Tempus Fugit
by Lancy Orca
Summary: La jeune sorcière Edelweiss Devonshire vient de finir son cursus scolaire à Poudlard, lorsque Dumbledore lui demande d'assurer l'intérim des cours de soins aux créatures magiques pendant l'absence d'Hagrid. Une année qui promet. Entre le ministère qui se mêle des affaires de l'école, le retour de Voldemort, la jeune femme est encore perturbée par le souvenir d'un charmant inconnu..
1. Chapter 1 : Return to Hogwarts

La grande salle ressemble à un palais de glace en ce jour du bal de Noël. Tout, ou presque, n'est qu'un dégradé de blanc, de bleu et d'argent. Pour elle qui virevolte dans les bras de son cavalier, cela ressemble à un nuage doux et léger. Il y a-t-il encore un sol sous ses escarpins noirs vernis ? Celui-ci ne lui semble pourtant pas palpable. Elle vole, elle en est certaines. Tel le majestueux aigle royal de sa maison, elle touche presque les étoiles. Sa longue robe argent balaie l'air qui l'entoure et qui pourtant semble lui manquer tant sa respiration est courte et difficile, tant son cœur bat la chamade à lui donner l'impression qu'il veut quitter sa cage thoracique. La jeune sorcière pensait ne jamais danser ce soir, pas après la malheureuse farce dont elle avait fait les frais. Persuadée que de toute façon personne n'inviterait un rat de bibliothèque comme elle… Pourtant, elle évoluait gracieusement dans les bras de cet inconnu aux yeux bleu nuit hypnotisant et aux cheveux plus sombre que la nuit elle-même. Elle se remercia d'avoir utilisé le fond de teint magique d'Amelia Jansen qui évitait à quiconque de voir à quel point elle brûlait. Un pas après l'autre, elle ne les avait pas comptés, elle était nulle en danse d'ailleurs, mais elle savait que la fin de cette danse approchait à grand pas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas avant de l'avoir questionné. La dernière mesure fût donnée, elle pressa ses doigts dans le tissu de la veste de l'inconnu. « **Qui êtes-vous ?** » Murmura-t-elle pour que seul son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre. Un rictus semblable à un début de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et pâles. Il ouvrit la bouche et… Ding ding deng dong… Ding ding deng dong… La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, son visage encore plongé dans son oreiller entouré par ses cheveux auburn en pagaille. D'un geste rageur, elle exerça une pression sur le sommet de son réveil représentant la tour de l'horloge du Parlement londonien, Big Ben pour les touristes. Maudit soit son oncle qui lui avait acheter cela. Un long soupire quitta ses lèvres et elle enfonça à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller, prête à retourner dans son rêve, même si elle savait pertinemment que le nom qui serait sortie des lèvres du bellâtre inconnu serait totalement inventé. Maudit soit-il lui aussi… Depuis le bal de l'année dernière, il hantait ses nuits et malgré ses recherches après la fête, elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Nouveau soupir de frustration, car elle était condamnée à rêver d'un homme qu'elle ne croiserait jamais plus. Ah les maux qu'amour inflige parfois…

La jeune sorcière referma ses yeux vairons pour retourner dans les méandres des bras de Morphée, décidée à profiter encore un peu du repos de ses vacances, lorsque quelque chose remua à ses pieds, remonta insidieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale par petite pression, tel un doux massage matinal avant d'enfoncer ses piquants dans ses omoplates.

« **AMOUR ! ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE !** » Hurla-t-elle en se redressant d'un bon.

L'animal se retrouva rapidement étendu dans les draps bleus alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour lui faire face et le fusiller du regard en le sermonnant.

« **Non, mais ça ne va pas dans ta petite tête de fléreur ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?** » Bien sûr, le félin au pelage gris-bleu ne lui répondrait pas, mais elle devinait à travers ses yeux émeraudes qu'il se moquait d'elle. Enfin, si on croit au fait que les animaux soient capables de sentiments et d'émotions, ce qui est bien sûr totalement son cas. Grommelant et pestant contre son nouvel animal de compagnie, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers son mur et aperçu dans son champ de vision son calendrier. **« Par la robe de nuit de Merlin !** »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, la jeune femme sautait hors de son lit et se précipitait dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle entendait la voix de sa mère. « **Edelweiss, le petit déjeuner est prêt !** » Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

Empoignant sa robe de chambre, la demoiselle l'enfila en descendant les escaliers de la maison à une allure folle pour finalement atterrir d'un bond sur une chaise de la cuisine.

« **Bonjour.** » Réussi-t-elle a marmonner avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans un toast beurré d'une main, alors que la seconde commençait déjà à récolter les précieux morceaux d'œufs brouillé dans son assiette. Elle ne mangeait pas à ce stade, elle s'empiffrait, ce qui ne put lui épargner le regard désapprobateur de sa mère accompagné de claquement de langue.

« **Doucement, tu n'es pas en retard.** » Elle ne l'écouta absolument pas et attrapa à deux mains sa tasse de thé encore chaude. C'est ce moment que choisi le félidé pour sauter sur la table en toisant d'un air impérieux –et surtout supérieur- la maîtresse de maison avant de laisser échapper un bruit ressemblant vaguement à un miaulement affamé et désespéré.

« **Amadeus Marquis d'Ouistrenesse, un moment, je te prie. Il faut vraiment que tu dresses ton chat, Edel'** ». Affirma la mère de la sorcière.

« **Fléreur, M'man, c'est un fléreur et appelle le Amour c'est quand même vraiment plus pratique.** »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant la façon pompeuse dont l'éleveur d'où provenait le dit Fléreur le lui avait présenté. Amadeus Marquis… non, mais je vous jure, il n'avait pas trouvé plus stupide comme nom ? Bon, Amour ce n'était peut-être pas mieux, mais c'était le seul nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Pendant ce temps, le fléreur reçu sa portion de bacon du matin dont il se délecta, se pourléchant les babines une fois son petit déjeuner terminer, gratifiant la mère de sa propriétaire d'un ronronnement satisfait et presque affectueux.

« **À quelle heure est ton train ?** » S'enquit alors madame Devonshire en observant son unique progéniture jouer avec le drôle de félin.

« **Onze heures, maman, comme toutes les années depuis huit ans.** » Elle releva ses yeux vairons, bleu et vert, vers sa mère et soupira. « **Et si, je n'étais pas un bon professeur ? … Non, mais c'est vrai. Je n'ai aucune expérience, à part les cours pris pendant l'été pour assurer le poste que Dumbledore m'a confié… Bon, j'admets que j'étais souvent sollicité par mes camarades de classe pour leur réexpliquer certaines choses… Cependant, je n'ai jamais donné cours et…** »

« **Tu es passionnée par la matière que tu vas enseigner, Edelweiss. Rien que pour ça tu ne peux pas être nulle comme tu le sous-entend.** » Coupa la femme d'une quarantaine d'année en lançant à sa fille un sourire encourageant. Si, sa fille demeurait souvent un mystère total pour le commun des mortels, pour sa douce maman elle était un véritable grimoire ouvert.

« **Hagrid est meilleur que moi… Il s'occupe de créature magique depuis des dizaines d'années…** »

« **Et il a commencé à s'en occuper au même âge que toi. Cesse de te tourmenter, ma chérie. Le directeur ne t'aurait pas demander d'assurer l'intérim, s'il ne t'en pensait pas capable et Hagrid aussi.** »

Devant tant d'éloquence et de persuasion, Edelweiss décida de se taire et d'adresser un petit sourire à sa mère avant de décréter qu'elle allait prendre une douche, suivie de près par le félidé. Animal de compagnie qui se tient sur son séant durant toute la durée des soins de corps de sa maîtresse avec un air des plus intéressé. La sorcière finirait par croire qu'il est un peu voyeur sur les bords.

Enfin, la future prof quitta sa chambre vers huit heures, vêtues d'un jeans très classique, d'un haut noir qui ne manquait pas de mettre en valeur ses formes que certains mâles qualifieraient de généreuses. Elle avait réussi à dresser ses cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval haute. Aucun bijou n'ornait le reste de sa tenue, mise à part une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de chat, elle préférait garder cela pour de grande occasion et de toute façon, le port de bijoux se prêtait mal à sa fonction de professeur intérimaire de soins aux créatures magiques. Tirant sa lourde malle qui l'avait accompagné à Poudlard du temps de ses années d'élèves maintenant derrière elle, elle soupira et se tourna vers Amour qui la toisait depuis le haut des escaliers.

« **À nous deux, boule de poils !** » Décréta-t-elle les poings sur les hanches. Le Fléreur bondit sur ses pattes et se mit à courir, poursuivit par sa maîtresse qui jurait mordicus qu'il finirait par rentrer dans sa cage de transport. Une heure entière fût d'ailleurs nécessaire pour qu'elle parvienne victorieusement à ses fins, même s'il avait nécessité qu'elle use d'un subterfuge mettant en scène l'estomac de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Monsieur Devonshire poussa la porte à cet instant, amusé de voir sa fille débraillée descendre triomphalement, la cage à la main.

« **Victoire ?** » Demanda-t-il avant d'appuyer son regard qui allait de haut en bas. « **Je dirais match nul, personnellement.** » Edelweiss baissa alors les yeux sur sa tenue avant de laisser échapper un petit cri suraigu. Des poils gris partout, un haut de travers et sa coiffure complètement à l'ouest, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle sentit alors un petit courant électrique la parcourir alors que son père lui jetait un sors de nettoyage. **« En route, princesse**. »

Une bonne heure et demi de trajet en voiture fût nécessaire à la belle et son père pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross en voiture. Monsieur Devonshire descendant après tout d'une famille de moldu, il s'était fait à ce monde et après ses études à Poudlard, il avait décidé de continuer de travailler dans le monde sans magie en reprenant l'entreprise de son père. Il avait rencontré sa femme, une demi vélane, lors d'un voyage en France et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils décident de se marier. Edelweiss ne rêvait pas de ce type de romance. En réalité cela lui passait même au-dessus de la tête, ne se trouvant pas assez jolie pour quiconque. Elle avait une certaine beauté bien sûr, quelque chose qui lui était propre, mais elle avait toujours vécue la différence de couleur de ses yeux comme un véritable complexe. Railler dans sa plus tendre enfance par ses camarades du jardin d'enfant moldu, elle avait dès l'âge de dix ans réussi à obtenir de porter en cours une lentille de contact bleue sur son œil vert pour harmoniser son regard. Désormais sorcière accomplie et diplômée, elle usait d'un charme pour camoufler ce petit désagrément. Ensuite, il y avait ses cheveux. Ni lisse, ni bouclé et dont elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir d'eux qu'ils soient l'un ou l'autre. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'intéresser aux garçons à l'école de sorcellerie, bien trop occupé à réussir ses cours, jusqu'au bal de Noël du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle secoua doucement sa tête et jeta un dernier regard à sa tenue avant de descendre. Le sortilège de ses yeux resterait en place jusqu'à ce soir au moins. Elle pouvait respirer.

Poussant son chariot, elle se dirigea avec son paternel vers la voie 93/4. Ils se tenaient sur le quai en se faisant face en silence.

« **Dire qu'il y a huit ans maintenant tu partais en tant que jeune élève… Et te voilà professeur.** » Dit son père en rompant le silence qui devenait pesant et en cachant mal l'émotion dans sa voix. Un sourire contrits apparu sur le visage de sa fille et elle haussa les épaules.

« **Allons, papa, je ne savais pas que tu ferais dans le sentimentalisme.** » Les premiers bruits de chariot d'élèves retentirent alors et avec eux les « au revoir ». Elle devait prendre place dans un compartiment avant eux. Monsieur Devonshire prit alors sa fille unique dans ses bras.

« **Fais attention à toi…** » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la laisser.

Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans l'immensité vert émeraude de ceux de son géniteur et elle acquiesça simplement, consciente qu'il craignait pour sa vie depuis qu'on avait annoncé le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Son père y croyait, sa mère également et elle n'y faisait pas exception, bien que la communauté sorcière, elle, soit divisée. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de lui tourner le dos pour monter dans le dernier wagon et de rejoindre le dernier compartiment. Elle prit ses aises dans celui-ci en compagnie d'Amour et de Nelson, son hibou version miniature comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler. Telle une jeune élève en partance la première fois pour Poudlard, elle fit longuement signe à son père alors que le train s'ébranlait dans un nuage de vapeur vers les Highlands et sa nouvelle maison pour quelques mois.

La gare n'était plus en vue lorsqu'elle se laissa retomber assise sur son siège et libéra le fléreur de sa cage de transport. Elle ne craignait pas qu'il s'échappe, personne ne viendrait la dérangée dans ce compartiment, elle avait fermé la porte et baisser les stores pour qu'on lui laisse la paix, privilège de professeur. Le félidé fit le tour du propriétaire, pendant que la jeune professeur, inquiète encore de sa nouvelle fonction, relisait ses plans de cours pour les différentes années. Elle ne sortit sa tête rousse de ses cours qu'à deux reprises. D'abord pour acheter des friandises à la vieille hôtesse du train, après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus haut gradé qu'on ne peut pas avoir envie de petites douceurs sucrées. La seconde fût l'œuvre de son cerveau, qui agacé par tant de travail finit par partir à la dérive, emmenant sa douce amie à revoir le visage du bel inconnu qui lui avait ponctuellement servit de cavalier.

« **Par la culotte en dentelle de Merlin !** » Jura-t-elle en lâchant rageusement ses copies et en se renfrognant. Un soupire naquit du fond de son torse pour venir mourir à la porte de ses lèvres rosées. Elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit. Vive, elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin pour y coucher une lettre à destination d'une amie française.

 _Chère Sophie,_

 _Seuls quelques mois ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre, quelques semaines pour notre dernier courrier. Pourtant, tu me manques comme si cela faisait une éternité. Je t'avais promis de venir te voir en France pendant le cours de l'année, mais je suis actuellement en partance pour Poudlard afin d'y donner des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cela sera en quelque sorte une première expérience, peut-être que je pourrais ainsi me décider sur la voie que je veux suivre ensuite, moi qui ne cesse de changer d'idée. Et toi, qu'as-tu prévu pour cette année ? T'es-tu enfin décidée entre la métamorphose et les études de médicomages ?_

 _Tu te souviens du bal de Noël ? Quelle question, tu étais de celle qui ont dansés le plus ce soir-là. As-tu toujours des nouvelles de ton charmant bulgare dont le nom m'échappe encore ? Oui, je n'ai pas la mémoire des prénoms, ni des noms, ce qui risque de ne pas jouer en ma faveur d'ici quelques heures en tant que professeur… -_ sa plume se stoppa nette pendant plusieurs longues secondes, peut-être même une minute ou deux _. – Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, de rêver de lui et je ne sais que faire. Cela s'était calmer durant la fin de l'année scolaire, j'étais probablement trop concentrée sur mes ASPICS pour encore y songer. J'ai en horreur l'idée qu'il me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je me trouve quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un me trouve._

 _Enfin, je ne t'ennuie pas plus avec mes tourments digne d'une adolescente midinette dans ses premiers amours. Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles, de celles de ta famille, de tes vacances, enfin de tout en somme._

 _Je t'embrasse bien fort sur les deux joues,_

 _Ton amie, Edelweiss Devonshire._

 _P.S : Si tu pouvais aussi m'envoyer à nouveau ces délicieux caramel au beurre salé, je t'aimerais pour toujours._

Quelques instants plus tard, Nelson prit son envole en direction du continent, vers la France, vers son amie Sophie. Quand à Edelweiss, elle reprit son travail jusqu'au sifflement caractéristique du train entrant en gare. Un coup d'œil dehors et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était de retour.

* * *

 _Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction Tempus fugit (traduction: le temps s'enfuit), une sorte de petit hommage à Alan Rickman, enfin à ma façon._

 _Concernant la suite, je ne sais pas dire si les chapitres suivants seront long ou court. J'aime beaucoup mélanger aussi le ton dans les chapitres que ce soit l'humour, la tristesse, le sérieux, la déconne..._

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter et à critiquer pourvu que la critique soit constructive._

 _Je dédicace ce premier chapitre à mes chères amies qui me poussent à publier depuis quelques jours, elles se reconnaîtront._

 _Bonne journée._


	2. Chapter 2 : The little pink hood

_Chapitre deux : The little pink hood_

En deux temps, trois mouvements et un coup de baguette plus tard, Edelweiss avait revêtu un tailleur pantalon gris perle et par-dessus sa robe de sorcière anthracite. Un moulinet de sa main droite et elle entoura sa queue de cheval de façon à faire un chignon plus ou moins droit et correct. Pour le reste ses chaussures classiques iraient très bien avec le reste de sa tenue. Amour se montra un peu plus coopérant quand fût venue l'heure de rentrer dans son panier de transport, ne lui opposant comme résistance que son regard dédaigneux et irrité.

« **Excusez-moi, votre majesté, de vous contraindre à si peu de luxe…** » lui dit-elle sur un ton cérémonieux et cynique en plus. Sur ces paroles, elle empoigna la cage et quitta son compartiment pour rejoindre le quai de la gare dès que le train eu stopper ses machines. D'un pas rapide, elle disparut en direction des diligences, monta dans l'une d'elle qui démarra sans attendre l'apparition des premiers élèves. Dire que l'année précédente, c'était en temps qu'élève qu'elle se trouvait là et sans la compagnie du fléreur. Le jeune animal ne s'était d'ailleurs pas fait entendre de tout le chemin qui les séparait de la gare au hall de Poudlard. Elle profita de son arrivé pour lâcher le fauve miniature, non sans lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas aller vagabonder à sa guise. Visiblement intimidé par son nouvel environnement, le félidé ne tarda pas à se comporter en véritable petit chien, manquant d'ailleurs plusieurs fois de faire trébucher la sorcière qui se rendait à la salle des professeurs.

Quelques fois, elle s'y était rendue avec sa camarade de classe Lydia Skiney, à l'époque où celle-ci était préfète de Serdaigle. Elle se sentait revenue à cette époque où elle l'avait suivie à contre cœur, à petit pas, prête à se fondre dans le mur, les yeux rivés vers le sol et le cœur au bord des lèvres. La sensation n'avait pas changé, même si elle allait ce jour franchir la porte en tant que collègue du corps enseignant qui l'avait connue élève. Restait à savoir qui allait reprendre le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La grande question annuelle depuis l'arrivée de monsieur Potter à Poudlard. Dit comme cela, il pourrait presque passer pour une malédiction. Le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle de repos professorale arriva devant elle bien trop vite à son goût. Elle resta, un instant, interdite. Elle avait totalement oublié le mot de passe.

« **Le mot de passe ?** » Quémanda le locataire de la toile.

« **Un petit instant…** » Répondit-elle en fouillant fébrilement les poches de sa cape afin de retrouver le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle l'avait noté.

« **Semper fidelias.** » Lança une voix sévère, mais haut perché, dans son dos. Edelweiss pivota sur ses talons pour apercevoir le professeur Flitwick qui venait de lui sauver la mise. Mieux valait que ce soit lui qui la découvre dans cet état de fébrilité que…allez au pif… le professeur Rogue ? Rien qu'imaginer la scène, elle avait envie de se décomposer et de fuir. « **Bonsoir Miss Devonshire. Vous me semblez… Inquiète ? Perdue ?** »

Les joues de la jeune sorcière s'empourprèrent violement et elle se mit inconsciemment et discrètement à danser sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le professeur de sortilèges. Son ancien directeur de maison était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et le voir en dehors de son rôle de professeur, comme collègue même, restait quelque chose d'étrange, mais également d'agréable. « **Un peu…** » Finit-elle par confesser alors qu'elle suivait le petit sorcier à travers l'ouverture menant à la salle qu'elle n'avait jamais qu'entre aperçu.

« **Il ne faut pas voyons. Nous ne vous mangerons pas. Venez, le banquet commencera promptement.** » La manger non, elle n'y avait jamais songé, mais se faire ridiculiser ça oui… ou se prendre une remarque bien sentie. Non, elle ne visait personne en particulier… ou pas.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la pièce dans laquelle elle côtoierait pour un temps ses anciens professeurs. Elle nota cependant la présence de fauteuils à l'air moelleux et chaleureux, la grande cheminée et une immense table en chêne garnie de chaises assorties. Aucune couleur ne prédominait vraiment. Elle était sobre, sans doute pour rappeler l'impartialité dont un professeur devait faire preuve lors de ses cours. Ce qui avait une petite connotation ironique quand elle repensait à certains de ses cours. Elle dû faire une foulée de course pour rattraper le professeur Flitwick qui se dirigeait vers une porte en bois donnant sans le moindre doute sur la grande salle. Voilà donc où elle menait cette première porte qu'elle avait souvent vue depuis sa place à la table de Serdaigle. En parfait gentleman, Filius Flitwick la laissa passer en premier et referma la porte derrière lui.

Edelweiss demeurait quelque peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver sur l'estrade des professeurs, face aux grandes tables où n'étaient pas encore entasser tous les élèves. Elle adressa un nouveau regard à son sauveur du jour qui tendit une main vers les places libres à gauche du siège central occupé par Dumbledore. La première chaise vide était celle du professeur McGonagall qui ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée avec une flopée d'élève de première année. La seconde devait apparemment lui être attribuée d'après ce qu'elle comprenait du non verbal de son ancien professeur. Cependant, si elle n'avait pas eu assez d'amour propre pour ça, on aurait pu lire l'horreur et la syncope arrivant à grand pas, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait passer tout le banquet coincé entre Minerva McGonagall d'un côté – ce qui aurait pu être pire-, mais surtout Severus Rogue de l'autre ! « _Ô misère…_ » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même avant d'aller prendre place sans un regard assassin pour Dumbledore. Poliment, elle s'adressa alors à son seul voisin proche.

« **Bonsoir professeur.** » Elle n'avait aucune illusion concernant une éventuelle réponse de la part de la chauve-souris des cachots. Elle prit sa coupe devant elle, actuellement remplie d'eau, et en prit une gorgée.

« **Bonsoir Miss Devonshire**. » De surprise, elle faillit recracher ce que contenait sa bouche. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour réussir à avaler le liquide avant de regarder son voisin - en cachant assez mal sa surprise évidemment - qui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, continua sur sa lancée. « **Vous avez fait bon voyage ?** » Le ton n'avait rien de chaleureux, le professeur de potions restait fidèle à lui-même sur ce point, il était cordial, poli, mais sa voix rauque et masculine demeurait aussi froide que sévère. Si, la sorcière n'avait pas déjà été assise, elle en serait tombée sur les fesses et ce devant tout le monde.

« **Euh… oui. Très bon même. Merci, monsieur… »** Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle allait réellement se mettre à échanger des banalités sur son voyage, le temps qu'il faisait ou sur comment s'était passer les vacances avec son ancien maître des potions et détesté professeur. Heureusement pour elle, l'homme en noir ne fit pas mine de vouloir continuer la conversation, à son plus grand soulagement. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'ils étaient désormais collègues et par conséquent ils seraient amenés à se côtoyer plus souvent, mais ça en aurait été trop pour elle en une seule journée, si elle avait dû faire « ami-ami » avec le locataire des cachots. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de regarder la salle qui se remplissait petit à petit, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts en dessous de la table. Sa nervosité devait être aussi visible qu'un géant dans une plaine, car cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de son proche voisin, mais également du directeur. Trop engluée dans sa bulle, elle ne vit d'ailleurs pas le jeu discret de regard que se lancèrent le directeur et le potioniste.

« **Miss… Miss Devonshire…Edelweiss !** » Elle sursauta alors et tourna brusquement sa tête vers le professeur Rogue, encore plus surprise qu'auparavant.

« **Ou…oui ?** » Il connaissait déjà son prénom ? C'était possible ça ? On parle ici de Severus Rogue quand même, celui qui traite ses élèves comme des cornichons sans cervelles, qui retirent des points sans aucune partialité. Le Severus Rogue qui ne la laissait jamais répondre tant il avait l'air d'être fatiguée qu'elle ait réponse à presque tout. Par le string léopard de Merlin, le bâtard des cachots connaît son prénom !

« **Calmez-vous où je vous glisse une potion calmante dans votre verre d'eau…** » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents « **Vous me donnez le tournis.** » Ah ben voilà, elle retrouvait son ancien professeur. L'euphorie de la situation venait de redescendre à pique vers les tréfonds des abysses et elle baissa les yeux, souhaitant plus que tout se glisser dans un trou de souris. Quand on parlait de se prendre une remarque bien sentie ou de se faire ridiculiser, elle était bien partie.

« **Pardon, professeur Rogue…** » Finit-elle par ajouter comme si elle avait encore été une élève à laquelle il pouvait retirer des points. Dire que même après ses études elle continuait de craindre cet homme.

Les premières années firent leur apparition derrière le professeur McGonagall, qui fidèle à elle-même portait son habituel chapeau pointu et ses robes de sorcières noires et vertes. Ce détail la fit sourire et elle s'attacha alors à observer la tenue des autres professeurs. Tout semblait comme d'ordinaire, que ce soit les tenues excentriques de Dumbledore, les robes bleues de madame Bibine, le costume tiré à quatre épingles de Flitwick, le style ténébreux de Rogue. Elle soupira intérieurement d'aise, trouvant dans cette vision familière la sécurité dont elle avait besoin pour se détendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une masse rose se distingue de l'autre côté de son voisin masculin. Une véritable agression oculaire devrait-on dire, tant cette couleur lui était insupportable et cela ne devait pas être que son cas lorsqu'elle sonda le visage de ses anciens camarades. Sur le coup, elle ne s'interrogea pas directement sur l'identité de la petite sorcière potelée qui lui faisait vivre cet enfer coloré, mais il lui sembla impossible que ce soit elle qui prenne en charge les cours de DCFM. Se pourrait-il que Dumbledore ait enfin accorder à Rogue le privilège d'enseigner ladite matière ? Dans ce cas, elle craignait déjà pour la santé mentale des élèves. En analysant la situation plus avant, elle en vient à la conclusion qu'une personne aussi propre sur elle ne pouvait pas plus gérer les cours de potions. Alors que venait faire ce gros bonbon à l'odeur sucrée à Poudlard ? Il y en avait des professeurs excentriques dans l'établissement, Dumbledore et Trelawney en première ligne, mais ici l'originalité n'était pas tant dans l'allure des vêtements, mais dans leur sérieuse austérité contrasté par leur horrible couleur.

Elle était ainsi tellement perdue dans les méandres de ses réflexions qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à la répartition de cette année, pas plus qu'à l'arrivée à ces côtés du professeur McGonagall et encore moins au fait qu'Albus Dumbledore était à présent debout derrière son pupitre pour son discours annuel de début d'année. Elle ne réagit finalement que lorsque le vieux sorcier mit ensemble dans une phrase : absence d'Hagrid, cours de soins aux créatures magiques et professeur Devonshire. À cet instant, elle devient tout de suite plus attentive aux paroles du directeur, apprenant ainsi que le petit chaperon rose n'était autre que Dolores Ombrage, nouveau professeur de DCFM nommé par le ministère de la magie. Les applaudissements des élèves furent assez mitigés, entre beaucoup de chaleur chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, plus diffus chez les Gryffondors et quasiment rien de la part des Serpentards. « **Vos anciens camarades de maison ont l'air très enthousiaste de votre nomination, Miss Devonshire.** » Lui glissa alors le professeur de Métamorphose. « **J'espère toutefois que vous saurez vous montrez impartial ou du moins le plus possible.** »

Sur le coup, elle eut très envie de répondre quelque chose de cinglant, comme par exemple qu'elle ne suivrait sans doute pas l'exemple du potioniste assis à sa gauche ! Nonobstant cela, elle n'en eu pas le temps. D'abord parce qu'elle finit par comprendre que sa jeunesse et son manque d'expérience ne jouait pas en faveur d'une telle réponse et ensuite parce que l'affreux bonbon du ministère venait de toussoter, interrompant le directeur afin de réclamer la parole. Son comportement en dérangea plus d'un à la table des professeurs, mais pas seulement et le discours dans lequel elle se lança ensuite avec son ton condescendant, comme si elle s'adressait à une bande de demeuré sans cervelle, n'arrangeait en rien l'antipathie qu'Edelweiss commençait à ressentir pour elle. Elle avait réussi à battre son méprisable ancien professeur de gauche, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Pour ce qu'elle comprit du blabla de l'ancienne sous-secrétaire, cela ne fût guère pour lui plaire, mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. De ce qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier tout l'été, elle se doutait que le Ministre Fudge mettrait tout en œuvre pour garder Dumbledore – et Harry Potter par extension- à l'œil et ce de la plus détestable des façons. De nouveau, son cerveau ne fit pas la moindre attention à la suite et fin du discours du directeur, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait le festin avait commencer. Cette fois, ce fût une douleur cuisante dans le mollet qui la ramena à la réalité et à la raison de surcroît lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était autre qu'Amour qui avait planter ses griffes pour réclamer son dû de nourriture. Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite… tout le monde semblait concentré sur son repas ou prit dans une discussion passionnante. Elle se saisit du bout de sa fourchette d'une tranche de bacon, qu'elle prit délicatement entre son pouce et son index. De nouveau, elle s'assura que personne ne se préoccupait de son cas et la tira rapidement vers le bord de la table avant de la laisser glisser au sol. Le fléreur bondit dessus comme si elle avait été vivante et l'attaqua ensuite à belles dents. « _Morfale !_ » Pensa-t-elle avant de s'occuper de se sustenter elle-même.

La grande salle était désormais presque vide, les derniers élèves se pressaient les uns derrière les autres pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs après l'ordre donné par Albus Dumbledore. La jeune rousse suivit le mouvement que ce dernier avait lancé en quittant son siège, ramassant au passage son animal de compagnie qui s'était endormi comme un bien heureux après avoir englouti moins de dix tranches de bacon ! Le serrant contre sa poitrine elle ronchonna entre ses dents : « **Espèce d'estomac sur pattes…** ». Elle suivit de même le reste de la file professorale à l'intérieur de la salle de repos, en espérant pouvoir demander au directeur où elle devait loger. Elle n'allait tout de même pas élire domicile chez Hagrid ? Ce serait fort inconvenant et impoli. La sorcière n'osait même pas s'approcher de lui pour le déranger, car il continuait de bavasser avec Mme Pomfresh en marchant. Bref, ils étaient tous désormais dans le couloir, certains les avaient même distancés pour rejoindre leur appartement et elle était toujours dans la compote quand Dumbledore finit –semble-t-il- par remarquer qu'elle attendait désespérément qu'il lui permette de lui parler. Ce ne fût pourtant pas ce qu'elle attendait qui sortit des lèvres du sorcier : « **Ah oui, Miss… Severus, vous accompagnez notre jeune demoiselle à ses appartements ? Merci, on se voit demain Miss Devonshire.** » Et il s'en fui sans un mot de plus.

« _Enfer et damnation…_ » Soupira sa pauvre conscience avant qu'elle ne pivote sur ses talons et suivent les capes noires qui partaient à grandes enjambées. Sur le trajet, elle s'imagina déjà vivre dans les cachots pour le reste de l'année, ce qui n'avait actuellement qu'une saveur humide et moisie désagréable. Elle rattrapa le professeur en trois foulée de course, histoire de ne pas passer pour une petite fille apeurée, même si elle n'en avait jamais été aussi proche en cet instant.

Le silence était réellement insoutenable et dérangeant. Mais de quoi pourrait-elle bien parler avec lui ? Elle savait d'expérience que l'homme en noir n'aimait guère le bruit, surtout dans sa salle de classe. N'y tenant plus, elle décréta qu'elle allait commencer par le remercier de jouer les bagagistes d'hôtel avec elle. « **Au fait… merci de bien vouloir… m'escorter, professeur Rogue… je me doute que…** »

« **Severus…** » Assena-t-il sans prévenir, laissant la jeune femme à nouveau confuse.

« **Pardon ?** »

« **Appelez-moi, Severus, nous sommes collègue semblerait-il, autant commencer à s'appeler par nos prénoms tout de suite, vous ne croyez pas.** »

« **Oui, mais c'est uniquement pour cette année…je…je ne crois pas que je continuerais comme…** » Balbutia-t-elle encore sous le choc de la familiarité que lui proposait d'adopter le maître des cachots.

« **Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire ?** » Il tourna ses yeux d'onyx sur elle et comme toujours, cela lui donna l'irrépressible envie de disparaître. Hélas, elle n'était ni une souris, ni une animagus. Il s'arrêta, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

« **Je…enfin… je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire.** » Confessa-t-elle en concentrant son attention sur ses chaussures.

« **Enfin, miss, vous devez bien avoir une idée !** » Le ton était anormalement autoritaire, presque déçu à vrai dire. L'ancien Mangemort était estomaquer à dire vrai qu'une si brillante élève ne sache pas quoi faire de sa vie. Edelweiss Devonshire, il le savait, avait été l'une des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion, si ce n'est la meilleure. Ce qui à ses yeux la rendait aussi insupportable que la miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondors, mais avec une personnalité qui restait un mystère pour tout le monde. L'allée retour de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche de la jeune femme confirma les craintes du professeur, avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules.

« **J'ai pensé aux soins aux créatures magiques, évidemment, mais… il n'y a pas énormément de déboucher hormis l'enseignement, la recherche ou l'élevage, mais… Puis, j'ai pensé à la médicomagie aussi, j'aime beaucoup soigner également ou encore…** » Elle se stoppa nette dans ses confessions se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait lâcher comme bombe si elle continuait.

« **Quoi, Edelweiss ?** » Une sueur froide lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'elle se souvient qu'il connaissait son prénom et pire encore qu'il l'avait déjà utilisé lors du banquet un peu plus tôt. Sortant de la bouche du potioniste ça lui donnait l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Elle se secoua mentalement avant de lancer le pire de ses mensonges.

« **La botanique.** » Elle ne devait vraiment pas être convaincante sur ce coup-là. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression de surprise dans les yeux noirs qui étaient toujours braqués sur elle.

« **La botanique ?! »** Relança-t-il en marquant bien le fait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Les résultats de la jeune sorcière à ses ASPICS, il les connaissait. Des Optimaux partout sauf divination et en botanique où elle n'avait eu que des acceptables. Elle se moquait de qui au juste ?

Le malaise d'Edelweiss ne fit que croître à mesure qu'elle se sentait s'empêtrer dans son mensonge par les yeux inquisiteurs du professeur Rogue. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait encore plus le détesté en ce moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, comme pour chercher une échappatoire et saisi sa chance au vol en découvrant le tableau d'une jeune femme accompagnée d'une licorne qui semblait attendre qu'on se préoccupe d'elles. « **Oh ! Nous sommes arrivés ?** »

« **Ne changez pas de sujet, miss…** » Commença-t-il avant de comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était peine perdue, d'autant plus que Rusard venait de commencer son tour. « **Soit, nous reprendrons cette conversation… Bonne nuit.** »

« **Bonne nuit, pro…Severus.** » Lança-t-elle sur un ton plus joyeux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu avant de soupirer de soulagement une fois la longue cape noire disparu de son champ de vision. La sorcière aux cheveux auburn s'occupa alors de son tableau, réfléchissant au mot de passe. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'enregistre le mot secret. Elle disparut dans un mouvement souple à travers l'ouverture, juste au moment où le concierge apparaissait à l'angle du couloir.


	3. Chapter 3 : Professor Devonshire

_Chapitre trois : Professeur Devonshire_

Edelweiss referma la porte de ses appartements à l'aide de son talon gauche, ses mains étant toujours trop occupées à porter contre elle son précieux fléreur endormi. Son regard actuellement azuré se porta sur un canapé en cuir brun foncé et elle remercia secrètement la personne qui avait aménagé les lieux, car elle put alors poser le félidé sur ce dernier. Amour avait beau être un très jeune animal, à peine six mois, il pesait déjà son poids et il devenait également encombrant. Pour toute réponse à ce changement, le petit félin se retourna sur le dos en s'enroulant sur lui-même. Une position des plus comiques qui lui arracha d'ailleurs un petit rire. Elle prit sa baguette, lançant un sort en direction de la cheminée pour obtenir une belle flambée qui réchaufferait l'atmosphère. Une fenêtre attira son attention et elle s'en approcha pour regarder au dehors. Sous ses yeux ébahit, elle découvrit le spectacle du lac noir au clair de lune, la verte pelouse qui l'entourait se dégradant dans des nuances de gris. Elle n'était pas dans les cachots comme elle le craignait, mais elle n'en était pas très éloignée non plus. Il allait falloir faire avec l'idée que son voisin le plus proche resterait la chauve-souris des cachots. La jeune sorcière se surpris à penser que cela aurait pu être pire, bien obligée de constater qu'il ne s'était pas montrer aussi désagréable qu'ordinaire. Elle découvrait agréablement que son nouveau statut n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, elle allait pouvoir en savoir plus sur ses anciens professeurs et peut-être pouvoir juger Severus Rogue à sa juste valeur. En effet, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait –même déjà en tant qu'élève- elle avait beau ne pas porter le maître des potions dans son cœur, très loin de là même-, elle n'avait jamais démenti ses qualités de professeurs et tentait souvent de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible en dehors des cours. Sa façon de donner cours était déplorable, ça tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, mais c'était justement ce comportement qui l'avait poussé à exceller dans cette matière pour éloigner d'elle ses remarques sarcastiques et blessantes. C'était ses foutues manières exécrables qui en dépit de tout avait éveillé en elle sa passion des potions et l'avait mené à imaginer suivre le cursus de maîtrise de cet art après ses études. Voilà ce qu'elle venait de cacher son odieux mensonge botanique, ne se voyant pas admettre à cet être exécrable qu'il l'avait contaminée à sa science ! C'était sans doute pour cela, que même si elle détestait l'homme, elle le considérait comme un excellent professeur et un potioniste au sommet de son art. Pourtant, l'homme derrière le masque de pierre devait être différent, elle en était même persuadée après cette courte entre vue. Probablement que lui, comme elle, était mal à l'aise devant la nouveauté de la situation. Peu d'élèves rêvent de devenir professeur à peine quelques mois après leur sortie de l'école.

Son front parsemé de cheveux auburn reposait désormais sur la vitre froide de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité noire et reposante du lac. Un soupire plus tard, elle s'en détourna pour observer la pièce aux murs nus de toutes traces de couleurs ou de décoration. Elle hésita un moment entre l'idée de s'occuper de mettre un peu de vie dans son nouveau chez elle et celle d'aller se coucher sans tarder. Finalement, l'austérité de la pièce, malgré les ondes chaleureuses dessinées par le feu, eu raison d'elle et elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette. Un instant plus tard, les murs avaient pris une teinte écrue pour deux d'entre eux et les derniers un ton cramoisi. Le tout dégageait maintenant une sensation de chaleur, tel un petit cocon sécuritaire. Le mobilier à l'allure aussi vieille que le château lui-même –ou presque- se mariait assez bien avec les nouvelles couleurs. Tout du moins, il ne tranchait pas totalement et ne choquait pas l'œil ou plutôt le sien, elle se fichait de l'avis de ses improbables visiteurs, persuadée qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Elle réserva un sort similaire à la salle de bain, jouant dans les ton noirs et blanc. Elle termina par sa chambre pour laquelle elle choisit à nouveau l'écru plus foncé, marié cette fois au bleu royal, rappel de son ancienne maison. Satisfaite, elle défi sa malle amené par les elfes de maison et la vida avec quelques coups de baguette pour en terminer avec son emménagement. Les poings sur les hanches, elle admira la pièce un petit sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres. La suite des événement n'a que peu d'importance, la douche et le lit en furent les seuls acteurs, pour un repos des plus mérités.

Un son familier tira l'endormie de son sommeil sans rêves, celui de son réveil Big Ben et elle maudit une fois encore le nom de son oncle qui le lui avait offert. Son pied rencontra une résistance plutôt molle lorsqu'elle tenta de s'étirer et elle en déduit qu'Amour se trouvait présentement au pied de son lit, ayant probablement migré là après que le feu se soit éteint dans la cheminée au cours de la nuit. Edelweiss se tira paresseusement de son lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette et une séance d'habillage mettant en scène ses vêtements professoraux de la veille. Elle ne devait après tout pas donner de cours ce matin, son emploi du temps ne contenait encore qu'un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore entre le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, cela lui laisserait tout le temps de changer de tenue avant d'entamer les trois heures de cours de l'après-midi, respectivement avec les troisième, cinquième et septième années. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle inspectait son horaire, elle trouvait qu'il était particulièrement peu chargé, mais donnant un cours optionnel cela devenait tout à fait normal. Loin de la déranger outre mesure, elle décida qu'une fois son rendez-vous avec le directeur achevé, elle se ferait son propre planning d'apprentissage afin de pouvoir décider de ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie une fois cette année d'intérim terminée. En outre, elle étudierait ses matières pour le brevet de capacité d'enseignement. Prête des pieds à la tête, elle quitta ses appartements, Amour sur les talons qui toisait tout ceux qu'il croisait de son air supérieur. Elle fit le chemin inverse de la veille au soir, repassant par la salle des professeurs et gagnant alors l'estrade de la grande salle. Il était encore très tôt d'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater, car les élèves étaient assez rares autour des tables et les professeurs également. Ce fût guère une surprise pour elle de retrouver son guide d'hier soir attablé et prêt à attaquer le contenu de son assiette. Dans un mouvement fluide et souple, elle vient s'asseoir à sa place et adressa ses salutations matinales.

« **Bonjour pro…Severus. Je ne m'y fais pas…** » soupira-t-elle avant de se servir une belle portion d'œufs brouillés, quelques tranches de bacon, une saucisse et des tomates bien grillées. Amour monta sur ses jambes tout en souplesse avant qu'elle ne le redépose autoritairement au sol. « Non ! Tu restes par terre, morfale. » Elle remarqua alors placer au sol, une petite gamelle dorée dans laquelle apparu une quantité plus que suffisante de bacon. Ces elfes de maisons, quel talent !

« **Bonjour, miss Devonshire.** » La sorcière concentra alors son attention sur son voisin de table et fronça les sourcils.

« **Ah non, vous voulez que je vous appelle Severus, alors vous m'appelez par mon prénom aussi ! Il n'y a pas deux poids, deux mesures.** » Le ton était sans doute un peu plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Ce pourquoi ses joues prirent à nouveau une teinte rosée de gêne.

« **J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que cela vous dérangeait**. » La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, invitant par là son interlocuteur à continuer. « **Vous aviez l'air complètement épouvanter hier soir, lorsque je l'ai utilisé.** »

La jeune femme remercia le ciel de ne rien avoir en bouche à ce moment-là, car cela aurait été une nouvelle épreuve pour ne rien recracher. Son non-verbal avait-il réellement été aussi expressif hier soir ? Visiblement. Pour quoi devait-elle passer maintenant… Au moins pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle veut et encore pire pour une fieffée menteuse. **« C'est-à-dire que… non, enfin… j'étais surprise c'est sûr, mais…pas au point d'être épouvanter.** » bredouilla-t-elle en s'attaquant à son petit-déjeuner, qui lui faisait moins envie d'un coup.

« **Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait cru qu'au mieux je venais de vous verser de l'eau glacé sur la tête ou au pire que je vous avais menacer de mort.** » Le professeur de potions restait calme, terriblement calme, ce qui n'aidait en rien la jeune femme à se sentir à l'aise. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi tranquille dans cette situation de malentendu ? Peut-être qu'elle prenait tout cela trop à cœur aussi.

« **Avouez que venant de vous surtout, c'est assez étonnant d'entendre le prénom d'une ancienne élève sortir de votre bouche.** » marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour envenimé la situation et en se concentrant sur la prise de son repas.

Severus Rogue n'avait rien manquer de ce que la jeune femme venait de dire et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la contre dire. Il aurait cependant voulu se défendre, après tout il avait de bonne raison d'agir de la sorte, mais sa nouvelle collègue ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Son attention plongée dans son assiette, elle ne lui laissait que le luxe d'admirer son profil harmonieux et délicat. De plus, elle lui avait mentit, il le savait et il désirait savoir pourquoi. Il aurait pu d'un informulé utiliser la légilimancie, mais si elle l'apprenait ensuite la discussion n'en serait que plus houleuse. Jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller lui rappeler leur petite discussion nocturne plus avant, il se clos dans le silence et continua son maigre repas du jour, non sans observer du coin de l'œil l'avancée de sa voisine. Elle venait de terminer lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« **Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit hier soir ?** » À nouveau, le visage de l'ancienne Serdaigle se peint de cette expression d'horreur qu'il avait déjà observer la veille. Si, elle avait amorcé son mouvement de départ, elle venait de se rasseoir pour lui faire face. La fuite n'était pas vraiment un trait de caractère qu'on attribuait à la maison des bleus et bronzes et il espérait bien qu'elle n'allait pas trouver une parade intelligente cette fois.

« **Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.** » Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait d'elle, allez savoir d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'entêtait de la sorte à vouloir absolument savoir. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait semblé extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme terrifiée de lui révéler cette chose.

« **Je vous avais dit que nous reprendrions cette conversation, Edelweiss et vous savez que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Vous feriez tout aussi bien de me répondre maintenant.** » Sa voix était dure, il avait repris le ton qu'il utilisait avec ses élèves, loin de celui dont il usait d'ordinaire avec ses collègues. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus agréable à vivre avec ces derniers, mais l'ancien mangemort faisait un tout petit effort pour être moi acariâtre. Puis qu'il lui faisait avoir des sueurs froides lorsqu'il était plus dispo à la conversation, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il redevenait le froid maître des cachots. Il espérait que cela aurait plus d'effet. Malheureusement, les Serdaigles sont peut-être moins rusés que les Serpentards, ils n'en demeurent pas moins très intelligents et observateurs, ce qui lui permit une fois de plus de glisser entre les doigts de la chauve-souris des cachots.

« **Je crains qu'il ne vous faille attendre encore un peu, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur dans cinq minutes et il serait fort inconvenant que je sois en retard, Severus.** » lui envoya-t-elle avec ce ton presque condescendant et un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se lever prestement. « **Vous finirez par vous lassez, monsieur, j'en suis persuadée.** » Et elle disparut en quelques foulées suivie par son animal de compagnie. Quant à l'homme rester derrière, il bouillait littéralement sur place, en colère contre la répartie soudaine de la jeune femme et plus encore de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins. Elle voulait jouer ? Et bien il allait jouer lui aussi et n'était pas né celui qui pourrait dire qui gagnerait la partie. À son tour, le potioniste quitta sa place pour prendre la direction de sa salle de classe pour son premier cours qui, contrairement à la Serdaigle, commençait dans une petite demi-heure.

Un sourire satisfait jouait malicieusement sur les lèvres d'Edelweiss, heureuse d'avoir su aussi bien briser les espoirs placés par Severus Rogue dans la force de son ton professorale. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce ton-là ne l'impressionnait plus, elle en avait même pris l'habitude après sept années à étudier les potions avec lui. Elle avait puisé dans ce ton familier la force de lui rabaisser le caquet et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Elle n'en était pas moins consciente qu'il continuerait de la poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui livre la vérité et quelque part, elle s'amusait de ce petit jeu, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire de savoir la vérité ou pas. L'idée que le bâtard des cachots se tracasse de son avenir lui semblait parfaitement absurde et celle qu'il ait pu sentir que ce mensonge le concernait également. Quoi qu'un peu moins peut-être, elle le savait extrêmement doué pour dévisager les élèves à la recherche de la moindre émotion répréhensible. Soit, elle décida de faire fi de tout cela et de rejoindre son rendez-vous au plus vite. Parvenue à la statue qui masquait l'accès au bureau directorial, elle se place sur sa gauche et l'escalier apparu. Pas besoin de mot de passe lorsqu'on est attendu visiblement. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de bois ouvragé avant de pénétré dans l'antre de Dumbledore. Ce dernier faisait les cents pas allant de long en large, de large en long et parfois même en diagonale.

La porte se referma derrière elle, mais le vieux sorcier ne sembla guère avoir fait attention au fait qu'elle était présente et encore moins qu'elle ait frapper. Elle se racla la gorge une première fois, puis une seconde avant qu'Amour ne décide que s'en était trop pour lui et pousse un miaulement sonore d'animal agonisant. Façon d'attirer l'attention très réussie, puisque le directeur s'arrêta net pour trouver l'origine du bruit.

« **Bonjour professeur, vous…** » commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe brusquement.

« **Oui, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr… je n'avais pas oublier, j'étais seulement encore perdu dans mes pensées. Venez, venez ! Prenez un siège, miss Devonshire.** » Elle le suivit du plus rapidement qu'elle put en direction de son bureau et tomba presque assise sur le siège en question lorsque son fléreur décida que la plume de phénix qui venait de tomber était une proie à sa portée et fonça dans ses jambes.

« **Alors…** » lança Albus Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son tour de l'autre côté du bureau. « **Comment ça se passe ?** » Edelweiss se contenta de le fixée surprise et remplie d'incompréhension.

« **Euh… bien… enfin, je suppose…** » Elle ne voyait pas trop à quoi devait mener cette question. « **Mais, de quoi parlez-vous au juste ?** »

« **Suis-je bête, vous ne commencez les cours que cette après-midi. Je deviens vieux, mais pas encore sénile je vous prie de le croire.** » Il ouvrit bruyamment un tiroir pour en sortir un bol en argent qu'il posa sur le tablier de son bureau. « **Un malice réglisse, miss ?** » La sorcière refusa poliment d'un signe de la main, se rappelant le mauvais souvenir qu'elle avait de ces sucreries. « **J'aurais besoin de vous, miss…** » lança-t-il finalement après avoir jeté un des bonbons dans sa bouche, laissant à nouveau son ancienne élève dans l'incompréhension. Elle avait bien compris qu'il avait besoin d'elle, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il nommée intérimaire. « **Non, vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose que les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.** » Le vieux sorcier émis une grimace lorsque le malicieux bonbons lui mordilla la langue, ce qui fit grimacer l'intérimaire de même.

« **Mais encore monsieur**? » se risqua-t-elle à demander, sa curiosité toute Serdaigle piquée au vif.

« **Edelweiss, vous devez savoir que vous avez été l'une des meilleurs élèves de la dernière promotion de Poudlard.** » Le rouge enflamma les joues de la jeune femme qui se tassa un peu plus sur son siège. « **Vos résultats sont brillants et vous savez que nous vivons des heures sombres, n'est-ce pas ?** » Le souvenir de l'inquiétude de son père sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross lui revient en mémoire et elle hocha simplement la tête.

« **Oui, monsieur… Ma mère n'était pas très enthousiaste quant à mon retour ici par les temps qui cours.** » Qui le serait d'ailleurs, elle avait entendu les rumeurs dans les couloirs et le train qui parlaient d'élèves qui n'étaient pas revenu, de ceux qui avait failli ne pas revenir. Elle continua : « **Mais Poudlard est bien protéger, n'est-ce pas ?** » Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans sa voix, loin de là même, c'était une question purement rhétorique.

« **Oh ça oui, mais vous avez constaté que le ministère met son grain de sel dans nos affaires.** » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de faire amie-amie avec le gros bonbons roses ! **« Miss, il se pourrait que les choses… dégénèrent à cause de cette personne.** » Elle relâcha l'air qu'elle avait contenu dans ses poumons dans l'attente de sa sentence. « **Je vous demande de faire le maximum pour qu'elle ne trouve rien à dire sur votre compte, afin que si par malheur il devait m'arriver quelque chose…Non, ne protestez pas, je préfère envisagé toutes les options. Comme je disais, vous devrez faire en sorte de protéger les élèves avec Severus, Minerva et les autres professeurs. Vous m'informerez également de la situation. Ai-je votre accord ?** »

Si, elle s'était attendue à cela, elle ne serait pas actuellement à deux doigts d'imiter un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Dumbledore lui faisait là preuve d'une confiance quasi aveugle. Elle comprenait pourquoi, il lui demandait cela. Contrairement aux autres professeurs elle pouvait user de bien des créatures pour lui faire parvenir des messages secrets dans le cas potentiel d'une disparition opportune du directeur. Cependant, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une très jeune fille. « **Bien sûr, professeur.** » Le sourire franc que lui adressait son directeur était aussi très satisfait. « **J'aimerais également solliciter votre présence au sein de l'ordre du Phénix. Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas quelque chose de très compliqué et qui vous prendra beaucoup de temps.** »

« **Je sais, monsieur… Mon père a souvent eu les oreilles traînante à l'époque où Vous-savez-qui terrorisait tout le monde, mais j'étais déjà en route, il craignait pour notre vie s'il avait tenté de rejoindre ce groupe. En tant que né moldu, il se sentait assez concerné dirons-nous.** » Elle avait assez de mal à croire qu'il lui proposait cela et en même temps, elle en était très flattée. « **J'accepte, en souvenir de Cédric…** » conclu-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

La douleur de la perte d'un ami tel que le fût le jeune Digory resterait à jamais une plaie béante quelque part dans son cœur et il aurait été mensonge de croire qu'elle n'avait pas envisager la vengeance, mais ça c'était avant d'apprendre qu'il avait été tué par Voldemort. Elle avait depuis abandonné cette idée, mais Dumbledore venait de lui permettre d'au moins œuvrer pour mettre en échec le responsable de cette douloureuse perte. Les paroles de la sorcière rousse touchèrent un petit point dans le cœur du vieux mage qui n'eut pas de sourire cette fois, mais bien un air grave.

« **Il n'y a pas de plus noble choix, que celui fait pour honorer la mémoire d'un ami. Je vous contacterais pour les prochaines réunions de l'ordre. Vous pouvez aller vous préparer pour vos cours, Edelweiss et bonne chance.** »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, pressée à la fois de retrouver le confort de ses appartements pour revoir son plan de cours de la journée et également afin de mettre de la distance entre elle et le directeur, des fois qu'il aurait encore quelque chose à lui demander. La porte était presque atteinte lorsque la voix du vieux sorcier se fit à nouveau entendre. « **Miss… vous ne devriez pas mentir au professeur Rogue.** » Elle s'arrêta net et fit volte-face

« **Quoi ?** » croassa-t-elle, car oui cela produit exactement le même son que s'il avait s'agit d'une véritable grenouille. Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un énigmatique sourire d'Albus Dumbledore. « **Je vois… vous avez fait un tour là-dedans.** » grogna-t-elle en désignant avec son majeur et son index de sa main gauche sa boite crânienne. « **Ce n'est pas très fair-play, ça monsieur.** »

« **Je me dis simplement, que vous pourriez profiter de cette année pour améliorer vos connaissances dans certains domaines et ainsi vous décidez dans vos choix d'avenir. Je ne doute pas qu'il pourrait se montrer d'une aide précieuse pour vous.** » lança-t-il non sans un petit air malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle reconnaissait toutefois qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort.

« **Peut-être, mais j'en suis seule juge. Au revoir, monsieur**. » Envoya-t-elle avant de quitter pour de bon le bureau du directeur. Sans un regard en arrière, ni sur les côtés, elle prit la direction de ses appartements. Elle avait de quoi cogiter un moment avant de se rendre au déjeuner et ensuite au premier cours qu'elle allait donner.

Une fois de retour dans ses quartiers, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé moelleux et soupira. En résumé, elle allait servir d'espion au cas où Dumbledore se faisait exclure du château et de ses fonctions par extension. Elle venait également de se faire catapulter dans l'ordre du Phénix et au final, elle se demandait au final si c'était une bonne chose. Amour sauta sur ses jambes et se frotta contre son torse, apposant son museau humide contre sa joue, tel un doux baiser pour la réconforter. Elle glissa alors sa main sur le doux et gris de son petit compagnon. « **Heureusement que tu es là toi.** » Finalement, elle opta pour l'optimisme, se disant qu'au final elle servirait à quelque chose en protégeant les élèves. D'un accio informulé, elle fit venir à elle un tas de parchemin contenant son emploi du temps, ses cours et la liste des matières à étudier pour le fameux brevets d'enseignement. Le fléreur prit confortablement ses aises sur les cuisses de sa propriétaire, ronronnant imperceptiblement par moment, bien plus fort à d'autres, notamment lorsque Edelweiss passait distraitement ses doigts dans son pelage.


	4. Chapter 4: Disturbances

_Chapitre quatre : Perturbations_

Elle tournait et se retournait devant son miroir sur pied, admirant sa tenue de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid lui avait conseillé de prendre des vêtements pratiques et solides, dans des matériaux qui supporteraient bien les mauvais traitements. Elle avait ainsi fait l'acquisitions d'un pantalon en cuir brun, d'une chemise blanche en fil d'Acromentule dont les manches avaient été retournée jusqu'aux coudes et d'une jaquette ouverte sur la poitrine également en cuir brun. Elle avait chaussé une paire de botte noir en cuir de dragon et dépassait de sa poche arrière droite une paire de gant dans le même matériel. Manipuler des créatures pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais les vêtements qu'elle portait avaient été ignifuger et un sort les protégeait au mieux des mauvais traitements. Elle avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux pour qu'ils restent en arrière, simplement retenu par une demi-queue de cheval. Pour une fois, elle se trouvait jolie dans son miroir. Pour une fois, elle était à l'aise avec son physique au point qu'elle était presque tenter de laisser apparaître son œil vert, mais les moqueries de ses camarades lui revinrent en mémoire et elle abandonna cette idée. Elle jeta négligemment son manteau tout de cuir et doublé de fausse fourrure en travers de son bras, prête à aller se sustenter à nouveau avant d'attaquer sa demi-journée de cours. Parcourant le couloir, elle surprit Amour à marcher avec une dignité peu commune, avec un air de m'as-tu vu et émettre quelques petits bruits dans l'intention non dissimulé d'attiré l'attention. Sur lui ou sur sa maîtresse ? Un peu des deux, si on considère que les félins sont des créatures extrêmement fières et avec une tendance à se pavaner extrême. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un fléreur visiblement. « **Il semblerait que tu te sois rapidement accommodé à ton nouveau lieu de vie.** » Observa la jeune sorcière avant de voir son animal se frotter outrageusement contre un pilier. « **Veux-tu bien te comporter correctement oui !** » Un sifflement d'admiration se fit entendre, mais elle eut beau en chercher la provenance, elle n'en vit pas la provenance. « **Allez dépêche-toi un peu.** »

Lorsqu'elle apparut sur l'estrade des professeurs pour prendre place près de son voisin habituel, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une bonne partie des regards masculins se tournait vers elle. Edelweiss n'avait après tout jamais à sa connaissance susciter leur attention et encore moins hanter leur fantasme. Cela étonnait d'ailleurs beaucoup Sophie qui était au courant de son ascendance de vélane et qui comparait sa situation à celle de Fleur Delacour. La jeune Serdaigle avait à l'époque hausser les épaules en disant que le sang moldu de son père avait dû contrecarré les pouvoirs de la créature qu'était sa grand-mère maternelle. La jeune française quant à elle avait une autre interprétation de la situation, elle pensait que son amie se cachait trop dans ses robes sobres, ne cherchant nullement à se faire remarquer et par conséquent ne se mettait jamais en valeur. Cédric avait coupé court à ce débat en affirmant sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun commentaire que les deux filles avaient des points de vue complémentaire. Sophie en avait éclaté de rire, Edelweiss avait simplement hausser les épaules, se fichant au final pas mal d'attirer les garçons. Et pourtant, si elle avait été consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à ces messieurs actuellement, elle aurait sans aucun doute admis que Digory n'avait jamais eu autant raison que lorsqu'il avait dit cela. Une fois un peu plus apprêter, moins négligée que lorsqu'elle était élève et plus sure d'elle avec son corps, elle en faisait tournée des têtes. Des élèves évidemment, cette bande d'ado échauffé par leurs hormones encore tempétueuses, mais dans les professeurs aussi. Et s'il y en avait bien deux que cela avait l'air d'amuser, c'était Dumbledore et Amour. Pour le premier, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage, son visage était certes peu expressif, mais ses yeux riaient à la place de ses lèvres. Pour le second, un initié aurait rapidement pu identifier la même lueur de malice ironique au tréfonds de ses pupilles de félin. Absorbée par le remplissage de son assiette, la rouquine sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur McGonagall toussoté avant de prendre la parole. « **Rogue, faites attention !** »

Edelweiss se tourna vers le maître des potions et ne put que constater que ce dernier venait de renverser une partie du contenu de son verre sur sa redingote foncée. Elle fronça les sourcils, se questionnant sur la maladresse de son voisin, chose insensée pour un potioniste.

« **Il m'a glissé des mains, Minerva.** »

« **Glissé des mains, ben voyons…** » La sorcière plus âgée leva les yeux au ciel à ces paroles. « **Il y a apparemment une épidémie de verre glissant.** » Ajoute-t-elle en désignant les élèves dont certains avait laissé échapper des verres, mais pas seulement.

« **Peeves est peut-être en cause… ce ne serait pas étonnant.** » dit innocemment le professeur intérimaire à des kilomètres de penser qu'elle était en partie responsable de tous ces accidents alimentaires et prenant une bouchée de pain. McGonagall la regarda estomaquée avant de se tourner vers le directeur comme si elle attendait qu'il réagisse. Pour toute réaction, elle vit se dernier pouffer de rire en se cachant derrière sa coupe en faisant mine de boire. Quand elle se tourna vers Severus pour qu'il réagisse, ce dernier fuit son regard. Croyait-elle réellement qu'il allait dire à la jeune femme que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était maladroit ? Il avait encore une certaine fierté à défendre ! Devant si peu de bonne volonté, Minerva McGonagall soupira avant de retourner à son repas.

Le repas terminé, Edelweiss fût dans les premières à quitter les lieux pour prendre la direction de la forêt interdite pour son premier cours, loin de se douter qu'elle serait le centre d'attention de plusieurs discussions durant son absence. En effet, McGonagall avait finalement réussi à approcher Dumbledore pour lui faire part de sa vision des choses.

« **C'est inconvenant, Albus, nous ne sommes pas à un défilé de mode !** »

« **Ma chère Minerva, tel que je connais notre intérimaire ce n'était pas le but visé. Rendez-vous à l'évidence, elle n'a aucune conscience de l'effet qu'elle a eu.** » Tempera le vieux sage en continuant de marcher. « **Elle n'a fait que suivre les instructions d'Hagrid, vêtements solides et pratiques. Je ne peux pas croire que vous lui prêtiez des intentions de gourgandines. Pour le reste, son ascendance à fait le reste…** »

« **Ne serait-il pas plus sage de le lui faire remarquer que sa tenue laisse un peu trop songeur une bonne partie des hommes ?** » Questionna alors le professeur de métamorphose. Le directeur s'arrêta, un air songeur sur le visage avant de hausser les épaules.

« **Non, laissons-la, enfin s'affirmer, Minerva. N'avez-vous pas souvenir du bal de Noël de l'année dernière ? Voulez-vous revivre cela ? Je vous rappelle que vous étiez la première à trouver la situation détestable. Qui plus est, je pense que ça fera du bien à plus d'une personne dans ce château. Enfin, qu'elle mal fait-elle réellement ? Aucun. Sur ce, je vous laisse.** » Il prit la direction avant de s'arrêter net. « **S'il fallait demander à miss Devonshire de se changer, ce serait également le cas pour Trelawney et Ombrage. Je trouve leurs tenues plus troublantes encore, pas vous ? Ce sont de véritables agressions visuelles ambulantes.** » Et il repartit dans un froissement de tissus laissant Minerva McGonagall songeuse un moment.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves de troisièmes rejoignaient le lieu des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Certains en trainant les pieds –pour faire bonne mesure et ne pas passer pour des fayots-, d'autres avec enthousiasme et pas toujours pour le cours. Le rendez-vous était donné près de la cabane vide du garde-chasse où les attendait le professeur intérimaire, une boite sous le bras. Aujourd'hui, la jeune rousse aborderait les Botruc avec les 3èmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Un cours qui pourrait effectivement s'avérer dangereux, mais qui à son plus grand plaisir se passa pour le mieux. À la fin de celui-ci, chacune des maisons avaient gagné une vingtaine de points et Edelweiss leur avait vivement conseillé de se préparer au devoir qui ne tarderait pas à suivre. C'est avec assurance nouvelle qu'elle accueilli les élèves de cinquième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais pas sans se douter un peu qu'il serait bien moins aisé et paisible que le précédent. Pour ces derniers, l'intérimaire avait préparé un cours un peu particulier sur une créature non naturelle, créée de toute pièce par un sorcier quelques dizaines d'années auparavant. Elle escorta sa classe un peu plus avant dans la forêt interdite, jusqu'à un enclos construit là avec Hagrid durant les derniers mois de cours.

 **« Installez-vous sur les bancs et n'hésitez pas à prendre des notes. Croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas du luxe.** » lança-t-elle avant d'ouvrir l'enclos et d'y pénétrer en se tenant face aux élèves. « **La créature, ou plutôt les créatures que vous allez découvrir aujourd'hui n'ont pas encore tout à fait leur place dans le bestiaire magique. Pour cause, leur création est très récente et on la doit à un sorcier éleveur pas très malin à mon sens. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà entendu parler des Félicornes ?** » Elle sonda l'assistance d'un regard pénétrant, mais même la célère miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondor ne leva pas la main. « **Magnifique, j'ai tout à vous apprendre alors. Bien, comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'une hybridation entre un fauve du bestiaire moldu, le tigre et une licorne. Oui, une licorne. Si ce nom vous semble niais, vous n'êtes pas les seuls.** » Une rumeur fit son apparition au sein du groupe qui se mua bientôt en un brouhaha total. « **Silence ! Sinon, vos points s'envoleront aussi vite qu'un Abraxan coursé par un Cerbère. Miss Parkinson veuillez me passer la boîte qui se trouve sur votre gauche, merci.** »

Edelweiss enfila ses gants en peau de dragon et prit alors avec délicatesse la boite que lui tendait la vert et argent par-dessus la clôture. Elle s'avança alors plus avant en ouvrant son paquet contenant évidemment quelques douceurs à destination de ses pensionnaires. Quelques claquements de langues et rats morts plus tard, une petite colonie de dix individus de tous âges daigna se montrer aux yeux des élèves, provoquant dans leurs rang quelques murmures d'admiration. Le professeur lança quelques bestioles mortes dans leur direction avant de reprendre ses explications. « **Ces créatures mesurent pour les plus grands spécimens rencontrer à ce jour la taille d'un grand chien, type Dogue Allemand. Ils sont carnivores exclusivement, ce qui les rends potentiellement dangereux malgré qu'ils aient été créer dans le but de servir d'animal de compagnie. Comme beaucoup d'hybride, on les pensait stérile, mais dame nature et dame magie étant imprévisible, vous constaterez par vous-même que ce n'est pas le cas.** » dit-elle en désignant les quatre plus jeunes individus aux pelages très colorés. « **Comme les licornes, ils ne se laissent pas approcher à la guise humaine. Les mâles, qui possèdent deux cornes derrières les oreilles, ne se laisse approcher que par les filles et les femelles par les garçons. Ces dernières n'ont qu'une seule corne au milieu du front. Pour ce qui est de la pureté de l'âme, cela reste à déterminer. Le ministère qui a eu quelques altercations avec ces spécimens pensent que ce n'est pas à exclure. Les adultes arborent une robe blanche lignée de noir et en de rare cas, comme le mâle dominant ici, roux ligné noir, alors que les plus jeunes sont de couleurs moins conventionnelles.** » Quelques rires se firent entendre, car en effet voir des jeunes animaux verts, bleus, roses ou jaunes n'avait rien de conventionnel. Un des individus mâles vint se frotter contre la jambe d'Edelweiss qui le caressa distraitement du bout des doigts. « **Sachez que le sorcier qui à 'confectionner' ces créatures ne le racontera plus… ils ne sont pas domesticables à cent pourcent. Il est possible de les approcher, de lier une relation basée sur le respect avec eux, mais leur instinct de chasseur reprend très vite le dessus. Votre travail du jour consiste à les observer à travers la clôture, de tenter de nouer ce contact avec eux afin que dans les prochaines leçons vous puissiez apprendre les soins de corps. Mesdemoiselles former des groupes de trois et messieurs également. Dispersez- vous autour de l'enclos. Et méfiez-vous… évitez de passer vos doigts pour l'instant. Bon travail. »**

Edelweiss quitta alors l'enclos après avoir vidé sa boite de rats et referma minutieusement la porte. Tout semblait se passer dans le calme le plus total que ce soit du côté des élèves ou des félicornes, certains n'hésitant pas à se frotter contre la clôture face aux élèves admiratifs. « **Vous semblez bien partie, mesdemoiselles, Arcturus semble sous votre charme. Tenez-vous pouvez lui donner ceci.** » Elle confia une nouvelle friandise poilue à Miss Bulstrode et passa au groupe suivant.

« **Professeur !** » Quémanda alors la voix d'une élève n'étant autre que Miss Granger en personne.

« **Oui, miss ?** » répondit alors la rouquine en se dirigeant vers le groupe qu'elle formait avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.

« **Je voulais savoir pourquoi on n'en parlait pas encore dans les bestiaires magiques.** » L'intérimaire se retient de lever les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

« **Les premiers spécimens n'ont qu'une quinzaine d'années et jusque très récemment, le ministère les pensait incapable de se reproduire. Les individus que vous avez sous les yeux font partie de la seconde et de la troisième génération. Les spécialistes n'ont commencé à s'intéresser à eux qu'après avoir découvert des groupes vivants à l'état sauvage et avoir constater leur reproduction naturelle. L'étude des spécimens a donc été autorisée et puisqu'ils ne manifestent aucune agressivité lorsqu'on ne s'en prend pas à eux, ils ont été autorisé dans le cadre de ce cours et… MALEFOY !** »

Un mouvement sur sa gauche venait d'interpeller la jeune femme qui ne put que constater avec horreurs que le prince des Serpentards avait trouvé hilarant de faire voleté un jeune fauve qui criait de peur après sa mère. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment le seul à trouver cela amusant dans son petit groupe d'ami vert et argent. Si, la farce n'était déjà pas au goût du professeur, elle ne l'était pas non plus au goût du mâle dominant du petit groupe d'animaux. Edelweiss n'eût que le temps de sortir sa baguette pour stopper l'animal enrager dans sa course. « **IMMOBILUS !** » hurla-t-elle avant de pousser un tout petit soupir de soulagement en constatant que cela avait fonctionner. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle avait rejoint la bande de jeunes crétins et avait attraper leur leader par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. « **Imbécile ! Cela vous amuse donc de vous mettre en danger ? Qu'avez-vous donc à prouver, Monsieur Malefoy ?!** » Questionna-t-elle.

Le visage de l'élève de cinquième année se décomposa en une multitude de grimace qui masquait mal son malaise que ce soit face au danger auquel il avait échappé de peu ou de la honte de se faire ainsi sermonner par son nouveau professeur.

« **Lâchez-moi ! »** cracha-t-il sur un ton venimeux. **« Vous n'êtes pas professeur de toute façon, vous n'êtes qu'une intérimaire !** »

La jeune femme vit rouge, littéralement, au point qu'elle aurait bien été tenté de lui retourner sa main en plein visage. Ce qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas manquer de faire si elle avait encore été élève. Au lieu de quoi, elle maintient sa prise sur le jeune homme, saisissant maintenant son poignet. « **Vous voulez vous si je ne suis pas professeur ? Je retire cinquante point à Serpentard pour avoir mis vos camarades en danger, pour maltraitance d'une créature et manque de respect à un professeur ! De plus, je vous colle en retenue pour le reste de la semaine ! Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas aggraver votre cas, jeune homme ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en référer à votre directeur de maison. Vous commencez bien l'année, il me semble.** »

Le visage du jeune homme venait de prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie qui jurait grandement avec sa tignasse blonde trop claire. Il la testait, comme il avait testé Hagrid deux ans plus tôt ce qui avait mener à un véritable désastre, mais contrairement au doux et paisible demi-géant, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. « **J'en parlerais à mon père, infâme sang mêlé ! Sale hybride !** » Une rumeur de surprise passa dans le dos de la Serdaigle qui fronça les sourcils, bouillant intérieurement d'une rage absolue qui pourrait être dévastatrice si elle la laissait sortir. Elle se marmonnait intérieurement de garder son calme, de ne surtout pas faire quelque chose de regrettable. « **Monsieur Longdubat, vous rangerez les bancs avec vos camarades Potter et Weasley. Miss Parkinson, Bulstrode et Greengrass vous vous assurerez que personne n'approche les Félicornes pendant ce temps. Le cours est terminé et vous, Malefoy, vous venez de vous mettre dans de sales draps. En avant !** » Sans prendre le temps de jeter un regard aux élèves stupéfait resté en arrière, elle tira sans ménagement l'élève en direction du château.

Le professeur Rogue se remettait doucement de l'apparition de midi de son ancienne élève, qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec la jeune fille discrète et fuyante d'autrefois. On lui aurait dit que son sang de Vélane venait de prendre ses droits sur elle, il n'aurait pas dit l'inverse. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas été insensible au charme qu'elle dégageait désormais, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout. La mauvaise humeur du maître des potions s'en fit ressentir tout au long de l'après-midi, les élèves les plus faibles ayant été gratifié d'une ribambelle de remarques bien sentie, mais les meilleurs également. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il avait cru être débarrasser de ses réflexions et du souvenir de la jeune femme au sommet de sa féminité, quand on tambourina à la porte de sa classe. « **Entrez !** » lança-t-il sur un ton froid et dur avant de voir apparaître Némésis en personne, il aurait pu le jurer. « **Professeur ? Que puis-je pour vous ?** » questionna-t-il toujours sur le même ton, son visage inexpressif, bien qu'intérieur il était assailli par la surprise. Son regard dévia sur la personne qu'elle avait traîné avec elle et une sueur froide lui coula le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il pesta en silence contre Drago Malefoy avant d'aboyer ses ordres aux autres élèves. « **Sortez, le cours s'arrête ici.** » Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils évacuèrent les lieux à la hâte, la tête basse pour ne pas se faire remarquer outre mesure par la chauve-souris des cachots dont la mauvaise humeur venait d'hausser d'un cran. La porte claqua derrière Edelweiss et Drago les laissant à la merci du regard noir de Severus Rogue. Le silence s'installa un instant, lourd et pesant avant d'être rompu par le sombre maître des lieux.

« **Qu'a-t-il fait ?** » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste du menton son filleul toujours tenu d'une main de fer par le haut de sa robe par le professeur de soins au créatures magiques.

« **C'est un danger public, mais ne me faites pas croire que vous ne le saviez pas déjà…** » lança-t-elle plus mordante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, comme si toute la crainte qu'elle avait pu un jour avoir pour son ancien professeur avait disparu.

« **C'est bon, je voulais juste amusez un peu les autres, il n'y a pas eu de mort !** » Couina alors le Serpentard en se tortillant sur lui-même dans le vain espoir qu'Edelweiss allait le lâcher.

« **Silence, Malefoy ! Donc, votre petit protéger ici présent, s'est amuser à utiliser le Wingardium Leviosa sur un jeune félicorne de quelque semaine, déclenchant ainsi la fureur de son paternel. Lequel n'est ni plus ni moins que le dominant du groupe qui, si vous avez bonne mémoire, est le plus virulent et le plus agressif. Mais, si ça ne s'était arrêter qu'à cela… Dois-je répéter les injures que tu as lancées ou tu le feras toi-même ?** » Le jeune homme se tortilla davantage alors que son directeur de maison le fusillait encore un peu plus du regard. Sa situation venait de devenir encore plus inconfortable qu'il ne le pensait.

« **Drago ?** » Cette fois, ce fût la voix de Rogue qui intervient pour l'inviter à parler et révéler la nature des insultes envoyer à la figure de son professeur. Se retrouver face à son parrain devait éveiller en lui une sorte de courage ou d'inconscience aller savoir.

« **Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité, ce n'est pas un professeur, ce n'est qu'une intérimaire et je refuse d'écouter les inepties d'une sale hybride de sang mêlé ! Mon père…** »

« **En entendra parler, effectivement Drago.** » coupa alors le potioniste en gardant un calme olympien. « **Mais selon ma version des faits, pas la tienne qui ne serait que par trop édulcoré. Professeur, quelle a été votre punition ?** » Cette fois les yeux onyx rencontrèrent les yeux azur de son interlocutrice.

« **Une semaine de retenue et cinquante point en moins, mais je trouve cela bien trop léger vu l'offense occasionnée et le danger auquel il s'est exposé, mais également auquel il a exposé ses camarades.** »

« **Très jute, je retire également cinquante point à ma maison et rajoute une semaine de retenu à ce jeune idiot.** » Le visage rougit de Malefoy venait de viré au blanc pâle et sa moue était des plus déconfite.

« **Par ailleurs, professeur Rogue, je ne souhaite pas me charger de ses retenus, pourriez-vous vous arranger avec Monsieur Rusard ?** »

« **Tout à fait, je ferais le nécessaire. Maintenant, monsieur Malefoy, dégagez-moi le plancher.** » Edelweiss relâcha sa prise sur son élève et ce dernier vida les lieux non sans pester contre les deux professeurs. La porte refermer, le professeur de potion soupira avant de retourner vers son bureau dans un tournoiement de cape et d'un pas vif.

« **Je vous félicite, miss Devonshire, vous avez parfaitement réagit. Il vous a testé et vous ne vous êtes pas laisser démontée.** » Il s'asseya sur son siège avant de prendre une pile de copie. La jeune sorcière s'approcha alors un peu en observant autour d'elle puis haussa les épaules.

« **Je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte ma famille, monsieur Rogue. Je m'attendais cependant à plus de clémence de votre part vis-à-vis de lui.** » Elle le transperça de ses yeux bleus ce qui le cloua dans le silence un moment. Son regard devient aussi dur que l'acier et il posa sa plume.

« **Puis-je savoir ce que vous insinuer ?** »

« **Que je me dois de vous remercier d'avoir été aussi impartiale face à la situation. Cela faisait un moment, je pense que Malefoy méritait une bonne punition.** » L'ancien mangemort se détendit légèrement.

« **Peut-être bien… Il risque néanmoins de continuer de vous en faire baver un moment, Edelweiss, il n'aime pas se sentir humilier.** »

« **Moi non plus. Mon cours est optionnel, je ne l'oblige nullement à continuer à le suivre et s'il le faut je n'hésiterais pas à le viré à coup de bottes aux fesses.** »

« **Et vous n'auriez pas tort, enfin éviter les châtiments physiques c'est assez mal vu.** » Il reprit son ustensile d'écriture pour avancer dans ses papiers. Le frottement du cuir lui indiqua que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à vider les lieux. « **Edelweiss. Nous avons une discussion à terminer, auriez-vous l'amabilité et la politesse de venir la terminer ici après le dîner ?** »

La jeune femme s'était arrêter sur le chemin qui menait à la sortie et se figea. Elle soupira en son for intérieur avant de répondre d'un ton calme et presque joyeux. « **Entendu, Severus. À ce soir. »** Et elle quitta les cachots pour se rendre à son dernier cours de la journée en espérant que les septièmes années seraient moins idiots que leurs prédécesseurs.


	5. Chapter 5 :Don't worry about me

_Chapitre 5 : Don't worry about me_

La journée s'était terminée sur une note assez agréable avec des élèves aussi attentifs que passionnés, ce qui lui fit oublier un instant qu'elle allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le professeur de potions après le repas. Son petit doigt lui disait par ailleurs que ça risquait de prendre une tournure tout sauf agréable. Ainsi donc, après avoir apporté tous les soins nécessaires aux créatures dont elle avait la responsabilité dans l'école, elle retrouva sa place à table entre les deux professeurs habituels. Tout fût beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Rogue qui ne soufflait mot, McGonagall qui ne lui adressait même pas un regard et Amour qui avait décidé que son bol de nourriture était plus intéressant que tout le reste. Alors qu'elle picorait littéralement le contenu de son assiette, elle fût assaillie par la foule de souvenirs de l'après-midi et surtout de la façon avec laquelle elle avait agi. Elle avait parlé avec une telle froideur et rudesse à son ancien professeur qu'elle était même surprise qu'il n'ait pas été plus virulent avec elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls après le départ de Drago. Une sueur glacée lui parcouru l'échine jusque dans le creux des reins à l'idée que ce manque évident de tact risquait de se faire payer au centuple. Soudainement, l'appétissant rôti de porc ne lui fit plus du tout envie et elle repoussa son assiette avec une moue dégoutée. Le diner était pourtant loin d'être terminé, mais Edelweiss se contenta de vider le contenu de son verre avant de se lever pour quitter les lieux, sans un regard pour ses collègues. Elle s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée de la salle des professeurs et lâcha le plus long soupire de sa vie avant de fermer les yeux. Elle apprécia ce calme à sa juste valeur, loin du tumulte de la grande salle et des regards par trop inquisiteurs de ses occupants. Elle sentit son corps se détendre, alors que le feu la réchauffait de façon tout à fait agréable et qu'il envoyait ses rayons lumineux danser sur son visage. Le courage n'étant pas un trait typiquement Serdaigle, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ces lieux pour retrouver la froide salle de classe des potions et son inquiétant maître. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Edelweiss se leva d'un bond pour s'enfuir de là, peu envieuse de croiser quiconque avant son face à face avec Severus Rogue. Sans trop savoir comment, alors qu'elle parcourrait les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements, quelque chose lui percuta les mollets. Chose qui s'avéra être son compagnon à quatre pattes.

« **Tiens ! Je suis de nouveau assez intéressante pour toi ?** » demanda-t-elle avant de lancer le mot de passe en direction de son tableau. Le fléreur émit un miaulement à déchirer le cœur, comme un pardon d'une âme attristé. « _Fameux comédien_ » pensa alors la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn avant de rentrer dans ses appartements. Pendant qu'Amour s'en allait s'installer sur le canapé pour sa royale sieste, la jeune professeur ramassa quelques papiers sur son bureau qu'elle réduit à la taille d'un petit carnet pour le glisser dans sa poche. Elle s'empara de sa cape qu'elle posa sur ses épaules en prévision de la fraîcheur qui régnerait là où elle se rendrait. Elle regarda le félin qui s'endormait paisiblement en ronronnant avant de secouer la tête. « **Je reviens plus tard, à moins que tu ne décides de venir aussi.** » Pas de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et quitta les lieux en direction de la classe de potions. Elle ne se pressa nullement d'ailleurs, croisant de temps à autres un élève de Serpentard qui se rendait dans son dortoir, n'y prêtant en définitive que peu d'attention. Une fois son but atteint, elle frappa à la porte, mais à son grand désespoir –et après avoir réitéré la manœuvre plusieurs fois- il n'y eu aucune réponse. Le peu de courage qu'elle avait rassembler sembla la quitter de seconde en seconde, elle en vient à se dire que peut-être, elle avait commis un autre imper en quittant la grande salle dans la précipitation. Et pourtant…

Severus Rogue n'avait rien perdu du comportement de sa voisine alors qu'il se restaurait. À mesure que le repas avançait, le malaise la gagnait de plus en plus, jusqu'à l'instant où elle vida les lieux sans un mot d'explication, sans un regard pour ses collègues. Il en avait déduit qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas pour terminer la conversation qu'ils avaient eu vingt-quatre heures plutôt, qu'encore une fois, elle allait le fuir. Lui avait-il donner matière à adopter pareil comportement envers lui en tant que collègue ? Il ne le pensait pas, bien qu'il demeure l'austère et froid professeur de potions qu'il eut toujours été. Cela le mit de fort méchante humeur et il regretta d'ailleurs que la journée soit terminée, ne pouvant de ce fait pas passer ses mauvais sentiments sur les cornichons sans cervelles de cette école. Un frisson roula sur la peau de sa nuque, le sentiment d'être observé d'une façon plus qu'insistante. Il coula un regard de biais vers l'auteur de cette intrusion, qui n'était autre que le vieux citronné de Dumbledore. Il étouffa un long soupire dans le fond de sa gorge, conscient qu'un tel regard voulait dire que le directeur souhaitait lui parler à la fin du repas. Dans l'absolu, il était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas l'obligation de se rendre dans sa classe, persuadé qu'il n'y trouverait pas la présence attendue, mais il n'avait guère envie d'échanger des banalités, ni même des paroles importantes avec qui que ce soit. Hélas, alors que la grande salle se vidait et qu'il se décidait à partir également, la voix du vieux sorcier résonna à ses oreilles. « **Severus, un instant, je vous prie.** »

Le maître des potions s'arrêta net et attendit que le vieillard se place à sa hauteur pour passer la porte de la salle des professeurs. Une fois la porte de chêne refermée, Albus reprit la parole. « **Avez-vous eu l'occasion de vous entretenir avec notre nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ?** » L'évocation de l'ancienne élève l'irrita d'avantage –si cela était possible- mais, Severus rongea son frein avant de répondre sèchement : « **Brièvement. En quoi cela vous est-il important, Albus ?** » L'homme sombre observa la surprise peindre les traits de son interlocuteur avant que ce dernier ne hausse les épaules. « **En rien. Je lui ai cependant glisser de le faire, cela m'étonne que ce ne soit fait. J'ose espérer que cela ne saurait tarder…** » Un ange passa, Dumbledore ne dit rien de plus et Rogue en déduit qu'il était donc libéré de la discussion qu'ils avaient engagée. « **Oh, encore une chose !** » Le potioniste s'arrêta dans son mouvement et recula son pied avancé pour le joindre à l'autre pour se tenir droit. Ensuite, il vit volte-face dans un mouvement de cape noir dont seul lui avait le secret. « **Oui ?** » lâcha-t-il glacial. « **La demoiselle fait maintenant partie de notre association. Il serait judicieux de lui apprendre à…** » marmonna le vieux sage en tapotant sa tempe gauche. Severus fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Là dans un coin de son champ de vision apparu une masse difforme et rose. « **Oh oui, bien sûr… Je pense que Miss Devonshire est tout à fait capable de m'aider pour ce petit problème de stock de potion anti-migraine, Albus. Je lui en parlerais à notre prochaine entrevue. Bonne soirée, monsieur.** » Les robes noires firent leur office et il disparut dans l'embrasure du tableau. « _Si elle a lieu…_ » ronchonna-t-il au plus profond de lui-même en parcourant les couloirs, sommant plusieurs élèves de se dépêcher de retourner dans leurs maisons à coup de menace de retrait de points.

Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour donner des cours de Légilimancie à Edelweiss alors qu'elle passait son temps à se trouver des excuses basiques pour le fuir. De quoi avait-elle peur au juste ? Il ne pouvait plus lui retirer de point et s'il venait à tenter de lui pourrir l'existence, il se ferait immédiament remettre à sa place par le vieux sénile ! Un groupe d'élève déguerpi en vitesse en voyant arrivé de loin le professeur Rogue plus semblable en ce moment à une chauve-souris que jamais, avec sa grande robe de sorcier flottant dans le courant d'air du couloir, son pas presser et rageur. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir afin de rejoindre les cachots, puis il prit un autre embranchement qui le mènerait à sa salle de classe dans laquelle, il avait laissé sa paperasse à faire. « **Cette fille va finir par me rendre…** » Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase - qui allait se finir en ribambelle d'injures - pour éviter de percuter la personne qui attendait devant la classe. « **Edelweiss !** »

La sorcière avait failli prendre racine dans ce couloir et baillait allégrement aux corneilles avant que l'accident ne risque d'arriver. Elle avait violemment reculé pour ne pas se prendre en pleine face un professeur Rogue probablement au comble de son énervement. Ses pieds venaient de se mêler lorsque son interlocuteur lança son prénom avant de lui saisir les bras pour la retenir dans sa chute. **« Severus !** » Dans un mouvement réflex, elle lui saisit les poignets pour reprendre son équilibre et se retrouver plus près de lui qu'elle ne l'aurait réellement souhaité. Une douce odeur de bois de santal et de cannelle vient lui chatouiller les narines, rendant la situation encore plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle connaissait cette odeur, elle l'aurait juré ! Sans échanger le moindre mot, ils se lâchèrent mutuellement et reculèrent chacun d'un pas. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, lourd et oppressant. Un silence que le directeur de Serpentard fini par rompre. « **Vous... vous m'attendiez ? »** Pour la première fois dans la vie de la jeune femme, la voix de son ancien maître des potions trahissait sa surprise. « **Oui. Vous m'aviez dit de vous rejoindre pour… finir notre discussion.** » Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, il n'était pas sénile pourtant. Soudain, elle comprit et un nœud se forma dans le creux de son estomac. « **Je vois… vous pensiez que je ne viendrais pas à cause de mon comportement au… J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, la journée a été dure.** »

« **Je vois.** » coupa-t-il avant d'ouvre la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. « **Dans ce cas, puisque vous êtes là, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.** »

Les mains devant elle, serrée l'une contre l'autre comme une élève honteuse et en retenue, Edelweiss se glissa à travers l'ouverture de la porte en frôlant presque le maître des lieux et retrouvant cette odeur si agréable qu'il dégageait. En revanche, on en dira pas tant de la salle de classe. Elle ne s'étonnerait pas qu'il laisse volontairement la salle dans cette état afin de fournir du travail aux élèves qui se retrouverait en retenue avec lui prochainement. Il passa à nouveau à côté d'elle à grandes enjambées pour se diriger vers le fond. Il ouvrit la porte du fond et tendit le bras en travers de l'ouverture laisser, l'invitant en silence à s'y rendre. Le bureau du professeur Rogue… c'était comment dire… comme se retrouver à nouveau élève dans l'attente d'une remontrance pour usage illicite de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko dans le couloir lorsqu'il passait par là. À l'époque la jeune rousse était en troisième année, mais la remontrance et les retenues associées lui avait fait se jurer de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans ce bureau. « **Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez ? Du thé ?** » Edelweiss sortit de sa rêverie pour regarder Severus avant de hocher timidement la tête, de retirer sa cape grise et de prendre position dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir. Elle étouffa une surprise en découvrant que ces derniers étaient terriblement confortables malgré l'austérité qu'ils présentaient dans leur masse noire. Son hôte s'affairant à faire le thé, elle observa la pièce sous un autre angle. Elle n'était pas ici en tant qu'élève, elle n'avait rien fait qui mérite une punition, elle était là parce qu'il l'avait invitée et cela la détendit un peu. Son dos s'affaissa doucement et entra en contact avec le dossier du fauteuil, ses longues jambes se croisèrent en lui donnant un air absolument décontracté. Une tasse en porcelaine anglaise de style ancien, mais très simple fit alors son apparition dans son champ de vision sur le bord du bureau en bois sombre. « **Merci.** » fût tout ce qu'elle finit par dire avant de mettre une demi-cuillère de sucre et un nuage de lait. Dans un silence presque parfait, chacun des protagonistes mélangea son breuvage avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

« **Miss Devonshire…** »

« **Professeur, je…** »

Voilà qu'en prime la situation devenait cocasse, voir quelque peu ridicule. Edelweiss se tassa sur elle-même et se prit d'intérêt pour le bout de sa botte avant de relever les yeux en attendant la remarque sadique qu'il pourrait lancer, mais Severus s'était tut également.

« Honneur aux dames. » dit-il en rompant le silence, croisant les bras sur son torse. Elle remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait plus son impressionnante cape noire, ce qui lui rendait un petit côté humain et normal. Pour un homme de son âge, il était encore plutôt bien de sa personne. « _Une minute, il a quel âge déjà ?!_ » se questionna la sorcière avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le laissait patienter depuis maintenant plus longtemps qu'elle ne le voulait. Merlin merci, il devait s'imaginer qu'elle réfléchissait à ses mots, plus qu'à l'âge qu'il devait avoir et qu'elle le reluquait allégrement. « **Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été un peu… brusque ? froide ? désagréable ? Je ne sais pas trop quel qualificatif utilisé pour mon comportement.** »

« **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, vous auriez encore été élève, vous auriez probablement gagné un mois de retenue pour un tel comportement et …** »

« **Hey ! C'est parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais regarder ! J'ai été à bonne école pour ça, ne vous demandez pas qui m'a appris à être comme ça !** » Elle se mordit la langue avant de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible dans sa barbe fictive.

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Le professeur resta néanmoins parfaitement froid, distant et neutre, comme à sa fatigante habitude. En réalité, il ne savait que répondre, elle avait dit cela sur un ton qui ressemblait effectivement assez au sien. Nonobstant, il était surpris de ce brusque changement de comportement, du repentir à l'agressivité. Il haussa un sourcil avant de décroiser les bras et de prendre appui sur son bureau.

« **Certes, mais j'étais votre professeur, ce n'est plus le cas. Je tente d'être aimable –ce mot le fit tiquer- avec vous. Je noterais cependant, que vous étiez particulièrement hors de vous, à raison. Ce qui n'en reste pas moins une raison suffisante pour venir me souffler dans les oreilles comme vous l'avez fait.** »

« **Et donc, que vous soyez professeur à l'époque est une raison suffisante pour que vous me souffliez dans les oreilles et celles de mes camarades à longueur de temps, sans raison suffisantes ?** » Le ton était tranchant, acerbe, rempli de reproche et à la fois d'ironie. « **Ah non, j'oubliais vous êtes tellement impartial que seul les autres maisons bénéficiaient de votre caractère adorable en cours.** »

« **Là, vous agissez comme une gamine puérile.** »

« **Peut-être, mais au moins, vous voyez ce que ça fait d'être face à vous…** »

« **Vous voulez dire que vous avez revirer de comportement en un claquement de doigt, juste pour me faire des reproches ?** »

« **Non ! Enfin… non, ce n'était pas… Par la barbe de Merlin, je vous ai encore agressé ?** » La jeune rousse se décomposa sous ses yeux, le visage cramoisi par la honte et reprit une gorgée de thé. « **Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend… je commence à croire que j'ai des sautes d'humeur.** »

« **Vous ne seriez pas enceinte par hasard.** »

« **NON MAIS ça ?!** » Elle plaqua ses mains directement sur sa bouche. « **Désolée… mais, non… aucun risque de ce côté là…** »

En la voyant rougir encore davantage, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas à creuser de ce côté-là et qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Ce qui pourtant ne le rassura pas plus, confirmant même ses craintes vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait imaginé plutôt dans la journée.

« **Edelweiss, prenez-le comme un conseil, je vous prie. Vous devriez aller voir Popy à l'infirmerie qu'elle vous fasse passer un bilan.** » La surprise visible comme le nez au milieu du visage sur celui de son interlocutrice le fit soupirer. « **Jusqu'ici vous étiez quelqu'un de très effacé et du jour au lendemain… voilà ce que ça donne. Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez un problème ? Outre le fait que vous êtes stressé comme un vivet doré avant un match de Quidditch à l'époque par votre nouveau statut ?** »

« **Vous avez probablement raison… à quoi pensez-vous ?** »

« **Rien de certains, mais votre état me tracasse. Oui, il me tracasse ! Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un Troll. Si, vous continuez ainsi, vous pourriez être inapte à enseigner, vous le savez ?** »

La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux. Son cœur avait raté un battement en entendant que Severus se tracassait de son état de santé. Pourquoi ? Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible, elle nourrissait -si pas une haine tenace- d'immense reproche vis-à-vis de lui. Pourtant, il avait aussi contribué à faire d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une brillante sorcière devenue professeur intérimaire à l'âge à peine fleurit de dix-huit ans. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts dans un silence total.

« **Changeons de sujet…** » lança-t-il dans un long soupire. « **Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit ?** » Et il insista particulièrement sur le dernier des mots de son interrogation.

Ils y étaient enfin, la grande conversation sur le pourquoi du comment. Edelweiss reprit sa tasse de thé qu'elle termina d'une traite avant de la reposer sur le bureau. Par cet acte qui pourrait paraître désinvolte, elle signifiait pourtant que ce qu'elle allait dire était très sérieux et important pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle vivrait mal qu'il se moque d'elle après cela.

« **Potions.** » finit-elle par dire. C'était même en réalité sortit tout seul sans qu'elle le veuille. Sortit comme ça de son contexte, ça semblait évidemment terriblement incompréhensible. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle vit son hôte hausser l'un de ses sourcils. Elle respira un grand coup, emplissant ses poumons d'air à s'en faire mal et soupira en chassant tous l'air qui s'y trouvait. « **J'adore ça… vraiment. Je passais des heures à réfléchir, à faire des essais chez moi. Alors, j'ai pensé à faire la maîtrise en potions. Pas la botanique…** » Elle avait tout débité sur un ton neutre en regardant à nouveau le bout de sa botte gauche, comme s'il avait s'agit de la chose la plus importante sur cette terre. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'elle avait intérêt à passer un coup de brosse dessus.

« **Miss Devonshire…** » déchira le silence reposant de la pièce et elle releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard onyx du maître des potions, ici présent et pour y voir quoi ? Rien ! Évidemment, ça le tuerait d'avoir une once de sentiment sur le visage. Victimes de ses sautes d'humeur, elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à cracher son venin sur le professeur.

« **C'est votre faute aussi ! Si votre impossible comportement m'a poussé à exceller dans votre satané matière pour éviter vos remarques désobligeantes, que dis-je votre venin ! De fait, je me suis prise au jeu et maintenant… maintenant… Aaaaaah ! Vous m'énervez-vous savez ! Vous et Dumbledore ! Qui s'imaginait que vous pourriez m'aider, mais en fait, vous n'en avez rien à faire !** » Finalement, elle se tut et se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil pour se prendre le visage dans les mains. « **Je vous déteste et pourtant… vous êtes probablement le seul professeur pour qui je recherchais chaque fois l'excellence. Pour lequel silencieusement, j'étais ravie d'aller en cours les dernières années.** »

À nouveau le silence, encore plus long, encore plus lourd, au point que noyer sous ses cheveux auburn, Edelweiss souhaitait sincèrement que Severus finissent par le rompre, même si c'était pour l'engueuler copieusement. Elle l'en suppliait même silencieusement en sentant poindre au bord de ses paupières inférieurs la douleur caractéristique des larmes.

L'homme en question n'avait aucune espèce d'idée du combat qui se menait dans l'esprit de la Serdaigle, encore sous le choc de ses révélations presque intime de la jeune femme. En la poussant ainsi à la révélation, il avait l'impression d'avoir violer une partie d'elle, une partie qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ignore à jamais. Mais, elle avait craché le morceau, cracher son venin et ses reproches. À travers cela, elle lui avait demander de l'aide à demi-mots, à mots-cachés et il en restait encore plus surpris. Elle avait involontairement énoncé qu'il avait du mérite à ses yeux, de l'importance. Jamais, on ne lui avait fait pareil compliment. Jamais, il n'aurait pu se douter que son attitude en classe ai pu la blesser au point d'en faire une véritable guerrière, mais il devait l'admettre il sentait poindre en lui un sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir pour une élève : la fierté. Malgré son manque de bonne volonté à être un professeur juste, une personne sympathique ou même allons carrément jusque-là un bon professeur, il avait réussi à pousser une élève à l'excellence. Parcouru de cet explosif cocktail de sensation agréable, il ressentait également de la honte. Honteux d'être aussi responsable du désespoir de la jeune femme, de lui avoir imposer la haine de sa personne et désormais d'essayer d'être appréciable avec elle pour le bien du corps enseignant. Pour d'autres raisons également, comme le fait qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu contre elle en particulier. Dumbledore lui avait suggérer de lui parler, de lui demander de l'aide pour sans aucun doute ses futures études, mais allait-il le faire. Pouvait-il seulement refuser face à toutes ces paroles ?

« **Avez-vous des travaux à me monter, Miss ?** » La jeune rousse releva la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux déjà rouges, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore pleurer et l'air surprise. Elle avait imaginé le pire, qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il lui fasse ravaler la façon dont elle venait de lui parler, mais… il lui demandait simplement des travaux ?! Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et rendit sa taille normale à son livre de travaux et les tendit au professeur Rogue. Il le feuilleta rapidement avant de le poser devant lui. « **J'étudierais cela avec attention, mais nul doute que…** » Qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider, qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait perdre son temps avec elle ? « **Vous ferez une excellente élève en maîtrise de potion.** » Edelweiss devait à présent ressembler à une chouette avec ses yeux ébahit, Merlin merci, elle avait ma bouche fermée. Quant à Severus, il lui avait fallu faire un énorme effort pour qu'il finisse par lui dire un mot gentil et surtout un compliment, même s'il le pensait sincèrement. « **Je crois que nous avons eu suffisamment d'émotion pour ce soir, non ?** » Elle acquiesça, reprit sa cape et se leva du fauteuil en vue de partir. Sa main posée sur la poignée de porte, elle sentit sa présence masculine dans son dos qui se penchait sur son épaule en direction de son oreille. « **Et aller voir Poppy, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état…** » Sa prise se resserra sur le bout de métal à lui en faire blanchir la jointure de ses doigts fins, mal à l'aise de cette si courte distance entre eux. Sa tête refit un mouvement d'approbation et elle ouvrit enfin la porte pour sortir. Elle n'avait pas encore fait un pas hors de la salle qu'elle se retourna vers Severus Rogue. « **Merci, monsieur.** » Il avait déjà regagné son bureau et reprit en main le volume qu'elle lui avait déposer. Le début d'un rictus de sourire encourageant vient orner la partie gauche des lèvres du maître des potions. « **De rien, mademoiselle. Je suis là pour ça.** » Elle sentit une vague de chaleur lui parcourir le visage puis le reste du corps, elle quitta la pièce avec une sensation étrange et un pâle début de sourire.

L'ancien mangemort regarda la Serdaigle s'en aller sans un mot, les mains refermées sur le livre de travaux qu'elle lui avait confiés. Il ne quitta du regard l'embrasure de la porte par laquelle elle avait disparu qu'une fois qu'il eut entendu le son de la porte de la salle de classe se refermer. Alors, il ouvrit à nouveau le volume de papier pour y retrouver la caractéristique écriture ronde et magnifiquement tracée de son ancienne élève, comme une vieille amie, comme un trésor et en démarra la lecture avec avidité, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main et quelques biscuits au chocolat sur une assiette.


	6. Chapter 6 : Master Severus

_Chapitre 6 : Master Severus_

Ce matin-là, Edelweiss avait pris un petit déjeuner rapide et avait déguerpi de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire Quidditch. La vie avait repris son cours comme avant depuis sa dernière entrevue avec le maître des potions et elle attendait encore de lui ses commentaires sur ses travaux. Mais, les jours se succédaient sans qu'il ne mette le sujet sur le tapis, ce qui à la fois l'impatientait et d'un autre côté la soulageait. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se rendre auprès de Madame Pomfresh comme conseillé et ce matin encore, entre deux gorgées de thé, il lui avait glissé une allusion comme de quoi, elle avait intérêt à y aller. Hélas, la jeune femme devait se rendre en ce matin du troisième samedi de septembre au village de Pré-au-Lard pour régler une histoire de livraison non effectuée. De ce fait, ce bilan de santé prenait encore un peu de retard. Ainsi donc, elle se rendit au petit village à pied, dans la brume matinale de l'Ecosse. Le temps avait beau être clément en ce moment en pleine journée, il s'était nettement rafraîchis le matin, forçant la Serdaigle à refermer prestement son long manteau de cuir doublé de fausse fourrure autour d'elle. Fort heureusement, le chemin jusqu'au village n'était pas bien chronophage et il fût bientôt à porter d'yeux.

Dès son arrivée, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge des Trois Balais pour y prendre une boisson chaude et revigorante. Il était encore un peu tôt pour une bière au beurre, dès lors elle préféra se contenter de savourer un chocolat chaud, chantilly et marshmallow. Assise au bar, elle bavassa un petit moment avec la tenancière des lieux avant de relire la liste du matériel qu'elle venait chercher. Sa boisson terminée et l'heure d'ouverture des boutiques passées d'une bonne quinzaine de minute, elle vida les lieux avec le sourire. En passant la porte, elle sursauta en entendant une plainte longue et douloureuse provenant d'un félin. Elle baissa les yeux étant sûre de savoir à qui appartenait pareil comédie et tomba nez-à-nez avec le fléreur qu'elle pensait avoir laisser à Poudlard. « **Je rêve ou tu as accepté de te salir suffisamment les pattes pour venir ici ?** » Amour poser sur son postérieur lui lança un regard assassin de félin mécontent, les oreilles aplaties avant de détourner la tête avec un dédain total. Edelweiss étouffa un rire avant de s'accroupir devant lui. « **Oh mon pauvre petit bébé, tu aurais pu te prendre une épine dans la patte après tout… ou te la fouler ou même pire… te casser une griffe !** » De nouveau, elle étouffa un rire ce qui fit tourner la tête de l'animal qui souffla de colère avant de se relever en lui montrant son postérieur. La sorcière se releva et se lança dans la marche qui devait l'amener à la boutique de matériel. Dans un mouvement souple, elle se pencha vers l'avant, ramassa son félidé par le dessous de ses pattes avant et le chargea sur son épaule. « **Arrête ton char Ben-Hur, tu ne sais pas me bouder plus de cinq minutes. Si tu es sage, je t'achèterais quelques gourmandises.** »

Le professeur intérimaire de soins aux créatures magiques – _désormais écrit SCM_ – arriva enfin à destination après avoir descendu un bon trois quart de la rue principale et s'être engagé dans une des rues adjacentes de gauche. Là, se dressait la boutique qui l'intéressait : Felix Creatura. La devanture était à l'image de la personne qui tenait la boutique, complètement miteuse, mais on y trouvait tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper des créatures magiques et on pouvait également s'y procurer les éternels hiboux, chouettes et autres animaux de compagnies habituels des élèves de l'école. La jeune rousse poussa la porte du magasin et y pénétra sans faire grand cas d'être discrète. Personne en vue. Elle parcouru alors les étagères à la recherche de quelques articles pour elle-même, enfin surtout pour le fléreur qui étudiait ses faits et gestes depuis son perchoir sur les épaules de sa maîtresse. « **Puis-je vous aider ?** » lança une voix chaude et masculine dans son dos.

Edelweiss sursauta, toute perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle était précédemment et ne reconnaissant pas la voix enraillée du vieux propriétaire. Pour cause, lorsqu'elle se fut retourner, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme qui devait avoir entre cinq et sept ans de plus qu'elle. Grand, parfaitement bâti, un visage aux traits harmonieux souligné par deux yeux bleus rieurs et une masse de cheveux ondulés châtain pour couronné le tout. Il se tenait négligemment accoudé au comptoir et dégageait un charme tout naturel, mais pas moins envoûtant. L'apparition d'un tel Apollon l'avait ébahie, il faut dire que le jeune homme ne souffrait d'aucune comparaison avec les hommes qui l'entourait à l'école. À leur décharge, ils n'avaient plus la jeunesse comme atouts majeur non plus. Soudain, elle perçut une légère douleur dans son épaule gauche – qui n'avait d'autre origine que les griffes de son animal de compagnie- et revient à la réalité. « **Oui. J'avais envoyé un bon de commande depuis Poudlard afin de recevoir le nécessaire de matériel pour m'occuper des animaux de l'école, mais…** »

« **Ah oui ! Je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs. Mon oncle a malheureusement dû se mettre en repos de manière précipitée et je viens seulement de reprendre les rênes de la boutique.** » s'excusa-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. « **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas encore en rupture de stock ?** »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, curieuse par nature, elle aurait aimé en savoir davantage, mais ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux d'ainsi s'immiscer dans les affaires familiales.

« **Non, mais il ne faudrait pas que la livraison traine jusqu'à samedi prochain, Monsieur**? » Elle accentua sur l'interrogation dans l'espoir de lui soutirer ces informations. Après tout, ils risquaient bien de se voir un long moment.

« **Bagman, Alesto Bagman, pour vous servir, Miss**. » À ces mots, il lui prit la main et l'approcha de lui pour y posé ses lèvres douces et chaudes, ce qui tira un petit frisson de plaisir coupable à la sorcière. « **Je m'étonnais de ne pas voir figuré le nom d'Hagrid sur ce bon de commande, mais je dois avouer que la surprise est agréable. Ils devraient songés à vous donner définitivement le poste, professeur Devonshire.** »

Edelweiss sentit ses joues s'empourprée de manière violente et lui retira sa main pour ensuite, l'emmenée à la rencontre d'Amour qui n'avait pas émis un seul son depuis leur entrée dans la boutique. Un regard vers l'animal et elle le découvrit en train de littéralement planifier le meurtre du jeune homme de par son regard. En parlant du bellâtre, il s'attacha à la contemplation de la jeune rousse pour suivre son intérêt désormais posé sur le fléreur.

« **Je rêve ?! C'est un vrai, fléreur ? Je veux dire de sang-pur ?** » Lorsqu'il approcha sa main pour flatter la tête d'Amour, ce dernier émis un grognement d'animal prêt à l'agression, ce qui le fit reculer. Le professeur intérimaire se mit à rire avant de reposer son regard sur Alesto.

« **Oh oui, avec le caractère qui va avec comme vous pouvez le constater. Il n'aime pas les étrangers et il a horreur qu'on le touche sans permission. Il est encore jeune, mais j'ai peu d'espoir qu'il s'améliore avec le temps.** » Lança-t-elle avec un trait d'humour qui n'était pas au goût du félin qui lui enfonça ses griffes dans l'épaule une nouvelle fois.

« **Un authentique fléreur en sommes.** » railla-t-il avant de retourner derrière son comptoir et se pencha sur un énorme volume déposé là. « **Je viendrais personnellement vous livrer votre commande, disons… demain vers onze heures. C'est possible pour vous ?** »

« Oh oui, je n'en espérais pas tant de vous. » Elle s'approcha du meuble en bois de chêne et y déposa le contenu de son petit panier. « Ceci est pour mon compte personnel. »

« Pour une si belle sorcière, je me dois de faire de mon mieux. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ramassa le matériel qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir pour les ranger dans un petit sac en papier kraft. « **Cela vous fera 1 gallions, 11 mornilles et 18 noises.** » _(Approximativement 15,5€)_ Elle le vit également glisser une autre friandise dans le même sac avant de lui faire signe de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres fines avant de ponctuer le tout par un nouveau clin d'œil charmeur. À nouveau le professeur intérimaire de SCM rougit, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être draguer si ouvertement, en fait d'être draguée tout court. Elle déposa le compte exact dans la main d'Alesto Bagman et prit ses achats avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. « **Merci, au plaisir de vous revoir, Monsieur Bagman.** »

« **Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Alesto. Consentiriez-vous à me donner votre prénom ?** »

Une douce chaleur l'envahie de nouveau, lui faisant perdre le sens de ses convenances, elle qui d'habitude ne se laissait pas si facilement attirée par les autres. Peut-être bien que le professeur Rogue avait raison, qu'il serait temps de remédier à ce changer brusque de caractère. Ceci dit, elle finit tout de même par lui donner son prénom. « **Edelweiss. À demain, alors.** » Et elle tourna les talons pour sortir prestement de la boutique. Après quelque pas, elle s'arrêta dans un angle mort et posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle venait trouvait ce jeune homme charmant, ni qu'il l'avait mise dans un drôle d'état. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela, c'était durant le bal de Noël l'année dernière. À cette évocation passagère, elle revit le visage de l'inconnu évaporé si tôt la danse finie. Les deux jeunes hommes s'opposaient en bien des points. Elle avait deviné que son cavalier n'était pas particulièrement loquace et du peu qu'elle avait perçu, il avait une voix très grave, presque caverneuse, mais suave et chaleureuse. Alesto était plus tôt bavard, ce qui le servait bien dans son rôle de vendeur et de charmeur, sa voix était certes très masculine, mais pas aussi basse que l'inconnu, plus caressante cependant. Ils s'opposaient également d'un point de vue physique, l'un châtain clair, l'autre arborait une crinière sombre comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Ils avaient toutefois chacun les yeux bleus, mais pas de la même nuance. Bleu nuit, contre bleu ciel d'été. Le combat de la lumière et des ténèbres pour un cœur torturé par l'inconnu du sentiment d'affection, l'inconnu de l'amour lui-même. Pourtant, le choix ne serait-il par parfaitement simple, si Alesto venait à lui proposer un rendez-vous, voir une relation ? Bien sûr que si, car l'anonyme du bal avait beau avoir occuper son esprit depuis lors, elle ne l'avait jamais revu et l'espoir que cela arrive s'était éteint. Elle s'interrogea pourtant sur l'idée d'une naissante relation, était-elle prête à cela ? Elle soupira et d'un geste de la main envoya balader ce questionnement futile à plus tard, avant de reprendre sa route.

Ses pas la menèrent au magasin d'articles de potions, elle voulait continuer ses expérimentations, même si Severus venait à lui dire qu'elle était un danger public, pour améliorer l'une ou l'autre de ces dernières qui à ses yeux lui était prometteuse. Munie de son panier, elle faisait un court shopping, plongée dans ses pensées et s'avança vers le comptoir toujours dans sa bulle. Amour se mit alors à ronronner discrètement sur ses épaules, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu. La personne devant elle se retourna dans un mouvement théâtral de cape noire et elle recula d'un pas pour le laisser passer. « **Tiens donc, Edelweiss. Vous faites votre shopping ?** »

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'onyx de son ancien maître des potions et sortit de ses rêveries. « **Hmmm ? Oh oui… quelques affaires à régler et vous, Severus ? Les élèves gaspillent déjà ?** » demanda-t-elle tout en déposant son panier sur le meuble du vendeur qui commença son minutieux inventaires.

 **« À vrai dire, Madame Pomfresh me charge déjà de refaire sa réserve de potions. Elle avait omis de le faire avant les vacances.** »

« **Je vois. Elle était pressée d'aller au soleil sans doute.** » dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, accaparée par les paroles du vendeur qui lui annonçait ce qu'il lui devait. Elle régla le tout avant de rétrécir ce second paquet pour le glisser dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha de la porte du magasin à la suite du professeur Rogue qui lui tient la porte ouverte. « **Fichtre ! Les gentlemen ne sont pas tous disparu !** » et elle éclata de rire, constatant que ce trait d'humour avait esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'inexpressif Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier reprit la parole : « **Miss, puis-je vous inviter à… prendre une tasse de thé ? L'heure est un peu trop matinale pour autre chose, je le crains. J'aurais aimé vous entretenir de certaines choses, seuls à seuls.** »

Son cœur manqua un battement – décidemment celui-ci semblait par trop émotif aujourd'hui- d'appréhension, mais elle ne se voyait décemment pas refuser un nouvel entretient avec lui, pas après l'avoir fait grandement attendre pour le premier.

« **Avec plaisir, Severus.** »

Elle prit sa suite, le rattrapant en quelques pas et entra en sa compagnie aux Trois Balais. L'auberge s'était quelques peu remplie depuis son passage matinal, aussi se demanda-t-elle où ils pourraient discuter sans être espionner. Elle ne vit pas son compagnon se diriger vers Madame Rosmerta avant de revenir à elle en lui prenant discrètement le coude droit avant de lui glisser à l'oreille : « **Venez.** » Provoquant en elle la même sensation de malaise que lorsqu'il en avait fait de même dans son bureau quelques semaines plus tôt, mais elle le suivit sans un mot à l'étage.

La porte se referma derrière la tenancière de l'établissement, les laissant seul dans un petit salon à l'étage, plus chaleureux encore que la salle commune en bas avec un énorme sofa et deux fauteuils plus modeste. Alors qu'elle retirait son énorme manteau, elle observa l'ancien Mangemort qui jouait de sa baguette magique pour insonorisé la pièce, dès fois que quelqu'un voudrait les espionnés. Elle accrocha son vêtement à une patère et prit place dans le sofa, tandis qu'elle observait l'homme se départir de sa longue cape noire qui rejoins alors son manteau, laissant Severus Rogue en simple pantalon bleu nuit et redingote de la même couleur. Le thé arriva dans la même foulée, ce qui au moins annonçait qu'ils seraient tranquilles pour le reste du temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Edelweiss se pencha au-dessus de la théière et en huma l'air chaud qui en sortait. « **Earl Grey ?** »

« **Oui, je le trouvais approprié.** » Affirme-t-il avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la jeune demoiselle. « **Donc… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous faire parvenir le souhait du directeur, la dernière fois. Il faut dire que vos révélations concernant votre avenir, m'ont laissé matière à réfléchir.** » La théière ensorcelée siffla deux coups et l'homme en habits sombres en retira la boule à thé pour la posée sur le côté tout en continuant de parler. « **Je sais que le directeur vous a demander de rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix et par conséquent, il souhaiterait grandement que je vous enseigne à protéger votre esprit des intrusions extérieurs.** »

Que Dumbledore cherche à protéger l'ordre en invitant ses membres à se protéger eux-mêmes grâce à l'Occlumencie ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Que Rogue soit son professeur en revanche l'était plus, elle était d'ailleurs prête à lui demander si, il était un occlumens, mais elle se mordit la langue avant qu'un mot ne pusse franchir ses lèvres. Cela lui parut finalement une évidence, sinon comment diable serait-il si parfaitement stoïque en toutes circonstances ?

« **Dois-je conclure de votre silence que cela ne vous dérange pas outre mesure**? »

« **Cela devrait ?** » En vérité, Edelweiss ne savait pas si cela devait la déranger ou non. Certes, elle avait d'assez mauvais souvenirs de ses premiers cours de potions, mais n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'elle était devenue aussi forte dans cette matière ? Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle avait presque dit ses quatre vérités à l'homme en face d'elle, il pourrait avoir quelques griefs contre elle. « **Et vous, cela vous dérange-t-il ?** »

« **Je suppose que non…** » conclu-t-il en versant le liquide brûlant dans les tasses, plongeant un demi-sucre et un nuage de lait dans le thé de la rouquine, qui s'étonna qu'il l'ait observée à ce point durant leur entrevue précédente.

« **Vous avez lu dans ma tête ou bien ?** »

« **Non, je vous ai simplement observée chaque matin.** »

La sorcière piqua un fard et étouffa dans l'œuf une remarque qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sortir. Pour ravaler le tout, en prenant une gorgée de thé encore trop chaud, mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle se brûle la langue, qu'elle ne cherche la petite bête avec lui. Elle l'observa faire de même dans un silence parfait avant qu'il ne le rompe à nouveau.

« **J'ai étudié vos travaux avec beaucoup d'intérêt, Edelweiss. Ils sont…** » Ah, la voilà donc la fameuse discussion sur son choix d'avenir. Le moment de vérité où elle saurait réellement ce qu'elle vaut et s'il allait se moquer d'elle. « **Brillants. Impeccables pour tout dire.** »

Elle faillit en lâcher sa tasse qui émit un bruit désagréable et vu la grimace de son ancien professeur, ce compliment devait lui avoir arracher les cordes vocales en passant.

« **M…Merci…** » bégaya-t-elle devenant encore plus rouge, si cela était possible.

« **Je ne saurais que trop vous encourager sur la voie de la maîtrise de potions. Non, en vérité, je vous somme de la faire.** »

« _Par Merlin… par Merlin…_ » se marmonnait-elle en elle-même en serrant d'avantage la sous-tasse entre ses mains qui tremblaient, son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait quitter son thorax.

« **Aussi, je pense vous confier le mot de passe de mon laboratoire personnel, afin que vous puissiez à votre guise continuer vos recherches et votre perfectionnement. Oserais-je même vous proposez de vous donner quelques cours personnalisés pour que votre première année à venir soit des plus aisées.** »

« _C'est bon, je vais défaillir !_ » Elle prit une grande inspiration dans le but de se calmer alors qu'elle se sentait envahir par la joie. Severus Rogue, la chauve-souris, le bâtard des cachots allait réellement l'aidée dans cette voie ? Cette fois, ce furent ses genoux qui se mirent à trembler. « **C'est un honneur, monsieur… Merci… vraiment, merci. Je n'en espérais pas tant.** »

« **De rien, miss. Je manquerais à tous mes devoirs si, je ne le faisais pas.** » Termina-t-il en esquissant la même ombre de sourire qui le caractérisait, avant de boire à nouveau. « **Hmm… que pensez-vous des mercredi soirs pour les potions et peut-être le vendredi pour les cours d'occlumencie ?** »

« **C'est très bien, oui, c'est même parfait.** »

« **Magnifique. Alors, nous nous reverrons au dîner. »** Il se leva en reposant sa tasse vide avant de retourner prendre sa longue cape noire, concluant là leur entrevue.

La jeune femme se leva alors prestement pour l'arrêter. « **Severus.** » Il se retourna en ajustant le lourd tissu qu'il avait reposé sur ses épaules, s'attendant sans doute à un énième remerciement de la part de la jeune rousse, mais en vérité…

« **Vous vous doutes sans doute de ce que je vais vous demander, n'est-il pas ? »** Lentement, il laisse retomber ses bras le long de son torse et la dévisagea de son expression pourtant toujours neutre. Il avait lui-même passé sa maîtrise de potions, il en connaissait les tenants, les aboutissants et les règles élémentaires de cet art aussi beau que rude. Il se revoyait encore entré en première année à l'académie et la fierté que cela avait représenté pour lui, trop souvent sous-estimé et méprisé par ses camarades. Oui, il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander et le courage que cela devait lui demander. Aussi, avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, il prit la parole : « **Rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur ce soir, Miss Devonshire**. » Puis, il quitta la pièce dans un nouveau tourbillon de cape et disparu de sa vue.

Le soir venu, Edelweiss rejoignit la statue en forme de griffon gardant l'escalier qui menait au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Sans surprise, elle y retrouva le professeur de potion qui semblait même l'attendre. Sans se retourner vers elle, il lui tendit un bout de parchemin soigneusement roulé sur lui-même. « **Ceci vous sera utile à l'avenir.** »

Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, il prononça le mot de passe pour se rendre auprès du directeur. Elle jeta un œil au contenu du papier qui s'avéra être le mot de passe du laboratoire de potions de Rogue et le plongea ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon, se promettant mentalement de le brûlé dès qu'elle rentrerait chez elle, histoire qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de quelconques élèves. La sorcière se retrouva en peu de temps debout dans le bureau pas si familier que ça du vieux sage en compagnie de Severus. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi bonne enfant que d'ordinaire, les lumières semblaient être de pâles spectres de petits fantômes dans l'obscurité ambiante et même Dumbledore, d'ordinaire toujours joyeux, se tenait au centre de la pièce un air grave et solennel sur son visage.

« **Miss Devonshire, je tiens à vous informer que j'ai personnellement contacter l'académie de potions qui accepte de vous prendre comme élève retardataire cette année même et ce sur insistance même du professeur Rogue, ci présent, qui juge que vous serez capable d'assurer vos cours, votre apprentissage de l'occlumencie, mais également des potions dans le même temps. Par ailleurs, votre maître choisi étant l'un des meilleurs élèves que l'académie ait connus, vous pourrez suivre les cours par correspondance. Vous êtes néanmoins invitée à y faire un tour de temps à autres. Acceptez-vous ces conditions ?** »

Il fallut néanmoins quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour emmagasiner les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle allait devoir bosser sec pour réussir tout cela en une seule année et surtout sans rater quoique ce soit, mais elle n'avait pas été la meilleure élève de sa promotion pour rien. « **Je les accepte, monsieur le directeur.** »

« **Bien, commençons.** » Il tira sa baguette de sa manche ample et invita chacun des deux protagonistes à s'approcher de lui. « **Posez vos mains l'une contre l'autre.** » Ils s'exécutèrent et Albus posa le sommet de sa baguette sur les index liés. Puis, il reprit la parole : « **Vous engagez vous, Severus Tobias Rogue, à enseigner votre science à miss Devonshire, d'être pour elle un maître impartial, aidant, attentif et pédagogue ? Vous engagez vous à partager sa gloire en cas de réussite, que votre crédibilité et votre honneur n'en soit que renforcé ? Vous engagez vous à subir la honte de son échec, si elle venait à échouer, ruinant ainsi votre réputation ?** »

« **J'engage ma réputation et mon honneur. J'engage ma personne à respecter ces serments. Que la magie scelle mes paroles.** »

Un premier filament d'un rouge rubis quitta le corps du professeur de potions au niveau du poignet pour aller s'enrouler autour des mains posées l'une contre l'autre avant de plonger dans le poignet d'Edelweiss. Leurs doigts s'écartèrent en éventails, les mains pivotèrent légèrement, de sorte que chaque phalange se trouve en vis-à-vis d'un espace interdigital.

« **Vous engagez vous, Edelweiss Lizzie Devonshire, à étudier avec ardeur en vue de réussir votre première année de maîtrise de potion, à écouter tous conseils qui vous serons apporter, à obéir et respecter votre maître ? Vous engagez vous à faire en sorte que son honneur et sa réputation ne soit pas entacher par l'échec au péril de la vôtre ? Vous engagez vous à recevoir un châtiment exemplaire dans cette éventualité ?** »

« **J'engage ma réputation et mon honneur. J'engage ma personne à respecter ces serments. Que la magie scelle mes paroles.** »

Un second filament de couleur similaire fit le même chemin en sens inverse, alors que leurs doigts s'abaissèrent simultanément pour finir étroitement enlacés, provoquant un rayonnement rougeoyant.

« **Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, scelle ce serment en ma qualité de témoin et d'enchaîneur. Vous voici désormais, maître et élève. Allez avec les honneurs.** »

À la seconde où Dumbledore baissa sa baguette, les deux protagonistes voulurent séparer leurs mains, mais cela leur fût impossible. « **Ah oui, ça va prendre un petit moment avant que vous ne puissiez-vous lâcher. Le temps de retourner à vos appartements normalement. Bonne nuit.** » Le vieux sorcier venait de disparaître, son visage et son attitude ayant retrouvé leur bonhommie d'antan. Severus soupira avant de tirer Edelweiss sans ménagement à sa suite. « **Venez.** » Emporter dans le tourbillon qui suivait toujours l'ancien Mangemort, elle descendit l'escalier à sa suite avant de le suivre dans le couloir, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées. « Cela vous est déjà arrivé ? » finit-elle par demander alors qu'elle essayait de se calquer sur le pas de son mentor.

« **Je n'ai jamais pris de disciple avant vous, Edelweiss.** »

« **Ah…** » En réalité un 'oh' aurait été plus représentatif de ce qu'elle ressentait en cette instant. Toutefois, elle préféra se taire afin de ne pas regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire et puis, elle connaissait l'affection de Severus pour le silence. Parcourir les couloirs dans ce silence n'avait rien d'une sinécure.

« **Aux vues des circonstances, nous aurons cours de potions tous les jours dès dix-neuf heures. Nous réserverons le samedi après-midi à l'occlumencie.** »

« **Bien, maître.** »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et quelque part, elle remercia Merlin qu'il soit toujours lié à elle pour lui éviter de se retrouver par terre. Ils étaient déjà arrivés devant ses appartements à elle. « **En dehors de nos séances de cours lier à ce serment, vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Severus.** »

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux azures dans l'immensité noir des siens. Elle se rendit alors compte que leur proximité ne la dérangeait pas, qu'elle appréciait même le contact de sa main dans la sienne. Cette main était pleine d'une force qu'elle jugeait colossale, si le dos de celle-ci était aussi doux que la peau fine d'un bébé, la paume était plus rêche, usée par la manipulation des ingrédients et ustensiles des potions. La douce odeur de cannelle et de bois de santal qui le caractérisait maintenant vient alors lui chatouiller les narines et elle se surprit à souhaiter se perdre dans ses bras. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation de la personne de son maître qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que la magie les avait déliés. Par ailleurs, lui-même ne fit rien pour la lâcher.

« **Il est tard, Edelweiss…** » Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de son état second et remarqua alors qu'elle était libre. Elle retira sa main prestement de la sienne.

« **Oui, vous avez raison. Bonne nuit, Severus.** »

Il passa à côté d'elle, emportant avec lui le souvenir de ce contact prolongé, les effluves de son parfum. Elle le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et rejoignit ses appartements. La porte refermée, elle s'appuya contre cette dernière et soupira longuement. D'abord Alesto, maintenant Rogue… « **Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi !** »


	7. Chapter 7 : A glass of whisky

_Chapitre 7 : A glass of whisky_

Le maître des potions laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui dans un bruit petit bruit sec. En arrière-plan, il entendit même le son du tableau qui pivotait dans l'autre sens pour dissimuler cette dernière, un bruit plus mat, plus étouffé. D'un mouvement gracieux, il détacha sa longue cape de ses larges épaules avant de la suspendre à la patère qui trônait dans ce petit hall d'entrée, dont la présence rendait l'arrivée dans ses appartements tout de suite plus théâtrale, passant de l'ombre à la lumière chaleureuse dégagée par le feu de l'âtre de sa cheminée. Il s'avança dans la pièce et ouvrit la porte d'une armoire à sa gauche judicieusement installée là et dissimulant aux yeux de tous son bar personnel contenant en majeur partie du whisky pur feu. Il en retira une bouteille qu'il plaça dans sa main droite. Dans la seconde partie de l'armoire, il s'empara d'un verre et se trouvant en si bonne compagnie, il alla prendre place dans un fauteuil de cuir noir et de style ancien. Penché vers la table basse en chêne sombre, il se servit deux bons doigts de spiritueux avant de posé la bouteille et de se laissé aller en arrière, posant sa tête sur le haut du siège. Son thorax se gonfla sous l'effort de sa longue inspiration et redescendit brusquement lorsqu'il en relâcha la pression pour expirer bruyamment. Portant le verre à ses lèvres, il goûta à l'âpreté première de sa boisson, frémit à la brûlure que provoquait son passage dans sa gorge avant d'en savourer les notes boisées et caramélisée d'arrière bouche. Il resta ainsi longtemps à méditer sur la saveur de ce cru de vingt-cinq ans d'âge qu'il ne sortait que lorsqu'il avait l'impression de se perdre. Il lui sembla dénoté une légère touche de vanille et de tourbe alors que le goût premier se dissipait. Il en reprit une gorgée afin de retenter l'expérience, non sans une certaine délectation.

Boire pour oublier. Tenter d'oublier pour boire. Peut-être était-ce une futilité. Boire pour essayer de penser un minimum, mais c'était souvent peine perdue ou il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour y parvenir. Son regard charbonneux s'abandonna à la contemplation des poutres en bois de son plafond avec un intérêt tout particulier pour la seconde en partant de l'extrémité supérieur. Il y trouva un nœud qui avait l'étrange forme d'un œil et se perdit encore davantage dans ce qui aurait fait office de pupille. Alors, son esprit s'égara sans qu'il ne le veuille dans une analyse de ces dernières semaines. S'imposa à lui l'image de son ancienne élève, de tous les petits instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ce n'était rien de plus que quelques poussières dans son existence, mais pour lui c'était spéciale. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans sa présence chaque matin, chaque midi et soirée à ses côtés au repas. Un seul bilan s'imposait, inconsciemment elle avait chamboulé pas mal de chose dans sa perception de l'existence. Il avait toujours refusé de prendre quelconque disciple en maîtrise de potions et ce malgré que l'académie lui ai envoyer maints hiboux pressant, empli d'arguments valable. Il lui avait suffi d'une demande de la part d'Edelweiss pour accepter sans même réfléchir plus de cinq secondes. Par Merlin, comment avait-il réussi à ne pas remettre en question cette demande ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à formuler à cette interrogation.

Certes, le professeur de potion l'admettait volontiers en son for intérieur, il la trouvait brillante et elle était très prometteuse dans le monde des potions, mais également dans d'autres domaines. N'y avait-il pas autre chose ? Durant des années, il avait observé la jeune Serdaigle qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un d'autres. Il ne l'entendait que rarement en cours et de ce qu'il savait, elle était pareil avec les autres professeurs. Effacée, bien qu'elle ait parfois l'audace de répondre à des questions plus pointilleuses qui ne pouvaient être qu'ignorée par ses camarades. Comme pour leur sauver la mise. Leur sauver la mise, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'était jamais accompagnée par que de très rares amis, qui pour la plupart profitait honteusement de son savoir et sans s'en cacher en aucune manière. « **J'ai encore réussi à prendre le devoir de potion du rat de bibliothèque.** » Avait-il entendu gloussé un jour une jeune bleu et bronze de l'année de la rousse au détour d'un couloir. Pire encore, lorsqu'il avait eu à corriger lesdites copie, il retomba bien cinq ou six fois sur la même copie, car ces cornichons sans cervelles n'avaient même pas eu la dignité de tenter de cacher leur méfait. Du fait, l'ancien mangemort avait dû coller une mauvaise note à tous pour tricherie, alors que le devoir aurait nettement mérité un Optimal. Il avait entendu les médisances à son sujet, les ragots et les méchancetés. Le seul qui échappait réellement à cette règle, le seul véritable ami qu'il ne lui ai jamais connu était Cédric Digory, malheureusement décédé. À trop regarder sous cet angle, il se força à prendre une large gorgée de son verre. Par trop d'aspect, Edelweiss Devonshire lui rappelait sa propre personne au sein de cette école, il y a des années de cela.

Elève surdoué, ayant appris seul une grosse partie de la matière dispensé dans l'école de magie avant d'y arriver à l'âge de onze ans, Severus n'avait jamais eu qu'une seule véritable amie désintéressée d'exploiter son potentiel. Lui aussi l'avait perdue tragiquement, mais surtout de son fait. Il avait souvent soupçonné Edelweiss d'avoir eu une enfance, certes plus joyeuse que la sienne et cela n'était pas bien difficile, mais emplie de ses propres difficultés. Il était persuadé que si elle se plongeait à corps perdu dans les livres, c'était parce qu'elle trouvait en eux les seuls amis qui vaille la peine au milieu de ces hypocrites profiteurs qui l'entouraient. Il avait envisagé même, qu'elle ait été un cru émanant d'une école pour surdouée moldue avant son entrée à Poudlard. Et il avait eu raison sur ce dernier point, il en avait eu confirmation par Dumbledore. Là où certains élèves moldus surdoués sont incapables de sentiments, d'autres en sont emplis et d'autres encore cherche à les noyer dans le travail après moult déceptions. Lui-même, comme la jeune femme, faisaient partie de la dernière catégorie. Peut-être était-ce finalement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit avant d'accepter de se plonger dans cette tâche… Dumbledore lui avait souvent dit qu'un jour la meilleure partie de lui finirait par refaire surface et ce de manière inattendue. Il avait le sentiment qu'inconsciemment, la jeune sorcière était en train de creuser dans la tombe où il avait enfui ses bons sentiments et ses bons côtés pour les libérés.

Pour en finir avec ses réflexions étranges, son esprit revient à ce serment effectuer quelques heures plus tôt dans le bureau du directeur. Rogue se souvient de cette sensation lorsque leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois paume contre paume, de la vague de chaleur lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés. Il ne pouvait le nier, il avait apprécié cela autant que cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise, provoquant son envie de séparer leurs mains au plus vite, bien qu'avec un certain regret. Pourtant, en voyant sa collègue et maintenant disciple en faire de même, il en avait déduit qu'elle avait toujours à son égard quelques griefs. Ceci lui rappela qu'il avait ressenti une sorte de déception d'ailleurs, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore. Condamné à rester attaché à elle, il l'avait emmené de force, encore mu par les sentiments qui l'assaillait, comme pour fuir les sensations agréables qu'il ressentait, pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais, elle n'avait pas essayé de se détacher de lui lorsque la magie s'était enfuie… Son cœur en avait accéléré puis s'était serré lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était tard pour qu'elle le lâche enfin.

L'homme sombre se tira violement hors de ses pensées et se redressa dans son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur les cuisses, le torse en avant. Le verre de whisky qu'il tenait encore en main fit un allé vers sa bouche où il se vida totalement cette fois. Il n'avait plus matière à tourner et retourner autour du pot. Elle lui plaisait, mais à quel homme ne plairait-elle pas ? Il voulait plus que cette relation trop cordiale avec elle, mais en quels termes pouvait-il espérer plus ? La seule notion d'amitié s'imposa à lui, persuadé qu'elle ne voudrait jamais plus d'un homme presque vingt ans plus vieux qu'elle, qui l'avait par le passé souvent poussé dans ses retranchements en se l'aliénant pour un long moment encore. Pourrait-il faire avec ? Seul le temps le lui dirait. Il leva les yeux vers sa bibliothèque où trônait une photo sorcière de son seul amour : Lily Evans, madame Potter. Un sentiment de trahison lui enserra le cœur et la colère monta en lui. Il ne se trouvait pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour une autre femme qu'elle, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle. Que diable lui arrivait-il donc ? Deviendrait-il par trop sentimentaliste ? Pourquoi s'attacher à Edelweiss Devonshire, quand il avait juré de n'aimer que Miss Evans ? « **Mais parce qu'elle lui ressemble…** » lui criait son cerveau. « **Uniquement par le physique et encore… elle a quelque chose de plus.** » le rassura son pauvre cœur torturé depuis si longtemps.

Certes, les deux femmes arboraient des cheveux roux, mais le professeur intérimaire les avait plus foncés, plus lumineux que la mère du survivant. Elles étaient toutes deux brillantes, mais leurs caractères s'opposaient en bien des points. La différence majeure demeurait dans leurs yeux, verts étaient ceux de Lily, bleus sont ceux d'Edelweiss. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et soupira longuement. Le contact froid de son verre vide contre son front lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'eu jamais cru capable et pourtant, il n'était même pas ivre. Shakespeare insinue dans Hamlet que la grande question de la vie est : 'être ou ne pas être'. Pour Severus Rogue, elle était plus de l'acabit : 'd'aimer ou ne pas aimer.' Prisonnier de remords et de regrets probablement éternels, il s'enfermait dans sa zone d'inconfort. N'y tenant plus, il posa le verre et vida les lieux en oubliant de remettre sa terrifiante cape sur ses épaules, ne le réalisant qu'une fois qu'il ressentit la douce piqure du vent frais de la fin septembre.

Le locataire des cachots arpentait désormais les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie en tâchant de se vider l'esprit, espérant secrètement croiser quelques élèves hors de leurs dortoirs pour passer ses nerfs à vif sur eux. Coller une retenue ou l'autre, retirer des points à une maison, même si c'était la sienne en cet instant cela lui importait peu, pourvu que cela chasse de son esprit la torture de ce dilemme. La femme qu'il aimait ou celle qu'il pouvait aimer, la mort ou la vie, l'ombre ou la lumière… « **Mais Lily ne t'aimait pas comme toi, tu l'aimais…** » le railla alors son cerveau comme pour lui assener un nouveau coup de poignard, pour rouvrir la plaie mal cicatrisée de son pauvre cœur. Ce dernier à nouveau tentait de survivre à ces sarcasmes. « **Mais, une autre pourrait en profiter. Panser les blessures du passer…** » La raison et les sentiments s'opposeront toujours, cela il en avait la certitude, car même dans cette perspective la raison lui disait que même elle pourrait le faire souffrir de la sorte, mais les sentiments veulent espérer. Les genoux flageolants, il prit appui sur le pilier le plus proche et se laissa aller contre.

« **Amour !** » Entonna une voix à la fois proche et lointaine. Proche, car elle devait être à quelques mètres de lui. Lointaine, parce que perdu dans ses pensées, elle l'en fit immergé avec surprise. Toujours affalé contre la pierre tel un infirme cherchant une béquille, il chercha des yeux la propriétaire de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. « **Amour… Par Merlin, Amour !** » Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était sorti du bâtiment, qu'il se trouvait dans la cour du château seulement illuminé par la seule lumière argentée de la lune. De par sa position, il pouvait assurer que l'heure était plus qu'avancée et il s'étonna d'autant plus qu'Edelweiss soit elle aussi hors des murs de ses appartements. Quittant son point de chute, il partit à la rencontre de la jeune femme qui semblait désespérément chercher quelque chose. « **Amouuuuuuuur…** ». L'ancien mangemort s'interrogea un instant, craignant qu'elle ne soit somnambule et donc en plein délire de sommeil, cherchant un potentiel petit ami qu'elle ne risquait pas de trouver en ces lieux. Saisissant sa baguette, il lança un lumos informulé et pu voir en quelle tenue elle se trouvait. La rouquine se déplaçait pied nu dans la nuit froide, vêtue de son pyjama en coton à l'effigie d'un personnage de dessin animé connu du monde moldu et un peignoir en satin bleu royal. Pas une tenue pour une virée nocturne en somme.

« **AMOUR ! Reviens ici !** » s'impatienta la sorcière alors que Rogue se détachait de sa contemplation, décidé maintenant à intervenir.

« **Mais qui donc cherchez -vous ainsi, Miss Devonshire. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est inconvenant de…** »

« **Il s'agit de mon fléreur, Monsieur Rogue ! Quoi ?! Le nom ne vous convient pas ? C'est vrai qu'Amadeus Marquis d'Ouistrenesse c'est beaucoup mieux ! Vous me voyez passer mon temps à l'appeler Amadeus Marquis d'Ouistrenesse ?! Vous me fatiguez tous à vous moquer de mes choix !** » Cracha la jeune femme passablement exaspérée et il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la disparition de son animal, de sa présence ou encore une fois de ses sautes d'humeurs trop régulière. « **Amadeus… Il ne l'est pas aimé des dieux ! Il devrait s'estimer heureux d'être déjà aimer par moi !** »

« **Edelweiss, calmez-vous…** » tempéra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle en la voyant trembler comme une feuille. Il l'attira à lui pour lui offrir un peu de sa propre chaleur dans un geste plus paternaliste qu'intéressé. « **Il va revenir.** »

La jeune femme se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait encore agresser Severus sans raison apparente et voulu se débattre en martelant faiblement son torse de ses poings serrés, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour lui faire quelconque mal. « **J'en ai assez… je veux rentrer chez moi…** » Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. « **Je lui ai fait peur… Je me suis emporter en voyant une lettre de menace d'élève sur mon bureau…** »

Le sang du Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour, il avait sa petite idée quant à l'origine de la lettre. À vrai dire, il s'étonnait presque qu'il ait mis si longtemps. Il la serra davantage encore, entamant un léger mouvement de berceuse pour la calmer et posant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de sa nouvelle disciple. Lié pour le meilleur, mais également le pire. Un léger bruit, suivit d'un mouvement attira son regard et il aperçut alors le félin qui avait décidé de se montrer. Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant, persuadé qu'il était d'avoir vu dans les yeux de l'animal une espèce de sourire de satisfaction. « **Edelweiss…** » murmura-t-il « **Regardez…** »

La jeune femme se tira de ses bras avec promptitude dès que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le fléreur à la robe grise qu'elle saisit dans ses bras en couvrant sa tête de baiser affectueux. « **Mais où étais-tu, idiot ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je te hais, Amour !** » Puis elle le câlina de nouveau, provoquant un raz-de-marée de ronronnement chez l'intéressé. « **Ne me fait plus un coup pareil.** »

La scène parvient à tirer un sourire attendrit au sinistre maître des cachots, un sourire que seul lui pourrait se souvenir d'avoir eu. Quelques instants après, il remit son masque inexpressif de froideur et s'empara de la main de la Serdaigle. « **Venez, miss, nous allons voir Madame Pomfresh. Maintenant.** » Le ton ne souffrait aucune désapprobation, aucun commentaire, ni protestation. « **Cela ne peut plus durer.** » La demoiselle acquiesça, suivit son maître en serra Amour contre elle comme s'il avait s'agit du plus beau des trésors. Comblé d'attention, le fléreur ronronnait encore en couvant sa maîtresse du regard et se blottissant davantage contre sa poitrine. Une petite lueur malicieuse planait dans ses yeux, comme s'il était fier de lui, mais fier de quoi ? Le félidé soupira d'aise, ferma ses yeux et fit mine de s'endormir le temps que les deux professeurs parviennent à l'infirmerie. Severus tira Poppy Pomfresh de son sommeil, ce qui ne la mit pas de bonne humeur du tout.

« **Cela ne pouvait pas attendre le matin, professeur Rogue ?!** » Assena-t-elle sur un ton venimeux alors qu'elle désignait un des lits de l'infirmerie à Edelweiss.

« **Cela fait déjà près de trois semaines que je lui ai dit de venir vous voir. Alors, non femme !** »

La jeune prof posa son fléreur sur un siège et prit position sur le lit vide en seule spectatrice de cette joute de morsure.

« **Bon très bien, allez attendre dehors, Severus ! Je réclame un peu d'intimité. Quant à vous, miss, ne bougez pas !** » La médicomage sortit sa baguette et commença son auscultation poussée. Cela lui prit un moment, mais les résultats n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle escomptait.


	8. Chapter 8 :Under the tree

_Chapitre 8 : Under the trees_

Octobre se terminait déjà, le parc de Poudlard s'était peint des couleurs de l'automne. Le rouge profond côtoyait l'orange chatoyant et le jaune pimpant. Devant pareil couleur, bien des yeux restaient émerveillés, mais pas ceux du jeune professeur. Cela faisait près d'un mois que le diagnostic était tombé quant à son état qui n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant, mais empirer surtout si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution. Assise sur son lit, elle relisait ses travaux sur une potion calmante qu'elle tentait d'améliorer pour qu'elle agisse au mieux sur son propre problème. Elle entendait encore la voix de madame Pomfresh qui raisonnait à ses oreilles.

-Flashback-

« **C'est votre sang de vélane le problème, miss. Il semble que les traits de caractère propre à cette créature aient été trop brimer par votre sang humain et qu'il tente de faire valoir ses droits sur vous. Je ne peux rien y faire, il va vous falloir apprendre à faire la paix avec la vélane en vous.** » avait dit la vieille médicomage d'un air désolé.

 **« Je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais faire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut au juste ?** »

Poppy prit un air grave et observa d'abord les alentours avant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme comme pour lui faire des confidences.

« **Miss Edelweiss, depuis que je vous connais, je ne vous ai jamais vu vous intéresser aux garçons, ni aux filles si votre préférence va vers elles. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. N'avez-vous jamais eu de relation amoureuse ?** » Le joue de la rousse virèrent au rouge cramoisi et elle se tassa sur elle-même, donnant ainsi sa réponse à l'infirmière de l'école. « **Peut-être devriez-vous reconsidérez votre célibat comme étant la source du problème. Les vélanes sont faites pour plaire et jusqu'ici vous l'avez brimée pour faire totalement l'inverse.** »

« **Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne veux pas !** » s'était-elle emporter en se levant du lit où elle était installée. « **Dites-moi qu'il y a une autre solution.** »

Madame Pomfresh soupira avant de prendre une fiole dans son armoire. « **Vous pouvez essayer la potion calmante que voici, mais je doute qu'elle soit efficace longtemps dans votre cas.** »

De retour dans le présent, la sorcière posa son regard sur le petit flacon qui trônait sur sa table de nuit avant de s'en saisir et d'en boire une bonne rasade. La médicomage avait raison, déjà la potion ne faisait plus assez d'effet et les sautes d'humeur revenaient inlassablement, surtout lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et plus prompte à ne plus se contrôler. Durant ce mois, elle avait consacré son samedi à tenter d'améliorer sa potion, alors qu'elle aurait dû prendre des cours de légilimancie, mais Severus avait été compréhensif et l'aidait même dans cette tâche ardue. Le reste de la semaine, elle donnait ses cours et recevait le soir l'enseignement de son maître en matière de potion. Elle réservait le dimanche à se détendre et à voir Alesto avec qui elle avait lié une franche amitié. Elle devait d'ailleurs le voir bientôt ce qui lui rendit un peu d'espoir. L'absence d'Amour éveilla ses soupçons quant à l'heure qu'il était et elle daigna enfin quitter son lit pour se rendre au petit déjeuner sans entrain et le regard dans le vide, symptôme de la prise de la potion. Elle prit sa place habituelle entre le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue avant de poser ses yeux sur le contenu de son assiette. Sans un mot, elle repoussa son assiette et se contenta de boire son jus de citrouille du matin. Quelqu'un cependant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui saisit brusquement le poignet sans se soucier du fait qu'il pouvait lui faire mal.

« **Manger au moins quelque chose, Edelweiss, ou je vous assure que je vous donnerais la becquée.** » tonna discrètement la voix du maître des cachots.

« **Je n'ai pas faim, Severus !** » siffla-t-elle en tentant vainement de lui reprendre son poignet enserrer dans ses doigts semblables à des serres de rapaces. Il en avait d'ailleurs toute l'apparence en y repensant, son nez crochu, ses doigts serré autour de son poignet et sa cape qui ferait office d'ailes.

« **Vous allez passer sous les feux d'Ombrage aujourd'hui, alors je vous conseille vivement de ne pas lui donner matière à vous coller des points négatifs. Man-ger… tout de suite !** » Il relâcha son poignet et elle soupira autant de soulagement que d'agacement.

« **Vous n'êtes pas mon père, Rogue.** » cracha-t-elle venimeuse avant de s'attaquer malgré tout à son petit-déjeuner. Elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison, qu'elle devait être en forme pour ne pas se retrouver en difficulté, comme elle l'avait promis à Dumbledore. Depuis que Minerva avait découvert que le gros bonbon rose usait de plume de sang pour punir les élèves et qu'elle avait contesté cela, Ombrage était devenue grande inquisitrice et passait au peigne fin tout le corps enseignant. Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard charbonneux de son voisin, il ne la laisserait pas se lever avant que la dernière miette de toast n'ait quitté son assiette, alors elle se forçait bouchée après bouchée à terminer tout. Une fois terminé, elle se leva précipitamment pour quitter la salle et croisa la directrice adjointe. Cette dernière posa sa main sur son avant-bras d'un signe encourageant.

« **Bonne chance, miss Devonshire**. » puis elle disparut au détour d'un couloir.

La matinée s'était terminée sans qu'elle ne voit apparaître le professeur de DCFM dans son champ de vision. Elle profita de son heure de fourche avant le repas de midi pour aller étudier ses cours de potions à la bibliothèque. Lors du déjeuner, elle se força d'emblée à manger pour ne pas subir une nouvelle fois les attaques vicieuses de son maître. Elle attaquait la dernière bouchée de son repas lorsqu'un petit hibou se posa devant elle avec un petit bout de parchemin dans le bec. À peine s'en fût-elle saisie qu'il quitta la salle avec tous les autres. Elle ouvrit son courrier et sourit en coin, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre ses deux voisins qui la voyait morose depuis près d'un mois.

 _Edelweiss,_

 _J'ai pu me libérer de mes fonctions cet après-midi, je t'apporte le matériel promis pour les Félicornes. Rejoins-moi près de la cabane d'Hagrid._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Alesto._

Dès que la bienséance le permis, Edelweiss fila hors du château pour retrouver son ami qui se trouvait nonchalamment appuyer contre un arbre. Son sourire ne fit qu'augmenter à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui et son cœur se réchauffa alors quand il l'embrassa sur les deux joues. « **On est contente de me voir, on dirait. Je prends ça comme un compliment.** » la railla-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui fiche son poing dans l'épaule.

« **Tu sais très bien que tu es l'un des rares amis que j'ai ici. Je serais toujours contente de te voir.** » assura-t-elle avant de prendre la boite qu'il avait amené avec lui pour en inspecter le contenu. « **Merci, Alesto c'est pile ce qu'il me fallait.** »

« **Promet moi seulement d'être prudente dans ton expérience. Ne prends pas des risques inconsidérés.** »

La jeune rousse leva les yeux vers son ami, surprise, avant que ne se dessine un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. « **On devient sentimentale ? Je pensais que la drague n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, du moins c'est ce que tu m'avais dit.** »

Le jeune homme se frotta nerveusement la nuque avant d'émettre un petit rire contrit.

« **Oui… mais ça c'était avant que je ne te rencontre.** » dit-il tout à fait sérieux ce qui mit mal à l'aise la jeune sorcière qui recula d'un pas. « **Edelweiss…** » commença-t-il.

« **Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas… fréquentable. Avec ce qui m'arrive, je…** » tenta-t-elle de se défendre avant qu'il ne lui prenne les avant-bras.

« **Mais je me fiche que tu sois sujette à des crises avec ton sang ! Edelweiss, je te veux comme tu es.** » Il l'attira lentement contre lui comme avec un animal qu'on ne veut pas effrayer, faisant monter la température du sang d'un cran. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été si proche d'un homme, c'était lors du bal de Noël et c'était un tout autre jeune homme. Son image lui revient, mais elle la chassa sèchement. Ce n'était plus rien qu'une chimère, Alesto lui était réel et prêt à lui donner de sa personne pour de vrai. Il était peut-être la clé de l'apprivoisement de sa vélane.

« **Je ne veux pas te blesser.** » murmura-t-elle consciente que dans ses sautes d'humeur, elle pouvait se montrer extrêmement virulente dans ses propos.

« **Tu ne me blesseras pas plus que si tu me repousse.** » Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille qui se crispa sur le moment, volontaire qu'elle était d'encore tenter d'argumenter, mais qui finalement se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte. Lentement, elle lui retira ses bras pour aller les nouer autour du cou d'Alesto avant de se détacher de lui. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, scellant silencieusement le début de leur relation de couple. À quelque mètre de là, un spectateur silencieux observait la scène l'œil mauvais assis sur son postérieur. Amour battait furieusement l'air de sa queue et grognait méchamment à la vue de sa maîtresse s'épanouissant dans les bras du grand brun.

C'est une jeune prof épanouit qui se présenta à son cour de SCM avec les cinquièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Elle nota d'emblée l'absence à son cours de Drago Malefoy, ce qui accentua sa bonne humeur. Une fois séparé de leur leader, les plus revêches devenaient presque de doux agneaux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle lança les consignes aux élèves pour leur évaluation pratique de soin aux Félicornes et passa de groupe en groupe en griffonnant dans un carnet des remarques sur tel ou tel élève. C'est alors que sa bonne humeur retomba comme un soufflé sortit trop vite du four lorsqu'elle vit arrivée cahin-caha Dolores Ombrage au loin. Edelweiss étouffa elle-même un rire moqueur lorsque le chaperon rose manqua de se tordre la cheville sur le chemin qui menait aux enclos. « **Madame la grande inquisitrice. Soyez la bienvenue à mon cours.** » lança l'intérimaire à destination de sa collègue de DCFM.

« **Je vous remercie, miss Devonshire. Le chemin est un peu tortueux, n'avez-vous jamais peur de vous tordre une cheville ou que vos élèves se blessent en venant ici ?** » attaqua d'emblée le petit bout de femme rondouillard. « _Mes élèves et moi ne nous aventurons pas en haut talons dans la forêt, pauvre tarte !_ » pensa-t-elle.

« **J'ai fait remarquer cela en début d'année au directeur, mais comme vous le savez c'est un homme fort occupé. Je suppose que des aménagements seront effectués pendant le mois de décembre, les températures ne me permettant plus alors de donner cours en extérieur.** » La jeune femme rusait quelque peu, en réalité la qualité du chemin ne l'inquiétait nullement après tout, les élèves n'avaient qu'à regarder où il mettait les pieds. Ils avaient plus de chance de finir à l'infirmerie après un cours de sortilèges que le siens.

« **Vous n'avez pas l'agrégation ministériel pour être professeur, il me semble ?** » Un hideux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres chargé d'un rouge à lèvres roses de l'immonde bonne femme.

« **J'ai réglé ce problème fin septembre, madame.** » Edelweiss ne se laissait pas démonter et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste le dit document en règle. « **J'ai passé mes examens avec succès au ministère même le trois octobre. Avec les félicitations du jury.** »

« **Oh ! Mes félicitations tardives alors professeur. Je m'étonne que le corps enseignant n'en ait pas plus parler.** » Ombrage paraissait quelque peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir avoir à redire sur l'agrégation de sa trop jeune collègue à ses yeux. « **J'ai ouï dire que lors d'un de vos premiers cours un élève avait failli être blessé…** »

« **Failli est le mot, l'animal a été stoppé à plus de trois mètres de l'élève concerné, qui est également le seul responsable de ce qui a failli lui arrivé.** » Edelweiss prenait bien soin d'appuyé sur le verbe faillir à chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait. « **Il s'en était pris à l'un des bébés de ces animaux, normal qu'un adulte ait voulu intervenir pour le protéger. Le professeur Rogue se fera une joie de vous confirmer mes dires. La sécurité à mon cours est primordiale, madame l'inquisitrice.** »

« **Je vois cela et votre tenue de gourgandine est une priorité aussi ? Je veux dire… est-il réellement primordial qu'il en montre autant ?** » Un sourire mauvais difformait maintenant le visage de l'ancienne sous-secrétaire de ministère et beaucoup d'élève venait d'émettre un son de surprise. Edelweiss, elle, bouillait littéralement sur place, prête à lui sauté à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler son sous-entendu. Elle repensait aux paroles de Dumbledore, de ne surtout pas lui tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, alors elle ravala le venin qu'elle allait bientôt lui cracher au visage. « _Traite moi de prostitué aussi ! Oui, ma tenue est tout à fait appropriée à mon travail ! Pauvre cruche ! Raclure de bidet ! Fiente de hibou !_ » À croire que son Serpentard de maître déteignait sur elle.

« **Je vous avoue que je ne la trouvais pas déplacée à ce point, personne ne m'en avait fait la remarque avant vous. J'y remédierais au plus vite, madame.** » Arriva-t-elle à dire avec un ton presque enjoué en arborant son plus grand sourire.

« **Fort bien, je vous laisse reprendre vos activités, professeur.** » Elle mit un point final à la feuille de note qu'elle n'avait cessé de gratter depuis le début de leur entretien. Ombrage rendit son parchemin d'agrégation à la rouquine avec un sourire qui glacerait le sang de par sa fausseté. « **Il nous faudrait plus de professeur aussi compréhensif que vous, miss Devonshire.** » dit-elle avant de reprendre le chemin du château non sans risquer de se casser la figure une nouvelle fois. « _Si tu pouvais te casser une jambe, ça me ferait bien plaisir, grosse vache !_ » ragea-t-elle en elle-même avant de se tourner vers ses élèves. « **Le spectacle est terminé, au travail.** » Edelweiss passa la fin de sa journée à réfléchir à un moyen de rabaisser le caquet d'Ombrage pour le reste de l'année, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'idée improbable, reste à savoir si la personne à laquelle elle pensait lui prêterait son concours.

Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau dans ses appartements à corriger des copies d'élèves ou plutôt à envoyer une ribambelle de piètre, d'acceptable ou d'effort exceptionnel sur la plupart de celle-ci. Rare étaient ceux qui méritait le tant convoité Optimal. Il soupira longuement en reposant la dernière copie de la pile des élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor après y avoir imposer un Désolant, puisqu'il s'agissait de monsieur Londubat. Le maître des potions allait s'emparer d'une nouvelle pile de copie lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il haussa un de ses épais sourcils noirs et alla s'enquérir de la nature de son visiteur.

« **Edelweiss… c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise.** » Il ouvrit néanmoins la porte plus largement pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

« **Je me surprends moi-même, Rogue, si vous voulez tout savoir.** » Elle jeta un regard circulaire pour observer la pièce. Elle n'avait absolument rien de l'austère cachot qu'elle imaginait qu'elle serait. Elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur son professeur. « **Je viens vous demander un… service.** » L'intéressé haussa à nouveau un sourcil d'un air suspicieux. « **Il me faudrait une de vos austères tenue…** »

L'ancien mangemort manqua de s'étrangler de surprise et pour une fois son impassibilité fondit comme neige au soleil. « **Vous voulez quoi ?!** » La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de designer sa tenue de la main.

« **Une de vos redingotes d'un autre siècle qui vous donne l'air tout sauf sympathique et qui ne mette absolument pas votre personne en valeur. C'est assez précis pour vous ?** »

« **Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?** » lança-t-il acide pour le coup.

« **Pour ne plus ressembler à une pute !** » Gronda-t-elle en le regardant fixement dans le blanc des yeux. « **Personne ne m'a fait de remarque jusqu'ici, mais apparemment ma tenue pose quelque problème à l'inquisitrice.** »

« **Et vous avez l'intention de lui rabattre le caquet en vous transformant en moi ?** » continua-t-il sur son ton naturellement glacial.

« **Pas exactement, j'userais d'un sortilège pour en changer la couleur. Avouez que j'aurais l'air d'une parfaite bonne sœur avec ça…** »

L'homme sombre soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. « **Edelweiss… par Merlin, vous n'avez rien d'une prostituée ! Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une brillante idée.** »

« **Vous avez une meilleure idée ? Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que maître vous devez m'aider. Et c'est exactement ce que je vous demande.** » Elle croisa les bras en le défiant du regard. Un instant, il se demanda si c'était son sang de vélane qui changeait son comportement ou si c'était le fait d'être trop souvent en sa compagnie à lui. « **Outre cela, je pensais que vous étiez mon ami, Severus.** »

Rogue se redressa et prit la direction de sa chambre sans un mot, dans une parfaite neutralité. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle avait poussé l'affrontement trop loin, mais elle respira lorsqu'elle le vit réapparaître avec ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. « **Allez donc enfilez ça, qu'on voit ce que ça donne.** » dit-il en désignant sa chambre d'un mouvement de tête. La jeune femme déglutit alors difficilement, n'osant croire qu'il était réellement en train de marcher dans son plan foireux.

Une fois seule avec les vêtements de Severus dans sa chambre, elle hésita un moment. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans l'intimité de son professeur. Elle inspira un grand coup puis changea la couleur de la redingote pour le bleu roi et le pantalon en noir de jais. Elle quitta ses vêtements, ne gardant que sa chemise blanche, pour enfiler le tout. Un nouveau sortilège et elle ajusta les vêtements à sa taille. « **Alors ?** » demanda la voix de Severus derrière la porte. « **Eh bien…** » Elle avait beau se regarder dans le miroir, elle ne se trouvait pas si stupide que ça. Un coup de baguette et ses longs cheveux se nouèrent en chignon serré, ne laissant qu'une petite mèche lui retomber sur la joue droite. « **Montrez-vous, comment voulez-vous que je vois à travers la porte ?** » Elle prit une grande inspiration de nouveau pour quitter la chambre et se présenta devant son professeur. Il tomba des nues et n'émit cependant aucun son, aucun mot. « **J'ai l'air ridicule pas vrai ?** » rougit-elle comme une tomate.

Le maître des lieux dû se faire violence pour cesser de la détailler comme il le faisait précédemment. La jeune femme lui semblait loin d'être ridicule au contraire, la redingote lui donnait un air austère, mais elle marquait si bien ses formes de femme qu'il ne pouvait lui rester indifférent. « **Loin de là…** » fini-t-il par lui répondre. « **Un rien vous habille on dirait. Je suppose qu'avec le sang que vous avez ça n'a rien d'étonnant.** » Les joues de la sorcière s'empourprèrent et elle fit demi-tour, décidée à arrêter cette mascarade sur le champ. « **Où allez-vous ?** » demanda alors celui qu'elle pouvait pleinement considérer comme un ami.

« **Me changer, je ne vais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je devrais peut-être essayer le col rouler… »**

 **« Je ne pense pas. Restez comme ça et allons manger, au moins nous pourrons rire en silence de la tête des autres. »** Elle put lire une lueur de malice dans les yeux d'onyx de Severus Rogue, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

« **Terriblement Serpentard.** »

« **Excentrique comme une Serdaigle.** »

Elle passa devant lui pour quitter les appartements en souriant. « **Je vous rendrais tout cela demain.** »

« **Inutile, ils étaient trop petit pour moi.** » mentit-il à la perfection en prenant la direction de la grande salle en compagnie de la jeune femme.


	9. Chapter 9 : Love and other potions

_Chapitre 9 : Love and other potions_

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Edelweiss s'était fait à son nouveau style vestimentaire plus stricte et sévère. Certes, elle avait cessé de s'habiller totalement comme son professeur de potion dès le lendemain de leur grand coup d'éclat, pour personnalisé un peu plus son nouveau style. Et puis, il avait été très visible que cela dérangeait pas mal de monde de la voir vêtue identiquement à Severus Rogue. Dès lors, elle avait troqué la redingote en tissus pour un manteau gothique en cuir rouge et noir qui se boutonnait jusqu'à la base du cou, dont le col se redressait sur une dizaine de centimètre et qui s'étendait jusqu'au pli du genou. Le revêtement intérieur était fait de satin noir et masquait de partout la chemise blanche en fil d'Acromentule qu'elle avait conservé de son ancienne tenue. Elle s'était de même procurer de nouveaux pantalons en cuir noir. Si, la tenue restait assez excentrique pour elle, celle-ci conservait bien cacher le moindre millimètre de sa peau à partir du cou. Bref, cette tenue avait été approuvée par Dolores Ombrage, lavant ainsi toute épée de Damoclès pesant sur sa tête. Elle avait d'ailleurs également adopté le chignon sévère à quelques mèches folles au niveau du visage pour coiffure, par faisant son image de femme parfaitement austère. Alors qu'au fond, vêtue de la sorte elle se sentait l'âme guerrière et aventurière. Ce n'était pas ces vêtements plus masquant qui avait fait diminuer son fan club masculin non plus. La remarque cuisante de l'inquisitrice avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire prendre conscience de ça et ce n'était pas franchement pour lui plaire. Plaire aux hommes était une chose, mais aux élèves s'en était une autre ! De plus, elle n'était désormais plus un cœur à prendre depuis plusieurs semaines, même si elle gardait pour elle cet état de fait.

L'autre grand changement provenait de son fléreur qui depuis ce jour semblait lui tiré la tête tous les samedis et dimanches sans exception. Ce qui se produisait donc ce matin au petit-déjeuner. La grande salle était peu remplie lorsqu'elle se présenta pour prendre son repas du matin et Amour était posé sur la chaise du professeur Rogue, la dédaignant totalement en toisant du regard le peu d'élèves présents. « **Amour, ça commence à bien faire…** » soupira-t-elle en se servant du jus de citrouille. « **Et descend de là, ce n'est pas ta chaise que je sache.** » Le félin aplati ses oreilles et tenta de lui pincer les doigts lorsqu'elle approcha sa main de sa tête. « **Cesse immédiatement, ou je te renvoi à la maison !** »

« **Bonjour.** » lança une voix traînante derrière elle et déclenchant chez le jeune fauve une salve de ronronnement joyeux. « **Cher ami, veuillez descendre je vous prie.** » Contre toute attente, Amour obéit au professeur Rogue et se posa assis entre la chaise de sa maîtresse et la sienne. Pour Edelweiss, c'était à n'y rien comprendre et ça commençait même à la contrarier. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la perspicacité de ces créatures pour détecter avec certitudes les gens fréquentables ou non, mais de là à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts de réclamer des câlins à Severus, cela dépassait l'entendement.

« **Bonjour, Severus**. » finit-elle par répondre aux salutations de son maître avant de prendre la théière. « **Du thé ?** »

« **Volontiers, miss.** » Il lui tendit sa tasse d'une main puis envoya au sol une tranche de bacon supplémentaire à Amour. Ce qui fit penser à la rousse que son compagnon allait finir par devenir énorme ! « **Vous ne prenez plus votre potion calmante, je vois.** »

La bleu et bronze secoua négativement la tête en terminant de vider le liquide brûlant dans chacune des tasses. « **Il semblerait que moi et ma chère amie, nous ayons trouver un terrain d'entente.** » Elle glissa un nuage de lait dans la tasse de son professeur et lui rendit avant de s'occuper de sa propre boisson.

« **J'en suis fort heureux. Peut-être pourrions-nous alors commencer les cours réclamer par le directeur ?** » Leurs regards se croisèrent et le silence s'installa un instant durant lequel les tasses de thé restèrent en suspend dans l'air. « **Ce soir, par exemple.** »

« **C'est ce qu'il était convenu**. » répondit-elle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée. Elle avait craint un instant qu'il ne souhaite que leur rendez-vous professoral ne se fasse plus tôt. Elle avait pas mal de chose à faire ce jour, à commencer par les devoirs des élèves à corriger, ses propres devoirs de potions, s'occuper des créatures de l'école et surtout aller à son rendez-vous avec son petit-ami. « **Je vais tâcher de me dépêcher de faire tout ce que j'ai à faire.** »

« **Parfait, je vous attends après le dîner.** » conclu-t-il en mordant dans son toast beurré. Aucun des deux ne remarqua alors le regard assassin que le fléreur venait de porter à sa maîtresse, bien trop au courant de son programme de la journée. Il tourna les pattes et quitta la grande salle par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Minerva McGonagall.

Fin de journée, la Serdaigle n'avait pas encore terminé ses corrections et décida alors de prendre son repas dans ses appartements pour avancer au mieux avant de se rendre à son cours d'Occlumencie. Elle soupira pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé avant de se laisser tomber dans le fond de son siège de bureau. « **Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Rogue est aussi acariâtre avec les élèves…** » marmonna-t-elle en griffonnant un 'P' pour Piètre sur la copie d'un élève de troisième année. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir, dévoilant l'entrée triomphale du fléreur qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée. « **Tiens, un revenant. Tu t'es bien amusé au moins ? Combien de pauvres petites bêtes as-tu martyrisé aujourd'hui ?** » Amour l'ignora superbement pour aller prendre place sur le canapé, rouler en boule et profitant de la chaleur du feu. Une vague de colère monta au sein de l'organisme d'Edelweiss qui ne se retient d'engueuler l'animal que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était. « **Par les chaussettes à pois de Merlin !** » Lança-t-elle en sautant de se son siège pour aller chercher sa cape et sortir promptement de ses appartements avant d'être en retard pour de bon. Une fois dans le couloir, elle enfila sa cape et la resserra autour d'elle, prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait ni pull, ni son manteau qu'elle ne quittait généralement plus par soucis de décence aux yeux du chaperon rose. Elle allait se mettre en route lorsque quelqu'un lui saisit le poignet pour l'attirer à l'écart. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent, manquant de la faire tomber, mais elle parvient à se reprendre et à voir qui l'emmenait aussi sèchement dans le sens opposé de sa destination. « **Professeur McGonagall ? !** »

Son cerveau se mit à fabuler sur l'endroit où le professeur de métamorphose l'emmenait avec une telle détermination. Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ou de déplacer qui nécessitait qu'elle soit emmenée de force chez le directeur ? Dumbledore avait-il besoin d'elle pour quelconque mission à passer sous silence ? Se tramait-il un complot entre les professeurs pour se débarrasser de Dolores Ombrage ? Cette dernière idée lui semblait tellement douce qu'elle aurait réellement souhaité qu'il en soit ainsi. Depuis que le gros bonbon rose avait jeter Sybille Trelawney à la porte le jour d'Halloween, tout le personnel enseignant était à cran, mais beaucoup le cachait avec brio. Elle-même avait du mal à se contenir depuis qu'elle devait s'occuper de la chouette de monsieur Potter, blessé par la même idiote d'inquisitrice afin de récupérer une lettre. Bref, elle accueillerait toute tentative pour se débarrasser d'elle avec beaucoup de joie. De nouveau, elle se sentit tiré dans une autre direction pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans un placard à balai. Son poignet était toujours enserré par la main de la vénérable sous directrice et un certain malaise s'installa alors. « **Je peux vous demander ce que tout cela signifie ?** » Le peu de lumière qui filtrait par la meurtrière du placard se refléta dans les yeux bleus du professeur de métamorphose. À cet instant, la jeune rouquine su que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi jusqu'à ce que la respectable directrice des Gryffondors ne saisisse son visage entre ses mains et n'approche le sien pour faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans sa tête avant que ses pensées ne dérivent une fois de plus dans des scénarios étranges. Edelweiss posa ses mains au niveau des poignets de son ancien professeur, mais sa volonté de la repousser s'amenuisa un instant, lorsque la dame qui l'entravait se fit plus quémandeuse et sa bouche plus entreprenante. L'intérimaire se surprise à sentir une vague de chaleur lui envahir le visage et à répondre à cette étreinte avec plus de fougue qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Puis, d'un coup d'un seul, elle retrouva sa volonté et se sépara violement de la sous-directrice. « **Arrêtez !** » Elle recula dans le fond du placard à balai en posant ses mains contre le mur, la mine apeurée. « **Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Minerva ?!** » À cet instant, deux sentiments se battait dans le corps de la jeune femme, la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Alesto et l'envie de retourner dans l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. La drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Minerva McGonagall s'alluma davantage avant qu'elle ne se lance dans une déclaration passionnée.

« **Ne voyez-vous pas que mon cœur brûle d'un ardant amour pour vous. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas mon bouillonnant désir pour vous, ô ma déesse. Votre si charmant visage est un phare dans la nuit sombre qui entoure mes jours depuis si longtemps…** » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent à tel point qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec une chouette. Une chose était certaine, elle avait besoin d'aide et tout de suite. Il lui était clair que la directrice adjointe avait été victime d'une mauvaise blague. « **Ne me rejetez pas ou j'en mourrais !** » se mit à pleurnicher la vénérable dame qui posa alors ses mains devant son visage. La rousse réfléchit un instant, maudissant le farceur à l'origine de cet embarras et de la honte à venir de Minerva, avant de se décider. « **Venez, Minerva, allons discuter ailleurs que dans ce cagibi… Allons, allons, sécher vos larmes, nous allons prendre un verre d'hydromel.** » Elle lui prit délicatement le poignet et fût surprise de la coopération de la femme et elles quittèrent le placard à balais.

Severus Rogue tournait désormais en rond dans son bureau, la colère montant en lui tel un serpent de feu embrasant tout sur son passage. Encore une fois, il jeta un œil à l'horloge au fond de sa classe de potion. Jamais, au grand jamais, Edelweiss n'avait été en retard à l'un de ses cours, mais ce n'était pas cela qui apaisait sa colère à son égard. Il fit violemment volte-face pour retourner derrière son bureau et passer sa longue cape noire, bien décidé à aller chercher son élève lui-même en la maudissant d'avance de le faire attendre de la sorte. Il ajustait le tissu lorsqu'il entendit frapper trois coups à la porte. Sa colère flamba et il traversa la salle en un temps record, faisant résonné sa voix puissante : « **Vous êtes en retard ! Vous savez que j'exècre les gens qui ne sont pas à l'heure, vous mériteriez que je vous renvoie chez vous !** » Il termina sa tirade en ouvrant la porte d'un geste sec et direct. « **Qu'est-ce qui…** » il s'arrêta net dans sa tentative de moralisé sa jeune disciple, le visage muet de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Edelweiss était bien là, mais pas seule. Minerva McGonagall l'enlaçait au niveau des hanches, la tête posée sur son épaule et la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sur le visage de la rouquine, l'ancien mangemort lisait le désespoir grandissant de ne pouvoir se défaire de son ancienne prof de métamorphose. Quant à lui, un incendie de jalousie naquit au plus profond de son être, lui donnant la furieuse envie de s'en prendre à sa collègue et directrice des rouges et or. « **Severus…** » Ses yeux d'onyx rencontrèrent ceux de son élève qui le suppliait d'avance. « **Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie.** »

« **Entrez…** » dit-il en ouvrant plus largement la porte et la refermant rapidement, lançant un silencio et un collaporta pour s'assurer que personne n'entrerait ici pour voir la directrice adjoint dans cet état. « **Que s'est-il passé ?** » demanda-t-il en marchant vers la porte qui dissimulait l'entrée de son laboratoire privé.

« **Je l'ignora. Elle m'a attrapé lorsque je sortais de chez moi pour venir ici et m'enfermer avec elle dans un placard à balais…** » raconta la jeune femme en tirant le professeur toujours avachi sur elle.

« **Un placard à balais ?!** » s'étrangla-t-il de surprise.

« **Oui… très charmant je sais. Bref, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que… Enfin, elle m'a fait une déclaration d'amour insensé. Tenez, Minerva assez-vous, je vais chercher les verres.** » Elle tira l'une des chaises pour forcer la doyenne du groupe à s'asseoir. Celle-ci remarqua alors seulement la présence de son ancien élève dans la pièce et lui décocha un grand sourire.

« **Oh Severus, vous venez boire avec nous ? Que vous êtes charmant, j'espère que vous accepterez de bénir notre relation ?** »

Le principal intéressé posa un regard surpris sur la directrice de la maison adverse et haussa l'un de ses épais sourcils noirs. Charmant ? Jamais elle n'avait dit cela de lui. Il observa McGonagall longuement, remarquant l'étrange lueur qui animait son regard et puis fit volte-face. « **Il est cuisant celui-là. J'ai presque de la peine de la sortir de là en la voyant si euphorique et sympathique.** » Il retira sa longue cape et la tendit à Edelweiss qui s'empressa d'aller la pendre à une patère.

« **N'ayez pas tant de remords ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait d'être dans cet état si elle en avait conscience.** » Elle s'apprêtait à retourner près de son maître de potion, lorsqu'elle fût à nouveau happée par sa tortionnaire qui l'attira sur ses genoux. « **Faites vite, merci ça m'arrangerait !** »

« **Ma douce, préférerais-tu Severus à moi ?** » bouda Minerva en la serrant de nouveau.

« **Mais non, bien sûr que non, voyons…** » Assura cette dernière alors qu'elle priait de nouveau pour que l'homme sombre se dépêche dans ses mixtures. Ce dernier riait dans sa barbe inexistante en entendant les niaiseries que débitait son ancien professeur. Rien que pour en rire, il aurait voulu que ça dur et aussi un peu par vengeance personnelle, mais il doutait sérieusement qu'Edelweiss apprécie, sans parler d'Albus. Deux coups de cuillères plus tard, il en avait enfin terminé. Pour parfaire l'illusion, il servit du jus de fraise dans deux autres verres. « **Tenez mesdames, à votre santé !** » Il donna la potion à Minerva et l'autre verre à Edelweiss avant de boire une partie du sien. La rouquine en profita pour se lever et s'éloigner quelque peu de McGonagall en buvant le contenu de son verre. « **Vous êtes un génie… Elle n'aurait jamais bu si nous n'avions trinquer avec elle.** »

La potion ne tarda pas à faire effet, laissant réapparaître la Minerva McGonagall qu'ils connaissaient tous deux, à leur grand soulagement. Elle semblait avoir la bouche sèche et être totalement perdue, si bien que Rogue s'en alla quérir un verre d'eau. « **Que s'est-il passé ?** » demanda la directrice adjoint en fixant la jeune femme qui lui faisait encore face.

« **Eh bien…** » commença-t-elle en se tordant les doigts dans tous les sens. « **Vous avez pris un puissant philtre d'amour visiblement qui vous a poussez à me faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée…** » Elle s'arrêta là en voyant le visage de la rouge et or se décomposer et décida à cet instant de lui épargné les détails. « **Mais, le professeur Rogue a été très efficace.** »

« **Avez-vous une idée de comment cela a pu se produire, Minerva ?** » demanda alors le maître des lieux, malgré le regard noir que lui jetait Edelweiss, jugeant qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer la pauvre femme. Le silence s'installa quelques instants, durant lesquels les deux potionistes observaient le professeur de métamorphose rassembler ses idées.

« **Les chocolats.** » finit-elle par dire avant de continuer son explication devant l'incompréhension de ses deux collègues. « **J'ai reçu des chocolats aujourd'hui, mais j'ignore de qui.** »

« **Je vois.** » répondit l'ancien mangemort qui se détourna alors de Minerva pour aller chercher un flacon dans son armoire avant de le lui ramener. « **C'est probablement un élève qui a voulu faire une farce. Prenez ça, ça vous aidera à dormir.** »

La sorcière la plus âgée de la pièce prit le flacon avant de lancer un regard désolé à Edelweiss qui lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant. « **Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Personne ne saura, nous serons tous muet comme des tombes. Cela serait faire trop plaisir à l'auteur du méfait que d'en parler.** »

La doyenne acquiesça, se leva et vida les lieux la tête encore basse sous le poids de la honte qui l'avait envahie, laissant seuls les deux sorciers qui se trouvait côte à côte. La porte à peine refermée, Rogue reprit la parole. « **Vous ne lui avez pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Vous trouvez qu'il était approprié de l'anéantir en lui disant qu'elle m'avait embrassé comme jamais personne auparavant ? Moi pas.** » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui, se contentant de fixer la porte.

« **J'approuve.** »

« **Le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça… je ne tourne vraiment pas rond.** » soupira-t-elle avant de regarder le sol avec un intérêt tout à fait nouveau. Severus haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard charbonneux vers sa disciple, absorbée par sa contemplation du dallage.

« **Si, vous voulez… nous pouvons…** » commença-t-il dans l'optique de lui proposer de reporter leur séance d'Occlumencie du jour.

« **Non. Cela me changera les idées.** » trancha-t-elle en relevant la tête et retira sa cape à son tour pour aller la pendre à côté de celle de Rogue. « **Par curiosité, c'était quel philtre d'amour selon vous ?** »

« **Hmm… Fort heureusement, pas de l'Amortentia, mais à peine moins puissant. »** dit-il en haussant les épaules. Puis, désignant l'un des fauteuils. **« Prenez place, nous allons commencer.** »


	10. Chapter 10 : Legilimens

_Chapitre 10 : Legilimens_

Rogue déroula une longue pochette de cuir où il maintenait ses outils de travails ranger dans un ordre méticuleux. De là, il sortit sa baguette magique de bois aussi sombre que son apparence et au manche savamment sculpté. Tout en faisant cela, il s'adressa à sa jeune élève. « **Que savez-vous de l'Occlumencie ?** » D'emblée, il se doutait de sa réponse, mais il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de la lui posée.

« **Uniquement ce que j'en ai lu dans les livres. Oui, je sais c'est terriblement Serdaigle… En même temps, vous vous attendiez à autre chose de ma part, professeur ?** » La jeune femme était à présent assise sur le vieux fauteuil parfaitement inconfortable qui trônait dans le laboratoire et attendait patiemment que la séance commence.

« **Absolument pas. Cela m'arrange dans un sens, je n'ai nul besoin de vous expliquer le principe de ces cours.** » Il fit alors volte-face en pivotant sèchement sur ses talons pour faire face à la jeune femme. « **Uniquement pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, je vais m'efforcer de pénétrer dans votre esprit et vous devez résister. Si possible, me repousser hors de votre esprit. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup, bien entendu.** » Même si secrètement, il n'en serait pas surpris en considérant qu'Edelweiss avait été capable de surpasser bon nombre de ses camarades dans de nombreuses matières. « **Êtes-vous prête ?** » s'enquit le professeur de potions.

Edelweiss saisi les accoudoirs du fauteuil au creux de ses mains, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans le bois qui se trouvait découvert de cuir à cet endroit. Elle hocha positivement de la tête au moment où l'homme sombre pointait sa baguette sur elle en lançant d'une voix tonitruante : « **Legilimens**! » Elle se retrouva projeter sans ménagement contre le dossier du siège et une vive douleur lui parcouru le cerveau.

 _C'était un jour d'été ensoleillé, la jeune rousse et sa famille remontait l'allée d'une maison de campagne anglaise en pierre de pays, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas encore la voir, car ses parents l'avaient forcé à porter un bandeau sur ses yeux. Les seules sensations qu'elle percevait était la caillasse sous ses converses en jeans, le chant des oiseaux et le vent qui s'emmêlait dans sa crinière rousse. «_ _ **C'est bon ?**_ _» demanda-t-elle d'une voix impatiente alors que sa main droite se cramponnait au biceps de son père. Ce dernier souriait de béatitude en regardant sa femme qui pouffait de rire. «_ _ **Bientôt, ma chérie.**_ _» rassurait-t-il. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle sentit que la texture du sol changeait, qu'elle marchait désormais dans l'herbe et le chant des oiseaux laissa place à un concert de miaulement enjoué. Une boule de poil grise, aux yeux verts, un peu gauche sur ses pattes grattait furieusement le jeans de la jeune femme. «_ _ **C'est lui indubitablement.**_ _» assura alors une voix grave de baryton qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les grattements cessèrent alors et son père la lâcha pour lui faire tendre les bras. Ensuite, il y eu le premier contact avec les poils soyeux de l'animal qui la réclamait à corps et à cri. Le bandeau tomba, retiré par sa mère et la sorcière posa son premier regard sur le jeune fléreur qui ronronnait de satisfaction et de tendresse en la regardant dans les yeux. «_ _ **Bon anniversaire, princesse.**_ _» Une larme de joie roula sur sa joue alors que l'éleveur reprenait la parole. «_ _ **Il se nomme Amadeus Marquis d'Ouistrenesse. Il est d'une excellente lignée pure souche de fléreur. Je désespérais de lui trouver un maître, il se montrait particulièrement difficile.**_ _» Edelweiss porta la petite tête de l'animal à son visage et l'embrassa entre les deux oreilles. «_ _ **Je t'appellerais Amour. Moi aussi, je serais difficile avec un nom pareil.**_ _» murmura-t-elle._

La vision se brouilla et elle sentit qu'on se retirait de sa tête. Pendant qu'elle revenait à la réalité en tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle entendit le son de la voix d'Amour et sentit ses griffes qui –comme quelques mois auparavant- grattait son pantalon. Penchée en avant, elle ouvrit les yeux pour croisé les deux émeraudes du félin qui la regardait rongé d'inquiétude. « **Raté…** » finit-elle par dire. « **Ne t'en fais pas, Amour, je vais bien.** »

Severus fit mine d'avancer vers la jeune femme qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, mais le fléreur se retourna vivement, gonfla son pelage, soufflant de colère et grognant de rage. Intimidé par tant de ferveur chez l'animal à défendre sa maîtresse, il recula d'un pas. « **Amour, ce n'est rien. Laisse-le, il ne me veut aucun mal.** » Le félidé tourna sa tête vers la sorcière, un air interrogateur dans son regard. « **Je t'assure. C'est nécessaire, c'est pour mon bien. Il doit continuer, ainsi je pourrais mieux me défendre.** » Elle saisit le fléreur et le serra dans ses bras comme on serre un enfant. Ce qu'elle lui murmura alors à l'oreille resta un mystère pour Severus Rogue, mais lorsqu'elle le relâcha, Amour s'en alla à petit pas pour aller se poser sur une étagère vide un peu plus loin, non sans lâcher un dernier grognement d'avertissement à l'intention de l'homme.

« **Il est arrivé comme une furie peu après que je sois entré dans votre esprit. Je ne sais même pas comment il a su ce qui se passait.** » dit soudainement le professeur. « **Je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'un animal puisse à ce point être lier à son maître. Ce n'est pas de l'affection, c'est…** »

« **De l'amour, oui. Vous l'avez vu vous-même. Lorsqu'on s'est vu la première fois, on a tout de suite su qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Il me protège et je tente d'en faire de même. Il est tout pour moi et parfois je me plais à penser que je suis tout pour lui.** » La jeune femme soupira. « **C'est très sentimental, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Certes, mais maintenant que je l'ai vu… il est difficile de ne pas y croire. Au final, son nom est le parfait reflet de ce qu'il est.** » Rogue lâcha le fléreur des yeux pour retrouver le regard lapis lazuli de la jeune femme. « **Il ne risque pas de se mettre de nouveau en colère ?** »

La jeune femme hocha négativement avant de regarder son professeur de la tête au pied. « **Il ne vous a rien fait au moins ?** » Une vague de peur illumina son visage au teint d'albâtre.

Ce fût au tour de Rogue de faire le signe de négation avant de conclure. « **Mais, il a bien failli.** » Il reprit son masque de froideur et se redressa de toute sa taille. « **Vous n'avez rien tenter, Edelweiss. Contrôler vos émotions. Recommençons.** » Décréta-t-il alors en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers son front. « **Legilimens !** » Il plongea de nouveau dans les souvenirs de sa disciple.

 _La bleu et bronze se tortillait devant le miroir sur pied du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec ses condisciples de septième année. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuves d'une grande élégance depuis qu'elle était ici, ni même d'intérêt pour les discussions féminines sur la coquetterie. Pourtant ce soir, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir son cavalier du jour, un élève de sa classe plutôt populaire auprès des jeunes filles. Elle soupira une énième fois en observant l'air suspicieux sa longue robe glamour en mousseline bleu roi. La jupe retombait presque au sol et masquait ses escarpins noir vernis. Son bustier était retenu par un morceau d'étoffe formant une bretelle par-dessus son épaule droite et parcouru de petits brillants qui s'étendait sur son sein droit et finissant sa course sous le gauche, formant un motif floral élégant. Un voile supplémentaire partait de la moitié de son buste pour finir par rejoindre sa jupe au sol, donnant à l'ensemble un air vaporeux. Elle avait sorti ses plus beaux bijoux fait d'une parure offerte par sa grand-mère maternelle à l'occasion de son quinzième anniversaire. Un discret collier en or blanc représentant l'aigle Serdaigle, une paire de boucle d'oreille longue et un bracelet fait du même matériau. Chacun d'eux étaient orné d'un saphir, l'œil de l'aigle, les pendants de ses boucles, le bracelet étant le plus gâtés de tous en possédant neuf exactement. Avant de partir, la jeune femme passa une étole bleu nuit sur ses épaules pour ne pas risquer de prendre froid dans les couloirs parcourus du vent frais de l'hiver. Sophie Lecomte, élève à l'académie Beauxbâtons, était venue l'aidé plutôt dans l'après-midi pour réaliser un chignon tressé un peu flou dans ses longs cheveux roux, pourtant difficile à dompter et aussi pour la guider dans le choix de son maquillage simple, mais efficace. Fin prête, elle s'empara de sa pochette en cuir noire et vida les lieux parmi les dernières de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle parvient à la grande salle, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le jeune homme qui l'avait invité pour le bal, mais il n'était pas seul. Andrew Terryfield se tenait en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme attachée à son bras qui semblait parfaitement épanouie. La Serdaigle haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre avant même que le jeune homme ne lui adresse la parole. «_ _ **Ah, Edelweiss ! J'ai finalement changé de cavalière. Qui voudrait danser avec un rat de bibliothèque de toute façon…**_ _» Et il partit dans un grand rire accompagner en écho par ceux de ses amis. La sorcière se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, hésitant entre rentrer en courant dans la tour des Serdaigles ou à rentrer dans la grande salle pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'avoir blessée. Finalement, elle redressa sa tête et se prit le même chemin que tout le monde, estimant qu'elle passerait de toute façon inaperçue. Un fois à l'intérieur, elle se trouva un banc reculer et sortit de sa pochette un livre sur les créatures magiques avant de jeter un œil à Andrew et de marmonner entre ses dents. «_ _ **Crétin.**_ _»_

Une fois de plus, elle ressentit comme un appel d'air et se retrouva penchée en avant avec une furieuse envie de vomir. Elle finit par se redresser en respirant comme quelqu'un qui venait de risquer la noyade. Severus, lui, demeurait interdit, dressé fier et droit sur ses pieds en face de son élève. Pourtant, en lui brûlait le feu de la colère vis-à-vis de l'imbécile d'Andrew Terryfield. Toutefois, il n'en piperait mot et se contentait d'observer Edelweiss d'un côté et Amour de l'autre. La jeune femme se leva soudainement et se mit à marcher de long en large en secouant ses mains d'un air agacé. Deux fois qu'il entrait dans sa tête, deux fois qu'elle ne réussissait même pas à l'ébranler ne fusse qu'un peu. Elle devait voir ça comme monter sur un ring de boxe, se projeter dans l'idée qu'elle allait le mettre K.O. « **D'accord…** » Elle souffla un coup avant de lui faire face à nouveau. « **Allez-y !** » Le maître des potions haussa l'un de ses sourcils, surpris par tant de détermination, mais il n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de prononcer la formule, replongeant dans la tête de son élève. Il fût un instant balloté parmi des bribes de souvenir, les efforts de la sorcière semblaient payer jusque-là, mais il finit par réussir à stopper sa tentative, plongeant dans un nouveau souvenir.

Le décor était celui des trois balais, un bon feu brûlait dans l'âtre et non loin de là, la jeune femme était assise en face d'un jeune homme approchant son âge aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus. Chacun d'eux avaient une main serrée autour d'une chope de bièraubeurre presque vide et leurs autres mains étaient enlacées. Difficile de croire que la scène n'était pas récente lorsqu'il entrevit la tenue de la jeune femme, la même que celle qu'elle avait porté le matin même. Edelweiss éclata d'un rire cristallin face aux paroles de son petit ami. « **Il faut que je rentre, j'ai encore du travail**. » conclu cette dernière avant de finir sa chope et de se lever en enfilant son manteau. Le jeune homme l'attrapa au vol par la taille alors qu'elle allait prendre le chemin de la sorte et alla écraser ses lèvres contre celle de la sorcière. « **Je t'aime.** » La surprise se lui dans les yeux de la rousse, mais Severus n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir sa séance de voyeurisme sur ce souvenir, qu'il sentit à nouveau de la résistance dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il ballota de nouveau un instant, luttant contre les tentatives d'Edelweiss pour le chasser de sa tête avant d'arriver dans un nouveau souvenir.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, un dallage noir et blanc recouvrait le sol et une peinture défraîchie parcourrait les murs. Il n'aurait su dire qu'elle en était la couleur d'origine tant la scène lui paraissait se jouer en noir et blanc. À l'une des vieilles tables en bois, il retrouva assis la très jeune Edelweiss plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de ce que les moldus appellerais les sciences. Un grondement d'orage se fit entendre, le faisant sursauté et il vit alors seulement les barreaux aux fenêtres. « **Hey, le monstre !** » Un groupe de jeunes enfants entre huit et dix ans venaient d'entré dans la pièce qui devait servir de salle d'étude. L'un d'eux s'empara du livre de la jeune fille et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. « **Tu réponds quand je te parle**. » cracha-t-il avant de lui attraper les cheveux sous les gloussements de ses petits camarades. Edelweiss ne répondait pas, le regard dans le vide, ne réagissait pas, trop consciente qu'il lui arriverait pire si elle osait broncher. « **Comment tu as fait pour avoir des meilleurs points que moi ? C'est moi le génie des maths ici !** » Une larme perla au coin des yeux de la demoiselle, une seule larme de douleur tant la traction sur son cuir chevelu augmentait. D'un coup d'un seul, elle fût projetée au sol, sa tête heurtant le dallage noir et blanc. Il n'y eu ensuite qu'un brouhaha de son hurler par l'enfant qui rouait la pauvre fille de coups de pieds et de poings sous les rires sonores de ses camarades. Des injures pour ce qu'il en distinguait allant de « tricheuses » à « trainée » en passant par divers nom d'oiseau. Puis, un liquide foncé commença à noyer le premier carrelage blanc au niveau du visage de l'enfant. Tout à coup, il se prit un véritable mur dans la figure avec une violence insoupçonné. Il fût projeté hors de l'esprit de la jeune femme par ce même mur qui venait de s'enflammer. Revenu à la réalité, il se ramassa au sol et entendit hurler son élève : « **ASSEZ !** » Debout sur ses jambes, le professeur intérimaire soufflait comme un bœuf sous l'effort qu'elle venait de produire pour réussir à repousser l'homme à présent au sol en face d'elle. « **Assez…** » murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber assise sur le fauteuil.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, lourd, long et angoissant. D'un côté, la jeune sorcière récupérait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ses muscles tremblaient encore de la tension qu'elle leur avait imposée par tant d'efforts pour réussir son exercice, une sensation de faiblesse intense parcourrait son corps et lui donnait simplement envie de s'allonger là, parterre et de s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain. Psychologiquement parlant, elle se sentait tout aussi mal. Honte, tristesse, colère se mélangeait en un goudron épais qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on l'avait violée mentalement. Pourtant, elle avait accepté ces cours d'Occlumencie, en connaissance de cause et en sachant donc parfaitement ce qui pouvait se passer, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle allait revivre ce moment-là en particulier. Elle était en train de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'aller réveiller cela en elle. Elle releva les yeux pour constater qu'il ne s'était toujours par relever, toujours prostré au sol où elle l'avait envoyé valser. Alors, elle se leva de sa place pour s'approcher de lui, ses jambes cédant lorsqu'elle fût presque à destination et finissant par s'asseoir au sol à côté de son professeur. « **Severus ?** »

L'ancien Mangemort gisait assis au sol, le regard dans le vide, vaguement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. En son for intérieur, il vivait une véritable bataille intérieur entre raison et sentiment. Dès qu'il avait vu le souvenir du matin même d'Edelweiss avec l'illustre inconnu, il avait senti poindre en lui un sentiment de jalousie intense et totalement injustifiée, voir injustifiable. Il n'avait aucunement le droit d'être jaloux du jeune homme qui avait réussi à faire la conquête de la jeune femme. Son esprit l'assenait encore de la certitude qu'il ne pouvait aimer que Lily Evans, refusant de l'appelée par son nom de femme mariée. Il devait être heureux pour son élève, enfin dans la mesure de ses capacités à montrer ses sentiments qui approchait dangereusement celle d'une petite cuillère. Pourtant, jaloux il l'était et il ne parvenait pas à éteindre le feu de ce sentiment en lui. Du fait, son cœur lui donnait entièrement raison, poussant sa rengaine infernale sur son affection grandissante pour sa jeune élève. Mais l'aimait-il pour autant de la même manière que l'inconnu du souvenir ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'intéressait davantage à la rouquine depuis qu'il l'avait vue au bal de Noël l'année dernière, ravissante et envoutante qu'elle était alors. Un intérêt rehausser par sa venue à Poudlard en tant que professeur intérimaire, lui permettant alors de mieux la connaître, la comprendre et la voir s'épanouir en assumant qu'elle était désormais femme et non jeune fille. Trahison, c'était le sentiment second sortir de cette longue réflexion qui le poussait à constater qu'il pensait moins à sa chère Lily depuis lors, qu'il s'en éloignait de façon presque irrévocable. Peut-être devait-il remercier le petit ami d'Edelweiss de l'avoir ainsi remis sur le droit chemin, de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il oubliait ce qui lui était le plus important. Honte, il la ressentait également lorsqu'il finit par comprendre qu'inconsciemment il avait imaginé la jeune femme lui appartenant, se baladant avec lui, l'étreignant affectueusement ou souriant pour lui uniquement. Qui voudrait de lui de toute manière ? Lui, le terrible professeur de potion, la chauve-souris de Poudlard, le bâtard des cachots au cœur aussi noir que les robes qu'il porte. Pourtant, il n'était comme ça qu'en façade, une enveloppe ténébreuse pour cacher la lumière d'un cœur qui n'aspire qu'à la salvatrice compagnie d'une personne aimante. Mais, qu'avait-il oser imaginer ? Elle si jeune, lui si vieux quand il faisait le rapport de leurs âges. Comment pourrait-elle le voir autrement qu'en professeur et maître ? Enfin, il y avait une douleur plus profonde, plus ancienne. Une douleur qu'il avait vainement tenter de toujours dissimuler au reste du monde et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cette douleur avait resurgi lorsqu'il avait assisté impuissant au passage à tabacs de la jeune rousse par ses camarades d'école et lorsqu'il avait compris l'humiliation dont elle avait été victime au bal de Noël l'année dernière, au nez et à la barbe de tout le corps enseignant. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir, ils étaient tous plus préoccupé par le sort de Monsieur Potter et des autres candidats du concours des Trois Sorciers. Il avait d'abord cru qu'en parfaite élève solitaire, elle avait décidé de venir seule et pourtant…

Une pression s'exerça sur son bras droit, la chaleur d'un autre corps qui se pressait contre le sien en signe de réconfort et il se rendit seulement compte qu'elle était là près de lui, comme si toutes les rancœurs qu'elle avait contre lui s'en était allées. « **Severus…est-ce que ça va ?** » Enfin, il redressa la tête, affrontant enfin le regard lapis lazuli de la jeune femme et en y lisant une profonde et sincère inquiétude. Qui des deux avait été le plus blessé dans cette histoire ? Il lui avait fait revivre l'enfer. Elle avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait enfui. Ils étaient là désormais, assis sur le carrelage glacé du cachot, comme deux âmes blessées par la vie qui ont fini par se comprendre et s'apprivoisé. À cet instant, il aurait aimé trouvé la force et les mots pour lui dire à quel point il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir, mais rien ne venait en son esprit. Lentement, sa main gauche se souleva pour rencontrer la tempe droite de la sorcière et en dégagé l'épaisse masse de cheveux. Elle était là, fine et discrète, rien de plus qu'un trait plus épais sur sa peau naturellement blanche, la cicatrice. Il revit alors la mare de sang qui s'échappait sur le sol de la salle d'étude, il entendit à nouveau les cris, les rires et les larmes mêlé dans un concert funeste. Ses lèvres fines et blanche s'entrouvrir alors : « **Je suis désolé…** ». L'onyx rencontra l'azur, une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de chacun des protagonistes pour venir mourir sur le sol. Aucun autre mot ne fût échangé à cet instant, il n'y en avait nul besoin. Seuls les êtres qui ont connu la violence peuvent avec tant de sincérité, de douceur et de compassion prononcé pareils mots. Cette simple phrase reflétait en elle tout ce qu'il regrettait de n'avoir pas fait pour la protéger des maltraitances qu'elle avait subies en silence à Poudlard, tout le rôle de professeur attentif qu'il n'avait pas eu. Tout l'amer remord d'un enfant ayant subi la même chose qui n'a pas su reconnaître chez autrui le même mal. Pourtant, au lieu de s'enfuir, au lieu de tourner le dos, Edelweiss restait là, ses yeux plonger dans ceux de son maître et professeur, sa main toujours posé sur l'avant-bras de l'homme sombre. « **Moi aussi…** »

De quoi se montrait-elle désolée. De n'avoir pas demander de l'aide quand elle en avait besoin. De ne pas avoir anticipé ce qu'il risquait de se passer durant ces cours. De simplement avoir fait resurgir d'ancienne blessure chez quelqu'un qu'elle estimait énormément. Dans un geste rapide et non réfléchis, elle lança ses bras autour du coup de l'homme qu'il y a peu encore elle craignait et serra jusqu'à ce que son corps se colle au sien pour une étreinte réconfortante dont elle avait le plus grand besoin et dont il avait également besoin. Les bras de l'ancien Mangemort se nouèrent autour de la taille fine d'Edelweiss et il enfouit son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse qui embaumait la lavande. Un souvenir passa en un éclair, lui rappelant sa jeunesse, lui rappelant sa chère Lily. Il n'avait pas su gardé Lily, ni amoureusement, ni amicalement. Il ne pouvait certainement pas avoir Edelweiss pour lui, mais au moins pouvait-il essayer d'avoir son amitié. « **Je serais toujours là, à compter de ce jour et…** » La jeune femme releva son visage vers le sien, aussi proche qu'il pouvait l'être sans que cela ne soit malsain. « **À jamais.** » Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme qui vient alors déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami. « **À jamais.** » répéta-elle, scellant ainsi leur pacte sous le regard tendre du fléreur, spectateur silencieux de la scène.


	11. Chapter 11 : If I will kill you!

_Chapitre 11 : If… I will kill you_

La neige était tombée en masse annonçant dans son sillage l'arrivée de l'hiver et pourquoi pas un Noël blanc. Dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard encore engourdie du frais sommeil, un homme seul avançait. Le noir de sa tenue jurait avec le blanc immaculé du paysage, rendant sa venue indiscrète. Cependant, si Severus Rogue avait un jour souhaité être discret, il aurait probablement mis de côté ses tenues d'ébène. Silencieux et fugace comme une ombre, il entra aux trois balais pour s'y réchauffer en attendant l'ouverture des magasins. Il avait choisi de venir aussi tôt pour éviter la foule d'élèves qui viendrait dès dix heures tapantes envahir les rues du petit village. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune de l'auberge, il jeta un regard froid et austère aux gens déjà présent et qui le dévisageait avec trop d'insistance à son goût. De son pas souple et rapide habituel, il gagna l'un des coins de la salle où il pourrait avoir la paix et retira sa longue cape dans un léger tournoiement. À peine fût-il assis que Madame Rosmerta vient à lui. « **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ce matin, professeur ?** » L'ancien Mangemort planta son regard d'obsidienne dans celui de la tenancière avant d'annoncer son choix de sa voix rauque et puissante. « **Du thé. Surprenez-mois, pour une fois. Merci, Athéna.** » Il fit venir à lui la Gazette du Sorcier du jour et s'y plongea à corps perdus. Son esprit se mit seul à divaguer vers des sujets totalement opposé au contenu de son journal. Il avait entre aperçu que Fudge soupçonnait que les disparitions étaient liées à Sirius Black, ce qui le fit rire dans sa barbe inexistante. « _Pauvre imbécile… Il a toujours été incompétent, mais là ça frise le ridicule._ » avait-il pensé avant de se mettre à réfléchir au matériel qu'il devait se procurer pour son stock. Ainsi réfléchir à cela le fit dérivé vers la rousse qui occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. Il ne devait pas, il le savait, c'était chaque fois une nouvelle épreuve pour lui, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Depuis ce cours d'Occlumencie, leur relation avait pris un tournant en tête d'épingle. Il appréhendait chacun des nouveaux cours avec elle autant qu'il les attendait avec impatience. En sa présence, il n'avait plus besoin de se comporter comme l'austère professeur de potion, il pouvait sourire lorsqu'elle jurait, rire aux traits d'humour qu'elle faisait et parler librement de choses et d'autres. La vie semblait nettement plus douce lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés et dès qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, il replongeait dans les ténèbres parce qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui comme il aurait voulu qu'elle le soit. Condamné qu'il était désormais par sa propre raison à n'être pour elle rien de plus que l'ami le plus fidèle qu'elle n'aurait jamais. En y repensant, voilà bien quelque chose de terriblement Poufsouffle !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochette et les têtes-sans-cervelles se mirent à lancé des insanités sur le passage de l'inconnu. Rogue ne leva pas les yeux de son journal, toujours absorbé par ses plus noires pensées. La voix masculine et chaude raisonna alors dans la salle, une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue auparavant. « **C'est le jour les amis, je le sens bien !** » lança l'individu d'une voix goguenarde en direction d'un groupe d'hommes assis au comptoir qui faisaient les yeux doux à madame Rosmerta. « **Quoi ? Tu vas demander ta rouquine en mariage, Al' ?** » questionna le plus âgé avant de retourner à sa chope de bièraubeurre. « **N'importe quoi, Nigel ! Je parle de chose plus… terre-à-terre…** » répondit le concerner sur un ton trahissant ses intentions et terriblement sensuelle.

« **Il faut toujours que tu te vante, Alesto.** » Soupira la tenancière. « **Laisse-lui le temps de se faire à votre relation, tu ne crois pas ?** »

« **Ma chère Rosmerta, après plus d'un mois de relation, je me sens en droit d'attendre plus que quelques baisers de sa part**. » Railla-t-il avant de prendre sa chope en main. « **Vu sa nature, je m'attends à une véritable tigresse, grrrr…** »

Les doigts du professeur de potions se crispèrent autour de son édition de la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'il comprit de qui l'homme parlait ainsi. Il lui avait suffi d'un regard par-dessus le papier journal pour qu'il se mette à voir rouge. La jalousie consumait son âme aussi sûrement que le feu réduirait en cendre le quotidien qu'il lisait, lorsqu'il l'y jetterait. Le pire étant sans doute d'entendre le jeune homme parler ainsi de la jeune femme qu'il disait aimer. Jamais, il n'aurait employé ce genre de parole si elle était sienne ! Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour la jeune sorcière ? Foi de Severus, ce jeune-homme méritait qu'on le ramène sur terre et il allait s'y employer. Il se leva soudainement, remit sa longue cape et se dirigea vers le comptoir où le jeune homme continuait de parler de ses espérances envers sa dulcinée. L'homme en noir se racla la gorge sous l'œil amusé de la tenancière et il déposa le montant dû pour sa théière de thé. À cet instant, il fût remarqué par Alesto Bagman, ancien élève à Serpentard. « **Tiens, professeur, ça vous arrive de sortir de vos cachots ?** »

« **De toute évidence, monsieur Bagman. Cela ne vous arrive en revanche jamais de vous taire…** » Trancha-t-il avant de couler un regard de biais à son ancien élève et petit ami d'Edelweiss. « **Toute la salle a eu droit à un rapport détailler de vos espérances pour la journée.** »

« **Oh… vous aurais-je choqué, monsieur ?** » railla-t-il avant d'ajouter : « **Cela devait être rude pour vos chastes oreilles.** » Un concert de rire en provenance de ses petits camarades se fit entendre, mais cela était loin de démonter le sinistre professeur de potions. Au contraire, un étrange sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres trop fines de Severus Rogue.

« **Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Bagman, c'est ceux qui en parle le moins qui en font le plus. Je suis donc en droit de me poser des questions vous concernant…** » conclu-t-il glacial. Un ange passa, personne n'osant répondre ou ne trouvant à répondre à ce trait verbal. Rogue reprit alors : « **Quant à ce que vous attendez de la part de votre chère et tendre, que je devine être notre nouvelle enseignante, je suis de l'avis de madame Rosmerta, la patience est une vertu. Mais, suis-je bête, la vertu n'est certainement pas quelque chose que vous comprenez, alors je ne devrais pas être surpris que la patience ne fasse pas partie de votre vocabulaire. Enfin, laissez-moi vous éclairer sur les femmes une fois pour toutes, monsieur Bagman, puisque visiblement vos connaissances dans le domaine sont à la hauteur vos anciens résultats scolaires, autrement dit bien piètre, voir quasiment trollesque.** » Il appuya son coude gauche sur le comptoir, croisant ses longues jambes ainsi que ses doigts devant son buste. « **Vous n'avez rien à attendre d'elle. Elle ne vous doit absolument rien. J'en viendrais à parier que même si vous estimez qu'elle n'est qu'un jouet à vos yeux, elle retrouvera plus vite chaussure à son pied que vous. Si, tel est le cas, permettez-moi donc de douté de vos sentiments. Quant à savoir pourquoi, il se pourrait bien qu'elle retrouve quelqu'un avant vous, je vais vous éclairer sur la question…** » Il planta son regard d'onyx dans les pupilles claires du jeune homme. « **Je me chargerais personnellement de faire de votre vie un enfer, si jamais vous osez lui faire le moindre mal. Vous pourrez dire adieu à votre visage d'ange et à la possibilité de procréer, monsieur Bagman. Ce serait tellement dommage, vous qui avez l'air de raffoler de la dites choses. Athéna, puis-je avoir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, je vous prie.** » conclu-t-il en reportant son intention.

« **Bien entendu, Severus.** » lança cette dernière en souriant.

« **Quelque chose à ajouter, monsieur Bagman ?** »

Le visage du bellâtre venait de prendre une teinte cramoisie qui contrastait assez mal avec sa tignasse châtain clair et ses yeux bleus. L'homme avait sa fierté et il venait de se faire simplement humilié par son ancien directeur de maison. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer et encore d'avantage au fait qu'une personne aussi froide puisse se tracasser du sort qu'il réservait à sa petite amie. Cela ne le regardait absolument pas d'abord ! Il ne voyait qu'une seule raison pour que l'austère maître des potions prenne ainsi la défense de sa nouvelle collègue et cela le fit sourire d'avance de lui rabaisser le caquet de la sorte. « **Mais, c'est que vous êtes amoureux d'elle, on dirait bien. C'est la meilleur ça, comment une vieille gargouille comme vous avec un physique aussi ingrat peut seulement s'imaginer avec une fille pareille ? Vous me donnez envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.** »

Severus Rogue prit en main son verre de spiritueux avant de le porter à ses lèvres pendant que l'autre imbécile crachait son venin. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison sur tous les points. Il aimait Edelweiss, mais elle ne voudrait jamais de lui, il n'espérait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle s'en rende compte un jour, mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter par un petit con prétentieux. Et puis, plutôt mourir que de lui faire le plaisir de lui avouer la vérité. Il reposa son verre et son regard sur Alesto dans le même temps.

« **Une fois encore, vous avez misé sur votre esprit subtil et pénétrant, mais comme toujours vous n'êtes pas parvenu à la bonne conclusion.** » Pour le coup, il serait presque fier d'avoir piquer sa réplique à ce cabot de Black, mais il lui fallait en terminer avec le jeune homme. « **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier, mais par excès de bonté envers votre ignorance, je vais vous éclairer, vous et votre vacuité abyssale. Comme vous devez le savoir, miss Devonshire et moi sommes en quelque sorte voisins dans le château et pour une bonne raison, puisque j'ai accepté d'être son 'parrain' lors de cette première année d'enseignement. Par conséquent, je me préoccupe effectivement de son bien-être, car il me semble que si vous lui briser le cœur, elle ne sera pas en mesure d'assurer convenablement ses cours. Ce qui pourrait être regrettable pour son avenir de professeur, mais également pour celui de ses élèves, en particulier ceux qui doivent passer leur BUSEs et leurs ASPICs cette année. Or donc, je vous invite à prendre la menace au sérieux, monsieur Bagman, car je ne serais pas le seul à vous tomber dessus dans l'éventualité d'un quelconque problème venant de vous. Pour être plus clair…** » Il envoya dans le feu son édition de la Gazette du Sorcier d'un seul mouvement du bras. « **Vous serez aussi griller que ce journal. Et si vous ne me craignez pas, je vous suggère de prendre la menace Dumbledore au sérieux, c'est en quelque sorte sa petite protégée.** »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent alors du regard, se défiant mutuellement de trouver à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour répliquer. C'est ce moment que choisi la porte pour faire tinter à nouveau les cloches de l'entrée et faire apparaître une crinière de cheveux roux ainsi qu'une masse de poil gris-bleu. La sorcière tomba nez-à-nez avec cette scène étonnante qui la laissa un moment perplexe avant qu'elle ne décide d'ouvrir la bouche. « **Bonjour… j'ai loupé quelque chose ?** » Son regard lapis lazuli se déplaçait d'Alesto à Severus et de Severus à Alesto. Amour, pour sa part, avait ses yeux émeraudes rivés sur le petit ami de sa propriétaire et grondait d'un air mauvais en battant furieusement l'air de sa queue. Les deux hommes se lâchèrent enfin du regard et c'est Alesto qui prit la parole pour lui répondre.

« **Juste une petite mise au point entre hommes, rien de plus, mon cœur.** » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais il recula d'un pas lorsque le fléreur lui souffla au visage. « **Charmant, Amour, comme toujours. Je t'attends à la boutique, d'accord ? Au revoir, professeur !** » termina-t-il sur un ton acide, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre la jeune rousse. Une fois que son petit ami eu disparu, elle posa son regard sur Rogue qui lui tournait à présent le dos et terminait son verre de Whisky pur feu. Un autre fit son apparition devant lui et il haussa alors un de ses épais sourcils noirs. « **C'est pour avoir enfin rabattu le caquet à cet impudent. Croyez-moi, je vous offrirais bien la bouteille rien que pour ça.** » murmura alors madame Rosmerta.

« **Merci, Athéna. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore apprécierait que je rentre en état d'ébriété.** »

« **C'est ce que je me suis dit.** » conclu-t-elle en appuyant ses dires d'un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'occuper d'autres clients. L'homme en habits sombres s'empara de son verre et s'en retourna à sa table, suivit de prêt par un certain fléreur descendu de son perchoir et sa maîtresse qui venait de commander son chocolat chaud, chantilly, marshmallow et pointe de cannelle. Cette dernière s'invita sur la chaise en face de Severus et croisa ses bras devant elle.

« **Alors, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passer pour que je retrouve les deux hommes que j'apprécie le plus en train de s'entretuer du regard ?** » questionna-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« **Je crains que tu n'apprécies pas de le savoir.** » répondit Severus en replongeant dans un nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le silence s'étant installé, uniquement troublé par le petit bruit sec du mug de chocolat chaud que Madame Rosmerta venait d'amener à Edelweiss. Severus regarda un instant par-dessus son journal, intrigué par l'odeur de cannelle qui se dégageait du breuvage de la jeune femme. « **De la cannelle ?** »

« **Oui, j'adore ça. Bon, si tu crachais le morceau ?** » trancha-t-elle avant de faire glisser un peu de chantilly vers Amour qui se pourléchait déjà les babines. La chauve-souris des cachots soupira et tourna la page de son quotidien.

« **Je ne l'aime pas. Il a été très inconvenant et impudent avec ça.** »

« **Et ? c'est censé justifier ton comportement envers lui ? Pourquoi ?** »

« **Je viens de te le dire… je ne l'aime pas**. » Il tourna une nouvelle page, sans aucun regard pour la jeune femme qui était en train de s'énerver, persuadé qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

« **Tu ne l'aime pas ? Bon sang, Severus, tu as quel âge pour me sortir une réponse aussi puérile ?!** » tonitrua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« **Trente-cinq ans…** » répondit-il en posant la Gazette du Sorcier et en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage. En relevant ses yeux charbonneux vers sa disciple, il remarqua alors sa surprise. « **Quoi ? Je sais, je ne les fais pas.** »

« **C'est le cas de le dire ! Je te pensais beaucoup plus vieux que ça !** » Elle prit une gorgée de sa propre boisson avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation. « **Non, mais il faudra un jour que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour assumer à ce point d'avoir l'air d'avoir au moins quinze ans de plus…** »

« **Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Je suis très bien comme ça.** » lança-t-il sur un ton égal.

« **Pardon ? On dirait un prêtre avec ta redingote surannée**! »

« **Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus !** » cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard, ce qui eut pour effet que la jeune femme se tasse sur elle-même en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et détournant son regard. L'ancien Mangemort reprit sa lecture avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Un temps mourut avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« **Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.** » Il rabaissa à nouveau son journal assez sèchement. « **Ne fut-ce qu'avec tes cheveux… Ils sont obligés d'être constamment aussi gras ? On pourrait presque faire de la friture avec ce que tu as sur la tête.** »

« **Ils sont compliqués.** » Persiffla-t-il. « Chose que tu devrais comprendre avec la masse indisciplinée que tu as sur la tête. »

« **D'accord, j'abandonne les cheveux, mais les dents qu'est-ce que tu as comme excuses ?** » Envoya-t-elle en haussant un sourcil de la même manière qu'il le faisait lui. Rogue se rembrunit et ne s'abaissa pas à répondre à cette question, laissant donc la jeune femme gagné la partie. Il soupira avant de replier son journal.

« **Tu te rends compte qu'on est parti d'une discussion sur ton précieux petit ami et qu'on a dérivé sur tes talents d'esthéticienne ?** »

« **Qui sont aussi grandiose que le talent du tailleur de Dumbledore… Autrement dit, ils ne valent pas grand-chose. Mais puisque tu relance le sujet de ta prise de bec avec Alesto, j'attends.** » Sourit-elle en buvant à nouveau une rasade de chocolat chaud. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre se dit alors Severus en soupirant largement. Il n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir réapparaître le sujet qu'il avait tenté d'éloigner. En vérité, s'il avait sacrément envie de lui dire que son petit ami était un goujat, mais dans un autre sens il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Nonobstant cela, c'est elle qui insistait après tout.

« **Il est arrivé ici en se vantant de votre programme de la journée ou tout du moins de ce qu'il espérait de ta part lors de votre entrevue du jour.** » Il prit son verre et fit tourner le liquide ambré en son sein.

« **C'est-à-dire ?** »

« **Des choses qui ne se disent pas en publique généralement… Quelques inconvenances en résumé.** »

« **Severus, par pitié, soit clair…** » soupira-t-elle en posant son front sur la table, fatiguée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

« **Bon très bien, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après si ça ne te plait pas ! Il a dit qu'il estimait normal que vous passiez à quelque chose de plus charnel après plus d'un mois de relation et qu'il espérait bien que vu ton ascendance que tu serais particulièrement performante au lit !** » cracha-t-il alors amer avant de retourner à son journal. Alesto ne l'avait peut-être pas dit de cette façon, mais le sous-entendu était clair pour lui du moins et probablement pour n'importe qui d'expérimenté dans la salle.

Edelweiss avait relever la tête au moment où Rogue était passé du calme à la tempête et elle fixait à présent la photo qui faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier sans la voir, passablement surprise des révélations concernant son petit ami et ses espérances, qu'elle jugeait un peu démesurée pour le coup. Elle, performante au lit ? Il rêvait grandement là. Elle ne put lâcher qu'un petit « **Oh…** » après plusieurs minutes d'un long silence durant lequel Amour avait fini par se rouler en boule sur un coin de la table. « **Je vois…** » finit-elle par dire plus distinctement en se grattant nerveusement la tempe gauche de son index. Severus lui bouillait littéralement sur place, dans ses veines son sang s'était fait lave de jalousie et il tentait de dissimuler son mal être en fixant un article vantant les mérite d'une nouvelle laine révolutionnaire pour les adeptes du tricot. « _Petit con…_ » se marmonna-t-il mentalement en pensant de nouveau à son ancien élève. Enfin, il tenta un nouveau regard vers Edelweiss qui semblait absorbée dans la contemplation du mur à côté d'eau, le menton posé sur le poing de son bras accoudé à la table. Visiblement, elle était mal à l'aise, il le sentait et cela le fit longuement soupirer.

 **« Je suis désolé… de m'être immiscé ainsi dans votre intimité, peut-être que votre vie de couple est à ce point palpitante, mais ce n'est pas franchement un comportement adapté en ce genre de lieu.** »

« **Hein ?** » finit-elle par dire en sortant de ses rêveries. « **Ah non ! Non ! Il a eu tort, mais… En fait, je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Je veux dire, où je me doute qu'il espère un peu plus que… Sérieusement, je suis réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation avec toi ?** »

« **De toute évidence.** » Il termina alors d'une traite le contenu de son verre et le déposa en silence. « **Et ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.** »

Edelweiss demeura un instant interdite et fixa son chocolat chaud qui refroidissait avec un œil nouveau. « Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… » finit-elle par marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« **Alors, tu dois lui dire.** » Les yeux d'obsidienne de Severus étaient plongés dans le fond de son verre vide qu'il triturait entre ses doigts. « **Edelweiss… ne commet pas l'erreur de penser que tu lui dois quelque chose. Surtout de cet acabit-là. Si, tu dois sauter le pas et ça arrivera forcément un jour, fait le quand toi tu es prête.** » Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la jeune femme. « **Surtout avec lui…** »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de se pencher en avant : « **Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?** » Rogue haussa les épaules avant de lâcher son verre et de se laisser aller dans le fond de son siège.

« **Il est trop poli pour être honnête, il y a anguille sous roche avec ce type. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le sentir.** » Il posa ses yeux sur le fléreur endormi avant de poursuivre. « **Néanmoins, je ne te dirais jamais ce que tu dois faire. Sache seulement, que je ne le sens pas.** » Il regarda à nouveau la sorcière avant de conclure. « **Et si jamais, il te fait du mal de quelque manière que ce soit… Il passera un sale quart d'heure.** »

« **Merci…** » Il haussa un sourcil, étonné des remerciements qu'il ne comprenait pas. « **D'être aussi prévenant.** » Le sinistre professeur de potion se radoucit quelque peu.

« **De rien, je suis là pour ça aussi… c'est ce à quoi sont censé servir les amis, non ?** »

« **Je suppose… On ne peut pas dire que j'en ai eu beaucoup.** » La jeune femme se leva et enfila son manteau dont elle s'était défaite en s'asseyant un peu plus tôt. « **J'y vais, je dois encore faire des achats avant d'aller le retrouver. Je te laisse Amour, comme tu l'as si brillamment compris, il ne l'aime pas non plus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien.** » Sur ces paroles, elle s'évanouit hors de sa vue, ne laissant comme seul indice de sa venue qu'un mug de chocolat chaud vide et un résidu d'odeur de lavande. Severus soupira longuement avant de poser ses yeux sur le fléreur qui avait sur ce temps relever la tête pour le regarder. Délicatement, il glissa ses longs doigts fins sur la tête de l'animal avant de s'adresser à lui. « **Toi, tu en sais plus que nous… Si seulement tu pouvais parler, tiens. Quoi que… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que tu penses réellement de moi.** » L'homme se leva et ajusta sa longue cape en observant les premiers élèves qui apparaissaient dans l'auberge. « **Allez viens, Amour, il est temps pour nous de partir.** » Il prit l'animal dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille. « **La prochaine fois, prend sur toi et accompagne là. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir que tu te serves de ses jambes pour faire tes griffes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** » Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux du félins, le message était bien passé.


	12. Chapter 12 : Oh dear we are in troubles

_Chapitre 12 : Oh dear we are in troubles_

En ce matin de décembre, la grande salle de Poudlard avait commencé à se parer des couleurs qui serait les siennes pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Un subtil mélange d'argent et d'or avait été choisi cette année. À la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue s'amusait à narguer Amour en lui faisait balancer devant le nez une tranche de bacon. Le dos tourné aux grandes tables des élèves, le seul témoin de la scène étant Filius Flitwick qui s'était glissé discrètement à sa place. La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit à la volée et il laissa tomber la nourriture d'un air totalement innocent. Entra alors une nuée entière de professeur dont la propriétaire du dit félin qui vient prendre sa place auprès de son professeur et ami. « **Bonjour, cher Severus.** » lança cette dernière en se servant de la nourriture avant de jeter un regard à sa voisine, qui fuit son regard comme tous les jours depuis la fameuse histoire du philtre d'amour.

« **Bonjour, Edelweiss.** » répondit l'homme des cachots avant de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. « **Toujours pas plus de réaction de la part de Minerva, je vois.** »

 **« Non… ça en devient pénible et vu ce qui se prépare pour notre petite organisation, il faudrait sans doute que je prenne le taureau par les cornes et que je crève l'abcès. Sort de là, tout de suite.** » Elle le fusilla du regard avant de mordre dans son toast du matin.

« **Prit en flagrant délit. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre en Occlumencie, je le crains.** » Soupira ce dernier avant de reposer son regard sur les élèves qui mangeaient à belles dents dans un brouhaha de conversation.

« **Mais, tu pourrais m'enseigner l'autre pendant de cette science de l'esprit.** » Elle prit la théière et remplit leurs deux tasses.

« **Sans aucun doute, si tu n'en as pas encore marre de m'avoir sur le dos. Merci, miss. »**

« **Le jour où ça arrive, je te le ferais savoir, n'en doute pas.** » La sorcière se pencha alors pour prendre son animal de compagnie sur ses genoux et le forcer à avaler un bout de bacon préalablement trempé dans une potion. « **Avale, Amour ! Sinon, je te jure sur la tête de Merlin que je passe à une autre méthode mettant en scène ton postérieur.** » Devant la menace, l'animal se dépêcha d'avaler son médicament contre le rhume. Le fléreur tourna ses yeux suppliant vers Severus qui manqua de s'étouffer devant la comédie qu'il jouait.

« **Cela n'arriverait pas si tu ne te promenais pas jour et nuit hors du château.** » lui assura se dernier. « **On peut commencer cela dans les jours à venir… Conservons-nous le samedi ?** »

« **Cela me semble bien.** » Conclu-t-elle en reposant l'animal au sol pour qu'il puisse terminer son copieux repas du matin.

« **Cela ne dérangera pas, notre bien-aimé…** » commença Severus avec l'intention non dissimuler de faire monter Edelweiss sur ses grands chevaux.

« **Ne recommence pas, Severus…** » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de relever brusquement la tête en direction d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard réclama le silence en martelant son verre du bord de sa petite cuillère. En quelques minutes, toute l'assemblée se trouvait dans un silence presque religieux, prêt à écouter les paroles du vieux sage. « **Chers élèves et professeurs, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que la grande inquisitrice et moi-même, avons décider qu'un bal de Noël se tiendra en ces lieux en date du 22 décembre.** » Un mouvement d'appréciation passa à travers les élèves, masquant ceux qui désapprouvaient. Parmi les détracteurs de cette idée, se trouvait Edelweiss et Severus. La première parce que sa première expérience en la matière était désastreuse. Le second, simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de se trémousser au milieu des élèves. Autant dire qu'ils avaient tous deux envies de disparaître sur le champ. Dumbledore réclama à nouveau le silence pour reprendre son petit discours. « **Il va sans dire que la bienséance devra être respecter et que les tenues les plus affriolantes se verront bannie de la fête. Pour terminer, tout le monde devra participer, sans exception.** » Le directeur balaya la salle du regard pour terminer sa course en fixant les deux professeurs qui avaient eu l'espoir une fraction de seconde de pouvoir éviter la fête. « **Merci de votre attention et une excellente journée.** » Le brouhaha reprit de plus bel, le bal étant après tout un sujet qui méritait amplement de figurer sur toutes les lèvres. « **Bon, ben ça s'est fait…** » marmonna la rouquine avant de voir le professeur McGonagall vidé les lieux. « **Bonne journée, Severus. Je vais régler le problème une fois pour toute.** »

« **Bon courage.** » Soupira-t-il conscient que ce ne serait en rien une partie de plaisir pour elle.

La jeune femme prit la suite de son ancien professeur de métamorphose au pas de course et en évitant quelques élèves qui se pressaient vers leurs salles de cours. « **Minerva ! Minerva attendez-moi !** » Elle évita de justesse un élève qui n'avait pas décidé de se bouger de son chemin. Parvenue à sa classe, la respectable dame s'arrêta et Edelweiss eu le loisir de la rattraper. Elle posa une main au niveau de sa gorge et repris son souffle. « **Il faut… que je vous parle… c'est important**. »

« **Cela doit effectivement l'être, miss, pour que vous me coursiez dans les couloirs. Dans ce cas, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.** » Trancha la vieille dame en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de classe, par laquelle elles entrèrent ensuite. Edelweiss suivit la femme aux robes vertes jusqu'à son bureau en observant la salle de classe. Une fois à destination, elle s'adossa à une table d'élève et observa son interlocutrice. Cette dernière retira son éternel chapeau pointu pour laisser apparaître son célèbre chignon et enfila ses petites lunettes rectangulaires avant de s'asseoir. « **Je vous écoute, Edelweiss.** »

« **Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là, madame. J'ai conscience que ce qui s'est passé doit vous peser sur la conscience, mais je tenais à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas. Je comprends votre malaise, je le vis également, mais j'ai décidé de passer au-dessus de tout ça.** » Les lèvres du professeur de métamorphose tressaillir et elle posa la plume qu'elle tenait en main depuis seulement quelques secondes. « **En outre, puisque vous ne semblez pas disposée à me parler, je ne peux pas avec l'aide de notre maître des potions rechercher le responsable pour le punir. Alors, une fois pour toutes Minerva, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! Je ne vous en veux pas. En fait, je devrais peut-être même remercier Merlin et tous les dieux que cela ait été vous. D'autres aurait sans doute réagis de manière plus violente.** »

La jeune sorcière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour observer son ancien professeur en silence, ayant fini sa litanie, elle attendait quelques réactions de la respectable directrice adjointe. Réaction qui selon elle tardait à venir. Minerva McGonagall avait son regard plongé dans le vide, elle analysait les paroles de la jeune femme avec attention, tentant sans doute de trouver une parade pour protester. Sans relever les yeux, rongée encore par la honte que son comportement sous philtre d'amour lui imposait, elle répondit : « **Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que je vous avais embrassé.** »

« **En effet.** » Edelweiss n'avait pas hésité avant de répondre, car elle ne se trouvait rien à se reprocher pour son silence. « **Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous ébranlé davantage ce soir-là. J'avais l'intention de vous faire le compte rendu de ce qui s'était produit, si vous me l'aviez demandé le lendemain. Cependant, je pense que la mémoire vous est revenue avant qu'on ne se revoit, me tromperais-je ?** » La directrice des rouges et ors lui répondit par la négative et la rousse haussa les épaules. « **Je suis désolée, si vous avez vécu ça comme une trahison, mais je n'ai pas pensé mal, bien au contraire. Il devait déjà être assez pénible pour vous d'imaginer une fraction de seconde ce qui avait pu se produire, pour que je vous assomme encore avec des détails plus pousser.** » La Serdaigle s'approcha du bureau et fit face à Minerva McGonagall. « **Je ne vous en veux pas, Minerva. Pour rien du tout. Essayez de voir le bon côté de la chose, essayez de rire de ce malheureux événement. Avouez… ça aurait pu être Rusard que vous embrassiez.** » Elle lui lança un petit sourire ironique et la Gryffondor fini par lâcher les prémices d'un éclat de rire. Edelweiss la rejoignit dans son hilarité, des larmes venant jouer au coin de ses yeux. Au bout de longues minutes et quelques douleurs aux côtes plus tard, Minerva reprit la parole :

« **Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur une situation au final pas si horrible que cela.** »

« **Mais de rien. Je dois avouer que je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être en froid avec vous tout le reste de l'année.** » Le professeur de SCM prit une moue embêté avant de soupirer. « **Je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour… vous demander si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour que je me trouve une tenue pour le bal. Visiblement, quand je me charge seule de me trouver une tenue, elle déplait à notre chère Dolores… Alors, je me suis dit qu'avec un avis extérieur, je ne risquerais pas de commettre un impair. Et puis, je confesse que je suis nulle pour me mettre en valeur et que j'aurais grandement besoin d'une main féminine secourable.** » La jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et les yeux rivés sur ces derniers, peut-être consciente qu'elle en demandait beaucoup à Minerva et encore plus du fait que cela pouvait être prématuré après la discussion qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Elle ne vit donc pas le regard de la sous-directrice s'illuminer à cet instant. Elle qui, dans un passé maintenant révolu, rêvait d'avoir une fille et de la pomponner, venait de se voir proposer d'accomplir ce rôle au moins une fois dans sa vie. Un brin de lumière à travers son obscure vie composée de chagrin d'amour et de veuvage précoce. Sa joie était telle qu'une petite larme vient poindre au coin de l'un de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne consente à s'exprimer.

« **Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, miss Devonshire.** » La jeune femme releva la tête et esquissa un discret sourire de gratitude envers le professeur de métamorphose. La cloche retentit annonçant le début des cours. « **Peut-être pourrions-nous nous rejoindre demain matin aux Trois Balais ? »**

« **Avec joie. Je vous laisse, passez une agréable journée.** » La jeune femme disparue au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui entraient maintenant dans la classe de la sous-directrice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux silhouettes féminines avançaient dans le blanc immaculé de la neige en ce samedi matin, se dirigeant de concert vers la boutique vers la boutique du Gaichiffon pour y faire un peu de shopping. Un exercice dans lequel la plus jeune des deux n'excellait vraiment pas, mais elle se sentait rassurer par la présence de la doyenne de leur duo. Edelweiss Devonshire pénétra la dernière dans la boutique avec son éternel compagnon à poils sur les épaules. Ce dernier quitta son douillet perchoir quelques secondes après que la porte se soit refermée. Les yeux lapis lazuli de la jeune sorcière firent le tour de la boutique et elle se dit à elle-même : « _C'est ici que les Romains s'empoignent…_ »

« **Bonjour mesdames ! Que puis-je pour vous ?** » lança la voix enjouée d'une petite sorcière potelée au visage charmant et plein de bonhommie. « **Oh, mais je me souviens de vous, miss. Quel dommage que vous préfériez votre austère tenue à quelque chose qui… vous mettrais plus en valeur.** » La sorcière ponctua ses dires de quelques claquements de langue désapprobateur. La jeune rousse lui répondit par un simple sourire contrits avant de détourner le regard.

« **Nous venons, justement, pour trouver une tenue de bal à miss Devonshire. Rien qui ne soit trop affriolant, c'est pour le bal de Noël.** » Intervient Minerva, sauvant ainsi la mise à la jeune femme qui n'osait pas déserrer les dents.

« **Ah oui ! Le directeur a envoyé un hibou pour prévenir les commerçant. Ah, cette bonne femme avec ses idées de bonne sœur. Transformer les jeunes demoiselles en cageot sous le couvert de la bien séance. Suivez-moi, mesdames.** » Elle n'avait pas encore fini de cracher son venin qu'elle les entraînait déjà dans le fond de la boutique. « **Voici, tout juste arrivée de Paris et de Londres. La toute dernière mode en matière de robe de soirée. Je vous laisse regarder à votre aise.** »

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, les regards d'Edelweiss et Minerva se croisèrent avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire. Lorsqu'elles eurent récupéré leur sérieux, la demoiselle s'approcha des robes et commença à les étudier avec un œil suspicieux.

« **On dirait que notre chère Dolores fait l'unanimité.** » Commenta la directrice des rouges et ors. **« On m'a toujours dit que les roux ne devaient pas porter de rose. Est-ce vrai ?** »

« **En même temps, si quelqu'un devait remporter la palme de la chieuse de service, ce serait bien elle. Disons qu'on a l'air… Je ne saurais pas vous dire exactement de quoi on a l'air en rose. Ma mère à regretter une fois de m'avoir acheté une robe rose pour mes quatre. Vous voulez voir ce que ça donne ?** » dit-elle en sortant une robe d'un rose bonbon de l'une des barres suspendues.

« **Rions un coup.** » lança Minerva sur un ton qui étonna grandement la Serdaigle. Qui aurait cru que la vieille dame était aussi joueuse. La rouquine s'exécuta et enfila la robe de bal rose bonbon à bustier dont la jupe faisait de nombreux repli. Le tout parsemé de quelques strass. Lorsqu'elle quitta la cabine d'essayage, il y eu un long blanc pendant lequel les deux femmes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Elles riaient tellement qu'elles s'en faisaient mal aux côtes.

« **Vous n'allez tout de même pas porter ça !** » s'étranglèrent alors deux voix dont une masculine que les deux femmes ne connaissaient que trop bien. Severus Rogue se tenait là avec la tenancière du magasin, arborant tous deux une grimace indescriptible sur le visage, qui eut pour effet de faire repartir les deux sorcières dans leur hilarité. Edelweiss se pinca le nez pour tenter de retrouver son calme alors que Minerva s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir, tant elle pleurait de rire. La plus jeune des deux inspira longuement avant de répondre aux deux chouettes qui les observaient toujours.

« **Non, je montrais à Minerva à quel point le rose est abjecte sur moi.** » Confessa-t-elle.

« **Ah, j'osais espérer que vous ne feriez pas une faute de goût aussi monstrueuse, miss. Par pitié, changez-vous avant que mon estomac se retourne.** » Elle vida à nouveau les lieux et la jeune femme regard le sinistre professeur de potion avec un air de défit.

« **Et vous, monsieur, que me conseillez-vous alors pour aller avec mon teint ?** »

« **Tout sauf du rose. C'est vraiment une couleur à vomir, même quand elle n'est pas sur vous.** » Il tourna son regard sur les robes et fit une grimace qui voulait tout dire. Il n'était certainement pas le plus à même de conseillez une femme sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter. « **Vous devriez essayer la verte ou la bleu marine. Voir la robe bordeaux, même si ça m'arrache la gorge de le dire. De plus, je doute être un tant soit peu qualifier sur le sujet Sur ce, je vous laisse entre femmes.** »

Les deux dames regardèrent tour à tour les robes que l'homme sombre avaient énoncées et l'aînée haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

« **Il n'est pas si mauvais conseiller qu'il veut bien le dire. Prenons cela au sérieux, alors.** » Elle décrocha les robes de leur penderie et les donna à la jeune femme qui s'empressa d'aller les essayer. Au bout d'une bonne grosse demi-heure d'essayage, il ne restait plus qu'à départager la bleue de la verte. La rouquine refit un tour dans chacune d'elle et enfin.

« **C'est indéniablement celle qui est le mieux.** » Approuva la sous-directrice en donnant une paire d'escarpin à la jeune femme pour qu'elle les essaye avec sa robe.

« **Indubitablement. Elle a été faites pour elle, c'est une évidence pour moi.** » Renchérit la patronne du magasin. « **Oh et avec ça en plus ! Vraiment, miss, c'est elle qu'il vous faut.** » Elle lui passa une étole en tissu extrêmement léger autour des bras. « **Parfaite non, professeur ?** »

« **Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. Notre grand inquisitrice ne pourra rien y trouver à redire.** »

« **C'est-à-dire que je n'avais pas pour projet d'acheter plus qu'une robe…** » commença la jeune femme avant d'être coupée.

« **Sottise ! Allez, sortez de là qu'on puisse passer à la caisse.** » Le professeur intérimaire obéit docilement à son ancien professeur et retourna dans la cabine pour sortir de sa robe et tendre le tout aux femmes à l'extérieur en passant sa tête.

« **Auriez-vous d'autres coloris dans les manteaux que je vous ai acheté, madame ? J'aimerais renouveler un peu ma garde-robe.** »

La dame soupira, mécontente que la jeune femme lui demande encore après ces horribles manteaux gothiques qui ne la mettait en rien en valeur à ses yeux. « **En noir et en vert émeraude, miss. Je vous les apporte.** »

Edelweiss quitta la cabine d'essayage un peu après avoir essayé les deux manteaux et ne pouvant se décider entre les deux les prit tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la caisse, elle surprit Minerva avec deux paquets dans les mains.

« **Ne me dites pas que… Minerva !** » s'indigna-t-elle en voyant dépasser un bout d'étole du premier sac.

« **Je ne tolérerais aucune protestation. Voyez cela comme un cadeau à la fois pour me faire pardonner et pour vous remercier de m'avoir fait vivre l'une des plus belles matinées de ma vie.** » La jeune femme soupira à s'en dépendre les poumons alors qu'elle payait ses manteaux.

« **Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner… Je ne vous ai pas demander de venir pour me faire payer mes affaires vous savez ?** »

« **J'en suis tout à fait consciente, oui. Nous y allons ?** » Elles rétrécirent leurs paquets pour les mettre plus facilement en poche et quittèrent les lieux. Après s'être éloigné de la boutique, McGonagall reprit la parole : « **J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille, je l'aurais sans doute beaucoup trop gâtée, mais c'est un rêve que je ne réaliserais jamais. Grâce à vous, j'ai vécu une journée dans la peau d'une mère ou d'une grand-mère qui emmène sa fille pour se préparer à un grand jour. Merci, Edelweiss. De tout mon cœur.** »

Les confessions de Minerva émurent la jeune femme qui ne s'imaginait pas que ce qui sonnait comme une corvée pour elle rendrait la dame si heureuse. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers les trois balais. « **Dans ce cas, préparez-vous mentalement. Votre travail ne s'arrête pas là, Minerva. Je suis une vraie citrouille pour me maquiller et me coiffer. De quoi parfaire votre rôle de grand-mère de substitution.** »

Lorsque les deux dames entrèrent aux trois balais, elles ne s'attendaient certainement pas à tomber nez-à-nez avec Alesto Bagman encore une fois en train de glousser au comptoir avec ses amis de beuverie. Edelweiss fit le tour de l'auberge des yeux, dans l'intention évidente de vider les lieux au plus vite, mais elle surprit un visiteur silencieux dans un coin qui bouillait sur place. « **Minerva… rejoignez Severus et calmez-le si vous le pouvez. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une petite discussion avec Alesto.** » La dame eu un mouvement de surprise en découvrant le visage décomposer par la rage de son ancien élève et acquiesça avant de rejoindre l'ancien Mangemort au plus vite. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant d'aller se planter derrière ce qui semblait être son petit ami, bien campée sur ses pieds et les points sur les hanches. Ce dernier discutait encore de ses aptitudes, de sa chance d'avoir une petite amie au sang de vélane et de ses intentions la concernant. Pas étonnant en somme que son maître des potions soit littéralement en train de bouillir. « **Tu n'en as pas marre à la fin ?** » finit-elle par dire pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. « **Je pensais avoir été clair sur le sujet non ?** »

Le tenancier de la boutique de soins aux créatures se retourna passablement surpris de se faire prendre la main dans le sac par celle-là même sur qui il tenait la discussion précédemment. « **Ma chérie ! Oh relax, ma beauté, que serait la vie si on ne peut plus discuter de choses et d'autres entre potes**. » Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se déroba prestement.

« **Ma parole, tu es saoule de si bon matin ?! Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi !** » Alesto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et entraîna la jeune femme à l'autre bout du comptoir pour finalement la collée contre le mur. Sur sa chaise, Severus venait brusquement de se lever, mais fût tempérée par Minerva qui lui assurait que la jeune femme saurait se débrouiller. Pour une fois, la jeune femme aurait voulu que la rouge et or ait raison, mais elle ne maîtrisait au contraire pas du tout la situation. Les relans d'alcool absorbé par le jeune homme lui chatouillait désagréablement les narines et lui donnait envie de vomir. Son visage trop prêt du sien, elle était bien forcée de le regarder dans les yeux.

« **Il faut bien que je compense le manque d'action dans notre couple par quelque chose non ? Entre ton travail qui ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous voir et toi qui me repousse constamment, excuse-moi, mais j'ai le droit d'espérer plus !** » Siffla-t-il en lui serrant le poignet si fort, qu'elle crut un moment qu'il allait se casser.

« **Cela ne justifie rien, Alesto… je t'ai dit que…** » tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

« **Que tu n'étais pas prête, oui… mais tu pourrais faire un effort ! Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins aussi, mais tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte.** » La pression sur son avant-bras s'accentua et la jeune femme commença à vouloir se débattre.

« **Lâchez-la, monsieur Bagman. Je doute que cela règle votre querelle d'amoureux que vous lui brisiez le poignet.** » Le concerné lâcha brusquement sa proie pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard en personne, qui se tenait derrière lui. « **Tout va bien, miss Devonshire ?** » Cette dernière acquiesça en se massant le poignet, elle passa à côté de l'homme émécher qui lui lança un regard qui semblait dire qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. « **Venez. Quant à vous, monsieur Bagman, je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous pour dégriser.** » Le vieux sage passa un bras autour des épaules de la sorcière et l'entraîna vers le reste de ses collègues présents.

À peine fût-elle assise que Rogue lui saisit le coude pour inspecter son poignet encore rougit de la maltraitance imposée par le jeune homme. Edelweiss n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour protester, ni ne réagit encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer. Ses yeux fixaient le vide avec insistance, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus, comme si elle était seule au monde. Pourtant, autour d'elle les trois professeurs de Poudlard se faisaient par les uns aux autres de leurs impressions, mécontentements ou encore de certaines choses qu'ils rêvaient de faire subir à ce petit crétin. C'est finalement Albus Dumbledore qui attira l'attention des autres sur le fait que la jeune femme ne réagissait plus. « **Severus ?** » Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet. Le concerné sortit sa baguette et la pointa discrètement vers la tempe d'Edelweiss, murmurant la formule qui lui permettait d'entrer dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas de mur, il n'y avait pas de flamme. Ses défenses étaient inexistantes, pourtant il savait qu'elle les avait consolidés avec force ces dernières semaines. Ce qu'il y vit en revanche le fit sortir de là très rapidement, l'estomac noué, le visage tordu par une grimace d'horreur. Avait-elle sentit qu'il s'était introduit dans son esprit ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que la sorcière rousse revient à elle et fixa le vert et argent d'un regard encore embrumer par le vide. L'échange fût terriblement intense, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie, alors que ce n'était qu'un échange de regard. Soudain, elle se leva et vida les lieux, sans un mot et sans plus de bruit que la chaise qui avait racler le sol. Un temps mourut de nouveau avant que Minerva ne prenne la parole : « **Qu'avez-vous vu ?** » sa voix trahissait sans mal son inquiétude. L'ex-mangemort déglutit avant de desserrer les dents. « **Une ruelle. Une bande de jeune hilare. Principalement des garçons. Une adolescente meurtrie au sol.** » Il osa alors regarder Albus Dumbledore. « Il n'obtiendra jamais rien d'elle, ça je peux vous l'assurer. »

« **Ne faites rien qui puisse vous nuire, Severus.** »

« **Oh, mais je ne compte pas m'en prendre à lui. Il va se l'aliéner tout seul comme un grand comme il est parti là.** » À son tour, le maître des cachots vida les lieux pour retourner à ses occupations du jour.


	13. Chapter 13 : Underwater

_Chapitre 13 : Underwater_

La jeune rousse marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une légère lueur brillant au sommet de sa baguette. C'était son jour de patrouille à la recherche d'élèves enfreignant le règlement. La discipline avait été durcie par la grand inquisitrice qui soupçonnait qu'il existe des réunions d'élève et ce malgré le décret qu'elle avait édité concernant leur interdiction. Elle avait beau être habillée de pied en cape, le froid mordait son corps et engourdissait ses articulations. Minuit approchait à grand-pas, sa garde était donc presque terminée, elle prit le chemin du retour vers ses appartements pour y retrouver la chaleur et son fléreur dans le même temps. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est ce qu'elle espérait désormais et si possible réparateur. Elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers en silence et en essayant de ne surtout pas éveiller l'attention des tableaux endormi qui risquerait de la sermonnée d'ainsi les déranger. De plus, elle craignait un coup foireux de la part de Peeves, qui depuis son arrivée en tant que professeur n'avait pas encore osé s'attaquer à elle. Elle pariait fort que ce ne soit en prévision d'une blague qu'elle ne risquait pas d'oublier. Parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, la chaleur de son sang sembla se dérobée et elle se retourna brusquement, persuadée d'avoir senti une présence dans son dos. Rien. Elle parcouru la porte de l'école à l'aide du faisceau lumineux émergeant de sa baguette, mais celle-ci était –comme elle s'y attendait- parfaitement close et verrouillée. La jeune femme secoua sa longue crinière d'un geste agacé avant de reprendre sa marche en se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Avec toutes les précautions prisent par Dumbledore, que pourrait-il bien se produire. Elle regagna néanmoins ses appartements au pas de course toujours parcourue par ce sentiment d'oppression. Lorsqu'Edelweiss retrouva la chaleur de ses appartements, elle soupira d'aise et retira sa longue cape pour la posée sur le canapé où se trouvait Amour. « **Tu aurais au moins pu m'accompagner, flemmard**! » Le félin ouvrit un œil avant de bondir sur ses pattes, son pelage gonflé et grondant violemment. « **Amour ? Qu'est-ce que…** » Son hurlement se perdit dans la main qui venait de s'accrocher à sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais une autre entrave apparu autour de son torse et un pied la fit ployer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à genoux au sol. Le fléreur s'élança alors toutes griffes dehors sur l'assaillant de sa maître, tentant de le désarçonné, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de ramper en avant pour échapper à la prise de son agresseur. Les cris de rage d'Amour se mêlait à ceux de l'homme qui avait pénétré dans ses appartements, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se débarrasser du félin qui s'écrasa devant les yeux d'Edelweiss. « **Avada Kedavra !** » Un éclair vert jaillit en direction de l'animal qui tentait de se relever. Ce dernier s'effondra alors, sans plus aucune étincelle de vie dans les yeux, raide et froid. « **NON ! AMOUR ! NON !** » Hurla la bleu et bronze qui ne réfléchissait même plus à la situation, tentant d'agrippé le corps inanimé de son animal de compagnie, les yeux baignées de larmes de colère et de tristesse. Ses protestations moururent lentement au milieu des sanglots et des gémissements de douleur. Son cœur était déjà en miette et elle pressentait que son corps le serait bientôt aussi. Un moment de lucidité, elle dégaina sa baguette, mais l'inconnu avait tout prévu. « **Expelliarmus !** » L'objet lui vola des mains, elle fût retournée comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre et tirée par les chevilles jusque sous le corps de son agresseur. « **Tu es à moi…** » Son visage se peignit d'horreur en découvrant l'identité de son agresseur. Des cheveux châtains encadrait un visage pourtant si angélique, rehaussé par des yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de l'océan. « **Toi… pourquoi ?** » Son corps sembla se vidée de toute énergie, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de faire apparaître des liens invisibles aux endroits stratégiques. L'instant d'après, il commençait à lui arracher les boutons de son manteau gothique tout en riant. Reprenant conscience du danger imminent, la sorcière se mit à ruer sous le poids de ce corps honi, tel un cheval furieux. Alesto lui assena une claque magistrale avant de la forcer à le regarder. « **Regarde-moi, sale pute !** » Dans son brouillard de larme, elle tenta de le regarder, mais son visage devenait flou, difforme. « **Oui, tu n'es jamais qu'un sale monstre.** » Ses cheveux changèrent du châtain au noir, sa voix descendit de deux tons en graves et finalement, ce n'était plus Alesto qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était Severus Rogue.

Edelweiss se releva en sursauté, couverte de sueur, l'air affolé, mais belle et bien allongée dans son lit à baldaquin. Frénétiquement, elle se mit à chercher quelque chose avant que ce qu'elle cherchait ne finisse par lui atterrir tout chaud dans les bras. « **Amour ! Oh, Amour…** » Elle sera le fléreur dans ses bras avec une avidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, étouffant ses sanglots dans les poils gris et soyeux de son petit compagnon. L'animal frottait frénétiquement sa tête contre le visage de sa maîtresse puis chercha à faire sa place au creux de son cou à l'aide de son museau, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se répendait en petit cri, doublant ses ronronnements pour rassurer celle qu'il aimait temps. « **J'ai eu si peur… ça semblait tellement réel.** » Elle se redressa enfin et planta son regard dans celui d'Amour qui semblait la questionnée. « **Un cauchemar… rien de plus qu'un cauchemar.** » La jeune femme se laissa retomber contre son oreiller et fixa son ciel de lit en soupirant longuement. Le fléreur vient alors se rouler en boule prêt de sa tête et lui lécha tendrement la tempe gauche. La peur noua l'estomac du professeur intérimaire, la possibilité qu'elle replonge dans ce cauchemar lui hurlait de ne surtout pas se rendormir et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas bien comment elle pourrait y parvenir. Elle tritura l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, elle devait dormir. La semaine avait été longue entre les cours dispensés aux élèves, ses cours de potions et elle devait en plus se mettre à étudier pour ses examens de janvier. Il existait bien un moyen, elle le savait, mais cela impliquait qu'elle quitte sa chambre et après cela, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Elle secoua sa tête avant de se décider à quitter son lit. « **Bon sang, Edelweiss ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.** » se rassura-t-elle. Elle enfila ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre, n'oublia pas sa baguette avant de vider les lieux avec Amour sur les talons.

La Serdaigle avait initialement penser à aller frapper à la porte de Rogue, mais elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment, se rappelant que le Serpentard était de corvée inspection des couloirs avec Rusard ce soir. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une possibilité : réveiller Madame Pomfresh pour obtenir une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle était presque à destination lorsque quelqu'un la héla dans le couloir. « **Edelweiss, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?** » la questionna son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que le professeur en charge des tours de gardes anti-élèves hors des dortoirs. Un coup de chance dans son malheur pensa la jeune femme, qui ne devrait dès lors pas subir le courroux du cerbère de l'infirmerie. Quant au fléreur qui avait décidé de la suivre comme son ombre, dans un besoin de protection après cette nuit agitée, il allait se coller dans les jambes du maîtres des cachots et s'y frotter tendrement.

« **Severus, tu ne peux pas mieux tomber. Je venais voir madame Pomfresh pour lui demander une potion de… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !** » La jeune femme n'eut effectivement pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle ressentit un passage froid dans tout son corps avant de voir s'envoler sa robe de chambre dans les airs. « **PEEVES !** » Pour toute réponse, l'esprit frappeur lui lança à nouveau une douche froide avant de partir dans un grand rire, traversant un mur et laissant retomber au sol la robe de chambre détrempée au sol comme un tas de chiffon. La scène s'était passée tellement vite que personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir et en ce qui concernait Severus Rogue, il était maintenant plus préoccupé par autre chose que le fantôme facétieux. En effet, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la sorcière dont le pyjama trempé en dévoilait un peu trop. C'est finalement Amour qui décida que s'en était assez en miaulant un grand coup. L'ex-mangemort revient sur la terre ferme et sortit sa baguette dans un but évident de secourir la jeune femme. Il tenta d'abord l'enchantement de Récurvite, puis celui de Tergeo, mais rien n'y fit, Edelweiss était toujours trempée de la tête aux pieds.

« **Moi qui me disait dernièrement que je n'avais pas encore eu droit à être baptisée par lui, voilà qui est fait.** » Elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose au sol et soupira. « **Les sortilèges ne serviront à rien, ce sont des bombes à eau d'inventions frères Weasley… Ils auront pensé à placer un sort qui empêche les victimes de se sécher à l'aide de la magie. Comment diable Peeves a pu s'en procurer ?** »

« **Dolores à confisquer tout leur stock, je suppose que ce farceur aura été en pêcher dans le bureau de notre chère inquisitrice. Tiens.** » Il lui tendit sa cape et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'enrouler dedans, sa mâchoire avait effectivement commencé à claqueter et elle tremblait également de tout son corps. « **Donc, tu disais que tu étais ici pour quoi déjà ?** » demanda-t-il en reprenant le chemin des cachots par l'escalier le plus proche.

« **Il me faudrait une potion de sommeil sans rêve.** » Au bout de quelques mètres, elle retira ses pantoufles, préférant marcher pieds nus que de subir les assauts d'eau dans ses pieds à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied au sol. « **Au départ, je voulais venir te trouver, mais je me suis souvenue que tu étais de garde.** » Sur ces mots, elle éternua un grand coup, manquant de peu de descendre l'escalier en colimaçon sur les fesses, avant de resserrer à nouveau la cape autour d'elle. « **Rappel-moi d'aller en toucher deux mots au Baron Sanglant, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça…** »

« **D'abord, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu prennes une douche chaude et que tu enfiles des vêtements secs. Je dois avoir ce que tu cherches… Mais, je ne te donnerais pas ça à moins d'une bonne explication, je suppose que tu le sais.** »

La jeune femme acquiesça, résignée à raconter son cauchemar même si honnêtement, à choisir elle aurait préféré parler de ça avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle n'était pas dedans elle. En moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le dire, elle se trouvait au beau milieu des cachots à quelques mètres des appartements de Rogue avec une horrible sensation de froid dans tous le corps. « **Inutile que je te fasse parcourir le chemin jusque chez toi avec ce froid, à moins de vouloir te rendre malade pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il foute dans leurs farces ces deux-là.** » dit-il en posant sa main fraîche sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui semblait monter rapidement en température.

« **Sait pas… ils ont peut-être un contrat avec Poppy pour lui envoyer du travail.** » Tenta-t-elle d'ironiser, même si la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, pas plus qu'à Severus visiblement. Une fois dans les appartements du maître des potions, elle se planta devant le feu, même si elle doutait que ce soit indiqué en cas de monté de fièvre, mais pour le coup, elle voulait de la chaleur et vite. Quant à Severus, il avait rapidement disparu derrière une porte pour ressortir de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. « **Je t'ai mis des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain et de quoi t'habiller le temps que tes vêtements sèchent. Balancent-les dans la chambre avant d'aller sous la douche.** » Edelweiss retira la cape noire qui lui avait servi de cache misère le temps du chemin et la rendit à son propriétaire qui émit quelque précision. « **Chambre, première porte à gauche.** »

Ainsi, la rouquine se retrouva seule dans la salle de bain de son professeur avec un sentiment de malaise grandissant. En même temps, il ne se serait jamais imaginer faire ça du temps où elle était élève et encore moins maintenant. Bref, plus vite elle serait réchauffée et au sec, plus vite elle aurait sa potion et plus vite elle serait de retour dans sa chambre. Une fois totalement déshabillée, elle laissa tomber ses vêtements trempés de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle referma à clé. Non pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il soit capable d'entrer dans la pièce alors qu'elle était en tenue d'Eve, mais la prudence était son maître mot ce soir. L'ombre de son cauchemar faisait planer au-dessus de sa tête des relents de peur intestines. D'ailleurs, elle posa sa baguette le plus près possible de la cabine de douche, au cas où. « _Je deviens paranoïaque_ » se dit-elle avant de tourner le bouton d'appel d'eau. La douche fût certes brève, mais salvatrice de par sa chaleur, surtout après une douche glacée en pleine hiver. En quittant la cabine de douche, elle s'enroula dans une serviette verte extrêmement moelleuse, ce qui la fit rire en pensant à qui elle appartenait et elle fit de même avec ses cheveux pour ne pas ressortir avec des cheveux entièrement trempé. Elle observa un moment les lieux qu'elle n'avait pas analysés, trop pressée à l'idée de se réchauffer. La salle de bain était sombre, mais étonnamment les couleurs ne reflétaient en rien la personnalité de Severus. Le carrelage était fait en noir et blanc, très classique au final pour une salle d'eau. Un détail lui arracha un sourire au niveau du lavabo. Trônait là, une brosse à dent neuve et un dentifrice commencé depuis peu, bref c'est qu'il avait pris la remarque au sérieux. Finalement, elle quitta les lieux après avoir enfiler un pyjama d'été entièrement noir d'homme et rejoignit le salon.

Severus était penché sur son bureau, occupé à préparer une potion pour éviter que sa jeune élève ne tombe malade. Il avait délaissé sa trop célèbre redingote et son foulard pour laisser apparaître la chemise blanche qu'il portait toujours en dessous. Le col entrouvert, les manches retroussées, lui donnant un petit côté négligé qui lui allait somme toute mieux que son air trop sévère. Il avait remonté ses cheveux en catogan à l'arrière de son crâne, allégeant ainsi son visage aux traits prononcés, les rendant tout de suite moins ingrats en vérité. Edelweiss était soufflée de voir à quel point il pouvait être différent une fois qu'il changeait un rien sa tenue. En vérité, à cet instant, elle le trouvait beau et même carrément attirant. Et c'est là que le bas blessait véritablement pour elle. Cela lui semblait absurde d'être attirée physiquement par Rogue, à tel point qu'elle remisa cela sur le compte de la vélane en elle qui faisait de nouveau des siennes depuis quelques temps. En fait depuis que sa relation avec Alesto battait de l'aile. Elle se râcla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et s'approcha de l'homme occupé pour observer ses faits et gestes. « **J'ai vu que… ma remarque sur l'hygiène buccale avait fait mouche.** » dit-elle avant de croiser son regard. « **Désolée, je ne voulais pas être désobligeante.** »

« **Tu étais en colère, mais quelque part… c'était un mal pour un bien.** » Il lui tendit une coupe pleine d'un liquide vert tout sauf ragoûtant. « **Cul sec. Il faudra attendre pour l'autre, elle mijote encore.** »

Edelweiss soupira et s'enfila la potion d'une traite avant de faire une horrible grimace et de rendre le verre à son propriétaire. « **Pouah ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit infecte pour que ce soit bon pour le corps.** » Puis, elle se retourna pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé près du fléreur endormi et remonta ses jambes sous son menton. Le potioniste quant à lui rangeait paisiblement ses affaires en attendant, histoire de ne pas avoir les yeux trop baladeurs. Le silence s'installa, plutôt dérangeant pour eux qui avait pris l'habitude de parler de choses et d'autres. Finalement, la demoiselle rompit le silence.

« **Il est neuf…** » Rogue se retourna pour la regarder avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. « **Le pyjama.** »

« **Ah… oui, je n'en porte jamais à vrai dire.** » Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge après qu'il ait pris conscience d'avoir révélé un aspect très privé de sa vie. Il soupira et s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils mono personnel près de la cheminée il retira ce qui tenait ses cheveux attachés.

« **Tu étais mieux quand tu avais les cheveux attachés. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.** » Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se portèrent sur le félin endormi et elle se mit à jouer à faire des dessins dans les poils de l'animal. « **En fait, je dirais même que tu es plus attirant quand tu ne ressembles pas à… ce que tu ressembles d'habitude. Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça plus souvent ?** » Elle releva les yeux pour les plongés dans le regard d'obsidienne qui se détourna peu après.

« **Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le fasse ?** » se rembrunit-il en croisant les jambes et en martelant du bout des doigts les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« **Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'à l'âge canonique de trente-cinq ans, c'est mort pour toi de vouloir avoir une vie amoureuse ! Bon sang, Severus… Tu pourrais avoir de l'ambition dans un domaine au moins. Je ne sais pas moi, te trouver une petite amie pour commencer.** » Elle soupira avant de se lever pour aller lui faire face en posant ses mains sur les siennes. « **Tu vaux mieux que cette vie d'ermite que tu t'es choisie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs et en fait je m'en fiche complètement ! Moi ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un de complexe, qui a besoin d'attention, mais qui fuit quiconque essaie de l'aider !** »

« **Et toi, tu mérites mieux qu'un pauvre type comme Alesto !** » Lança-t-il d'un ton acide. « **Mais laisse-moi deviner… tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes et que par conséquent tu lui pardonneras tout ! Que la dernière fois aux trois balais, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, qu'il était sous le coup de l'alcool !** » Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond, forçant la jeune femme à faire plusieurs pas en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, l'estomac noué par la peur de voir son ami dans cet état de colère.

« **Severus… ce n'est pas…** » tenta-t-elle de commencer d'une voix calme, mais trahissant son anxiété naissante.

« **Oh ça va, je les connais les excuses. Pendant près de treize ans, j'ai entendu ma mère me sortir ces excuses pendant que mon père se saoulait et lui tapait dessus avant qu'il se désintéresse d'elle pour tourner les coups sur moi ! L'amour a bon dos dans ce genre de cas ! C'est bien vrai ce qu'on dit, il rend aveugle, mais il vous rend surtout idiot !** » Edelweiss se retrouva acculée contre un des coins de la cheminée, littéralement perdue dans ce tourbillon de reproche que lui envoyait l'homme sombre à la figure. Elle faillit trébucher contre le tisonnier, mais se rattrapa de justesse au col de Severus. C'est tout ce qui lui fallut pour reprendre pied et hurler au visage de la chauve-souris des cachots : « **JE NE L'AIME PAS !** »

 _Initialement, le chapitre devait se prolonger, mais après mûre réflexion (et surtout proposition de ma chère Zuz') j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour que vous n'ayez pas 30 pages à lire xD_

 _Bref, le chapitre 14 devrait suivre dans la journée._

 _P.S: J'accepte les réprimandes et les malédictions possibles en rapport avec le début du chapitre._

 _Réponse à la review de Lexiar : Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles n'apparaissent pas les review mais soit xD Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Comme tu vois la suite s'enchaîne. Le temps cependant, risque de me manquer prochainement, car j'entre en session d'examen. Encore merci et n'hésite pas à commenter de nouveau, je suis toujours contente de lire ce que les gens pensent de cette fiction._


	14. Chapter 14 : Kiss from a rose

_Chapitre 14 : Kiss from a rose_

Blanc. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient en silence. L'un, le visage peint d'incompréhension. La seconde reprenant son souffle et les yeux déjà mouillée par les larmes de colère et peut-être un peu de honte. « **Je ne l'aime pas… je… j'en aime un autre. Une chimère plus exactement…** » Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur le col de la chemise immaculée et elle fixa ses yeux lapis lazuli sur le premier bouton. « **Ce n'était qu'une passe, que le besoin profond de la vélane en moi qui cherchait la stabilité, à plaire et à se sentir désirée, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…** » Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme et elle lâcha enfin l'homme qu'elle agrippait pour passer à côté de lui. **« J'ai assez vu la violence pour encore la supporter. Tu le sais… tu n'as vu qu'un dixième de ce que j'ai vécu, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses ne pas comprendre. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais pensé une seconde que je lui pardonnerais d'avoir lever la main sur moi, même qu'une seule fois.** » Elle retrouva la sécurité du canapé de cuir noir, celle du fléreur qui était sorti de sa torpeur, alertez par les cris et la dispute des deux sorciers. Ses jambes contre son torse, la jeune femme fixait ses pieds nus.

« **Excuse-moi… ma haine pour lui a pris le dessus. Je suppose… qu'il était inévitable que je ne finisse pas par exploser. Pardonne-moi…** » Severus Rogue était à présent accroupis face à son élève, ses mains entouraient délicatement les chevilles de la rousse et il cherchait un contact visuel avec elle. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il reprit la parole. « **Est-ce que tu arrives encore à faire confiance aux hommes après tout ça ?** »

« **C'est difficile. Je me méfie de tout le monde de toute façon.** » Elle haussa les épaules puis détourna le regard avant de soupirer. « **Les humains m'ont trop souvent déçue pour que ce soit encore facile. Je pensais qu'il était différent, je voulais le croire plutôt… mais j'ai compris la dernière fois, que je n'étais qu'un objet, qu'un nom en plus à son tableau de chasse.** » Discrètement, Amour se déplaça vers l'autre extrémité du canapé pour laisser la place au Serpentard qui prit la place sans se faire prier. « **J'aurais dû écouter, Amour. J'aurais dû t'écouter.** »

« **Dans ta situation, je pense qu'il est normal de faire des erreurs. Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas la malchance d'être embourbé avec des sangs aussi différents qui se font la guerre. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Edelweiss. Regarde-moi.** » Elle s'exécuta docilement et l'obsidienne rencontra l'azur. Un instant, la possibilité de capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme traversa l'esprit du potioniste, qui la chassa d'une main invisible pour reprendre le cours de la discussion. « **Ne laisse pas un garçon gâcher tout. Encore moins ce crétin manipulateur. Pense à cet autre jeune homme…** »

« **Ah… lui…** » soupira-t-elle avant de laisser retomber son front sur l'épaule de Severus. « **Faudrait que je l'oublie, mais il faut croire que dame nature m'en veut.** »

« **Ne me dit pas que tu vas laisser Alesto gagner ou je…** » commença-t-il en optant pour son ton professoral qui ne souffrait en général aucunes protestations.

« **Non ! C'est juste que je ne sais même pas qui il est.** » Elle releva la tête en voyant l'air surpris de Rogue et elle ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire défaitiste. « **Tu te souviens du bal l'année dernière où je me suis retrouvée seule comme une pauvre idiote ? Eh bien, un jeune homme m'a 'sauvé' la mise en m'invitant à danser. Et avant-même que je ne puisse lui demander son nom, il s'était évaporer et mon cœur avec lui. Depuis, je tâche de récupérer cet idiot de palpitant et d'oublier le fuyard. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?** » Conclu-t-elle avec un rire jaune en reposant sa joue sur l'épaule amicale offerte.

Comment lui dire sans passer pour un menteur. Comment lui dire sans qu'elle ne lui rit au nez. Le regard d'obsidienne se perdit dans la contemplation du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. À cet instant, il maudissait la vie d'être si compliqué et surtout de se l'être compliquée de la sorte. Une petite main se faufila dans la sienne, il resserra ses doigts autour de celle-ci et goûta le plaisir de sentir la peau de la jeune femme en contact –si fugace soit-il – avec la sienne. Finalement, il se décida à répondre : « **Non, c'est plutôt romantique comme idée. »** Il posa sa joue contre la tête de la jeune femme, humant discrètement l'odeur d'eucalyptus que dégageait ses cheveux, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle avait utilisé son shampoing sous la douche et pendant un instant, il eut simplement l'impression qu'elle lui appartenait un peu. « **Tu m'accompagne au bal ?** » murmura-t-il comme une prière silencieuse, un vœux secret inavouable. D'ailleurs, il regretta un instant toutes ces paroles. Que ce soit l'énonciations du romantisme ou son invitation non dissimulée.

« **D'accord…** » fini-t-elle par répondre en serrant à son tour la main de l'homme qui lui était semblable à une bouée de secours à laquelle elle s'accrochait désespérément.

« **Mais ?** » Questionna alors l'homme sombre, ayant perçu comme une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix de la jeune femme et cela lui d'ailleurs comme un pincement au cœur.

« **Je ne sais pas danser…** » Elle se redressa et le regard avec une petite moue désolée. « **Je serais absolument ridicule. Heureusement, ça ne tue pas. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas grave, je peux t'apprendre… »**

« **Tu sais faire ça, toi ? »** Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'excusa. « **Désolée, je ne mets pas en doute tes talents de danseurs, en fait… plus ceux de professeur de danse.** » À ces mots, Severus se mit à rire et se leva pour lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à se lever.

« **Bien sûr, je pourrais bien t'épater à ce sujet. On a encore le temps de faire un premier essai avant que ta potion ne soit prête.** »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la radio qui trônait dans un coin du salon pour qu'elle s'allume, puis sur la table basse pour qu'elle libère l'espace en allant se glisser entre le bureau et le mur. La radio cracha un moment avant de s'arrêter sur une station moldue qui passait un morceau lent qui se prêtait assez bien à un slow. Il prit délicatement les mains de la jeune femme pour les positionner sa main gauche sur son épaule puis, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avant d'aller plus loin. « **Tu me fais confiance ?** » lui demanda-t-il alors que ses mains restaient en suspens dans l'air.

« **À toi oui… toujours…** » Il posa alors sa main gauche sur la hanche gracile de la sorcière et serra sa main droite dans la sienne, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Oh oui, il aurait pu profiter de la situation, mais il ne le fit pas, ce n'était après tout pas son style.

« **Ton pied entre les miens et laisse-moi te guider. Détends-toi et laisse-toi aller.** »

 _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._ _  
_ _You became the light on the dark side of me._ _  
_ _Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

 _But did you know,_ _  
_ _That when it snows,_ _  
_ _My eyes become large and,_ _  
_ _The light that you shine can be seen._

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

 _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _And now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Le pied de la jeune femme se retrouva malencontreusement sur celui de son partenaire de danse et elle se raccrocha à lui avant de grimacer. Elle se fit mentalement la remarque que c'était heureux qu'ils soient tous les deux pieds nus. Elle n'était déjà pas bien grande, son menton atteignant à peine l'épaule de Severus, mais avec ses souliers ça aurait été encore pire. Et si, elle avait laissé son pied traîner sous le sien…

« **Je suis parfaitement ridicule…** » soupira-t-elle en fixant à nouveau le premier bouton de la chemise blanche qu'elle avait en face de ses yeux.

« **Bien sûr que non.** » Il lâcha sa hanche un instant pour la faire tourner sur elle-même durant la partie instrumentale qui suivit pour l'étourdir un peu et l'aider à se détendre.

 _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

 _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

 _To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

 _Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_

 _But did you know_

 _That when it snows_

 _My eyes become large and_

 _The light that you shine can be seen_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

 _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _And now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Le plan du Serpentard avait fonctionné mieux qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Edelweiss était à présent totalement détendue évoluant dans ses bras comme si elle avait toujours su danser. En vérité, la jeune femme se sentait toujours gauche, mais elle avait plongé son regard dans les deux onyx qui formait celui de son cavalier d'un soir et elle avait ainsi quitter la réalité. Elle s'était perdu dans les ténèbres d'obsidiennes et le sol sous ses pieds lui était devenu totalement indifférent, les mouvements initiés par l'homme une seconde nature. Elle revient un instant sur terre lorsque raisonna sa voix chaude et suave : « **Pousse sur tes pieds et soutiens toi à mes épaules.** » Un instant plus tard, à la fin du nouveau temps instrumental, elle était dans les airs et elle riait comme une enfant soulevée par son père à bout de bras, qui aurait l'impression de voler.

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the gray_

 _I've been kissed by a rose_

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the gray_

 _And if I should fall along the way_

 _I've been kissed by a rose_

 _...been kissed by a rose on the gray_

L'homme sombre tourna un instant sur lui-même avant de la reposer au sol. Le sérieux initial se perdit dans un enchevêtrement de pas emprunter à différent type de danse, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. L'important c'est qu'ils s'amusaient tel deux adolescents, oubliant pour un temps les difficultés d'une vie d'adultes, les responsabilités d'un professeur, les déboires amoureux, tout cela sous l'œil très attentif d'un certains fléreur qui ronronnait doucement de satisfaction. Entre sourire complice et rire éclatant, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cette courte parenthèse hors du temps.

 _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

 _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

 _To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

 _Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_

 _But did you know_

 _That when it snows_

 _My eyes become large and_

 _The light that you shine can be seen  
_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

 _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _And now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Les cheveux roux lui caressaient parfois le visage, son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il la voyait sourire et s'épanouir de la sorte dans ses bras. Par instant, elle lui rappelait tellement une autre. Le fantôme de Lily Evans s'accrochait encore à lui, comme pour lui rappeler sa sinistre implication dans la tragédie qui s'était joué à Godric's Hollow, il y a si longtemps maintenant. Il les sentait sur ses épaules, ses doigts fantomatiques et tout le poids de la culpabilité qui faisait de pair avec eux. Un court instant, il accrocha son regard rieur et son cœur se gonfla d'une douce chaleur qui irradia alors le reste de son être. Elle n'était pas Lily, elle ne le serait jamais et il ne voudrait jamais qu'elle le soit. Elle était sa rédemption, la lumière dans le brouillard opaque qu'était devenu sa vie. Une rose en fleur, l'éclosion de la femme à l'aube d'une vie d'adulte qu'il n'avait qu'à cueillir en tendant la main et pourtant… Cela lui semblait tellement insurmontable. Comme si le bonheur pouvait être un fardeau, comme si la vie pouvait être une montagne infranchissable, il la laissait lui échapper. Il avait eu l'occasion de se déclarer, de la conquérir et de s'opposer à Alesto, mais il l'avait laissée partir. Il n'y pouvait sans doute plus rien et ça, il en crèverait. Oh oui, il en crèverait lorsqu'il la verrait avec un autre, lorsqu'elle aura oublié les chimères de cet amour pour un inconnu qu'elle ne reverrait pas…. Alors, il réduit à néant l'espace entre eux, reprenant le slow dans sa plus stricte expression. Pendant un court instant, il la serrerait aussi fort que la bienséance le lui permettrait. Pendant un petit moment, elle lui appartiendrait. Il regretta presque aussi tôt, lorsque ses courbes féminines se pressèrent contre son corps, il n'était qu'un home après tout. S'il savait encore contenir ses ardeurs pour le moins déplacée, de son point de vue, il n'en était pas moins ronger par le désir profond d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes et de parcourir son corps de ses mains avides de tendresse charnelle.

 _Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

 _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _And now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the gray_

Pressée contre le corps de Severus, la jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance, ne ressentit aucun malaise. Pourtant, il y a quelques semaines encore, elle aurait tenté de fuir, elle aurait trouvé cela déplacé et malsain. Elle se souvenait encore de la surprise ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu l'appeler par son prénom, d'avoir assez mal tolérer d'être si proche de lui alors que la distance était respectable. Cela avait disparu, comme si ça n'avait même jamais existé. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche d'un homme et pourtant, ça lui semblait si naturel en ce moment. La chaleur grimpa en flèche dans son petit corps contaminé par celle de son cavalier. Elle avait appris à connaître bien des facettes de ce trop mystérieux sorcier, de cet être honni par tous ces élèves qui cachait en vérité un être complexe, mais ô combien surprenant et aimable, quand il le veut bien. Et là, elle réalisait à quel point il lui plaisait, à quel point elle était bien avec lui, contre lui, dans ses bras ou simplement à côté de lui. Elle se surprit à penser qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle ne le verrait sans doute plus ou plus comme maintenant et son cœur se serra. Se satisfait-elle réellement de l'avoir pour ami ou envisageait-elle la possibilité d'une évolution ? Elle était déchirée. Entre la chimère et le réel. L'envie d'oublier et la difficulté de le faire. Sans le savoir, elle vivait les mêmes tourments que son professeur et ami, à un degré cependant nettement différent. Sa main gauche glissa de l'épaule du maître des potions jusque sur poitrine de ce dernier qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom_

 _On the gray…_

La chanson mourut tout en douceur et sans un mot prononcé, la radio se tût pour de bon. Les corps en mouvement s'étaient arrêtés, les yeux se fixaient encore, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui tardait à venir. Le souffle brûlant de l'homme se répercutait sur les lèvres purpurines de la jeune femme, il hésitait. Il hésitait entre la lâcher et prolonger encore un instant cette sensation de béatitude qui le parcourrait depuis qu'elle se tenait dans ses bras. La jeune femme tergiversait également entre se détacher de lui et rester là où elle était si bien. Elle pataugeait dans la marée montante de ses sentiments qui lui hurlait d'agir et sa raison qui ramait en surface pour lui dire de rentrer dans ses appartements. Cela paraissait une éternité et pourtant ce n'était qu'une poignée de seconde, peut-être une pincée de minutes. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les lèvres fines et trop clair de son partenaire. Raison… sentiments… qui allaient gagner le combat. Une tension dans sa nuque, elle la chassa d'un léger mouvement avant d'être emporté dans le torrent de la passion. Timide certes, mais la rousse venait de manière presque inconsciente de poser ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celle du grand brun.

La surprise fût la première chose qu'il ressentit, rêvait-il ? La sensation de papillons voletant dans son ventre lui fit comprendre que non. Ses mains serrèrent avidement sur la taille fine de d'Edelweiss, comme pour se convaincre encore d'avantage qu'il vivait quelque chose de réel. C'était doux, tendre et trop chaste pour lui, mais il y remédia assez vide. Sa bouche se fit quémandeuse, presque conquérante et absolument possessive. Elle céda, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa partir comme elle n'avait même pas oser le faire durant leur petit cours de danse improviser. Le cœur de la jeune femme pulsait dans sa cage thoracique au point qu'elle aurait cru possible un instant qu'il la perce pour s'en échapper. Brûlante, elle en tremblait pourtant comme si elle avait rejoint l'Antarctique. Ses doigts s'étaient crispé sur le coton de la chemise blanche qu'elle malmenait, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une sensation dure et de chaleur encore plus intense dans son dos attira son attention. Un mur, la cheminée et lui collé outrageusement contre elle. Ils reprirent leurs souffles sans un mot, sans même bouger, sans se regarder. Son cerveau nageait dans la brume de ses désirs internes, perdu qu'il était dans l'analyse de la situation. Dangereuse, incongrue et surtout irraisonnable. Analyse qui trouvait écho dans le cerveau de l'autre protagoniste. Mais au diable la raison ! La sorcière replongea dans la volupté d'un baiser passionné, limite animal qui trahissait la nature des bas instincts qu'elle avait trop souvent réprimer. La vélane avait décidé qu'elle aurait son mot à dire et elle envoyait paître le reste. Des boutons blancs volèrent dans la pièce et Severus se retrouva bientôt torse apparent assis sur le canapé avec une tornade rousse assise à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Pendant qu'il bataillait encore pour analyser la situation, ses mains elles semblaient avoir revendiquer l'existence d'une vie qui leur étaient propre et s'en aller à la découverte du corps en ébullition qui leur était offerte. Tout son corps réclamait plus d'attention, toujours plus de contact, de tendresse et d'attention. Il frissonna de tout son être lorsque les délicates mains féminines commencèrent à explorer son torse parsemé de quelques cicatrices. Il en avait toujours été privé, de son propre fait d'ailleurs, mais cela ne changeait rien au manque que cela avait fait naître. Il n'était pas un petit garçon sage, il avait eu son content d'aventure sans lendemain avec des femmes de la profession ou pas, mais il n'y avait rien de commun avec ça ici. Quelque chose le dérangeait, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il vivait une véritable lutte interne lorsqu'on voyait ses mains se perdre sous le t-shirt du pyjama noir pour découvrir le dos puis le ventre de la jeune femme jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. C'est là qu'il mit le doigt dessus, au moment même où elle allait lui retirer totalement sa chemise. À cet instant précis, qu'il relâcha ses lèvres, tournant la tête et remis sagement ses mains sur les hanches d'Edelweiss. « **Arrête.** » finit-il par dire sur un ton des plus secs et même cassant.

Edelweiss qui avait fini par accepter de façon sûre qu'elle désirait ardemment l'homme en face d'elle, et peut-être pas qu'en tant qu'ami ou amant, reçu une véritable douche froide. Pourtant, si elle stoppa docilement ses mains au niveau des épaules de Severus et se redressa pour le regarder, ne descendit pas pour autant de ses jambes. Oui, elle l'avait embrassé, mais n'était-ce pas lui qui en avait demandé plus ? Lui qui au final avait allumé l'incendie qui l'avait consumé jusqu'au tréfonds de son être et il voulait tout arrêté sans plus d'explication. Alors, la sorcière le fixait intensément, attendant qu'il la regarde pour avoir au moins une once d'explication. Rien ne vient et finalement, elle quitta pour de bon cette étreinte et se releva pour arranger sa tenue. « **Je suis désolée…** » finit-elle par dire en regardant autour d'elle, les bras croisés.

« **Tu n'es pas encore en sûre avec ce que tu ressens…** » lui fournit-il comme explication, sans savoir s'il parlait réellement d'elle ou de lui. Il remit sa chemise et la reboutonna à moitié avant de retourner à ses potions et de remplir un flacon d'une mixture bleue nuit. Edelweiss se sentit encore plus idiote qu'avant, si cela était possible d'ailleurs. Elle avait agi bêtement, mais sans aucune arrière-pensée, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de pensé réellement avant de l'embrasser et maintenant…

« **Je vais rentrer, je vous ai assez embêter ce soir…** » Elle employait à nouveau le vouvoiement avec lui, comme une distance nécessaire qui n'aurait jamais dû être brisée. Persuadée que ça allait absolument tout changer dans leur relation. Elle craignait d'ailleurs ce qui allait se produire vendredi lors du bal avant de penser subitement que peut-être cela aussi tombait à l'eau. Severus, quant à lui, ressentit un frisson désagréable en l'entendant reprendre cette sale habitude. Il referma le flacon et le lui tendit alors. La Serdaigle le prit, mais il le retira en arrière pour diminuer la distance qu'elle venait de mettre entre eux.

« **Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Cela ne change rien entre toi et moi.** » Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la jeune femme qui resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de la potion. « **C'est autant ma faute que la tienne… On s'est oublié un instant et c'est tout.** » Sa voix rauque baissa d'un ton à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il avait mentit et la jeune femme tentait de se convaincre qu'il mentait effectivement.

« **Alors… rendez-vous vendredi au bas de l'escalier du premier étage**? » dit-elle avant de déglutir difficilement et de sourire dans la seconde d'après en voyant l'air surpris de son ami. « **Oui, c'est Minerva qui m'aide à m'habiller. Et pour ceci ? Je te dois une explication…** »

« **Inutile. Si, tu dis en avoir besoin, c'est que c'est vrai. Je te fais confiance.** » Il lâcha enfin la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de faire quelque pas, se saisir de sa cape noire et de la lancer de façon taquine à la jeune femme. « **Tu vas en avoir besoin dans les couloirs. Bonne nuit, Edelweiss.** » À ces mots, il disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Edelweiss et Amour quittèrent les appartements du professeur de potion après qu'elle ait récupérer ses vêtements encore humides. Marchant pied nus dans le couloir, elle prit garde à ne pas recroiser ce satané fantôme ! De retour chez elle, elle lâcha ses vêtements et se laissa glisser contre la porte en bois pour se retrouver au sol. Elle se mit à fixer la potion qu'elle avait toujours entre les mains sans réellement la voir. « **Mais quelle conne quand même !** » hurla-t-elle avant de balancer une de ses pantoufles à travers la pièce en faisant peur à une araignée qui tentait de faire sa toile au coin de la fenêtre. Dans sa petite tête se fit une idée qu'elle ne risquait plus de se sortir, Rogue ne voudrait jamais d'elle parce qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une gamine à ses yeux et puis, pourrait-elle seulement l'aimer comme il le méritait ? Un seul constat : non, parce qu'elle ignorait simplement ce que c'était d'aimer. Jusqu'ici ses relations avec les hommes s'étaient limiter à un désir animal et instinctif rien de plus. Ne voulant plus penser, ni rêver, la rouquine se leva, avala le contenu du flacon d'une traite et alla s'écrouler dans les bras de Morphée sans plus de cérémonie. Dans les cachots, un autre sorcier aurait également bien prit de cette fameuse mixture de sommeil pour oublier les tourments qui le rongeait à présent.

* * *

 _ **Voici voilà, la suite du chapitre 13.**_

 _ **Concernant le choix de la chanson (Kiss from a rose de Seal), pour ceux/celles qui voudraient les explications, je l'ai choisi en rapport avec l'année de sortie (1995) qui est l'année en cours dans ce chapitre dans le monde de Mme Rowling, mais également et surtout pour le sens des paroles. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fort en anglais, je vous invite à consulter la traduction ;)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à aller de votre petit commentaire, comme je le dis toujours, ça me fait plaisir !**_

 _ **Pour répondre à la review du chapitre 13, j'ai décidé de cindé parce que ça devenait vraiment très long et puis aussi pour mettre un peu de suspense )**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Fly like an eagle

_Chapitre 15 : Fly like an eagle_

Le vendredi était arrivé plus vite qu'Edelweiss ne l'avait escompté et elle appréhendait toujours ce qui allait se tenir au soir dans la grande salle. Il lui faudrait plus qu'un cours de danse improviser –et ayant largement dérapé en plus – pour qu'elle soit à l'aise avec l'idée de se retrouver sur une piste de danse au milieu de plus d'une centaine de personnes. Bref, donner ses cours lui permettait au moins de se plonger dans le travail et de ne penser à rien d'autres, mais ce ne serait qu'une échappatoire provisoire, elle le savait. D'autant plus que l'horloge semblait lui jouer des tours en accélérant le passage du temps. Elle n'était pas la seule donc les sens étaient en ébullition à cause du bal de ce soir. Les élèves de quatrième années qu'elle avait toute la matinée n'avaient pas cesser de bavarder ou de s'envoyer des petits mots derrière son dos. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la matinée et le très attendu repas de midi. La jeune sorcière n'ajouta rien et laissa s'enfuir la foule galopante des élèves à travers la porte de sa classe. Il lui avait fallu trouver un sujet intéressant pour ces cours à l'intérieur du château, il était impensable d'aller à l'extérieur avec le temps qui se déchaînait constamment entre accalmie et tempête de neige. Le sujet depuis plusieurs semaines était donc : les elfes de maisons. Pour ce faire, elle avait dû aller déranger lesdites créatures dans leur cuisine et tenter d'en convaincre un de participer aux cours pour l'épauler dans ce qu'elle disait. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouver affublé de Dobby dont elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire jusqu'ici.

« **Miss Devonshire est satisfaite du travail de Dobby ?** » demanda celui-ci en se tenant sur son bureau, les mains jointent devant lui et ses gros yeux tourner sur elle.

« **Pardon ? Ah oui ! Bien sûr, Dobby. Pourquoi en doutez-vous ?** » La sorcière avait été une fois de plus appée par ses préoccupations basiques avant d'être réveillée par l'elfe de maison.

« **Dobby a toujours peur de mal faire, vous savez. Dobby a été longtemps considérer comme de la vermine. Dobby n'a pas l'habitude des gentils sorciers.** » Un soupire échappa à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux vers ses ongles qu'elle avait manucuré hier, enfin tenter serait le mot le plus approprier.

« **Je sais ce que s'est… enfin, non pas vraiment. Dans un sens oui, mais je n'étais pas esclave non plus. Soit, vous êtes d'une aide précieuse Dobby et je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'aider. Je dois avouer que les connaissances sur les elfes sont bien minces.** » Elle se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main gauche à l'elfe. « **Ce fût un plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.** » La petite créature releva ses oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris qui semblèrent frétiller de joie avant de serrer la main offerte avec les deux siennes.

« **Dobby a été très honoré, Miss Devonshire. Si Dobby peut encore se montrer utile, Miss Devonshire ne doit pas hésiter à venir le trouver.** » La rouquine promit qu'elle n'y manquerait pas et regarda l'elfe disparaître dans un claquement de doigt. Cela fait, elle ramassa ses parchemins en un tas en soupirant.

« **Les elfes de maisons…** » lança une voix masculine et grave qui la fit sursauté en envoyant voler la totalité de son tas de parchemin dans tous les sens. Elle en rattrapa un maximum avant de se baisser pour récupérer le reste. « **Toi, ou tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille, ou tu n'es pas parmi nous…** » La main de son visiteur lui tendit des parchemins qu'elle ramassa.

« **Je pense de trop c'est tout, Severus. Merci.** » Elle posa un livre sur ses parchemins pour que ces derniers ne s'éparpillent plus. « **Cela t'étonne tant que ça, que je leur apprenne à connaître les elfes et à les respecter un brin ?** »

« **Douce utopie, mais non. On dit souvent qu'une goutte d'eau peut faire déborder un vase, qui sait une future génération finira peut-être par ouvrir les yeux.** » Répondit-il en haussant ses larges épaules et en appuyant ses mains sur le bureau.

« **Tu en as ?** » elle haussa un sourcil avant de saisir sa baguette et sans un mot envoyer une batterie de bout de tissus lavé les tables des élèves.

« **Oui, elle est très aimable et je pense que je ne la traite pas comme une vermine. Tu désapprouve ?** »

Edelweiss haussa à son tour les épaules avant de passer à côté de lui pour aller fermer une armoire à clé. Depuis ce fameux soir, elle ne pouvait nier que sa relation avec le directeur des Serpentard avait changer et pas spécialement dans le bon sens du terme. Elle avait bien essayé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais jusqu'à présent c'était peine perdue. En vérité, elle avait peur. Peur d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire tant elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, retourner dans ses bras forts et puissants où elle s'était pour la première fois de sa vie sentie en sécurité et aimée. Bien sûr, elle avait un père aimant et protecteur, mais là ce n'était pas la même chose, pas mieux non plus, juste différent et agréable. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle redoutait le bal de Noël, elle allait forcément se retrouver dans ses bras et elle ne voulait pas commettre un nouvel impair. Finalement, elle reprit la parole et s'adressa à nouveau à lui sur un ton un peu trop cassant. « **Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, dis-moi**? »

Rogue fût un instant déstabilisé par ce ton sec qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, mais en parfait maître de lui, il n'en fit rien remarquer ni physiquement, ni dans ses paroles. « **Je passais dans le couloir et comme nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de nous croiser ces derniers temps… Mais, j'ai eu tort visiblement.** » Elle dégageait beaucoup d'agressivité et ce malgré qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Elle n'avait plus la stabilité de plaire à quelqu'un, ses sautes d'humeurs étaient devenues encore plus récurrentes depuis… « **Edelweiss…** »

Quelqu'un toussa de manière forcée de l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un qui avait coupé Severus dans l'élan qu'il avait pris pour s'expliquer avec la jeune femme. Une personne dont seul le timbre de voix suffisait à faire se dresser les poils des avants bras de la jeune femme de manière désagréable. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir en trouvant une parade à la situation.

« **Merci Severus pour le coup de main, on reprendra notre débat sur les différentes potions anti-migraines plus tard.** » Pivotant sur ses talons d'un quart de tour elle s'adressa à l'énorme bonbon rose qui l'attendait. « **Dolores, quelle surprise…** » Puis elle lança un coup de baguette vers un seau et un balai qui se mirent automatiquement à laver le sol pendant qu'elle retournait au tableau pour le laver à la main. Décidément, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Amour avait d'ailleurs quitté son panier pour aller trôner fièrement sur le bureau en observant d'un œil torve la nouvelle venue.

« **Vous faites un peu de ménage ?** » lança la voix haut perchée teintée de fausseté de la grande inquisitrice.

« **Oui, avant les vacances c'est un luxe que mérite cette salle. De plus, je ne fais pas mon travail à moitié et j'aime que tout soit impeccable.** » Elle étouffa une insulte au fond de sa gorge.

« **C'est-à-vous, donc…** » La rouquine dû tourné la tête pour voir qu'Ombrage pointait Amour du doigt, un sourire pincé ornant ses lèvres et son maintien impeccable à vous foutre les jetons.

« **De toute évidence…** » Elle reposa le tissu humide dont elle se servait précédemment sur le bord du tableau avant de plonger sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau gothique. « **Avec l'agrégation ministérielle qui va avec.** » Elle découvrit le papier devant le visage déconfit de la peau de vache. « **Un conseil, Dolores, arrêtez de me chercher des ennuis. Je vis en respectant l'ordre et la loi. De plus, un fléreur n'est pas interdit dans l'enceinte d'un village ou de quelconque établissement magique. Sinon, il ne serait pas ici.** **Je pourrais finir par croire que vous avez un problème personnel avec moi et croyez-moi, je ne manquerais pas de déposer une plainte pour harcèlement injustifié.** » Furieuse, la jeune femme rangea son papier dans sa poche avant de reprendre le nettoyage de son tableau avec un soin particulier. « **Vous désiriez autre chose, Dolores ?** »

« **Non, Edelweiss. Bonne journée.** » Elle écouta les claquements des talons roses de la vieille peau s'estomper à mesure qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Le tableau était d'un noir impeccable lorsque la jeune sorcière se laissa retomber sur la chaise du bureau et mit fin au sortilège qui nettoyait la salle de classe. Elle remarqua alors seulement la boite en velours noir qui était poser sur la pile de parchemin qu'elle avait formé peu de temps avant. Posé sur celle-ci, un petit bout de papier plié contenant un message tracé à l'encre noir, d'une écriture fine, très italiques, mais parfaitement lisible.

 _J'ai pensé que cela pourrait compléter ta tenue de ce soir. Pardonne-moi, si je suis trop présomptueux à ce sujet._

 _Amicalement,_

 _S.R._

Intriguée, la jeune femme ouvrit alors l'écrin et étouffant un cri de surprise, saisi entre ces doigts l'objet qui s'y tenait. Un cordon de velours bleu nuit si foncé qu'il paraissait noir, doublé de soie orné d'un pendentif en cristal, tenu par une attache pyramidale en bronze très travailler. Elle en eu les larmes aux yeux en observant le pendentif représentant un aigle royal, ailes déployé, le port de tête altière et le bec entrouvert. La lumière de l'extérieur fit briller les petites facettes de la pierre sur son visage. Elle replaça le bijou précautionneusement dans sa boîte et la referma en ayant préalablement mit le mot de Severus à l'intérieur. Elle demeura un instant interdite, ses convictions les plus profondes venaient d'être à nouveau chamboulée face à un cadeau qu'elle considérait comme hors de prix et presque inconvenant à cause de cela. Peut-être s'en voulait-il aussi de l'avoir rembarré si sèchement lors de leur entrevue nocturne. Subitement, elle se leva, rangea la boite dans la seconde poche intérieure de son manteau et quitta la salle, Amour sur les talons en faisant se fermer les rideaux de la salle d'un coup de baguette. Elle avait autre chose de prévu et elle ne voulait plus souffrir de se tourmenter pour quelque chose qui n'était qu'une foutue chimère.

Après avoir dévoré un sandwich au poulet préparé par Dobby, qui n'avait été que trop heureux de pouvoir encore la servir, Edelweiss avait pris le chemin de Pré-au-Lard pour faire ses derniers achats de Noël, souhaitant utilisé l'intégralité de ses vacances pour étudier la matière de ses examens de maîtrise de potion. Elle prit soin d'éviter d'approcher la boutique Felix Creatura, ne souhaitant pas voir Alesto aujourd'hui. La rupture avait pourtant été très cordiale et ils avaient conclu qu'ils travailleraient encore ensemble pour soigner les créatures de l'école, mais elle préférait éviter de le voir si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Elle se rendit en premier lieu à la boutique Scribenpenne, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle plume et d'un livre neuf pour remettre au propre ses travaux de potions. La rousse prit ensuite le chemin de la boutique en rapport avec la matière qu'elle étudiait dans l'espoir de trouver un cadeau de Noël à Severus. Pas qu'elle se sentait redevable pour ce qu'il lui avait offert un peu plus tôt, mais il restait son ami –même s'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz – et en tant que tel, elle se devait de lui offrit un petit quelque chose. Elle parcouru les rayons contenant les livres des yeux avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Enfin, c'était plutôt une trouvaille inespérée, mais ce serait parfait. Elle tira le vieil ouvrage un peu poussiéreux de son emplacement et parcouru quelques pages d'un œil avide.

« **Ah oui… c'est un livre aussi rare et précieux qu'il est intéressant, miss.** » susurra le vendeur en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « **Il n'en existe plus beaucoup d'exemplaire. Un véritable coup de chance que je l'ai trouvé sur une brocante moldue.** »

« **Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de ce que c'est**. » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation avant de refermer le livre et d'annoncée bien décidée. « **Je le prends.** »

« **C'est que c'est un livre pour les potionistes très professionnels, miss…** » commença le vieil homme chauve.

« **C'est pour offrir et croyez-moi, son futur propriétaire est ce que vous appelez un potioniste très professionnel. Je crois que vous voyez de qui je parle, monsieur.** » Elle posa le livre sur le comptoir et sortit la somme demandée qu'elle glissa à côté.

« **Oh, je vois oui… oui, oui, oui… Il sera très content, d'ailleurs. Je vous fais l'emballage cadeau ?** » se radoucît alors le vendeur en esquissant un sourire laissant apparaître ses dents jaunies.

« **Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.** » Elle prit son mal en patience en se demandant si c'était réellement une marque de fabrique chez les gens de la profession de ne pas se laver les dents. Une fois son bien emballer, elle en réduit la taille et le rangea dans sa poche. En prenant le chemin de la sortie, elle percuta quelqu'un. Cannelle et bois de santal… Décidément.

« **Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il te fallait quelque chose.** » lui dit Severus en l'aidant à se remettre du choc. Sur le coup, elle pensa qu'elle avait eu une chance monstre qu'il n'arrive pas plus tôt dans le magasin.

« **Oh non, tu sais que je suis très difficile quand il s'agit de mes fioles et flacon.** » mentit-elle à la perfection. « **Et puis, je devais aller faire les emplettes pour mes cadeaux de Noël, c'était sur le chemin.** » Edelweiss remit son bonnet à visière en laine grise dans lequel elle avait réussi à fourrer tous ses cheveux en place et regarda Severus. « **Sur ce, j'y vais. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas faire causette, mais je dois finir tout ça avant d'aller me faire pomponner par Minerva. À toute, Sevy !»** Et elle vida les lieux en ricanant, car elle ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de répondre. Oh, elle allait en entendre parler du surnom qu'elle venait de lui assener.

Sa dernière étape fût la bijouterie magique où elle comptait trouver quelques choses de spéciale pour ses parents. Elle allait y perdre son latin probablement, car elle n'avait aucun goût en matière de bijou, enfin d'après elle. Parcourant l'étalage du regard, deux anneaux attirèrent son attention. Elle chercha des yeux la vendeuse et lui fit un discret petit signe pour attirer son attention.

« **Bonjour, est-ce que vous pourriez me renseigner sur ces deux anneaux, s'il vous plait ?** » demanda-t-elle un peu gênée, les relations humaines n'étant pas tout à fait son fort après tout.

« **Bien sûr. Ils sont fait d'argent et les pierres de lunes qui les ornent sont ensorcelées de façon à ce qu'elles changent de couleur lorsque les deux personnes sont averties si l'un des deux est en danger. Elles agissent un peu comme un portoloin dans ce cas et vous permettre de rejoindre votre moitié pour lui porter secours.** » Expliqua la jeune dame avec un grand sérieux. « **Vous voulez les voir de plus près peut-être ?** » Le jeune professeur acquiesça et tourna les anneaux entre ses doigts en les observant. Son regard fût alors attiré derrière la dame sur un bijou beaucoup plus simple.

« **Et lui ?** » elle désigna le collier argenté orné d'un pendentif en forme de serpent.

« **Oh, ça…** » Elle prit ledit objet et le posa sur le comptoir. « **Il est vraiment très vieux. De ce que je sais, le sorcier qui l'a fait y à apposer de nombreux sort de protection qui ne font que se renforcer avec le temps.** » La jeune femme fit quelques grimaces d'hésitation avant de sortir l'écrin que Severus avait déposer sur son bureau au matin.

« **Auriez-vous, par hasard, des boucles d'oreilles qui pourrait aller avec ceci ?** » Elle ouvrit la boîte. Le regard de la sorcière bijoutière s'illuminèrent et elle lui sourit largement avant de lui répondre qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Au final, la jeune rousse dépensa dans la boutique plus qu'elle n'avait pensé, mais elle était très satisfaite. Elle observa la petite sorcière brune pendant qu'elle terminait les emballages cadeaux.

« **Il vient d'ici n'est-ce pas ? Le collier.** » osa-t-elle enfin demander alors que la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« **C'était une commande très originale en effet, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plait.** » répondit-elle avec une grande franchise.

« **Énormément, oui.** » confessa-t-elle en rougissant en se rendant compte à quel point le cadeau était précieux.

« Il tient vraiment beaucoup à vous protéger, on dirait. » Elle lui tendit un sac avec tous ses cadeaux et devant l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle continua : « **Il m'a demandé des sorts de protection très puissant, notamment pour votre esprit.** »

Edelweiss perdit pied un moment, elle n'y comprenait plus rien, vraiment. Un moment, il la rejetait limite comme une malpropre et quelques jours après, il lui offrait un bien inestimable de par son originalité, mais également dans le but de la protéger. À quoi jouait-il réellement ? Elle prit le sac et quitta la boutique après avoir salué la vendeuse. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle réduit la taille de ses emplettes et les glissa à nouveau dans sa poche. Elle aperçut les robes noires de Severus qui se dirigeait vers les trois balais, puis elle regarda sa montre à gousset. Elle avait bien le temps pour un petit chocolat chaud avant de rejoindre Minerva. Elle rattrapa l'homme en noir assez vite et lui sauta sur le dos. « **À mon tour de te faire des frayeurs !** »

« **Par le string de Merlin ! Tu es complètement folle !** » gronda-t-il en la regardant une fois qu'elle fût descendue de son dos.

« **Par Morgane, le maître des cachots qui jure maintenant…** » le railla-t-elle. « **Allez viens, je t'offre un chocolat chaud, de toute façon personne ne m'a vu.** »

Le potioniste la suivit un peu à reculons, déconcerter par son comportement tantôt agressif, tantôt joueuse et qui sait ce que ça donnera ce soir. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser d'avantage qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'auberge et qu'Edelweiss commandait les boissons. Dès lors, il leur trouva une petite table dans un coin, en vérité celle qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude inconsciemment de fréquenter. La jeune rouquine posa triomphalement les deux énormes mugs de chocolat chaud sur la table et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« **Quoi ? J'ai dit que je payais le chocolat chaud et tu n'as pas protester.** » dit-elle en prenant une gorgée du sien. « **Dit pas que ce n'est pas bon, tant que tu n'as pas goûté.** »

« **C'est monstrueux débordant de sucre.** » protesta-t-il avant de prendre la tasse et de l'imiter. Il resta longuement suspicieux quand à ce qu'il ressentait en buvant cela puis haussa les épaules. « **La cannelle sauve tout.** »

« **On est d'accord. Toutefois, je te conseil de manger la chantilly séparément, tu en as plein sur le nez.** » Elle lui lança un regard légèrement moqueur avant de joindre les actes aux paroles avec sa propre boisson. Elle dégusta un moment avant de reprendre un air des plus sérieux. « **Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues au juste ?** »

« **Je pense que je pourrais te retourner la question, tu ne crois pas ? » Il prit une nouvelle gorgée du liquide chaud avant de poursuivre. « Ce matin, tu m'envoie au diable. Au magasin de potion, tu me cherche. Maintenant, tu es d'humeur joueuse. Et… c'est quoi ce surnom ?!** » Cracha-t-il maintenant qu'il venait de s'en souvenir.

« **Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe, fait pas l'enfant et ça continuera tant que je serais de nouveau célibataire.** » Elle tourna sa petite cuillère dans son mug avant de découvrir l'entierté de ses dents dans un sourire moqueur. « **Oh, tu n'aimes pas ton surnom ? Quel dommage, moi je trouve qu'il est parfait**. »

« **Depuis quand ?** » fût tout ce qu'il trouva à dire avant de secouer sa tête. « **Non, c'est horrible, où tu as pêcher ça**? »

Edelweiss soupira et repensa alors à sa longue discussion en tête à tête avec son ex-petit ami le lendemain de la grosse connerie avec Severus. Oui, elle allait appeler ça comme ça maintenant, la grosse connerie.

« **Bientôt une semaine. À partir du moment où j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais pas et que je ne l'aimerais jamais, qu'il risquait encore de s'en prendre à moi, ça été vite réglé.** » La jeune femme entoura sa tasse de ses mains pour les réchauffés. « **Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça.** » Elle tapota le mug du bout de ses ongles en faisant raisonné un peu bruit aigu.

« **C'est une bonne chose.** » Conclu-t-il avant de regarder ailleurs. « **Je n'ai pas l'habitude des surnoms.** »

Le professeur intérimaire eu un pauvre sourire avant de faire tourner le contenu de sa tasse. « **Dans ce cas, on va y remédier. Va falloir que j'y aille, Minerva va m'attendre.** »

« **Il n'est même pas seize heure, ne me dit pas qu'il va te falloir trois heures pour être prête ?** » s'étonna l'homme du duo.

« **Hey ! Il faut que je me douche, que je m'habille et ce ne sera pas une sinécure. Minerva doit me coiffer et me maquiller. Tu as vu mes cheveux ? Il va falloir une heure rien que pour les dresser. Sans compter que nous sommes censés être dans la grande salle avant les élèves, mon cher. Il me reste donc trois heures à partir de maintenant. Donc…** » Elle vida sa tasse cul-sec et se leva. « **À toute à l'heure, mon cher et sombre cavalier. Et on n'a pas fini de parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** » Par sa petite pique de fin, elle espérait que le trentenaire y voit une référence à leur début d'année où ce dernier ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle lui devait des explications. Et à en juger par la tête que tirait le plus âgé, c'était plus tôt réussi.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

vifotslytherin : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu la suives d'ailleurs :-) Pour ce qui est de Sophie, je promets qu'il y aura bientôt un chapitre où elle sera beaucoup en jeu. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, qui s'inspire d'une de mes camarades de l'école d'infirmière et j'espère que j'arriverais à la rendre aussi cool, déjanté et sympa que la vrai Sophie :-) Pour Edelweiss, je te remercie deux fois plus, car par moment j'avais l'impression qu'elle devenait casse-pied :/ ça me rassure de voir qu'apparemment elle est bien dosée.

Lu : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi :-) J'avoue que je vois parfois mes fautes quand je relis le chapitre, mais à force de me relire, je ne les vois plus :/ J'essaie d'en faire le moins possible, mais il y en a toujours qui passent hélas :/ Je pense qu'après les examens, je chercherais quelqu'un pour relire tous les chapitres et m'aider à corriger. Je modifierais alors tous les précédents avec la version corriger. C'est bien connu, le cerveau humain est une sublime machine qui remet les lettres dans l'ordre et du coup, on ne voit plus les fautes xD.

Voici, voilà. Donc, je promets que je ne vous ferais plus attendre longtemps pour le bal. Ce chapitre était nécessaire bien qu'imprévu à la base, puisqu'il pose des bases importantes pour la suite. En revanche, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 16 va sortir, car comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis en examen. Ce chapitre est donc un peu "bonus", il a poussé pour sortir, donc je l'ai écris pour me le sortir de la tête. (Comme une pensine, oui oui xD)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me faire part de vos ressentit, vraiment ça me fait très très très plaisir.

À bientôt.


	16. Chapter 16 : Dancing with the devil

_Chapitre 16 : Dancing with the devil_

« **Ne bouge pas !** » tonna la voix sévère de Minerva McGonagall dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement la brosse d'un tube de mascara du visage de son ancienne élève. Cette dernière louchait et reculait petit à petit sa tête, peu encline à faire confiance à quelconque produit de beauté et surtout à celui-là.

« **Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Tu vas me crever un œil !** » plaida-t-elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans le bois du tabouret capitonné de velours sur lequel elle était assise en sous-vêtement, les cheveux encore emballer dans une serviette de bain. La doyenne du duo empoigna l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille et coinça ses pieds entre ses jambes.

« **Ne m'oblige pas à te pétrifier, Edelweiss.** » Cette dernière râla pour la forme et ferma l'un de ses yeux pour essayer de voir le moins possible de cette fichue brosse qui allait lui tartiner les cils de la mixture noire dont toutes les femmes semblaient raffolées. Ce fût moins compliqué qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre et cela conclu la séance atroce de maquillage que Minerva lui avait fait subir. Une paire de bas jarretière de couleur chair apparu dans son champ de vision et elle soupira. Elle avait toujours eu horreur des bas collant, du coup elle avait opté pour le porte-jarretelle, mais cela comportait d'autres complications. Pendant qu'elle enfilait consciencieusement ses bas et les fixait aux bandes qui les tiendraient par traction avec son corset, le professeur de métamorphose retira la serviette de ses cheveux et commença à les peigner avec soin.

« **J'ai l'air d'une…** » commença la rouquine en se voyant ainsi en sous-vêtement particulièrement aguicheurs à ses yeux.

« **Je ne veux pas entendre ce mot !** » trancha l'aînée faisant taire immédiatement la jeune femme qui se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. « **Et puis, on ne les verra pas sous ta robe, que je sache.** »

« _Oui_ » pensa-t-elle « _Sauf si la jupe s'envole un peu trop haut ! Je suis une gourgandinne !_ »

Il en faudrait plus que les paroles rassurantes de la plus âgée pour qu'elle décide d'oublier ce qu'elle porterait sous sa robe. Elle repensa à la culotte gainante qu'elle avait mis l'année dernière et qui l'avait bien ennuyé toute la soirée, mais au moins elle ne s'était pas sentie l'âme d'une nymphomane. Elle soupira longuement avant de prendre le petit flacon de verni et de méticuleusement en étaler sur ses ongles parfaitement manucurés avec l'aide de la plus âgée. Les soins de beauté ce n'était décidément pas son truc. Elle termina sa petite peinture sur doigts au même moment où Minerva en terminait avec sa longue et épaisse chevelure rousse ramenée en une grande tresse qui reposait à présent sur son épaule gauche et maintenue dans cette position par un certain nombre de pince bec –et probablement un peu de magie aussi-. Sa longue mèche cachait en partie son front et disparaissait dans ses cheveux au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Elle chercha longtemps après ses tâches de rousseurs qui de base étaient peu visible, mais qui avait désormais totalement disparu sous le fond de teint.

« **Eh bien, je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat.** » S'émerveilla McGonagall en plaquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les yeux pétillants d'étoile de fierté. Edelweiss devait le reconnaître, si on faisait exception de sa tenue inappropriée, elle se trouvait plutôt jolie. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement disciplinés pour une fois et le maquillage était tout ce qu'il avait de plus simple, mais lumineux. « **La robe maintenant, comme ça tu cesseras ton air d'enterrement.** »

« **Hey ! Je n'y peux rien moi, si je ne suis pas habituée à me balader avec des sous-vêtements pareil. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit pratique pour donner cours. Je suis serrée là-dedans.** » La jeune sorcière se leva et tira un peu sur son corset noir pour tenter désespérément de le décoller de sa peau en se regardant dans le miroir. « **Par les parties de Merlin ! Mes seins sont énormes !** » s'étouffa-t-elle en voyant sa poitrine beaucoup trop remontée et mise en avant à son gout. Elle ressentit une tape sur sa cuisse droite et elle sursauta.

« **Tu arrêtes maintenant, oui ?** » Elle lui présenta la robe en écartant le tissu du haut. La jeune femme glissa ses longues jambes dedans et laissa la vieille dame remonter le vêtement pendant qu'elle passait ses bras dans les manches. « **Cela ne t'arrive donc jamais d'avoir envie de te sentir sexy rien que pour toi-même ?** »

La jeune femme fit une grimace en réfléchissant, avant de se rendre compte qu'en réalité, elle ne valait pas mieux que Severus. Elle le critiquait de ressembler à un prêtre à longueur de temps, alors qu'elle même se comportait comme une none en refusant catégoriquement de sortir des sentiers battus. Toutefois, à sa décharge, elle avait été si souvent brimer enfant et adolescente par les autres, qu'elle ne se trouvait ni jolie, ni attirante et par voie conséquente, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de se mettre en valeur. Toutes les fois où elle avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour quelque chose de plus osé que ses tenues habituelles, elle avait eu cette réflexion et s'était résigner à rester dans son carcan de petite fille modèle.

« **Si, mais je n'avais jamais osé… Pas si fort ! J'ai déjà un corset, je vais mourir si tu sers davantage.** » Elle avait presque oublié que l'arrière de sa robe se laçait également.

« **Oh, j'en connais un qui se fera une joie de venir te sauver tel un preux chevalier**. » La directrice des rouges et or desserra un peu les lacets de la robe et puis fit le tour de la jeune femme d'un air sérieux, à la recherche de la moindre imperfection.

« **Plait-il ?** » demanda alors la jeune femme en se tenant les bras écartés tant que le professeur de métamorphose ne lui donnerait pas l'autorisation de bouger.

« **Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué…** » Devant la moue déconfite de la jeune femme, elle soupira et lissa davantage la jupe de la robe. « **Severus. Il a bien changé depuis que tu le côtoie. En bien cela-dit et crois-moi je le connais depuis qu'il a onze ans.** »

« **Il a changé, je n'en disconviens pas, mais de là à supposer qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi…** » Elle avait encore un souvenir trop frais de s'être fait « rejeter » par lui en quelque sorte. En repensant à son comportement ce soir-là, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle remercia le ciel que Minerva soit trop occupée à observer sa tenue pour le remarquer.

« **Il est amoureux de toi et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.** » McGonagall planta ses pupilles d'acier dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« **Mais ?** » demanda la jeune femme en recollant ses bras lentement contre son corps.

« **Mais… je pense qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à oublier son premier amour… Il lui faut du temps. Toutefois, je pense qu'il commence doucement à entrevoir la possibilité d'un renouveau affectif.** » Minerva prit alors la boite en velours noir contenant le collier offert le matin même par la personne dont elle faisait mention. Elle l'ouvrit et le posa contre la gorge de la jeune femme. « **Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-il acheté ceci… Il a peur c'est tout. La jeune personne dont je faisais mention lui a briser le cœur et il est normale qu'il craigne que tu ne fasses pareil.** »

« **Oui, il faut dire que c'est totalement mon genre de jouer ce genre de jeu…** » La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. « **Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal ou du moins, pas consciemment**. » La jeune femme se reposa sur le tabouret capitonné et se saisi des boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait achetées et entra en conflit avec ses oreilles pour les y accrocher. « **Après, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Ce collier n'est qu'un collier après tout… entre amis, on peut se faire des cadeaux sans que cela ait une quelconque connotation.** »

« **Bien sûr, de cet acabit là c'est totalement innocent…** » Elle leva les yeux au ciel à son tour et disparu derrière le paravent pour se changer, retirant sa robe de chambre à motif écossais. « **Tu ne me fera pas croire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui.** » Ses protestations s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle soupira, à la fois parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire l'inverse et également parce qu'elle avait fini par venir à bout de ses boucles d'oreille.

 **« Je confesse qu'il me plait, oui. Malgré son sale foutu caractère et son aptitude à avoir l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'est. Toutefois, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il ne voudra jamais d'une gamine de dix-sept ans sa cadette. Raisons que je n'évoquerais pas.** » Elle enfila alors ses chaussures à talons et attendit sagement le retour de son amie.

« **Depuis quand l'âge est une barrière…** » soupira la plus âgée en quittant son abri vêtu d'une robe éternellement noir, mais d'une distinction absolue qui seyait fort à McGonagall.

« **Il y en a pour qui s'en est une et je n'ai plus envie de débattre à ce sujet. Nous allons finir par être en retard.** » Elle fourra sa baguette sous sa jupe, coincée contre sa cuisse par une jarretière prévue à cette effet. Mesure de sécurité nécessaire selon Dumbledore.

« **On se retrouve à la grande salle alors.** » Conclu la plus âgée en posant son éternel chapeau pointu sur son indémodable chignon. Quant à Edelweiss, elle demeura un instant devant le miroir pour ajuster son étole sur ses bras nus et soupira en repensant aux paroles de Minerva. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle prenne les choses en mains après tout, elle doutait que Severus fasse quoi que ce soit dans ce sens. Son cadeau était peut-être un premier pas discret, mais vu ce qu'elle savait maintenant, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance !

Le directeur de Serpentard attendait patiemment au bas de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, lieu donné du « rendez-vous » avec sa cavalière du jour. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris, mais au moins cela lui épargnait que Sinistra le lui demande encore une fois. Toutefois, les récents événements ne jouaient pas en la faveur de la frivolité de la situation, sans parler du fait que plus d'un risquait de se poser des questions en particulier parmi les élèves et le professeur de potion avait une réputation à tenir. Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça !

« **Severus, vous m'épatez là !** » le surpris la voix de sa collègue directrice de la maison adverse. Il se retourna dans un mouvement de manteau noir et la fixa en levant un sourcil. Ce faisant, Minerva pu d'avantage apprécier le changement de tenue provisoire de son ancien élève. Elle restait somme toute très sombre, un grand manteau noir qui lui descendait aux genoux, sur une chemise blanche attachée au col haut par un foulard bleu nuit et un gilet dont elle ne savait s'il était bleu nuit ou noir. Pour le reste, ses cheveux demeuraient lâchés sur ses épaules, sans doute dans une volonté de faire un effort, mais pas trop quand même. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas l'air graisseux habituels. « **Très classique, mais au combien changeant !** » s'émerveilla encore la plus âgé, provoquant un soupire de frustration chez l'ancien Mangemort. « **Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ? La probabilité qu'Ombrage vous fasse remarquer que vous n'étiez pas dans le thème ou la volonté d'impressionner une jeune personne en particulier ?** » Elle s'approcha de Rogue et ajusta un peu sa tenue, lissant quelques plis à peine visible.

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Minerva.** » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dont il se fichait de l'avis, c'était bien Dolores Ombrage. Cependant, cela le reconnaître signifiait qu'il devait admettre la seconde hypothèse et il n'était pas prêt à cela, pas encore. Bien sûr, qu'il avait fait un effort pour plaire à Edelweiss, pour quoi d'autre sinon ? Cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'il avait aussi songé à venir vêtu exactement comme à son habitude, mais de quoi aurait-il eut l'air à côté de la jeune femme finement apprêté ? McGonagall lui adressa un regard amusé couplé à une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas la lui faire à l'envers. Terminant de balayer les épaules de son ancien élève, elle conclut.

« **Nous dirons donc que c'est pour éviter les foudres de la grande inquisitrice. »** Elle réajusta le nœud du foulard en soie qui enserrait le coup de l'homme. « **Toutefois, j'espère que vous allez vous décider, avant qu'elle ne vous refile entre les doigts. Vous êtes impossible lorsque vous êtes jaloux.** » murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul l'entende. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire grincer des dents le professeur de potions qui s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Minerva le coupa dans son élan. « **Ah, la voilà. Je vous laisse. À tout de suite.** » Et la sous-directrice s'en fut sans un mot de plus dans un froissement de robe et en arborant un sourire des plus satisfaits.

Severus détourna alors son regard vers l'escalier en haut duquel le professeur intérimaire de soins aux créatures magiques venait d'apparaître. Son cœur manqua réellement un battement devant cette vision toute divine à ses pauvres yeux de mortels. Il aurait jugé de fou toute personne ayant osé dire qu'elle n'était pas radieuse. Edelweiss était vêtue d'une longue robe de bal à col bateau en satin vert émeraude, couverte de broderie argenté à motifs floraux à partir de la taille, s'étendant sur les courtes manches et surchargeant le col, les manhes de façon à ce qu'on ait l'impression que c'était une robe à bustier. La jupe était recouverte d'une couche de tulle aussi verte pour donner au tout un effet plus vaporeux. Le vert était décidemment une couleur qui seyait parfaitement à la jeune femme, rehaussant la couleur de ses flamboyants cheveux, pourtant sagement discipliné et le teint de porcelaine qui lui était naturel. Presque parvenue au bas des escaliers - ce qui était un exercice périlleux avec ses escarpins en mue de serpent qu'elle portait en dessous de sa robe – le Serpentard du duo lui tendit une main pour l'aider à franchir les derniers obstacles. Il porta ensuite celle-ci à ses lèvres et les y déposa en parfait chevalier servant.

« **C'est tellement… Serpentard cette tenue.** » finit-il par dire en décrochant un vrai sourire à la jeune femme, presque charmeur.

« **C'est ce que j'ai dit à Minerva, qui m'a rétorqué qu'on s'en moquait bien. Tu doutes encore de tes goûts en matière de robe de bal ?** » Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. « **Tu m'avais conseillé, la verte, la bleue ou la rouge bordeaux.** » Revoyant la scène, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se joindre à son hilarité.

« **Tu es… magnifique. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu as du sang de vélane. Tu es aussi magnifique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, Edelweiss.** » La sorcière piqua un fard sous son fond de teint et fixa ses pieds invisibles sous sa robe. Les compliments n'étaient pas chose commune dans son passé et même dans le présent, elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Encore plus venant d'un homme qu'elle admirait autant et dont elle était certainement en train de tomber amoureuse. Et c'était bien là, tout le drame. « **Tu l'as mis…** » constata l'homme en désignant du doigt le collier offert un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Edelweiss releva alors la tête et serra sa main autour du pendentif en cristal.

« **Bien sûr… malgré que je désapprouve ta façon de faire et la valeur de ce bijou…** » Elle étouffa sa question dans le fond de sa gorge, jugeant au regard noir qu'il lui lançait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire la moindre réflexion quant à son inclination pour elle, soi-disant visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure d'après McGonagall. Elle remonta sur une marche et lui intima de lui tourner le dos, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. Elle resta cependant surprise qu'il lui obéisse aussi facilement. La jeune femme lui glissa alors autour du cou la chaine avec le serpent en argent qu'elle avait acheté une paire d'heure avant le bal. « **Il n'y a aucune raison valable à ce que tu sois celui qui offre sa protection uniquement. Tu n'auras qu'à le caché.** » Elle posa un baiser sur la joue offerte et la frotta ensuite pour effacer toute trace de rouge à lèvre. Le Serpentard posa les yeux sur le bijou avant de le rentrer sous sa chemise avec un léger sourire en coin.

« **Merci.** » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire avant de présenter son bras à sa partenaire du soir pour rejoindre la grande salle avant qu'ils ne soient attrapé par les élèves dans un spectacle qui risquait fort de mettre à mal sa réputation de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Malgré quelques appréhensions, les deux professeurs parvinrent à arriver à destination avant l'arrivée du flot d'élèves. Cela n'avait rien de comparable au bal de Noël du tournoi des Trois Sorcier, c'était plus simpliste peut-être, ce qui ne dérrangeait pas le moins du monde les gens présents. Au moins, on n'était pas écrasé les uns par les autres. La grande table des professeurs trônait toujours à sa place, bien que repousser vers le fond et couverte de mets à l'odeur alléchante. Sur les quatres tables des élèves, deux étaient présentes chacune poussée contre les murs pour faire elles aussi office de buffet. D'autres tables plus petites étaient dispersée dans l'espace entre les géantes de bois avec des chaises, pour que les élèves puissent s'asseoir entre deux pas de danse. Filius Flitwick se chargerait une fois encore de la musique cette année et la jeune femme doutait fortement qu'avec Ombrage à la tête de ce bal, les élèves aient droit à autre chose qu'à des morceaux très classiques. En parlant du chaperon rose, celle-ci se tenait auprès du directeur dans une robe toujours aussi rose et hideuse. En fait, Edelweiss reconnu la robe qu'elle avait essayé pour se divertir avec Minerva et du donc étouffé un rire en serrant les dents ainsi que ses doigts sur l'étole vers qui lui ceignait les bras. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, puisque l'aînée en question tentait de rester parfaitement impassible, pour la même raison. La grand inquisitrice fit appel au silence pour faire son annonce de début de bal avec le directeur.

« **Bienvenue à vous à ce petit bal de Noël, où nous l'espérons vous vous amuserez autant que nous.** » Edelweiss leva les yeux au ciel, rien que l'aspect guindé qu'ils devaient tous prendre sous couvert de bienséance, laissait présagé que ce serait probablement un nouveau cauchemar.

« **Sur ces bonnes paroles.** » intervient alors Albus Dumbledore. « **Que le bal soit ouvert. J'invite les professeurs et les préfets à ouvrir le bal.** » Il tendit obligeament sa main à Dolores Ombrage qui la saisi avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

« **Par Merlin… il va me falloir un verre après ça**. » Marmonna Severus en tendant sa main à sa cavalière.

« **Moi aussi… et peut-être pas qu'un.** » Son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines lorsqu'elle avait entendu les paroles du directeur. Non seulement, elle avait espéré échapper à la danse toute la soirée, mais elle était maintenant catapulter au-devant la scène. Pourtant, quelqu'un la poussa gentimment dans le dos pour qu'elle réagisse et se saisisse de la main du directeur de Serpentard qui l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Au première mesure de musique, elle comprit que l'exercice serait la valse et la nausée lui vient alors. « **Je ne sais pas danser ça. »** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« **Bien sûr que si… Laisse-toi aller.** » À peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il l'entraîna dans l'enchevêtrement de pas compliquer de la valse. Se laisser aller ? Elle avait un très mauvais souvenir de ce qui s'était passer quand elle s'était laissé aller la dernière fois. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit pour ne pas parraître ridicule à se battre contre son cavalier à qui revenait la tâche de mener la danse. Au fur et à mesure, la piste de danse se remplit et elle réussi enfin à se détendre, convaincu que personne ne ferait attention à elle au milieu de la foule. Elle n'était pas dupe, combien d'élèves avaient dû être surprise de voir leur aigri professeur de potions danser ? Surprise encore accentuer quant au choix de sa partenaire et que celle-ci ai accepté aussi facilement. Cela risquait de faire la une des commérages estudiatins pendant un moment. La première danse finie, elle soupira de soulagement et retourna prestement à la table de professeur pour remplir deux coupes de vins et en donner une à son partenaire. Dans sa tête, le plus dur était passé, elle pourrait passer la soirée assise sur sa chaise en attendant qu'elle passe, en discutant avec Severus ou n'importe quel autre professeur.

« **Miss Devonshire, me ferez-vous l'honneur ?** » raisonna la voix du directeur à ses oreilles. Elle hurla dans son fort intérieur, mais se contenta de sourire avant de poser son verre et de donner sa main à Albus.

« **Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur…** » Alors qu'il l'entraînait à nouveau vers la piste de danse, la jeune femme fit une grimmace à Severus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait mourir sous peu. Ce dernier étouffa un rire et profita de se répit pour s'asseoir en regardant d'un œil rieur la scène se dérouler.

« **Si vous croyez y échapper, Severus…** » Minerva entra dans son champ de vision et il soupira en se relevant.

« **C'est uniquement pour ne pas ternir ma réputation.** » grinça-t-il en tendant sa main à la directrice des Gryffondors.

« **Bien entendu, vous pensiez que c'était pour autre chose ?** » railla-t-elle en rejoignant les danseurs. « **Pour vous sauver également du grappin d'Ombrage.** »

La soirée se poursuivit, étonnement Albus avait réussi à convaincre l'Inquisitrice de mêler des morceaux de musiques très classiques à d'autres plus contemporain, en cachant bien sûr qu'un grand nombre venait du monde Moldu. Aucun détracteur des moldus ne fit d'ailleurs de commentaire, bien trop heureux d'avoir droit à autre choses qu'aux valses de Strauss et autres vieilleries à leurs yeux. Toutefois, Edelweiss fit tout ce qu'elle put pour échapper à la piste de danse pendant un long moment. De discussion en sustentation alimentaire en passant par quelques verres, elle y réussissait plutôt bien pour le moment. Elle n'était pas la seule à user de ce stratagème d'ailleurs, Severus œuvrait de même arguant à de nombreuses reprises qu'il devait aller surveiller les élèves dans le couloir. Au fur et à mesure du temps, la grande salle se vidait de ses invités, élèves et professeurs comprit. La jeune rousse se leva de sa chaise pour récupérer son étole qu'elle avait déposé un peu plus loin lorsque quelqu'un lui prit la main et la força silencieusement à se retourner.

« **Tu m'accorde cette danse ?** » lança la voix suave et chaude du maître des potions, telle une douce caresse presque trop sensuelle sur sa peau. Ou alors c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité durant la soirée.

« **Oui…** » fût tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre encore sous le charme de la façon dont il le lui avait demandé. Attirée vers la piste presque déserte, ses yeux se promenèrent sur l'assemblée où ne se tenait plus que Minerva avec Albus et quelques autres professeurs qui pour l'occasion avait pu convié leurs maris ou partenaires de vie. De rares élèves plus âgé se trémoussaient encore sur la piste, mais souvent bien plus occupé à s'étreindre romantiquement qu'à se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait. La sorcière se laissa entraînée dans cette nouvelle danse et fût surprise par le choix de la chanson en elle-même. La voix rauque du chanteur raisonna dans le vieux tourne disque et elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses paroles.

 _Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras_ _  
_ _Ce que tu représentes pour moi_ _  
_ _Cherche dans ton coeur, cherche dans ton âme_ _  
_ _Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus_ _  
Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaye  
Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on  
meurt  
Tu sais, c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi_

Sa main posée sur l'épaule de Severus se resserra sur le tissu de sa veste, le souffle semblait lui manqué. Ses prunelles lapis lazuli ne décrochait pas des obsidiennes de son partenaire, veine tentative de faire passer le message de la détresse de son cœur. Comme une réponse, comme un écho à cela, la main de l'homme posé sur sa taille glissa dans son dos, possessive et jalouse d'avoir été laisser si sagement là en spectatrice alors qu'elle en espérait plus.

 _Regarde dans ton coeur, tu trouveras_ _  
_ _Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher_ _  
_ _Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie_ _  
_ _Je donnerai tout, je me sacrifierai_ _  
_ _Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte_ _  
_ _Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille_ _  
_ _plus_ _  
_ _Tu sais, c'est vrai_ _  
_ _Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi_

La mince distance qui les séparait fût bientôt réduite à néant, le corps de la jeune femme retrouvant la place qu'il voulait réclamer comme sienne contre celui de l'homme sombre. Il n'eut aucun geste, aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher, il l'accueillit même avec un certain soulagement. Et pourtant, dans sa tête c'était mal, tellement inconvenant et immoral. Ses yeux cherchèrent un instant une tache rose dans le décor, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour retrouver l'air qu'il avait cessé de respirer un instant en découvrant que Dolores Ombrage n'était plus dans la salle.

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme ton amour_ _  
_ _Et aucune autre, ne pourrait m'en donner plus_ _  
_ _Il n'existe pas d'endroit, à moins que tu y sois_ _  
_ _Tout le temps, partout_ _  
_ _Oh tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on_ _  
_ _essaye_ _  
_ _Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille_ _  
_ _plus_ _  
_ _Je me battrai pour toi, je mentirai pour toi_ _  
_ _Je marcherai sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrai pour toi_

À son tour, Severus eut l'impression d'être mis à nu par les paroles de la chanson qui raisonnait à ses oreilles et qui trouvait en son cœur un écho, une sœur jumelle. Il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose, c'est qu'il ne la méritait pas. Ni elle, ni la rédemption qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, qu'elle lui tendait en réalité désespérément en espérant qu'il y réponde. La tête de la rouquine reposait à présent contre son cou, le menton sur son épaule et elle tenait bon pour ne pas pleurer en comprenant qu'elle était perdue dans les méandres d'un amour qu'il ne voulait pas lui rendre. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec cette pseudo affection pour le neveu du tenancier de la boutique de Pré-au-Lard. C'était chaleureux, dévorant, mais tout aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Oui, il la tenait aussi fort qu'elle le rendait prisonnier de son étreinte à cet instant, mais combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux, priant tout ce qui pouvait être prier pour quelques minutes encore dans ses bras.

 _Tu sais, c'est vrai_ _  
_ _Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi_ _._

Et la musique mourut aussi certainement que ce moment allait s'éteindre. Persuadée qu'elle était que la vie reprendrait comme ce matin, avec cette même distance polie entre eux. Avec ses hauts et ses bas. Quelqu'un devait bien rire là-haut de la voir si vulnérable et désespérée. Peut-être que c'était pour un mieux, peut-être que c'était lui qui avait raison après tout. Que dirait ses parents s'ils savaient ? Sa mère la consolerait sans doute, mais tenterait de lui faire entendre qu'il est trop âgé pour elle. Son père en ferait de même, mais préférerait argumenter que ce n'est pas un homme pour elle avec son passé.

« **Edelweiss…** » la voix de l'homme caressa sans le vouloir à nouveau sa peau et fit parcourir un frisson le long de son échine. Non, qu'il se taise priait-elle.

« **Non… je ne veux pas t'entendre.** » lança-t-elle dans le désespoir de sa cause perdue. Une seconde, puis une autres et elle finit par se redresser et l'accuser du regard. « **Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer ?** »

Désarçonner, l'ancien Mangemort ne sût que répondre et se contenta de l'emmener dans une nouvelle série de pas de valse alors que la musique reprenait de plus belle. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il serait tellement plus simple de céder à la tentation, mais pouvait-il réellement risquer de trouver un peu de bonheur ? Pouvait-il lui voler sa jeunesse en acceptant ? Se risquerait-il dans une folle passion qui une fois consumée lui verrait tourner les talons ? Il avait déjà souffert par amour, une fois.

« **Je suis trop vieux pour toi. Ne gâche pas ta jeunesse avec moi.** » trancha-t-il en tentant de fuir ses yeux lapis-lazuli qui s'obscurcissait dans un brouillard de colère.

« **Dix-sept ans, Severus. C'est tout ce qui nous sépare et je m'en moque totalement ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le double de mon âge et de toute façon, c'est une excuse bien trop facile !** » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« **Tu ne sais rien de moi… J'ai fait des choses qui te ferais frémir et te donnerais de cauchemar.** » Il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de reprendre possession de sa taille.

« **J'en sais suffisamment. J'ai bien conscience de danser avec le diable et que cette passion est un blasphème, mais je préfère franchir les portes de l'enfer que de couper les liens qui me lie à toi. Tu as sans doute l'impression que tu ne franchiras jamais les portes du paradis, alors laisse-moi éclairer ton enfer. J'obscurcirais mon paradis pour toi. Je me brûlerais les ailes. Tu le sais très bien…** » plaida-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« **Tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour moi… j'ai bien compris…Tes yeux parlent plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.** » Il se tût un instant, appréciant le calme de la valse avant de reprendre. « **Je ne te mérite pas, Edelweiss… je te ferais souffrir un jour où l'autre… Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…** »

« **J'ai toujours trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose de beau dans la souffrance… quelque chose qui nous rend plus humain…** » murmura-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux pour fixer le foulard sombre qui entourait la gorge de l'homme. C'est seulement à ce moment-là, qu'elle reconnut la musique qui se jouait dans la salle. Elle connaissait ces pas, elle connaissait cette sensation et ces mesures. La valse du bal de Noël du tournois des trois sorciers. Brusquement, elle releva la tête pour regarder Severus. Au même moment, un rayon de lumière traversa les yeux d'obsidienne de son aimé et elle eut l'impression de se noyé. Là sous ses yeux, elle vit pour la première fois que les yeux du maître des potions n'étaient pas noir, mais bleu nuit…

* * *

Ahahahaha suspens suspens!

Il est enfin entre vos petites mains ce chapitre 16, ce chapitre du bal de Noël. Qui n'est sans doute pas comme vous l'espériez n'est-ce pas? On a eu des différents lui et moi.

Soit, quelques petites mots pour vous remercier déjà de votre assiduité à la lecture de cette petite fiction qui est devenu bien grande. J'annonce effectivement que j'en suis à 101 pages sur word! *je m'évanoui* Et c'est loin d'être terminer.

Ensuite, pour la fameuse chanson du bal, je pense que certain(e)s auront reconnu la magnifique chanson de Bryan Adams : _Everything I do I do it for you_. Pourquoi elle? D'abord, elle est sortie en 1991 donc elle collait avec l'époque actuelle. Ensuite, les paroles parlaient vraiment pour ces deux personnages et c'était sans doute la raison la plus importante. Elle fait partie du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, dans lequel Alan Rickman interprète le terrifiant shérif de Nottingham et je voulais lui rendre hommage à travers cela. C'est ce film qui m'a fait découvrir cet acteur que j'idolâtrerais toute ma vie. Pour terminer, Bryan Adams est probablement un des chanteurs que j'affectionne le plus.

Pour conclure, j'annonce qu'une nouvelle fiction verra le jour bientôt (une fois que j'aurais 2-3 chapitre) et qu'elle sera intimement liée à celle-ci. Petite indice? La team Amour va adoré!


	17. Chapter 17 : Finite Incantatem

_Chapitre 17 : Finite Incantatem_

Les yeux plongés dans la farandole de mots courant sur les pages de son ouvrage, la jeune fille ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. L'entêtante musique, lui était agréable et douce, telle une amie pour accompagner la solitude de son petit plaisir intellectuel. Perdue dans les méandres des descriptions écrites par Newt Scamander, elle calmait ses émotions agressives et soignait les plaies faites à son cœur par des gens sans valeurs aucunes. Elle avait finalement renoncé à pester silencieusement contre Andrew Terryfield et s'était décidée à l'ignorer superbement, afin de ne lui fournir aucun motif de satisfaction quelconque. Elle était si concentrée dans sa lecture, qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchait d'elle, ni même la personne annoncer sa présence en se raclant la gorge. « **Mademoiselle ?** » lança une voix suave et masculine. La rousse sursauta légèrement et quitta presque à regret sa lecture, prête à chasser l'inconnu ou à le rabrouer pour avoir osé la déranger alors qu'elle lisait un passionnant paragraphe sur les dragons. Ses noires résolutions moururent dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Des cheveux noirs encadrait un visage pâle, bien que la plupart soient relever en catogan à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme. La jeune sorcière cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de froncer les sourcils, cherchant vainement à savoir si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. « **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?** » questionna-t-il faisant couler une drôle de sensation le long de son dos. Edelweiss agit alors par automatisme, acceptant d'un sourire et posant sa main dans celle de son cavalier improvisé avant de quitter son banc. « **Avec plaisir.** » Elle en avait oublié qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il fallait s'y prendre pour danser la valse et encore plus qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle s'était simplement laissé porter par la musique et menée par le jeune homme au teint porcelaine et aux yeux bleus nuit. Ils n'échangèrent même pas une parole, rien d'autre qu'un intense regard et un profond plaisir à se mouvoir ensemble au gré de la musique. Un regard autour d'elle un instant lui laissa entrevoir que son prétendu cavalier du jour fulminait au bras de la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait. Elle en tira une petite victoire personnelle, mais elle l'oublia très vite. Elle n'aurait su décrire la sensation qui la parcourrait à cet instant, elle avait l'impression de danser sur un nuage, le sol ne lui semblant même plus palpable. Était-ce seulement bien réel ? Elle n'aurait pas su en juger. Perdue dans ses sensations et dans ses impressions, la jeune femme revient à la réalité lorsque la musique alla en diminuant. Ses doigts se prirent l'envie d'avoir leur propre vie et s'agrippèrent discrètement à la veste noire de son partenaire, comme s'il lui en coûtait de le voir la quitter. Pourtant, elle n'en souffla mot. La musique s'arrêta. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour les déposer délicatement, telle une caresse, sur le dos de celle-ci. Puis, il la lâcha et disparu dans le tourbillon de la foule qui se remettait en mouvement. Le cœur encore dans tous ses états, la jeune fille resta muette et presque statufiée au milieu de la foule. Enfin, elle fit frénétiquement tourner son regard dans la salle pour retrouver l'inconnu sans succès. Elle nota toutefois que le professeur Rogue était absent de la table des professeurs. Retournant à regret vers son siège, elle le vit réapparaître quelques instants après….

Edelweiss cilla plusieurs fois en fixant d'un œil vide le foulard noué de Severus Rogue. Son estomac se tordait dans une position pour le moins désagréable, la forçant à crisper ses doigts sur le tissu de la veste de son cavalier pour ne pas perdre pied. Tout s'expliquait enfin, même si en réalité ça n'avait aucune logique ! Par Morgane, comment cela pouvait-il être seulement possible ? Dérouté, elle balaya la salle de son regard lapis lazuli, cherchant vainement une explication qu'elle ne trouvait pas, ou quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher, mais rien. « **Edelweiss ?** » lança la voix du maître des potions avec une note très nette d'inquiétude. Colère et incompréhension grondaient en elle comme une tempête prête à se déchaîner. Elle releva brusquement ses yeux vers le visage de l'homme que quelques minutes plutôt elle tentait de raisonner à propos de son affection. Il n'y avait plus traces de la jeune femme énamourée au fond de ses pupilles dilatées par la colère, plus traces non plus de la frêle jeune femme perdue en permanence dans un monde et des sentiments trop grands pour elle. Sous les yeux effarés de la terreur de Poudlard, il vit nettement poindre la vélane en elle qui était décidé à obtenir une quelconque justice. Pour cette raison, il s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas. Une sonnette d'alarme retentissait sourdement dans son esprit et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons pour fuir ou plutôt en espérant que la jeune femme le suivrait, évitant de ce fait une explosion de rage en pleine réception. Et c'est précisément ce qui se produisit à l'instant même où le cerveau de la jeune femme engluer dans le goudron de la colère réalisa que l'homme responsable de cela était en train de prendre la tangente. Ramassant ses jupes, elle prit la même direction avant d'être retenue par la main du directeur. « **Miss Devonshire… vous devez comprendre que…** » commença-t-il sur un ton paternel et rassurant, mais la jeune femme se dégagea rapidement et fondit sur la porte de la salle des professeurs suffisamment vite que pour se rendre compte que Rogue avait déserté.

S'engagea alors une course poursuite dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie qui menaient aux cachots. Dans sa course, elle en oublia totalement qu'elle portait des escarpins qui lui torturaient les pieds. De même, elle parvient à aller déloger sa baguette qui depuis tout ce temps reposait contre sa cuisse droite et la pointa devant elle, vers l'homme qui cette fois fuyait réellement. Parvenu à hauteur de sa salle de classe, Severus pensait avoir enfin une porte de sortie, mais c'était sans compté sur son assaillante. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à cela ? Pourquoi ce sort et pas un autre ? Son cerveau semblait avoir pris le contrôle de la situation sans l'aide de la réflexion. « **Finite Incantatem !** » gronda la voix alourdie de la jeune femme au moment même où le professeur adverse allait ouvrir la porte. La lueur caractéristique atteignit le maître des cachots en plein visage et il s'écroula sur la porte qui s'ouvrit alors à la voler, emporter par le poids du corps qui tombait. Il plaqua une main sur son visage avant de se relever pour faire face à la furie qui venait de passer la porte à son tour avant de la refermer dans un claquement sonore. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce sombre et rongée d'humidité, uniquement troublé par les respirations encore lourdes et saccadées des deux protagonistes qui se faisait face. Lentement, l'homme retira sa main de son visage après s'être assuré qu'il paraissait normal, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention au sort qu'elle lui avait lancé. Alors, pour la première fois, la rousse pu voir le véritable visage de Severus Rogue. Oh, il n'était pas très différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée. Son nez était toujours aussi proéminent et crochu, son teint toujours aussi blafard, mais il paraissait au moins avoir l'âge qu'il avait. Même s'il conservait un physique assez ingrat, les rides qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un homme de la cinquantaine avaient cessé d'existé, ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte bleu nuit plus prononcés qu'elle avait vu au bal de l'année dernière. Quelques autres menus détails s'étaient effacés qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de remarquer, mais l'un dans l'autre, sans tous les artifices qu'il avait mis en place, elle le trouvait moins désagréable à regarder, même si en réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé ni beau, ni laid.

Peut-être que la jeune sorcière espérait que cela l'aiderait à se calmer en lançant cette incantation. Peut-être qu'elle espérait qu'elle serait satisfaite de l'avoir démasqué. Pourtant, de le voir là, toujours au sol devant elle, le visage à nu tel qu'il était en réalité, ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère et la douleur sourde qui raisonnait dans son cœur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette avant qu'un profond hurlement ne sorte de sa poitrine : « **POURQUOI ?!** » Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas avouer que c'était lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit la peine de lui expliquer les circonstances de ce mensonge ? Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait parler de sa stupide affection pour le jeune homme du bal, qui n'était nul autre que lui ! Le sol semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds à cet instant, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide sans qu'il n'y ai de fin à sa chute. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes chaudes et brûlantes qu'elle chassa d'un revers de bras. Severus, entre-temps, s'était relevé et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, partager entre désir de révélation, de consolation et la crainte des réactions de la sorcière.

« **Je peux tout expliquer…** » commença-t-il à demi-mot en tentant d'approcher sa main du bras droit de la jeune femme.

« **NON ! TAIS-TOI !** » La main d'Edelweiss vola dans les airs et vient violement s'écraser contre la joue de son ancien professeur. Dévorée par la rage, elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait. « **Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! JAMAIS !** » Sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide et son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser, elle pointa un index accusateur vers le professeur Rogue. « **Vous m'avez mentit… vous avez joué avec moi… Je ne veux plus vous voir.** » Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle de classe en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte sur un Severus totalement désemparé. Il demeura un long moment, la main posée sur sa joue meurtrie à fixer la porte en chêne massif qui s'était refermer sur la jeune femme. Il le lui avait dit, qu'un jour il la ferait souffrir, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si tôt. Il déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté, le cœur à sang et une étrange sensation de vide et de froid l'assaillant de toute part. Il venait de comprendre, peut-être bien trop tard, qu'il l'aimait aussi désespérément qu'il avait aimé Lily Evans. Une source de chaleur naquit sur ses joues et il comprit avec étonnement qu'il pleurait. Seul et désespéré, un constat s'imposa à lui, il réussissait toujours à s'aliéner les gens qu'il aimait un jour ou l'autre et ce en dépit de sa volonté. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit maudit…

De son côté, Edelweiss avait repris sa course en direction de ses appartements en pleurant également, le cœur en morceaux éparses. Arrivé face au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de son havre de paix, elle prit appui d'une main contre le mur, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et le corps secouer par de puissants sanglots douloureux. Les mots échangés avec Minerva leur revinrent en mémoire et ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Elle ne pouvait plus croire aux paroles de son aînée, il ne l'aimait pas ce n'était pas vrai. Pire encore, elle avait osé dire qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal consciemment à Severus, pourtant que venait-elle de faire ? Elle l'avait frappé, mais ne l'avait-il pas amplement mérité. La locataire du tableau ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer la sorcière en proie au chagrin avec une moue désolée. La rousse était bien incapable de donner son mot de passe et ne dû son salut qu'à l'apparition inopinée d'un certain félin. Amour venait d'arriver en trainant derrière lui l'étole verte qu'elle avait laissé sur une des chaises de la grande salle. Le fléreur poussa un miaulement étouffé par la présence du tissus dans sa gueule et le tableau pivota. Il s'y engouffra aussi tôt ne laissant dans son sillage que l'écharpe rampante au sol et fût aussitôt suivit par sa maîtresse qui alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.

De longues, très longues, minutes passèrent avant que la demoiselle ne parvienne à retrouver son calme et à sortir sa tête d'entre ses bras posés sur le bras du canapé. Les yeux rougis, elle posa son regard sur son petit compagnon à quatre pattes qui semblait particulièrement inquiet. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, le serra tendrement contre elle et l'embrassa sur la tête. « **Ça finira par passer…** » Le félin se mit à ronronner doucement pour apaiser sa propriétaire et manifester son contentement de se retrouver blotti contre elle. Encore un moment, ils restèrent ainsi installer, l'animal consolant à sa façon la jeune femme encore plus perdue, si cela était possible. Enfin, elle se remit sur ses pieds et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Elle effaça toutes traces de son maquillage qui avait coulé à cause de ses larmes, retira sa longue robe et remis des dessous moins affriolant avant d'enfiler son uniforme gris perle pour aller faire sa ronde dans les couloirs, comme c'était indiqué sur son planning. En quittant la salle de bain, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le fléreur qui tenait à nouveau l'étole dans sa gueule avec un air qui disait : « _Tu as oublié de ranger ça._ » La jeune femme soupira et lui dit avec un mouvement agacé de la main : « **Tu peux la garder.** » Elle retira également le collier qu'elle portait autour du coup et le rangea dans son écrin d'un mouvement rapide et sec. La boite atterrit dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode, qu'elle referma d'un coup de pied.

Le tableau se referma sans un bruit derrière elle et elle fit sortir un faisceau de lumière de sa baguette d'un sort informulé avant de balayer le couloir. Son cœur se serra, son estomac se tordit de nouveau en regardant le chemin qui menait aux cachots. Elle ravala une nouvelle arrivée massive de larmes au goût amer. Amour la rappela à l'ordre d'une voix douce et elle commença sa ronde d'inspection en serrant sa cape anthracite autour d'elle. En passant devant la grande salle, elle vit une troupe d'elfes de maison en plein travaux de rangement et s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder travailler. Était-il réellement nécessaire de se promener dans les couloirs à la recherche de potentiel élèves ? Vu l'heure, qui se risquerait encore dans les couloirs ? Elle n'avait de plus pas très envie de tomber nez-à-nez avec Peeves encore une fois. Edelweiss reprit sa route dans les couloirs venteux du vieux châteaux en épargnant aucun endroit susceptible de dissimuler des élèves. Si, par malheur cela venait à se produire, il était fort à parier qu'elle aurait des envies semblables à celle de Rogue de retirer une myriade de points à la maison du fauteur de troubles. Son tour était presque terminé, elle reprenait le chemin de ses quartiers lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de course dans un couloir et tomba face à face avec un élève au détour d'un de ceux-ci. Pourtant, elle ne prit pas le temps de lui faire de remarque, car l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du rouquin qui se dressait devant elle.

« **Weasley, que faites-vous donc dehors à cette heure ?** » demanda-t-elle en arrêtant l'adolescent dans sa course en le prenant par un bras.

« **C'est Harry ! Il ne va pas bien, Miss ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plait !** » Ses yeux roulaient furieusement dans ses orbites. « **Il dit que mon père a été agressé.** »

« **Calmez-vous, monsieur Weasley ! Respirez que diable. Donnez-moi le mot de passe de votre salle commune et allez chercher le professeur McGonagall voulez-vous.** »

« **Mimboli...euh non… mimbulus…** » bégaya-t-il sous le coup de l'anxiété qui déformait encore ses traits.

« **J'ai compris. Allez filer et vite.** » Elle relâcha sa prise sur le bras du Gryffondor et le regarda disparaître en courant. Son regard azur se posa sur son fléreur et elle soupira. « **Hâtons-nous, tu veux.** » À ces mots, elle parcouru en vitesse la distance qui la séparait de la salle commune des rouges et or. « **Mimbulus Mimbletonia** » annonça-t-elle en réveillant le portrait de la grosse dame dans le même temps, qui ne se fit pas prier pour râler du fait qu'on la réveillait pour la seconde fois.

Elle trouva rapidement le jeune Potter en proie à raconter qu'il avait vu Monsieur Weasley se faire attaquer par un énorme serpent. L'élève tremblait de tous ses membres et avait visiblement été malade à en juger parce qu'il avait régurgiter au sol. Elle avait initialement prévu d'attendre que Minerva fasse son apparition, mais mieux valait peut-être qu'elle prenne les choses en main et commence par emmener monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie. « **Venez avec moi, monsieur Potter.** » Elle l'aida à se relever et à s'appuyer contre elle avant de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage sur le sol. Inutile de laisser ce genre de désagrément aux elfes déjà surcharger de travail. « **Quant aux autres, retourner dormir.** » lança-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune forme de résistance alors qu'elle emmenait Harry hors du dortoir.

« **Il faut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore !** » tonna ce dernier alors qu'il avait du mal à poser un pied devant l'autre.

« **D'abord, nous allons sortir d'ici. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Il est fort probable que le professeur McGonagall soit de retour avec votre camarade avant que nous n'ayons fini la première partie. Qu'est-ce que je disais…** » En effet, le tableau pivota pour laisser apparaître le professeur de métamorphose en robe de chambre à motif écossais suivit de près par le cadet des frères Weasley, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans la salle commune. La plus âgée s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'étudier sous toutes les coutures.

« **Expliquez-vous, Potter**. » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui cachait mal son inquiétude et qu'elle aurait voulu calme.

« **Je l'ai déjà dit dix fois ! Monsieur Weasley a été attaqué par un énorme serpent. Il perd beaucoup de sang ! Le temps est compté professeur.** » s'énerva alors le jeune garçon.

« **Ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve, Potter. Vous devriez plutôt aller à l'infirmerie.** » dit Minerva en tentant de contrer les arguments du jeune Gryffondor.

« **Non ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Ce n'était pas un rêve !** » Harry Potter n'en démordait pas, mais dans son état, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« **Très bien, dans ce cas dépêchons-nous d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis certaines que cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage a été mise au courant de ce remue-ménage nocturne par Argus. Celui-là… depuis qu'elle est ici, il est impossible ! Suivez-moi tous les quatre… ou plutôt tous les cinq…** » finit-elle par ajouter après que le fléreur ai fait remarquer sa présence. À nouveau, le chemin fût fait en un temps record. Minerva ouvrait la marche, suivie d'Edelweiss et Ron qui supportait un Harry bien mal en point, Amour clôturant ce drôle de cortège, en direction du statut de gryffon qui masquait l'entrée du bureau directoriale. « **Fizwizzbiz** » claironna la sous-directrice avant de grimper sur l'escalier qui venait d'apparaître, toujours suivit par la petite troupe.

« **Dans cette vision, regardais-tu la scène du dessus ou à côté de la victime ?** » demanda le directeur à Potter sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Autour de lui, les portraits des anciens directeurs n'avaient jamais semblé autant s'activer et être intéresser par ce qui se passait.

« **Ni l'un, ni l'autre… je… professeur qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?** » répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille en s'accrochant toujours au professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

« **Everard, allez dans votre tableau du ministère et veillez à ce qu'Arthur soit découvert par les gens qu'il faut.** » L'ancien directeur s'exécuta sans un mot et s'en alla en vitesse. « **Dilys, pouvez-vous vous rendre à Sainte Mangouste et revenez une fois que vous aurez-vu Arthur y être emmener.** » La petite sorcière aux cheveux grisonnant s'exécuta de même et fila. Enfin, le vieux sage se tourna vers l'assemblée, toujours en évitant le regard d'Harry et s'adressa à l'assemblée. « **Asseyons-nous. Minerva, je vous prie.** » Le professeur fit alors apparaître des sièges supplémentaires et Edelweiss se soulagea du poids d'Harry qui depuis tout ce temps prenait appui sur elle. « **Everard et Dylis étaient des sorciers très important, ce qui fait qu'ils ont leur portrait dans des endroits qui nous sont difficile d'accès. Une véritable chance… pour nous. Ah, nous aurions bien besoin d'être prévenu, mon ami.** » Lança-t-il d'un air lunatique avant que le phoenix ne disparaisse.

« **Je vais, peut-être vous laisser, professeur** … » commença la rouquine avant d'être interrompue par un mouvement de main.

« **Nous pourrions encore avoir besoin de vous, miss Devonshire.** » Et la jeune femme laissa retomber ses bras sur lesquels, elle avait pris appui pour se lever et quitter les lieux. Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant avant qu'Everard ne fasse son grand retour. « **Ils l'ont trouvé Albus, il était temps !** » dit-il passablement essoufflé. « **J'ai crié jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. J'ai dit que j'avais entendu quelque chose bouger au bas des escaliers... Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient me croire ou non mais ils sont quand même descendus... Comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas de tableaux en bas, je ne pouvais donc pas aller voir moi-même. En tout cas, ils l'ont remonté quelques minutes plus tard. Il a l'air mal en point, avec du sang partout. J'ai couru dans la toile d'Elfrida Cragg pour voir de plus près au moment où ils l'emmenaient.** »

« **Merci, Everard. Dylis ne devrait pas tarder à le voir arriver.** » dit-il avant de se tourner vers le tableau de la concernée qui venait effectivement d'arriver.

« **Ils l'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste... Je les ai vus passer devant mon portrait... Il est dans un triste état, Albus…** » affirma cette dernière, la moue navrée et consternée. La mine même de Dumbledore s'aggrava nettement avant qu'il ne prenne appui sur son bureau.

« **Minerva, veuillez aller réveiller les autres enfants Weasley et les amenés ici au plus vite.** » La susnommée quitta le bureau presque en courant. « **Phineas ! PHINEAS !** » gronda le vieil homme en direction d'un petit sorcier dans un cadre. « **Allez dans votre tableau Square Grimmaurd et informez Sirius de l'arrivée par Portoloin des enfants Weasley, ainsi que de monsieur Potter. Dit-lui également qu'Arthur est gravement blessé.** »

Dans ce remue-ménage, Edelweiss ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle était censée faire. Il lui semblait qu'elle était là pour décorer et écouter ce qui se passait avec une attention presque malsaine, parce que rien de tout cela ne la concernait réellement. « **Ah Phineas ! Dites-lui qu'ils seront accompagnés d'un professeur !** » Le petit homme qui avait repasser sa tête pour écouter était maintenant parti et Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle. « **Miss Devonshire, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais seriez-vous d'accord d'accompagner ces jeunes gens au quartier général de l'ordre ? De plus, j'ai comme le sentiment que cela vous fera le plus grand bien de sortir de Poudlard pour quelques jours.** »

Edelweiss écarquilla les yeux, ressemblant désormais plus à une chouette qu'à elle-même avant de balbutier : « **Bien sûr, monsieur, mais j'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps… J'ai des examens à…** »

« **Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'enverrais un elfe avec le nécessaire pour que vous ne perdiez pas de temps dans vos études dès demain matin, cela va de soi. Ai-je votre accord ?** »

« **Vous l'avez, monsieur.** » conclu-t-elle avant de se retourner au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le reste de la fratrie Weasley encore à moitié endormie.

« **Dans ce cas, hâtons-nous !** » lança le directeur avant de prendre un vieil objet dans une de ses armoires pour le transformer en Portoloin. Une plume de phoenix brillante dans une lueur bleu apparu et il fit accélérer le mouvement. « **Ombrage est en chemin. Allez-y !** »

« **Monsieur Weasley, prenez mon fléreur je vous prie.** » ordonna la jeune femme en soulevant à nouveau Harry par en dessous des bras avant de saisir le portoloin avec le reste du groupe. Elle se sentit aspirée par le nombril avant de virevolter dans un nuage de couleur et de forme étrange. Un boum sonore retentit à leur arrivée à destination et le hurlement rageur d'une femme retentit.

* * *

 _ **Le voilà enfin! Je m'excuse du temps que cela aura pris, mais entre la fin des examens et le début des vacances, cela aura été un peu périlleux.**_

 _ **Je sais que la partie dans le bureau de Dumbledore est un joyeux mélange entre le film, le livre et mes raccourcis, mais en même temps je n'ai pas pour principe de recopier ce qui est dans le livre mot pour mot. L'essentiel y est et personnellement ça me convient.**_

 _ **Alors, j'annonce que je cherche un bêta/lecteur ou une bêta/lectrice pour m'aider à corriger mes chapitres et qui aura la primeur de découvrir les chapitres suivant. Je l'avais déjà dit, j'ai beau me relire, il y a toujours des fautes qui me passent sous le nez à force. Donc, si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.**_


	18. Chapter 18 : 12, Square Grimmaurd

_Chapitre 18 : 12, Square Grimmaurd_

 _Attention:_ _Présence de lime dans ce chapitre. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez. Vous êtes prévenus._

La jeune sorcière se réveilla en sursaut, humide d'une sueur qu'elle jugea honteuse et encore mue du plaisir coupable que son rêve lui avait infligé. Tâtonnant frénétiquement les zones de son corps qu'un certains potioniste, pas encore pardonné, avait allumé d'un feu d'une extrême lubricité, comme si cela avait été réel. Ce n'était sans doute pas le premier rêve à caractère érotique de la jeune femme, mais celui-ci avait été d'une intense réalité, presque palpable au point d'en avoir un caractère malsain. Plus troublant encore qu'il arrive juste après cette brusque séparation entre elle et Severus Rogue, autre principal acteur de cette scène de luxure. Dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec l'amabilité de son hôte, Edelweiss trouva dans le son ronronnant des ronflements de de sa voisine la capacité de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. En effet, se trouvait également là madame Weasley, qui s'était endormie après d'éprouvantes émotions et une séance d'épanchage de celles-ci sur l'épaule de la jeune Devonshire. Nul doute que la respectable matriarche des Weasley en eu besoin, mais la jeune sorcière se trouvait alors fort dépourvues après ses propres mésaventures. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu du mal ce soir-là, ce qui obligea Edelweiss à prendre les devants, le plus discrètement possible bien entendu. Une potion de sommeil mitonnée par le professeur de SCM eu raison de tout le monde une fois glissée dans le chocolat chaud préparé par Molly et copieusement distribué à toute la clique présente. Désormais, Edelweiss était éveillée et Amour également, à en juger par le profond soupire que le fléreur émit après avoir été bousculé. La sorcière serait bien restée encore quelques minutes dans son lit, mais devant pareille adversité, elle renonça et s'extirpa précautionneusement de ses draps, s'empara de ses vêtements puis s'évanouit de la chambre avec Amour sur les talons en direction de la salle de bain. Après cela, ce fût le même combat pour rejoindre la cuisine sans réveiller le hurlant tableau de madame Black et le reste de la maisonnée dans la foulée. Le douze square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'avait rien qui puisse être envié… Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le mobilier plus qu'ancien ainsi que les toiles souvent désertées par leurs propriétaires. Le sol était assombri par la crasse, la tapisserie des murs défraichie et le tout semblait aussi glauque que macabre. Surtout lorsqu'on tombait nez-à-nez avec les têtes empaillées des vieux elfes de maisons, morts depuis des lustres. Coutume aussi étrange que dérangeante, d'avantage lorsqu'on savait que le dernier cours de la jeune femme portait justement sur le sujet de ces créatures. Parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, la sorcière s'arrêta, l'oreille aux aguets, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre le crac sonore d'un transplanage ou le vieil elfe de maison pester encore contre les occupants de la maison. Rien… Edelweiss prit alors le chemin de la cuisine en silence et s'installa seule à une place près de la cheminée froide. « **Incendio** » murmura-t-elle en pointant les bûches qu'elle avait fait léviter jusque dans l'antre vide. « **Accio livre.** » ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse du volume de potion qui se trouvait au bout de la table et qu'elle souhaitait continuer d'étudier. Longuement, elle fixa la couverture de l'ouvrage, repensant aux événements de la veille avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Tout ce qu'elle s'était appliquée à construire avec son ancien professeur, tous ses efforts, tout était réduit en cendre de son propre fait. Elle avait de quoi s'en vouloir et pourtant… Pourtant une partie d'elle ne voulait pas rejeter la faute sur elle seule. Elle en était encore à chercher le pourquoi du comment, à chercher à comprendre pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Elle lui avait tendu la perche, elle lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour cet inconnu, il n'avait eu qu'à la saisir au vol ! Toutefois, aurait-elle réagi plus favorablement ? Peut-être que oui ou alors peut-être que non. « _Avec des 'si' et des 'peut-être', on referait le monde…_ » railla sa conscience.

« **Déjà dans vos livres si tôt après le réveil ?** » questionna une voix d'homme. La sorcière sursauta et se tourna en direction de son interlocuteur. **« Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un d'autre…** »

« **Je cherchais une potion pour aider monsieur Potter. Il semble que sa vision l'a laissée dans un grand état de faiblesse…** »

« **Quand vous parlez de mon filleul de cette façon, vous lui ressemblez encore plus…** » marmonna Sirius Black avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée un peu plus tôt.

« **Je ne suis pas vraiment une intime de votre filleul, je ne me permets donc pas de familiarité avec mes élèves, monsieur Black.** » Trancha-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par les suppositions de son hôte.

« **Sirius, permettez-vous les familiarités avec moi, car je ne supporte pas que l'on me nomme par mon nom de famille.** » La jeune femme accepta d'un signe de tête et observa l'ancien prisonnier qui s'installait confortablement sur sa chaise, les mains posées sur son ventre et les jambes étendues devant lui, sous la table. « **Mais, j'admets que vous avez raison et merci de vous préoccupez de l'état de Harry.** » D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme indiqua à l'autre occupant de la cuisine que ce n'était rien et replongea dans le contenu de son livre. « **Toutefois, une si jolie jeune personne ne devrait pas avoir l'air si froide…** »

Edelweiss retroussa ses narines et ricana d'une façon peu aimable. « **Vous préféreriez sans doute que je sois une espèce de jeune fille dépravée et mal élevée ?** »

« **Non, mais votre attitude me rappelle bien trop Servillus…** » La rousse leva un sourcil interrogateur dans le même temps qu'elle sortit les yeux de son ouvrage. Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom. « **Severus Rogue, si vous préférez**. » À ce nom, la jeune femme ressentit un pincement au cœur de culpabilité, mais suivit rapidement de la colère et une certaine vague d'antipathie envers Sirius. Elle ne prétendait pas connaître le pourquoi de ce surnom, mais elle ne l'appréciait guère, même si elle se gardait bien de le dire pour ne s'attirer les foudres de personne.

« **Je préfère, oui… Je pense néanmoins que votre aversion pour la personne que vous citez vous aveugle. À moins que ce ne soit les potions… Toujours est-il que…** » Le professeur intérimaire ferma sèchement son livre et se leva. « **Je dois me rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour me fournir en ingrédients. Je vais donc vous laissez, Sirius.** » conclut-t-elle en appuyant particulièrement sur le nom de son hôte et disparue par la porte ouverte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une main s'empara fermement de la sienne, la forçant à s'arrêter et à faire volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'homme duquel elle avait pris congé précédemment. « **Vous aurais-je blessée, Edelweiss ?** » La jeune femme resta coite de surprise, d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'une sincère inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux aciers de l'homme. Un regard bien plus expressif que ceux dont elle avait pris l'habitude. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait blessée en quelque sorte, que ce soit en critiquant sa façon d'être, en la comparant à d'autres et en traitant de la sorte l'homme qu'elle aimait encore désespérément, mais qu'elle avait perdu.

« **Interrogez-vous, vous devriez avoir la réponse à cette question.** » fini-t-elle par dire en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ancien prisonnier eu un mouvement de recul avant de tendre les doigts de sa main libre vers les mèches rousses de la sorcière et d'en saisir une avec une lenteur presque religieuse.

« **La femme que je considèrerais toujours comme ma meilleure amie défendait toujours ceux que j'opprimais avec James. En particulier, Severus…** » Ce dernier mot fût dit comme si une lame chauffée à blanc venait de traverser ses cordes vocales. « **C'était aussi la mère de Harry. »** murmura-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la mèche de cheveux. Il releva son regard vers elle. « **Vous me la rappelez un peu.** »

« **Dites-vous bien, que je ne suis ni elle, ni Rogue. Je suis moi, Edelweiss Devonshire et je n'apprécie pas qu'on me compare à d'autres, aussi chers ou détestés soient-ils à vos yeux, Sirius. Vous avez passé trop de temps seul ici, voilà ce que je pense et pour cette raison, je ne peux pas vous blâmez de vouloir vous raccrocher à vos souvenirs.** » Ou peut-être qu'elle le pouvait, mais qu'elle ne le voulait pas. On ne gagne rien à être mauvais avec autrui, même s'il n'est pas certain qu'on y gagne forcément à être bienveillant non plus.

« **Vous avez sans doute raison, je dois l'admettre.** » La mèche de cheveux libérée, elle retomba mollement dans un mouvement circulaire contre ses condisciples capillaires. « **Et puis, vous avez les yeux bleus. Lily les avait verts.** » Edelweiss ne dit rien, mais ce demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de cette information… Se pourrait-il que d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'homme en face d'elle ait éprouvé des sentiments plus profonds que l'amitié pour la mère du jeune Potter ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de creuser d'avantage la question que Sirius Black soupira avant de reprendre la parole. « **Quand devez-vous repartir, professeur ?** »

« **Dumbledore ne m'a rien spécifié de particulier.** » Mensonge en partie, car il lui avait bien dit que s'éloigner de Poudlard un petit temps lui ferait du bien après ses mésaventures sentimentales. « **Mais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vraiment aller faire mes courses. Dans l'intérêt de Harry, bien entendu.** »

« **Bien sûr…** » Ses doigts se relâchèrent autour du poignet de la jeune sorcière et celle-ci l'entoura de sa propre main pour le masser délicatement. « **Vous êtes ici chez vous, Edelweiss, pour le temps que vous le désirerez. Un peu de présence humaine me fera sans doute du bien aussi…** »

« **Merci, Sirius. Transmettez mon bonjour aux autres lorsqu'ils se réveilleront et rassurez-les. À tout à l'heure.** » Elle se glissa alors contre le mur pour s'éloigner de l'individu masculin et quitter la maison. Elle posa son regard azur sur le fléreur qui grattait sa jambe avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « **Pour une fois dans ta vie, j'aurais apprécié que tu te montres moins aimable…** » Et sur ces mots, elle transplana.

Severus Rogue s'était endormi sur une pile de parchemins dont il devait faire la correction avant la fin des vacances. Après son altercation avec la rouquine, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil et avait décidé de mettre son insomnie au service de son travail, avant que celui-ci ne le rattrape et qu'il ne sombre sans prendre le temps de se rendre dans sa chambre. Les bras autour de son visage endormi, il serrait dans l'une d'elle le médaillon offert plus tôt par la jeune sorcière qui l'avait éconduit. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient maculées de taches d'encre rouge venant de l'encrier qu'il avait renversé au moment où son esprit rejoignait les bras de Morphée. Plongé si loin dans le monde des rêves, il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer discrètement sur un visiteur inconnu. Cette personne ramassa les copies tombées au sol pour les reposer sur un coin du bureau où elles ne risquaient pas de baigner dans l'encre encore humide. Elle redressa la bouteille contenant le carmin liquide puis s'empara de la cape noire posée négligemment sur le dossier du canapé pour la poser sur les épaules du professeur endormi. Enfin, ses doigts glissèrent à la rencontre de la plume que le Serpentard tenait encore pour la lui retirer avant qu'elle ne soit irrémédiablement abimée. Ce fût le léger contact de peau à peau qui fit ouvrir les yeux au maître des cachots, clignant des yeux pour s'habitué à la luminosité ambiante avant de découvrir avec stupeur l'identité de son visiteur. « **Edelweiss ! »** La jeune femme vêtue de son tailleur gris perle lui décrocha un petit sourire désolé avant de s'attarder sur les taches d'encre sur les manches du directeur des verts et argents.

« **Nuit agité ?** » demanda-t-elle en pointa du doigt l'objet de sa contrariété. Severus dissimula les maudites et soupira.

« **Non ! C'est l'encre…je suppose…** » Du moins, il ne se souvenait pas d'être insomniaque. Puis, se souvenant de la veille au soir, il se leva pour prendre les mains de la Serdaigle dans les siennes. « **Edelweiss, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser…** » La jeune femme leva un index impérieux et le posa contre les lèvres de son interlocuteur, lui intimant de la sorte silencieusement de se taire. Une douleur sourde naquit dans le torse de l'homme sombre, persuadé qu'il était qu'elle allait encore l'accablé de tourment ou pire, lui dire qu'elle quittait le château, pour ne plus avoir à le revoir. Si, cela était le cas, il pourrait au moins saluer le courage qu'elle avait de venir le lui dire en face. « **Ne t'excuse pas…** » L'homme se tut, partagé entre peur et incompréhension. La sorcière se rapprocha davantage de lui, réduisant quasi à néant la distance entre eux. « **Je t'ai blessé tout autant.** » Le maître des potions écarquilla un instant les yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison.

« **Je suppose… que c'était inévitable qu'on finisse par… se disputer un jour. On ne peut pas toujours aller dans le même sens…** » Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'ils avaient des mots plus haut que les autres, même en amitié les disputes ne sont pas denrées rares, mais celle-ci lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés, elle ne leur en avait pas laissé le temps.

« **Sans doute…** » Plus proche que jamais, Severus pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du professeur intérimaire taquiner ses lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court de sentir sa dulcinée se coller à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était à se demander pourquoi, il n'en profitait tout simplement pas. Après les déclarations d'affection de la jeune femme lors du bal, la révélation personnelle de sa propre envie d'arrêter de tourner autour d'elle et d'envoyer paître ses propres préjugés pour saisir à pleines mains le bonheur qu'elle lui offrait sur un plateau de diamants. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de le lui dire, d'officiellement lui demander d'être plus qu'une belle amie ? Lui qui savait habituellement si bien manier les mots, se trouvait ici dépourvu de l'usage de la parole, mais il lui restait le geste.

« **Tu penses trop, Severus Rogue…** » lança la jeune femme dans le silence oppressant qui s'était immiscé autour d'eux, tel un ennemi glacial. Puis, sans aucune autre forme de procès, la jeune femme s'empara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, rompant ainsi le dilemme de l'esprit du potioniste, qui visiblement n'attendait que cela.

D'abord tendre, presque timide, ce baiser scellait en quelque sorte le pacte silencieux d'une relation d'une toute autre nature, mais la fièvre s'introduit rapidement dans la partie, pour finalement la remporter haut la main. Valse sensuelle, ce qui aurait être dû être un énième combat pour la conscience de Severus s'avéra plutôt être un abandon de soi. Ses mains fixées sur les hanches de son ancienne élève se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir, douces exploratrices de ce corps qu'elles finiraient par vénérer, mais qui pour l'instant restaient sagement à distance, gardées par ses barrières de tissus. Un soupire féminin mourut contre ses lèvres, dernière salve du combat mené par la bienséance qui rendit alors les armes. Triturée, la veste gris perle de la jeune femme finit par abandonner à son tour et s'écraser au sol, mise K.O. par le désir charnel de l'un pour l'autre. Pas en reste, Edelweiss eu tôt fait de se débarrasser de la chemise maculée d'encre carmin, avant de voir son linge de corps voler à son tour, dévoilant aux yeux perverti de son maître des potions l'un de ses plus intimes vêtements. Le pourpre monta aux joues de la demoiselle, pas habituée à être ainsi exposée. Une couleur que l'homme trouvait fort seyante, malgré qu'elle trahisse un léger malaise. Se devait-il à nouveau de tout arrêter ? Cela, il ne le pouvait pas. Il l'embrassa alors derechef, pressant son corps frissonnant d'envie encore un peu plus contre celui de sa partenaire, lui faisant ressentir l'urgence de son désir, caressant son dos jusqu'à la naissance de son soutient gorge. Puis, glissant telles deux vipères jusqu'au galbe de sa poitrine encore cachée par la dentelle noire, il en dévoila enfin les sommets érigés. Lentement, il dériva de la joue jusque dans le cou offert au jeu de séduction des sens, invitation sensuelle au lâcher prise. Plus bas, toujours plus bas, son visage finisant par rencontrer les appâts féminins, si souvent observé avec un plaisir coupable, pour les torturer langoureusement au travers du tissu. D'un œil vicieux, il observa les réactions de la jeune sorcière qui s'abandonnait aux premières salves du plaisir et à leurs manifestations sonores. Ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques fantasques sur la peau mise à nu, s'amusant à sentir les réactions de celle-ci et n'accentuant que davantage la violence de son désir. Avec habileté, il fit céder à sa volonté le dernier barrage du pantalon, qui rendit les armes en glissant paresseusement au sol. Alors, ses longs doigts fins partirent à la conquête du mont de Vénus de la rousse, bien qu'il soit encore farouchement défendu par la culotte assortie au-dessus.

L'inattendu se produisit alors. Persuadé qu'il mènerait la danse, Severus se retrouva projeter à nouveau dans son siège de bureau, chevauché par le professeur intérimaire qui le mit à sa merci en taquinant à son tour les zones les plus érogènes de son cou et de son torse mis à nu, à l'aide de ses mains et de sa bouche. L'ex-mangemort en resta pantois, le souffle à la fois coupé du revirement de situation, mais également faut au plaisir non feint qu'elle lui procurait. Nul doute, que la vélane venait de prendre les rênes en main et qu'elle ne risquait plus de les lâcher. Il ne revient sur Terre que lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture éclair s'ouvrant se fit entendre et qu'une main taquine glissa à la rencontre de ses attributs. Voilà bien une facette qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et encore moins ce regard lubrique qu'elle lui lançait désormais, tout en laissant apparaître à leurs yeux le plaisir des dames. À son tour, il se sentit gagné par un sentiment de gêne, mais également une irrépressible envie de plus. Plus qu'elle avait manifestement l'intention de lui offrir, s'abaissante entre ses cuisses écartées pour plus de commodité. Que devait-il faire ? Rester passif ? Lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui retire le dernier mot ? Lui qui avait eu vent du peu d'expérience de la jeune femme, ne devrait-il pas prendre les choses en main ? Mais à trop réfléchir et ne pas agir, il n'eut que le loisir de rester spectateur et victime consentante de la suite des évènements, lorsque la bouche pulpeuse prit le relais des doigts. Un soupire, suivit d'un autre, se muant lentement en râle de plaisir lorsque les lèvres purpurines firent disparaître la turgescence de son plaisir, telles de véritables magicienne. Durant de longues minutes, il ne fût plus que gémissement et frissons, ne sachant réellement que faire de son corps avachit sur le siège, qui lui paraissait trop étroit tout à coup, bien que tout entier offert aux sévices délicieux de la jeune femme et sans plus aucune autre volonté que de parvenir aux sommets de la jouissance et de la délivrance. Des sommets qu'il n'atteindrait pas, la jeune femme cessa son petit jeu buccal pour remonter centimètre par centimètre de son pubis jusqu'à son cou. « **Tu me torture, Edelweiss…** » murmura-t-il à moitié frustré.

Lui mordillant l'oreille la jeune femme murmura son prénom, ce qui le fit frissonner. Puis une seconde fois, une troisième… Soudainement, elle l'empoigna pas les épaules pour le secouer en insistant davantage. « **Severus ! Bon sang, réveillez-vous par Merlin !** » Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux, avec pour premier aperçu une copie d'élève marqué d'un 'T' rageur. « **Enfin vous émerger, mon garçon !** »

Le maître des cachots se redressa lentement, le corps encore endolori par la position dans laquelle il avait dormi et sous le choc du puissant réalisme de son rêve. Il finit par s'habituer à la luminosité environnant et posa ses yeux onyx sur le directeur de Poudlard. « _Oh ce n'est pas vrai…_ » marmonna-t-il en son for intérieur, honteux de se trouver ainsi devant Dumbledore. Sa chemise était noyé d'encre rouge, son visage portaient encore les stigmates d'un repos forcé sur le bureau et son pantalon était fort étroit. Toutefois, il dissimula sa gêne sans trop de difficulté et se contenta d'être –ou de redevenir- le glacial locataire des lieux.

« **Que me vaut ce déplaisir, Albus ?** » finit-il par demander en remettant un brin d'ordre sur son bureau dévasté, priant silencieusement qu'il n'ait pas été loquace durant son sommeil. Il ne manquerait plus que le directeur connaisse la nature de son rêve et s'en serve pour le taquiner. Il n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter…

« **Vous ne voulez pas plutôt prendre une douche froide avant d'entamer cette conversation ?** » questionna le vieil homme, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux bleu pervenche. Severus se décomposa intérieure, mais réussi à garder son self-control en apparence. Par le string de Merlin ! Le vieil glucosé savait !

« **Je ferais… avec…** » grinça-t-il sans desserrer les dents. « **Donc ?** » finit-il en levant l'un de ses épais sourcils.

« **Je me dois de vous informer, mon cher Severus, qu'Arthur Weasley a été agressé sauvagement par un serpent géant, cette nuit pendant qu'il s'occupait d'une mission pour l'ordre.** » Le plus âgé se permit de prendre place sur une chaise en face de son espion.

« **Nagini ?** » Lança l'homme sombre, de manière plus rhétorique qu'interrogative.

« **Probablement… Arthur ne doit son salut qu'à une 'vision' de Monsieur Potter.** »

« **Vous aviez donc raison, il existe une connexion entre eux… Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux, Albus.** »

« **Ce pourquoi, j'ai envoyé notre élève au quartier général avec la fratrie Weasley résident dans ce château. Ah et votre Némésis également…** »Son visage se fendit en un sourire des plus expressif, faisant bouillir de rage le maître des potions, s'imaginant déjà le salaud de Black tournant, tel un cocker, autour de sa précieuse rousse. « **Je vous invite donc, sans plus tarder, à vous rendre sur place pour informer Monsieur Potter du début de ses cours privés en votre compagnie. Oh et j'y pense, Remus aurait bien besoin de sa potion.** » À ces mots, le directeur se leva dans le but évident de partir.

« **Vous m'excuserez, je préfère rester assis** … » maugréa Rogue en joignant ses longs doigts fins devant lui.

« **Voyons, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce type de réaction chez un homme, vous savez…** »

« **Je ne veux pas savoir !** » siffla le professeur de potion avant de passer une main sur son visage, ne se rendant compte qu'après que le directeur avait disparu aussi énigmatiquement qu'il n'était apparu. « **Vieux fou…** » marmonna-t-il avant de quitter son bureau pour vaquer à ses occupations avant de se rendre au square Grimmaurd.

Edelweiss poussa la vieille porte de la maison en laissant à son fléreur le luxe d'entrer le premier dans le hall d'entrée poussiéreux. « **À quoi donc sert cet elfe, ici…** » marmonna-t-elle en refermant la porte. Un concert de miaulement attira son regard plus avant et elle retrouva Amour aux prises avec un drôle d'objet. Une longue tige de couleur chair avec à son extrémité une énorme oreille. Elle suivit ledit objet jusqu'à sa source et fronça les sourcils en découvrant la fratrie Weasley. « **Alors comme ça… on écoute aux portes ?** » En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour dire quidditch, ils avaient tous décampé et la jeune sorcière soupira. Son ouïe se tourna alors vers les sons qui lui parvenaient de la cuisine et un frisson d'effroi lui coula dans le dos lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son maître des potions. N'écoutant que la profonde rancœur en son sein, elle poussa la porte pour se retrouver au centre d'une dispute mettant en scène Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, le tout arbitré par Remus Lupin et avec Harry Potter en spectateur. « **Bonjour messieurs ou devrais-je plutôt dire jeunes gens ?** » Tous les protagonistes se retournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme. « **Il n'était nullement spécifié sur la porte qu'il était interdit d'entrer. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?** »

« **Le professeur Rogue était venu aimablement me fournir ma potion et transmettre un message à Harry avant que… Et bien avant que ça ne dégénère.** » soupira Lupin en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« _Pire qu'un vieux couple._ » pensa Edelweiss en levant les yeux au ciel. Ses yeux lapis lazuli se posèrent sur l'homme en noir qui soutient son regard pendant de longues secondes qui les mirent tous deux mal à l'aise. La jeune femme eu la désagréable sensation de porter sur son visage les stigmates de son rêve sulfureux. Sentiment partagé par son vis-à-vis.

« **Jusqu'à ce que ce bâtard graisseux commence à m'insulter oui !** » tonna la voix du propriétaire des lieux. Un odieux sourire se peint sur le visage de potioniste lorsqu'il détourna son regard pour le poser sur l'ancien prisonnier, qui le tenait en joue avec sa baguette.

« **Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir été le premier, chien…** » persiffla ce dernier, sa baguette également pointé sur l'autre homme.

« **OH ! Cela suffit maintenant ! Les années bac à sable sont finies depuis longtemps pour vous deux non ?! Abaissez tous vos baguettes, tout de suite ! Vous allez finir par faire du mal à quelqu'un et peut-être pas à la bonne personne !** » tonitrua la voix du professeur intérimaire, laissant tout le monde pantois. « **Le premier qui jette un sort à l'autre, je me charge de le transformer en cafard !** » conclu-t-elle en sortant sa propre baguette.

« **Dois-je aussi abaisser la mienne ?** » questionna le loup-garou à sa droite.

« **Non, vous la gardez levée. On ne sait jamais.** » Un instant, la jeune femme trouva que ce qu'elle venait de dire était très ambigu. La tension dans l'air n'était pas gorgée que par l'inimitié entre le Serpentard et les Gryffondors dans la pièce. Il y avait autre chose… Un quelque chose dont la vélane en elle se délectait, renforçant son malaise. Les baguettes des deux personnes visées finirent par s'abaisser et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

« **Monsieur Potter, veuillez sortir et rejoindre vos petits camarades aux oreilles traînantes…** » Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et vida les lieux aussi sec.

« **Severus, si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter… Je pense qu'il est temps que tu nous laisse… Non, pas que ta présence me dérange personnellement mais j'aimerais autant ne pas devoir me servir de ma baguette sur quelqu'un aujourd'hui.** » argumenta sagement Remus Lupin.

Edelweiss l'aurait bien étranglé sur le coup, elle n'avait aucune envie que Rogue s'en aille, même si son ancien professeur de DCFM avait sans aucun doute raison. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de le confronter à nouveau et celle d'aller se fondre dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon. Le concerné acquiesça simplement et sortit de sa cape un livre de potion qu'il posa sur la table.

« **Pour vous, Miss Devonshire. J'ose espérer que vous continuez d'étudier avec sérieux et application.** » La concerné ne masqua pas sa surprise, mais remercia son professeur d'un signe de tête. « **Au plaisir, de vous revoir à Poudlard. À moins que vous ne désireriez rentrer avec moi ?** » Elle était tenté en effet d'accepter, d'avoir la possibilité de reprendre la discussion qu'elle avait elle-même fait tourner à dialogue de sourd, mais d'un autre côté… Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet.

« **Hors de question, elle est ici pour surveiller les élèves il me semble !** » cracha le rival de toujours de Severus.

« **Miss Devonshire est libre de ses faits et gestes, il me semble, Black !** »

« **Tu dépeins déjà suffisamment sur elle, Servilus ! Elle reste ici, Dumbledore ne lui a pas ordonné de rentrer.** »

« **Je pourrais très bien le faire changer d'avis, clébard ! Elle n'est pas ta propriété !** »

« **Pas la tienne non plus que je sache, vile gargouille !** »

Pendant un moment, Edelweiss resta muette de surprise devant la violence de l'échange devant elle. Les baguettes étaient à nouveau dressées et elle avait la sensation d'assister à un combat de coq pour la propriété d'une poule, qui s'avérait être elle.

« **JE N'APPARTIENS À PERSONNE !** » finit-elle par hurler à plein poumon. Faisant grimacer le loup garou à côté d'elle qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs par fatigue. « **Et puisque c'est comme ça, je me barre avec Remus !** » Elle se tourna vers ce dernier. « **Vous venez ?!** »

« **Avec plaisir.** » affirma ce dernier, plaçant son bras autour des épaules de la rouquine après qu'ils aient fait volte-face pour quitter la cuisine. Dans une dernière tentative de fermer le clapet aux deux autres, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et nargua les deux bruns avec un grand sourire, les saluant de la main qui tenait encore sa baguette levée. Le fléreur qui jusqu'alors s'était contenté d'observer d'un air réprobateur, leva dignement la queue et suivit le cortège, non sans se retourner pour cracher aux visages des deux hommes son mécontentement. Lorsque la porte de la cuisine se referma rageusement, les deux escrimeurs restèrent en silence à contempler le bois avec incrédulité.

C'est sur le perron que les deux compères échouèrent, Edelweiss les nerfs encore à vif et Remus arborant son plus bel air blasé. La jeune femme tourna un moment comme une lionne en cage avant de s'arrêter en faisant face à Lupin, s'appuyant contre la barrière en fer forgé.

« **Une belle bande d'abruti ! Des gosses ! »** ragea-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Pendant ce temps, Remus Lupin faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts en l'observant avec le plus grand des sérieux.

« **Cela ne risque pas de changer… Cela fait des années que ces deux-là se mangent le nez en continu.** »

« **Mais qu'ils baisent un coup, ça ira mieux !** » La jeune femme releva rapidement les yeux sur le loup-garou qui resta un instant surpris avant d'éclater de rire, alors qu'elle-même rougissait comme une tomate trop mûre.

« **Qui aurait cru que la plus talentueuse des sorcières de sa promotion aurait un langage aussi peu châtié.** » L'ancien professeur au visage couturé de cicatrices plongea son regard chocolat dans l'admiration du paysage. « **Toutefois, vous n'avez peut-être pas tort… Je m'étonne cependant…** » Il détaillait désormais la jeune femme de son regard scrutateur. « **Alors comme ça, vous êtes amoureuse de Severus Rogue ?** »

Edelweiss se transforma en chouette avant de devenir totalement livide. « **Co…Comment vous ?** »

« **Edelweiss voyons…** » soupira son vis-à-vis avant de répondre. « **Je sais plus de chose que le commun des mortels… Ou plutôt, je sens ces choses. Ce qui me permet de dire que c'est réciproque…** »

« **Ne faites pas votre McGonagall !** » coupa-t-elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de détourner le regard. Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question à Lupin sur comment il avait pu deviner, elle se retrouvait avec des images désagréables en tête. « **Je pense que je vais aller retrouver mes parents.** »

« **Formidable idée. Au moins, vous serez à l'abri des sens échauffés de Sirius et vous ne tenterez plus le diable en la personne de Severus. Sans comptez qu'ils seront certainement très heureux de vous revoir.** »

« **Vous resterez avec moi ? J'ai peur d'avoir été quelque peu désobligeante avec mon hôte… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.** » questionna-t-elle.

« **Bien sûr.** » répondit son comparse.

« **Vous garderez votre baguette levée ?** » lança-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour déplacé, mais après avoir hurlé des insanités devant lui et parler clairement en sous-entendu de soucis sexuelle, elle se trouvait en droit de se le permettre.

« **Elle sera toujours dressée pour vous**. » lança Lupin très solennellement avant d'éclater de rire avec elle. Amour émit une série de miaulement devant probablement s'apparenter au rire des chats.

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais comme beaucoup le savent sans doute, on prévoit beaucoup de chose pendant les vacances, mais au final... J'espère que vous aurez aimer ce chapitre et que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré(e)s.**_

 _ **Bref, je voulais également attirer votre attention sur un sujet qui me tient à coeur. Récemment, j'ai entendu parler d'une affaire de plagiat concernant une fanfiction Harry Potter (Le Contrat par Nina Hazel, pour les curieux). Cette dernière a été plagiée, les noms des personnages modifiés et éditer par la suite par une certaine Tara Jone. Je trouve ça scandaleux! Je suis d'accord qu'internet n'a pas ou peu de règles, mais tout de même. Je vous avoue que je ne suis déjà pas hyper à l'aise avec le fait de partager ce que j'écris, parce que j'ai toujours le sentiments que ce n'est pas bon. (Non, Kobaflo tu ne me frappe pas!) J'ai désormais une crainte toute autre, celle de me faire plagié à mon tour... Après, je ne pense pas que ça puisse m'arriver vu ce que j'écris xD**_

 _ **Toutefois, si l'un d'entre vous venait à tomber sur mes écrits ailleurs que sur Wattpad et Fanfiction, prévenez-moi, car je ne publie pas ailleurs.**_

 _ **Je poste donc le hastag suivant: #RendezLeContractANinaHazel en signe de soutient.**_


	19. Chapter 19 : Espistolaris

_Chapitre 19 : Epistolaris_

 _Chère Sophie,_

 _Seuls quelques mois ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre, quelques semaines pour notre dernier courrier. Pourtant, tu me manques comme si cela faisait une éternité. Je t'avais promis de venir te voir en France pendant le cours de l'année, mais je suis actuellement en partance pour Poudlard afin d'y donner des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cela sera en quelque sorte une première expérience, peut-être que je pourrais ainsi me décider sur la voie que je veux suivre ensuite, moi qui ne cesse de changer d'idée. Et toi, qu'as-tu prévu pour cette année ? T'es-tu enfin décidée entre la métamorphose et les études de médicomages ?_

 _Tu te souviens du bal de Noël ? Quelle question, tu étais de celle qui ont dansé le plus ce soir-là. As-tu toujours des nouvelles de ton charmant bulgare dont le nom m'échappe encore ? Oui, je n'ai pas la mémoire des prénoms, ni des noms, ce qui risque de ne pas jouer en ma faveur d'ici quelques heures en tant que professeur… Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, de rêver de lui et je ne sais que faire. Cela s'était calmé durant la fin de l'année scolaire, j'étais probablement trop concentrée sur mes ASPICS pour encore y songer. J'ai en horreur l'idée qu'il me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je me trouve quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un me trouve._

 _Enfin, je ne t'ennuie pas plus avec mes tourments dignes d'une adolescente midinette dans ses premiers amours. Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles, de celles de ta famille, de tes vacances, enfin de tout en somme._

 _Je t'embrasse bien fort sur les deux joues,_

 _Ton amie, Edelweiss Devonshire._

 _P.S : Si tu pouvais aussi m'envoyer à nouveau ces délicieux caramels au beurre salé, je t'aimerais pour toujours._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chère Edelweiss,

Tu sais bien qu'à mes yeux, je ne reçois jamais assez de tes nouvelles. Bon, c'est la faute aux hiboux qui ne volent pas assez vite, j'en suis convaincue, mais on ne peut pas non plus leur en vouloir, la Manche c'est capricieux à survoler. Toi, professeur à Poudlard ?! Par Merlin, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis presque jalouse de tes élèves ! Je dis bien presque parce que je suis bien contente d'avoir fini mes études. Comme quoi, même les élèves les plus studieux en ont parfois marre.

Moi ? Et bien, je me suis lancée dans les études de médicomages. Je vais voir si ça me plait, je n'ai de toute façon pas les pieds et poings liés. Si, cela ne me convient pas, je changerais l'année prochaine, mais tu me connais… je vais quand-même tout faire pour réussir. Nous sommes toutes deux allergiques à l'échec.

Ah le bal… Arrête de me rendre nostalgique, s'il te plait. En fait non, continue de le faire. Et oui, j'ai toujours des contacts avec Zahimir, nous nous sommes vu durant les mois d'été. En fait, je pense pouvoir t'avouer que nous sommes plus que de simples amis désormais. Je rougis à l'idée que tu dois bien rire en lisant ça. Mon charmant bulgare, comme tu le dis si bien, à décider de venir poursuivre ses études en France, il se lance dans l'étude des baguettes magiques et leur fabrication. Je trouve ça d'un rébarbatif total, mais si tu le voyais en parler. Si un jour, tu viens à la maison, par pitié ne le lance pas sur le sujet ! On ne l'arrête plus.

Aïe… toujours pas guérie de la fièvre du mystérieux corbeau ? Écoute, mon chou-fleur, il va bien falloir te le tirer du cerveau pour ton propre bien. Ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je pense qu'honnêtement, tu devrais sortir un peu plus et rencontrer d'autres garçons ou d'autres filles, ça devrait t'aider. Et tu ne m'ennuie pas ! Lâche aussi cette sale habitude de penser que tu n'es pas intéressante ou pas importante ! Tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète pour toi, je m'intéresse à toi et même si on ne se connaît que depuis un an, tu comptes pour moi. Et tu finiras par compter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Toutefois, comme tu insistes, je ne vais pas aller plus loin. Oui, j'imagine déjà ton charmant regard noir s'abattre sur ma pauvre petite personne.

Concernant le reste… Ma foi, rien de très palpitant. Mes parents et mon frère vont très bien. Nous ne sommes pas partis en vacance cette année, il fallait préparer la chambre pour l'arrivée de Zahimir, faire les démarches administratives pour mes études, les achats pour Fabien… Ah si ! Une grande nouvelle, j'ai failli oublier. Je serais bientôt à nouveau grande sœur. Cela fait un choc.

Je t'embrasse encore plus fort !

Ta toute dévouée amie récente,

Sophie Lecomte.

P.S : Les caramels sont avec ! Tu m'envoie ton précieux Earl Grey en échange ? Et plus de lettre aussi. Je t'aime !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sophie,_

 _Chou-fleur ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Puisque c'est comme ça, tu seras un épinard !_

 _Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu serais aussi ravie que cela de m'avoir comme professeur… Ma première journée de cours a été catastrophique… Tant sur le plan relationnel avec un certain collègue qu'avec les élèves. Pour te résumer la situation, j'ai menti à un de mes ex-professeurs qui m'a poursuivi avec ça (parce que bien sûr qu'il s'en est rendu compte, c'est le professeur Rogue, pas un abruti !) jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. J'ai agressé ledit professeur après m'être prise la tête avec un élève de sa maison. Je suis pathétique… Ah et comble du déshonneur j'ai allégrement reluqué cet homme ! Je te vois déjà venir avec tes gros yeux de chouettes hulottes… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi je lui ai demandé de devenir mon maître pour mon cursus de maîtrise des potions. Oui, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je sais enfin ce que je veux faire. Peut-être que cela à avoir avec mon sang de Vélane, du moins c'est l'avis de madame Pomfresh. J'espère que ce n'est que ça. Je dois cependant admettre qu'il est moins antipathique avec moi depuis que je suis sa collègue. En fait, il est même charmant quand il le veut bien. Mais soit… ça reste particulièrement stupide !_

 _Me voilà donc lancée dans mes études par correspondance avec les bonnes grâces du directeur de Poudlard et celui de l'académie de potions. J'ai des cours particuliers avec monsieur Rogue quasiment tous les soirs. Je dois parallèlement étudier pour passer mon brevet d'enseignement. Ma tête est déjà bien pleine… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, notre ministère a décidé de mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école et nous affuble d'une espèce de mégère acariâtre toujours habillée en rose qui martyrise les élèves. Quelle année formidable…_

 _Petite cachotière… Je suis sûre que tu sors avec lui depuis bien avant son emménagement chez toi pour ses études. Avoue ! C'est un mec très sympa et même adorable, pour ce que je m'en souviens. Je suis très heureuse pour toi en tout cas. Passe-lui mon bonjour ! Félicite de même ta famille pour l'arrivée prochaine du petit ou de la petite Lecomte !_

 _Tu seras heureuse de savoir que j'ai pris plus ou moins ton conseil concernant le fait de sortir davantage pour rencontrer des gens. Je dis bien plus ou moins. En effet, en allant à Pré-au-Lard, dans un but purement professionnel bien sûr… J'ai fait la connaissance d'Alesto Bagman, nouveau tenancier de ma boutique fétiche. Ne t'emballe pas, nous sommes juste amis. Il est très sympathique et charmant, trop même par moment. Un vrai dragueur somme toute. On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve._

 _Le Earl Grey est dans la boîte avec quelques chocogrenouilles !_

 _Amitiés et embrassades,_

 _Le chou-fleur ! (Sérieusement… tu es dingue.)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon petit chou-fleur,

Tu doutes encore de ma capacité à trouver des surnoms totalement stupides ? Tu me déçois presque.

Honnêtement, tu ne crois pas que tu pousses un peu le bouchon ? Avoir autant de trucs sur les bras c'est… du suicide ! Enfin te connaissant, tes cours pour tes élèves sont rédigés pour toute l'année à la virgule près, la matière pour le brevet tu l'auras avalée durant les vacances et tu es sans doute déjà prête à le réussir. Ne te reste plus que les potions au final. Là aussi, je m'interroge sur ta santé mentale… Après, si tu me dis que tout ça n'est pas vraiment du fait exprès, je te crois. Rogue et charmant dans la même phrase, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en rire ! Tout du moins, pour ce que j'ai vu et su de lui.

Le ministère se mêle de vos affaires ? Il a une drôle de façon d'agir votre ministre en tout cas. En aurait-il après Harry Potter et votre directeur ? Bon, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec cette histoire de retour du mage noire. En France, ça nous passe un peu au-dessus de la tête pour le moment et comme rien de particulier ne se passe… Je comprends très bien le scepticisme qui règne, mais de là à prendre des mesures comme celles de votre ministre.

De mon côté, je t'avoue que mes études ne me plaisent pas trop… Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement douée pour les potions et comme tu t'en doute, les deux arts sont particulièrement liés. Pas de bol pour moi. Je m'essaierais à la métamorphose l'année prochaine, à moins que je ne finisse par découvrir un aspect palpitant de mon cursus. Percée à jour ! Nous sortons effectivement ensemble depuis le mois de mai… Zahimir te renvoie ton salut au passage.

Ah ah ! Une nouvelle rencontre, un type sympa et charmant… Tu es sur la bonne voie, chou-fleur ! Le suspense est à son comble. N'oublie pas de te mettre un peu en valeur ! Non, je ne veux rien entendre comme de quoi tu ne serais pas assez bien pour ça, nom d'une chouette ! Ah et au fait, ton fléreur ? Comment va-t-il ?

Amour pour toujours !

L'Épinard !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Salut jeune épinard,_

 _Je ne douterais plus jamais de ta capacité à dire des bêtises, c'est promis. Et après, c'est ma santé mentale qui est en péril ? Tu t'es déjà interrogé sur la tienne ? Je crains que la réponse ne soit négative, mais soit._

 _Eh bien, tu as tort. Severus est quelqu'un d'extrêmement charmant et aimable, mais uniquement quand il le veut bien. C'est-à-dire pas souvent, mais soit. Je peux dire sans crainte qu'en dehors du fait qu'il est mon maître (ça sonne drôlement SM dit comme ça), c'est aussi mon ami. Je crois que si tu passais un peu de temps avec lui, tu pourrais aussi le découvrir, mais j'aime trop ce privilège. Ne le répète surtout pas. Ah et il a le même humour douteux que moi d'ailleurs._

 _Oui, le ministère va trop loin. Vois-tu l'adorable crapaud rose, que je te dépeignais dernièrement, a été nommé grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. Son rôle est de sonder les enseignants et de faire paraître des lois plus encombrantes les unes que les autres. Interdiction de se réunir pour les élèves, interdictions d'avoir l'air débraillé… ne sont que quelques petis exemples. Concernant les professeurs, elle a réussi à virer notre professeur de divination. J'admets ne jamais l'avoir beaucoup apprécié, mais ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Le professeur Trelawney était effondrée. Je suis moi-même passée sur son grill, mais j'ai miraculeusement survécu. Ceci t'explique pourquoi je mets du temps à répondre en plus de mon emploi du temps de ministre. Tout part à l'eau dans cette école, je me suis fait insulter de prostituée par Ombrage et j'ai dû changer de tenue. Bon, au moins ça m'a permis de comprendre que j'avais un certain fan club dans la gente masculine et d'avoir mon plus beau fou rire avec Rogue. Imagine-moi, habillée comme lui au dîner et tu comprendras._

 _Dans le lot des bonnes nouvelles, j'ai enfin un petit ami. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'imagine déjà en train de sauter partout comme un farfadet ? Et oui, il s'agit bien d'Alesto. J'ai également réussi mon brevet d'enseignante, ce qui explique qu'Ombrage m'ai lâché la grappe. Enfin, Amour se porte comme un charme, malgré qu'il soit d'humeur exécrable ces derniers temps. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Alesto, je suppose que c'est de la jalousie. Quand j'y repense, Severus ne l'aime pas non plus…_

 _Tu n'as pas encore eu de stage non ? Ceci explique peut-être pourquoi tes études ne semblent pas t'intéresser tant que ça. Je croise les doigts._

 _D'énormes bisous !_

 _Ton chou-fleur cru_

 _P.S : J'ai oublié de mentionner qu'il y a eu un attentat au filtre d'amour sur ma personne. Heureusement plus de rire que de larmes._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chou-fleur à la crème,

Je commençais à me dire que tu m'oubliais, mais je comprends pourquoi tu mets du temps à répondre. Attentat au filtre d'amour ? Par le string de Merlin, vous ne vous ennuyez jamais à Poudlard ! Ma santé mentale va très bien merci, elle est allée faire un tour avec les licornes et les farfadets au pays des arcs-en-ciel. Je vis dans un rêve, tu devrais le savoir.

Bon, d'accord, si tu me dis que j'ai tort, alors j'ai tort. Mais, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer faire ami-ami avec celui que tu appelais encore il n'y a pas si longtemps : la chauve-souris des cachots ! Il va falloir que je me fasse à cette idée. Tu étais obligée de me mettre une image pas nette en tête en mentionnant l'ambiguïté SM de tes propos ? Morgane, il va me falloir une thérapie là.

Non, mais elle a encore plus besoin d'une thérapie que moi cette Ombrage ! Toi, une prostituée ? Il n'y pas plus sainte-nitouche que toi ! Bon, j'exagère un peu… N'empêche que là, elle a fait fort. Deuxième thérapie pour t'avoir imaginé affublée des mêmes horribles robes que ton professeur de potion… Merci Edelweiss, merci.

AH AH ! Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Mon petit chou-fleur a enfin ouvert ses feuilles pour s'envoler à la rencontre de son plat pour le gratin. C'est magnifique ! On pourra sans doute se voir pendant les vacances de Pâques et pourquoi pas une virée entre couple ? Comme ça je rencontrerais ce mignon petit chenapan qui a réussi l'impensable ! Faudra que je le dise à Zahimir ! Comment ça, ils ne l'aiment pas ? Ah, je suppose que ce n'est rien et que c'est juste par volonté de te protéger au cas où… Ces mâles.

Je viens juste de faire mon premier stage et… merde, tu avais encore raison. Je me suis amusée comme une folle. Finalement, je vais peut-être rester là où je suis et ronger mon frein pour les potions. Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils pour moi des fois ?

Amour et tendresse française !

Ton jeune épinard !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Épinard au beurre,_

 _Ma vie est un bordel sans nom et je pense que je suis bonne à interner sérieusement ! Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour me foutre dans des situations détestables et inextricables… Pas non plus mon pareil pour retrouver l'horreur de la violence, là où je ne voudrais que tendresse et sécurité._

 _Alesto n'est pas un type bien ou tout du moins pas pour moi. Amour et Rogue avait raison, il était trop poli pour être honnête. Je ne suis rien d'autres pour lui qu'un nom sur son tableau de chasse et qu'une expérience pour goûter aux affres des plaisirs de la chair avec une femme au sang de vélane. Il a bien failli me briser le poignet, heureusement que le directeur était là… C'est fini entre lui et moi. Je continuerais d'aller dans sa boutique, c'est la seule de Pré-au-Lard pour les créatures magiques, mais ça s'arrête là._

 _Ce n'est pas mieux dans ma relation avec Rogue d'ailleurs. Je l'ai embrassé… Non, bordel, je lui ai carrément sauté dessus oui ! Une belle idiote, c'est tout ce que je suis et encore je pense que belle est de trop. Aucun commentaire, je te prie. Je l'ai pratiquement violé. Bon, il avait l'air plus que consentant quand je lui ai arraché sa chemise, mais tout de même ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Et comment je peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

 _Ombrage et Dumbledore ont organisé un bal, j'y vais avec Rogue. Oui, j'ai accepté son invitation avant que ça ne parte en patacitrouilles ! Je te jure, je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

 _Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu vas continuer tes études de médicomages. Je t'envoie des copies de mes anciens cours avancés de potion, j'espère que ça t'aidera et ton petit cadeau de Noël également. Oui, en avance, mais au moins tu l'auras comme ça. Du coup, je viendrais sans doute seule à Pâques, mais ce n'est pas grave._

 _Embrassade maussade d'Ecosse,_

 _Un chou-fleur déprimé._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh mon adorable chou-fleur,

J'aimerais être là pour te consoler et te serrer dans mes bras. Quel sale type finalement celui-là ! Je serais toi, je commanderais même mes affaires pour les créatures magiques par hiboux postal, mais je me doute que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Enfin, n'y pense plus, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je ne sais quoi te dire avec ton ancien professeur. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je pense que tu t'accroche à Rogue parce que sous certains aspects, il doit te rappeler ton inconnu du bal. Et aussi parce que tu as besoin d'affection. Peut-être que tu avais simplement besoin qu'on te console et que tu as perdu le contrôle de ta vélane… Ou peut-être que… Tu vas me détester si je dis ça, mais ça me paraît presque logique quand j'y pense. Ne serais-tu pas amoureuse de lui ? Pas que je raffole de cette idée, je dois avouer que je suis toujours perplexe vis-à-vis du personnage, mais si c'était ça et que tu étais heureuse avec lui, ma foi. Ah oui, tu as été un peu loin là, chérie. Un grand gaillard comme lui s'en remettra, je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce niveau-là. Pour le bal, je pense que ça mettra les choses au clair dans ta tête quant à ta relation avec lui, vraiment.

Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tes cours de potions. Cela m'aide énormément et j'avoue que vous avez un sacré professeur. Le niveau chez vous est très haut. Merci également pour ce magnifique coffret d'écriture ! Je l'adore avec ces petites licornes ! Pour Pâques, ne t'en fais pas et comme je l'ai dit plus haut… Si, mes suppositions sont exactes. Tu peux venir avec lui, si tu veux.

Joyeux Noël d'avance !

L'épinard survolté !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sophie,_

 _Rien ne va plus. Je suis chez mes parents pour le reste des vacances de Noël. Je me noie dans l'étude pour oublier les derniers évènements. Un bien sans aucun doute, j'ai des examens début janvier._

 _Tu avais raison… plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Je l'aime, j'en suis plus que certaine à présent. Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me roue de coup à chaque fois que j'y pense. Peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, il me trouve trop jeune et il a peur. Il a surtout peur. J'ai tenté de le raisonner pendant le bal (encore une fois, tu as mis dans le milles), mais ensuite, j'ai tout foiré._

 _J'ai tout foiré, parce que de toute façon je ne sais faire que ça apparemment. C'était lui depuis le début. C'était lui au bal du tournoi, sous une autre apparence. J'aurais dû m'en douter quand j'ai senti son parfum au début d'année, mais il se cache habilement. Il porte constamment un masque pour se vieillir et être encore moins attractif, parce qu'il a peur. Peur qu'on l'aime visiblement ou qu'on s'attache à lui._

 _J'ai explosé Sophie, j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir et je m'en veux. J'aimerais qu'il soit là, j'ai voulu rentrer avec lui quand il me l'a proposé lorsqu'on s'est croisé et qu'il était en mission pour Dumbledore. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Parce qu'il m'a mise de nouveau hors de moi en se disputant avec un autre homme. L'autre homme en question n'étant pas un saint bien sûr, mais j'avais l'impression d'être un objet dont on se disputait la propriété._

 _Je pense que je vais me concentrer sur mes études pour l'instant et je verrais bien ce qui se passera quand je rentrerais à Poudlard car là je ne pourrais pas l'éviter._

 _Pardonne-moi si je n'écris pas plus, je n'ai pas trop le moral._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Edelweiss._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La jeune rousse referma la lettre et apposa la cire à cacheter dessus pour la fermer. Nelson attendait patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, hululant de fierté d'avoir encore à porter du courrier, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement traverser la Manche. La lettre attachée à sa patte, la boule de plume quitta la chambre en deux battements d'ailes et s'enfuit dans les nuages anglais. Amour sauta alors sur le bureau et frotta sa tête contre le front de sa propriétaire dans un geste compatissant.

« **Merci, Amour…** » la sorcière le gratifia d'une caresse sur le dos avant de se lever de sa chaise et de revêtir une robe que sa mère lui avait offert pour l'occasion. Ce soir, c'était la fête de Noël avec toute la famille. Une réjouissance qu'elle appréciait particulièrement mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'estomac noué.

« **Edelweiss, descend s'il te plait !** » claironna la voix de madame Devonshire. La jeune femme remonta sa fermeture éclair d'un mouvement de baguette avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Que la fête commence…

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore s'amusait à ouvrir des paquets surpris et se retrouvait présentement affublé d'un sombrero duquel pendait des boules de Noël. Assis à une grande table avec le peu d'élèves resté pour les vacances, il siffla dans une langue de belle-mère près de l'oreille du sombre maître des cachots.

« **Allons Severus, vous n'allez pas rester morose toute la soirée, quand même ?** »

« **Je suis uniquement là parce que vous me l'avez ordonné, vieux fou…** » persiffla-t-il en portant sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Présent de corps, mais pas d'esprit, le directeur de Serpentard tentait de faire taire la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine qui réclamait l'affection d'une certaine Serdaigle. Son absence avait aidé à ce que sa raison réprime ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute, il l'espérait. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre son cœur que c'était mieux ainsi.


	20. Chapter 20: If you look through my eyes

_Chapitre 20 : If you look through my eyes_

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Edelweiss se pinçait l'arête du nez, les yeux clos face au livre de potion avancé signé Libatus Borage que Rogue lui avait amené au 12 square Grimmaurd quelques semaines avant cela. Livre qu'il avait lui-même revu et corrigé de sa plus belle écrite à son intention et qu'elle étudiait avec le plus grand sérieux pour ses examens. Pourquoi lui avait-elle envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire par la barbe de Merlin ! Lourdement, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre les pages du livre et soupira à s'en arracher les poumons. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle jamais les leçons de la vie ? Elle avait bien vu, dès le dimanche de son retour que tout avait changé. Il était redevenu froid et distant avec elle, la politesse et le vouvoiement étaient de retour. Au grand damne d'Albus Dumbledore et au grand désarroi de Minerva McGonagall, ça aussi elle l'avait remarqué. Bang. Elle se frappa de nouveau la tête contre son livre, en essayant tout de même d'être assez discrète. Elle aurait dû rentrer plus tôt à Poudlard. Bang. Elle aurait peut-être dû écrire aussi. Bang. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas seulement être comme tout le monde et trouver un petit ami avec un caractère moins compliqué ? Bang, bang et re bang.

« **Tu vas finir par t'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire à faire ça**. » lança une voix au timbre amusé alors que la chaise en face de la rousse raclait le sol. « **C'est à cause de je sais qui ? »**

 **« Hmmm…** » grogna la jeune sorcière sans relever la tête vers sa camarade de classe à l'académie de potion.

« **Je vois… et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te châtier de la sorte ?** » continua cette dernière calmement en ouvrant son propre livre. Edeleweiss redressa sa tête juste assez pour regarder Nassima avec des yeux de Niffleur battu. Elle avait rencontré la jeune femme durant les congés d'automne, lorsqu'elle était venue pour la première fois à l'académie. Il était bien spécifié qu'elle devait y mettre les pieds de temps en temps et comme les académiciens n'avaient pas de vacances en automne, elle en avait profité pour suivre quelques cours et se faire au moins une amie. Ce qui ne saurait être que bénéfique pour l'année prochaine, puisque sans aucun doute elle ne serait plus professeur à Poudlard.

« **Jeluiaienvoyéuncadeaudanniversaire.** » marmonna-t-elle sans faire d'effort d'articulation particulière et en mangeant particulièrement ses mots.

« **Articule…** » soupira la jeune brune aux yeux chocolat avant de regarder la rousse effondrée devant elle.

« **Je lui ai envoyé un cadeau, pour son anniversaire**. » Sur ces mots, Edelweiss se redressa et releva son livre de potion devant son visage, feignant une étude ardue et absorbante durant plusieurs minutes. Ne recevant aucune réaction de la part de l'ancienne Serpentarde, elle finit par l'abaisser violemment.

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Rien.** »

« **Je hais les Serpentard…** » finit-elle par capituler en reposant son livre et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« **Pas tant que ça apparemment.** » assura son vis-à-vis en lui décrochant un grand sourire dévoilant toute sa dentition parfaitement blanche. « **Tu veux mon avis ?** »

« **Pas spécialement, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas quand même me le donner.** »

Elle observa l'autre sorcière qui eut un petit sourire narquois, marqua sa page d'un signet aux couleurs de son ancienne maison et qui le referma d'un calme plus qu'olympien.

« **Viens, on va déjeuner. L'examen n'est que dans deux heures et je refuse de le faire l'estomac vide. Il y a un bar à sushi pas très loin.** »

La rouquine leva un sourcil particulièrement circonspect avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre sa nouvelle camarade, son sac reposant sur son épaule et en traînant un peu les pieds pour parfaire son attitude blasée. Elles croisèrent plusieurs autres élèves sur leur chemin et en particulier certains énergumènes qui lui avaient cherchés des noises. Visiblement, ils vivaient mal son 'traitement de faveur'. Visiblement, ces têtes de nœuds ne comprenaient pas qu'il était particulièrement compliqué de suivre un cursus complet de potions en étant professeur d'une part, en vivant avec Ombrage sur le dos constamment et enfin avec le sale foutu caractère du maître qu'elle s'était choisi ! Rien que ce dernier élément pour ceux qui avaient fait leur scolarité à Poudlard aurait dû les rendre plus sympathique. Sans aucun incident particulier, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent bientôt à une table du bar à sushi moldu après être sorties de l'académie.

« **Je pense, qu'il pourrait voir ça comme le symbole nécessaire à l'idée d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Après, je ne prétends pas le connaître plus que ça.** » lança Nassima d'un ton neutre, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

« **C'était ton directeur de maison.** »

« **Et alors, tu connais les habitudes de Flitwick toi ?** »

« **Non… mais, on a toujours eu la sensation qu'il vous parternalisait un peu quand-même.** »se confia la Serdaigle en plongeant son regard dans le menu du restaurant.

« **Encore des préjugés sur les Serpentards, miss bleu et bronze ?** » railla son vis-à-vis.

« **Jamais de la vie, demoiselle vert et argent. Sinon, crois-tu que je serais assise en face de toi à te confier mes emmerdes avec un autre serpent du genre coriace ? Je vais prendre le lunch b.** » Puis, elle reposa la carte et se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise. « **Pourquoi ça ne t'a jamais dérangé que… enfin tu vois. »**

« **Parce que j'ai passé l'âge des gamineries de gueguerre entre les maisons, sans aucun doute. Puis, tu oublies qu'une de mes sœurs était à Serdaigle et que j'en ai une à Poufsouffle. Idem, je prends le b.** »

« **Point de Gryffondor en vue.** » taquina le professeur intérimaire avant de piocher une cacahuète au wasabi dans le petit bol posé entre elles.

« **Je suis tolérante, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus exagérer.** »

« **Ah la bonne vieille guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor… celle-là est éternelle.** » conclu-t-elle avant de passer commande auprès du serveur qui venait de s'approcher d'elles. Après un copieux repas en papotant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de l'examen à venir en s'échangeant les derniers petits tuyaux en guise de révision, elles vidèrent les lieux pour se rendre à leur évaluation.

« **Pour conclure le pourquoi ça ne m'a jamais dérangé que tu tentes l'aventure avec Rogue…** » Edelweiss s'arrêta et fixa Nassima, un peu surprise que le sujet revienne sur le tapis. « **Tu penses que tu serais heureuse avec lui, malgré son caractère de cochon ?** » La rousse réfléchit un instant et repensa à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait eus avec Severus avant que ça ne parte en patacitrouilles. Un léger sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres purpurines, les yeux dans le vague. Puis, elle rougit violement en revenant sur Terre et acquiesça honteusement comme une adolescente pré pubère. L'amour rend idiot parfois. Nassima étouffa un rire avant de reprendre la parole. « **Voilà, pourquoi ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Maintenant, si tu es intelligente, suis mon conseil. Passe tes examens sans te soucier de tout ça et une fois qu'ils seront terminés, tu prends les choses en mains et tu t'arranges pour récupérer mon ancien directeur dans tes filets. Mais ne le lâche plus après ça ! Tu me tape assez sur le système comme ça avec tes allures d'adolescente énamourée.** » conclu-t-elle sur un ton taquin qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa collègue de classe.

« **Comment oses-tu, vile serpent !** »

« **Par Merlin, je suis attaquée par un aigle !** » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux futures potionistes s'en allèrent en direction de leur examen en éclatant de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edeleweiss se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Une jambe et un bras pendant dans le vide, alors que les deux autres reposaient sur le divan, une position des plus classes sans aucun doute. Les examens venaient de se terminer pour elle, d'ici peu elle aurait ses résultats et elle comptait bien profiter de son weekend pour se délasser avant de reprendre le travail lundi de bonne heure, sans oublier ses cours particuliers avec Rogue. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos en y pensant. Elle allait revivre ses pires années collèges avec un professeur froid, distant et sévère au possible, qui ne manquerait sans doute plus de la rabrouer, mais sans la chaleur à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Oh oui, elle n'avait pas hâte de retourner dans le laboratoire de son maître pour cette raison. Le conseil de Nassima lui revient en tête, il fallait qu'elle trouve une stratégie pour refaire fondre le masque de glace de Severus et retrouver l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, ses coups bas, son rire et surtout son sourire, même si c'était plutôt rare qu'il se déride pour ça. Elle voulait retourner dans ses bras, retrouver cette odeur de cannelle et de bois de santal qui le caractérisait. Mais comment ? Peut-être qu'elle visait trop haut et qu'elle devait se contenter de viser l'amitié dans un premier temps. Pour ça, elle avait déjà une liste d'arguments assez percutants. Leur bien-être commun, leurs discussions riches, mais le must c'était quand-même que s'ils redevenaient au moins amis, Dumbledore ne s'en mêlerait pas. Ce serait dur de se contenter d'être amis quand on aspire à plus, mais elle se raisonnerait jusqu'à ce qu'une faille se forme dans son armure et qu'elle s'y engouffre comme un carreau d'arbalète, droit vers son cœur et elle ne le lâcherait plus. Elle s'y accrocherait comme un botruc à son arbre ! Mais elle verrait cela lundi, il lui restait donc deux jours pour échafauder un plan.

La sorcière rousse se redressa dans son sofa et s'étira paresseusement en cherchant d'emblée la présence rassurante de son fléreur. Point d'Amour en vue. Où donc était-passé cette fichue boule de poil ? Ledit animal entra alors triomphalement, la tête bien dressée, portant dans sa gueule un paquet rectangulaire orné d'un ruban bleu foncé. Tout en se pavanant d'un air important dans la pièce, il finit par se poser sur son séant et fixa la jeune femme avec intensité avant de souffler un miaulement étouffé presque irrité. Edelweiss haussa un sourcil avant de le débarrasser de son fardeau.

« **Tu te prends pour un hibou maintenant ?** » le railla-t-elle en l'observant bondir souplement sur le canapé et se rouler en boule, faussement vexé. La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de défaire les boucles du ruban et d'ouvrir la boîte. Un papier savamment plié fût la première chose qu'elle vit et dont elle se saisit pour le lire.

 _Voici quelques explications, servez-vous de votre cadeau de Noël._

 _J'espère toutefois, que cela ne vous apportera pas de nouveaux griefs envers moi._

 _Merci pour le cadeau._

 _S.R, directeur de Serpentard._

La jeune sorcière posa le papier sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se saisi du reste du contenu de la petite boîte. Entre son pouce et son index apparu une fiole, dans laquelle flottait des filaments argentés. Rien n'était fait pour qu'elle soit libérée de sa perplexité. Pas qu'elle ne savait quoi faire de cette fiole, bien au contraire, mais elle se demandait bien pourquoi Rogue lui envoyait – par le biais d'Amour en plus – des souvenirs à lui. Edelweiss se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le buffet qui trônait dans son salon pour en ressortir une vasque en pierre de taille honorable qu'elle posa sur le tablier de son bureau. Jamais, elle n'aurait songé à se procurer une pensine, même si c'était indéniablement très pratique et elle avait été surprise d'en trouver une dans ses cadeaux de Noël resté à Poudlard. Cadeau du corps professoral – Ombrage mise à part – de l'école de magie pour la réussite de son brevet et pour Noël. Edelweiss reposa son regard sur la fiole qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau avant de prendre la vasque. Un moment, elle hésita. Ses doigts à quelques centimètres au-dessus du flacon. L'idée de s'immiscer de la sorte dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre la dérangeait et ce malgré qu'elle ait volontairement apprit à le faire au cours des leçons avec Severus. Timidement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le récipient en verre et elle en retira le bouchon. Ce n'était pas vraiment du voyeurisme, il lui avait volontairement confié ce ou ces souvenirs après tout. La fiole bascula entre son pouce et son index, déversant son contenu au sein de la surface lisse qui ondulait tel de l'eau, formant une espèce de volute de fumé. La sorcière inspira courageusement avant de plonger tête la première dans le passé.

Lentement, le décor se mit en place. La rousse se trouvait dans l'une des anti-chambres qui menait à la grande salle et elle fût directement attirée par la silhouette austère de Rogue se tenant à une table désignée comme étant celle des professeurs pour la soirée. Dire qu'elle ne s'était pas douté qu'elle replongerait dans l'ambiance du tournoi des Trois Sorciers serait un mensonge. Là, elle retrouva également le professeur Dumbledore en grande conversation avec le professeur Flitwick et d'autres de ses collègues du corps enseignant. La fête n'avait pas encore commencée, les élèves arrivaient lentement, les professeurs des autres écoles également et elle en profita pour se glisser derrière son ancien professeur de potions, car après tout c'était lui qu'elle devait suivre non ? Elle balaya du regard le flot d'élève qui grandissait et eut un mouvement de surprise en se voyant arrivé elle-même. Elle reconnut sur son visage les stigmates de sa colère et grinça des dents. La jeune femme avait espéré que cela serait passé inaperçu, mais à en juger par le regard scrutateur de l'homme sombre dont elle suivait le souvenir, ce n'était pas le cas.

« **Albus ! Il semblerait que nous ayons quelques soucis !** » marmonna une voix légèrement enraillée de dame d'un âge respectable.

« **Minerva ?** » questionna le concerné coupant court à la discussion qu'il menait.

« **Je viens d'assister discrètement à l'humiliation d'une élève…** » commença la sous-directrice.

« **Miss Devonshire, je suppose ?** » lança la voix doucereuse du maître des cachots. « **Il suffit de l'avoir vue entrer pour le comprendre.** »

« **Filius, cela ne peut plus durer et quel exemple montre notre école de par le fait. Un jour comme celui-ci.** »

« **Je comprends, Minerva et je compte remédier au problème.** » tempéra le directeur de l'école. « **Allez donc plutôt vous occuper de nos champions, eux aussi et surtout doivent faire forte impression ce soir. Filius, tout est prêt ?** »

« **Oui, professeur Dumbledore.** » répondirent presque en chœur les deux directeurs de maison avant de prendre des directions opposées.

Edelweiss restaient totalement stupéfaite, se pinçant discrètement le bras pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Non pas qu'elle se soit imaginé elle-même une quelconque explication à la mascarade de Rogue, mais cela dépassait toute logique !

« **Et comment, monsieur le directeur, comptez-vous réaliser l'exploit de sortir miss Devonshire de la solitude dans laquelle, elle semble se complaire ?** » questionna l'homme en noir.

« **Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui réaliserai ce tour de force, Severus.** » Le susmentionné fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. « **C'est vous-même.** » La terreur de Poudlard ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fût rapidement interrompu par le plus âgé. « **Le plus discrètement possible, bien entendu, mais vous être un très grand sorcier, mon cher, n'est-il pas ?** »

« **Et pourquoi, je vous prie, devrais-je me plier à cela ?** »

« **Eh bien, premièrement parce que vous avez l'art de vous éclipser. Ensuite, que personne n'aura l'idée de remarquer votre absence ou de la justifier par une histoire aussi abracadabrantesque que celle où vous sauvez une jeune fille de la solitude. Continuons sur le fait, que miss Devonshire est plus chère à vos yeux que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre et concluons qu'elle n'est pas sans vous rappeler une certaine autre jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant. Ce qui sommes toute justifie sans doute votre attrait pour elle ?** »

La mâchoire inférieure de la jeune femme sembla se détacher de sa jumelle supérieure pour atterrir à ses pieds. Si, cela s'était passé hors de ce souvenir, elle aurait été bien tentée d'attenter à la vie de Dumbledore pour ce genre de propos diffamatoire. Rogue ne pouvait pas l'apprécier à l'époque, c'était purement grotesque !

« **Silence, Albus !** » siffla ce dernier en lui jetant un délicat regard noir. « **Je suis professeur et elle… Et elle n'est pas elle !** »

« **Je le sais pertinemment, mon garçon, ce qui à mes yeux en fait une bien meilleure prétendante potentielle pour panser les plaies de votre cœur malmené. Précisément parce que vous avez été illuminé par sa ressemblance avec miss Evans, mais qu'en définitive ce n'est pas ce qui vous attire chez elle. Toutefois, j'ai l'intime conviction que vous ne vous l'étiez jamais avoué.** » Dumbledore continuait sa tirade avec un calme et un détachement olympien, comme une statue de marbre à qui on aurait donné la vie pour user seulement de ses lèvres. « **Et il s'écoulera beaucoup de temps avant que vous ne vous décidiez à l'admettre, j'en ai peur. N'oubliez pas cependant, Severus, que le temps s'enfuit.** » Les yeux pervenches s'accrochèrent aux obsidiennes qui leur faisait face. « **Maintenant, faites ce que vous avez à faire et sans discuter, sinon je me chargerais de vous pourrir le reste de l'année.** »

Severus tourna les talons et il fallut qu'Edelweiss se secoue une bonne fois pour se décider à le suivre encore sous le choc des révélations du directeur. Elle retourna dans l'antichambre où son maître des potions prit une autre porte qui menait à la salle des professeurs. Là, devant la vieille armoire, il sortit sa baguette pour se jeter un certain nombre de sortilèges de métamorphose d'un niveau surement très élevé. En quelques minutes, elle avait devant ses yeux le jeune homme avec lequel, elle avait dansé l'année précédente. Ajustant sa tenue, Severus Rogue fit volte-face pour repasser la porte qui menait à la grande salle et Edelweiss fût réaspirée dans l'autre sens, revenant dans le monde réel. La suite, elle la connaissait déjà par cœur.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber assise sur son siège de bureau perplexe et encore sous le coup des révélations. Si ce souvenir lui avait fourni des explications, il avait également soulevé d'autres questions dont elle n'était certaine de vouloir connaître les réponses cette fois. Comment diable Dumbledore pouvait-il lire aussi clairement le cœur et l'âme des gens ? S'en était perturbant ! Se pourrait-il au final que ce vieux manipulateur l'ait choisie elle comme professeur intérimaire de soins aux créatures magiques pour mieux démontrer sa perspicacité ? La sorcière passa une main tremblante sur son visage et soupira longuement. Non, elle refusait de le croire ou tout du moins pas exclusivement dans ce but, mais cela restait un des facteurs, ça elle en était maintenant convaincue. Par la culotte à froufrou de Merlin ! Depuis quand avait-elle réellement tapé dans l'œil de son ancien professeur ? Un frisson désagréable lui coula dans le dos, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ceux qui l'entouraient à l'école. En même temps, quand elle le faisait, on en connaissait d'avance le résultat.

« **Donc en résumé…** » énonça-t-elle tout haut en s'adressant à son animal de compagnie qui venait d'ouvrir un œil, mais sans la regarder. « **Dumbledore a manigancé mon entrevue avec Rogue le soir du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, sous couvert que ce dernier avait quelque inclination débutante et très discrète à mon égard, mais également mon retour à l'école. Ceci dans le but inavoué que je finisse par tomber dans les bras de la terreur des cachots ou l'inverse. Également, reconnaissons-le, pour m'attirer dans l'ordre du Phénix et c'est sans doute-là le plus pardonnable et encore ! Mais ça n'a aucun sens !** » manqua-t-elle d'hurler en regardant finalement Amour dans les yeux. Dans ceux-ci, elle discerna une sorte de lueur d'amusement qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. « **Et toi, tu es de mèche avec eux en plus ! Par l'enfer ! Vous allez me rendre chèvre !** »

La Serdaigle s'affala davantage sur son siège et croisa les bras en soupirant. Tout ceci lui donnait à la fois mal à la tête, des idées de vengeance plutôt édulcorées, mais également une irrésistible envie de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparait des cachots. Une fois qu'elle y serait, elle allait le tuer ! Le tuer en le privant d'air tant elle le serrerait dans ses bras après lui avoir sauté au cou. Edelweiss secoua de nouveau sa tête, faisant voler ses cheveux flamboyant. Non, elle ne voulait pas lui sauter au cou autrement que pour l'engueuler ensuite. Ou peut-être pas. « **Rappelle moi de jeter un sort aux bonbons d'Albus, qu'il s'étouffe avec !** » dit-elle en se levant rageusement, s'emparant de sa cape anthracite dans l'optique évidente de se rendre promptement auprès de Severus pour se faire pardonner, entendre ses excuses et puis… s'accrocher à lui comme une désespérée. Oui, elle tenait son plan ou du moins, un début de plan.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, un bruit sec se fit entendre en provenance de la fenêtre. La jeune femme soupira en allant ouvrir à la chouette effraie qui lui tendait obligeamment un petit papier planté dans son bec. En un éclair, elle fit volte-face et disparu dans les couloirs de l'école, Amour sur les talons. Au sol reposait le petit carton avec ces mots :

 _Besoin urgent de tes dons. Créatures en détresse dans ma boutique._

 _A.B_


	21. Chapter 21 : Call my name

_Chapitre 21 : Call my name…_

La terreur des cachots n'avait sans doute jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'en ces derniers jours. Aucun élève n'osait cependant se plaindre et remisait la mauvaise humeur permanente du maître des potions sur le compte d'un mauvais Noël ou simplement sur l'idée même qu'il devenait encore plus mauvais avec l'âge. Ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de bien le connaître cependant, trouvaient une toute autre explication. Albus n'avait pas cessé de lui rabâcher les oreilles sur le fait qu'il s'était mis à la torture tout seul. Après tout, qu'attendait-il pour réparer les dégâts ? Il avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas de cette relation, au plus profond de lui c'était bien évidemment le contraire. Rogue pensait également que la jeune femme ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire. Alors, tout c'était chamboulé dans son cerveau déjà durement mis à mal par ces derniers mois. Sacro-sainte torture… Il devait agir, mais il l'avait fait avec du retard d'après le directeur, préférant utiliser une voie détournée et attendre la fin de la session d'examens de la rouquine. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer avoir réussi à convaincre le fléreur avec assez de persuasion pour que ce dernier remplisse sa mission. Alors qu'il y repensait, il trouva soudainement que cela avait été l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait eu de sa vie. Certes, au moins elle pourrait voir par elle-même la vérité, sans artifices, ni vaines tentatives de dissimulation, mais elle verrait également que sa faiblesse était bien plus ancienne qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Oui, il en avait marre que le vieux fou de directeur ait toujours raison ! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien se mettre davantage encore en colère en apprenant que c'était d'abord sa ressemblance –aussi mince soit-elle – avec Lily qui l'avait poussé à s'intéresser à elle. Edelweiss restait une demoiselle fière et indépendante quoi qu'on en dise, alors se faire comparer à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais pouvait la mettre hors d'elle.

Quittant ses noires pensées, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un élève de Poufsouffle passablement terrorisé de la présence de son professeur honni. Severus fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'endroit où ses pas l'avait mené sans s'en rendre compte, c'est-à-dire devant les cuisines. Il n'avait jamais fait sa ronde avec aussi peu de sérieux, pour peu il s'engueulerait lui-même s'il n'avait pas justement une pauvre victime à martyriser. « **Peut-on savoir, ce que vous faites encore debout et dans les couloirs par cette heure tardive, monsieur Johnson ?** » questionna-t-il avec la ferme intention de retirer un beau petit nombre de point dès que le jeune homme se serait justifier, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Le garçon en question tenait encore dans ses mains les reliefs d'un repas tardif et les traces de chocolat autour de sa bouche en disait encore plus long.

« **Je… je…** » bégaya le jeune jaune et noir, ce qui exaspéra grandement le maître des cachots qui l'arrêta d'une main impérieusement levée.

« **Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle et maintenant retourner dans votre dortoir… Au pas de course !** » Et le garçon disparu aussi vite que ses petites jambes courtes lui permettaient au grand plaisir de l'ancien mangemort. Lui-même décida de reprendre le chemin des cachots, l'esprit désormais plus serein. Il fit même un léger détour pour éviter de croiser Argus Rusard, peu envie de l'entendre encore se plaindre des élèves ou ses éloges concernant Ombrage. Ce dernier point surtout lui serait particulièrement insupportable et gâcherait sa petite satisfaction personnelle d'avoir retiré des points à un élève.

« **Ah vous voilà !** » commenta le portrait de Salazar Serpentard, jeune et fringuant, qui gardait depuis des lustres l'entrée de ses appartements. « **Je ne voudrais pas parraître discourtois, mais je ne suis pas un hibou ! Vous direz à votre amie que c'est la dernière fois que je me charge de vous délivrer un message. Cette jeunesse n'a plus aucun respect pour les anciens. De mon temps, on n'aurait jamais…** »

« **Amie ? Qui vous a donné un message à me transmettre ?** » Severus haussa un sourcil particulièrement perplexe. Non, recevoir des messages n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de commun pour lui et encore moins par le biais de son tableau.

« **La rousse, qui d'autres ! Elle a d'ailleurs de la chance d'être particulièrement belle et polie, sinon croyez bien que je l'aurais envoyé voir chez Merlin si je n'y étais pas.** » continua de ralé le portrait visiblement courroucé. « **Vous ne voudriez pas, par le plus grand des hasards, vous décidez à vous mettre ensemble vous deux ? Non, vraiment cela n'arrangerait pas mal de monde.** »

« **J'y songerais, mais puis-je, ô grand fondateur de ma maison, avoir ce message ?** » demanda le locataire des cachots d'une voix doucereuse et rempli de modestie qui ne lui était pas commune.

« **Certes, certes…** » le portrait s'éclaircit la voix en toussotant avant de poursuivre. « **Mademoiselle Devonshire présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et l'informe qu'elle a bien reçu son colis. Elle passera en discuter avec vous demain. De même, elle tient à vous faire part de son absence du château pour motif urgent. Elle se trouve présentement à Pré-au-Lard avec le détestable personnage que vous savez et elle tenait à ce que vous le sachiez au cas où quelque chose de fâcheux arriverait.** » Rogue haussa un sourcil, ravalant ses sentiments négatifs comme la colère et la jalousie. Se pourrait-il que la Serdaigle commette une erreur aussi stupide que de retourner dans une relation avec l'imbécile aux yeux bleus ? L'homme sombre croisa les bras sur son torse.

« **Que pourrait-il bien arrivé de fâcheux ?** » Lança-t-il de manière rhétorique.

« **Cela par exemple...** » commenta le portrait en pointant du doigt une source lumineuse à sa droite, mais à la gauche du professeur de potion. Ce dernier eu alors un mouvement de recul en découvrant un patronus en forme de loup s'approchant à grande allure. La forme fantomatique s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et transperçant le silence latent, le cri d'une femme en détresse émanant de l'animal. L'instant d'après, le loup s'était volatilisé. À quel moment s'était-il mit à courir dans les couloirs ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, comme si son corps avait décidé pour lui, tel un instinct plus qu'animal. Croisant le vieux concierge, il lui hurla quelque chose au visage qui eu au moins l'effet sans doute attendu. Rusard s'en alla en courrant vers les escaliers, alors que Rogue filait à toutes jambes en direction de la zone de transplanage de l'école.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edelweiss venait de transplaner avec Amour sur les épaules. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement contrarié, n'ayant pas réussi à convaincre sa propriétaire de ne pas se rendre à la boutique de soins aux créatures magiques de Pré-au-Lard. Le fléreur aurait très bien pu rester à Poudlard, mais son instinct lui avait siffler aux oreilles de ne pas laisser la jeune femme partir seule. Dans son regard émeraude se lisait encore toute l'exaspération que cette escapade nocturne faisait naître en lui. La rousse regarda tout autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la rue perpendiculaire à la grande avenue, tout le monde dormait sans aucun doute, car il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat dans les parages. Le félin poussa un nouveau miaulement pour signifier son mécontentement. La sorcière passa une main dans sa fourrure pour le faire taire. « **Arrête, Amour. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.** »

Chez Felix Creatura, une simple chandelle illuminait encore la boutique depuis le comptoir. La demoiselle poussa alors la porte et entra dans les lieux familiers. Amour, quant à lui, descendit d'un bond souple de son perchoir pour rejoindre le sol et aller se poster dans un coin sombre. « **Alesto ?** » Appela-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée par la demi pénombre dans laquelle, elle évoluait. Dans bruit sec d'échelle coulissante, elle le vit apparaître au sommet d'une des grandes étagères, son éternel sourire éclatant aux lèvre. « **Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !** » Dit-elle en posant machinalement sa main au niveau de sa gorge, encore émue par la surprise. Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle le questionna : « **Alors, que ce passe-t-il ?** »

Le jeune homme descendit la rejoindre et lui prit la main en la tirant vers la porte. « **Vient, ce n'est pas ici que ça se passe.** » Le froid de l'hiver glissa à nouveau sur le visage de la Serdaigle qui tenta de dégagé son poignet de la poigne de fer de son ex petit-ami.

« **Explique moi, bon sang !** » Mais rien n'y fit, elle était emportée à travers la rue en direction de la cabane hurlante et ce malgré ses protestations.. « **Alesto, lâche-moi !** » Elle ne vit pas le coup venir avant que le poing de son assaillant ne percute sa pommette droite, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Lorsqu'elle reprit partiellement ses esprits, elle comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et la peur la saisi au ventre lorsqu'elle vit l'amusement dans le regard océan qui lui faisait face.

« **Tu es tellement naïve, Edelweiss... C'était presque trop facile.** » Un nouveau coup la fit chancelée et tomber à genou dans la neige immaculée. Un bruit de glissement lui fit comprendre qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa manche et elle ferma les yeux. « **En...** » L'homme ne finit pas son incantation, interrompu par le rugissement un peu minable du fléreur hors de lui qui lui sauta au visage pour défendre sa maîtresse toutes griffes et dents dehors. Le professeur intérimaire se releva et chercha un moment comment intervenir, encore sonnée par les coups reçus. En croisant le regard de l'animal qui lui hurlait littéralement de fuir, la jeune femme fit demi-tour en direction de Pré-au-Lard en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et elle entendit derrière elle le bruit caractéristique de sorts lancé vers une cible. Les larmes se mirent alors à lui brouiller la vue, mais elle courrait. Machinalement, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de l'école et invoqua son patronus qu'elle vit s'envoler vers sa destination en espérant que quelqu'un le verrait. Elle trébucha une première fois, avant de se relever et de reprendre sa course le souffle court et l'esprit encore ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta derrière un énorme chêne et referma ses doigts avec conviction sur sa baguette. La Serdaigle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait abandonné son animal aussi facilement, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains de cet abjecte personnage, il demeurait tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle inspira profondément et décida de retourner en arrière pour retrouver Amour, même si elle ne devait retrouver que son cadavre !

Le plus doucement possible, elle se glissa d'un arbre à l'autre l'oreille aux aguets et baguette levée vers le lieu de son agression. Lorsqu'elle fût à destination, elle ne trouva que quelques traces de sang et la couche de neige portant encore la forme de sa chute et du combat entre l'ancien Serpentard et le fléreur. « **Amour...** » Appela-t-elle à mi-voix une première fois. Elle se redressa en entendant la neige craquer légèrement autour d'elle. « **Amour ?** » demanda-t-elle maladroitement en distinguant dans la pénombre deux yeux qui la fixait. Mais ce ne fût pas le fléreur qui s'avança vers elle, mais la silhouette plus massive d'un courgar. L'animal lui bondit alors dessus, la plaquant alors au sol, labourant ses chairs de ses griffes, créant sur son corps de multiples plaies béantes pendant qu'elle se débattait en vain. Le fauve mordit alors son avant-bras qui tenait sa baguette, de façon à ce qu'elle la lâche, faisant couler son sang avec encore plus d'insistance, l'artère probablement percée. Le hurlement de la jeune sorcière déchira le calme de la nuit et quelque part au loin, son patronus disparu. Le poids du fauve changea et lorsqu'elle osa posé ses yeux sur lui, il était redevenu humain. « **Tu es...** » commença-t-elle effrayé par la vision d'Alesto, la bouche encore entourée de sang et de son sang à lui qui gouttait encore de par les lacérations causées par Amour.

« **Endoloris !** » Et le corps de la jeune femme sembla se tordre en tous sens, elle avait l'impression que ses os se fracturaient les uns après les autres dans l'unique but de la faire souffrir. Ses cris raisonnèrent un moment à ses oreilles avant qu'ils ne cessent et pourtant la douleur était toujours là, ravageant son corps et mettant à mal sa conscience. Lorsque le mal disparu, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, se transformant rapidement en traînée glacée autour de ses yeux. Incapable de se relever à cause de la perte de sang et du sortilège de torture qui lui avait imposé, elle ne voulait pas encore se résigné. Une douce caresse glacée sur le bout de son nez l'informa qu'il s'était remis à neiger et la douleur recommença de plus belle encore et encore. À mesure que son corps s'engourdissait à cause du froid et du la perte de sang, elle luttait pour rester éveillée, priant pour que quelqu'un intervienne. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle murmura : « **Severus...** » Elle allait mourir, de cela elle était à présent convaincue et elle ne le reverrait plus. Et la douleur la reprit encore plus violement, Alesto pesta, mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il ne restait que le noir. Un noir apaisant qui fit disparaître la douleur et le froid. Qui fit tout disparaître.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans un craquement sonore et une envolée de cape, Severus Rogue apparu non loin de la boutique tenue par son ancien élève. Sans faire dans le détails, il poussa la porte et trouva l'endroit déserté de toute vie et lumière. « **Lumos.** » Le maître des potions entreprit de détecter une quelconque forme de vie, mais rien. La battice toute entière était apparemment vide. Il quitta les lieux d'un pas pressé et s'engagea dans la rue en direction de l'avenue principal quand un bruit attira son attention à l'autre bout de la petite rue. Baguette à la main, il s'approcha prudemment du renfoncement sombre, paré à contrer une attaque quand il étouffa de justesse un cri de stupeur. « **Amour !** » Il rangea sa baguette et s'agenouilla auprès du fléreur blessé qui l'appelait avec la force du désespoir. Retira sa cape, il en arracha un morceau pour faire un pansement de fortune autour de la plaie béante à la cuisse du félin. « **Ça va aller...** » Il enveloppa ensuite le petit corps dans le reste du tissus et le prit dans ses bras, serrant l'animal contre sa poitrine. « **Où est, Edelweiss ?** » Le petit animal tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il savait la bonne et poussa un miaulement rauque qui ne cachait pas sa douleur. Machinalement, le maître des potions se mit en route, marchant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, gêné par la neige au sol et celle qui s'était remise à tomber. « **Pour une fois, Albus, dépêchez-vous d'apparaître !** » maugréa-t-il.

Combien de temps avait-il marcher dans la neige ? Trop selon lui. Chaque seconde qui le séparait de son but était autant de couteaux qui lui transperçaient le cœur. Le froid, l'humidité, cela il pouvait le supporter, mais l'idée de ce que ce fils du diable faisait subir à la jeune femme pendant qu'il se battait contre les éléments lui était détestable. Soudain, il entendit une voix. « **C'est pour lui que tu m'a largué ! Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ! À MOI !** » Rien de plus qu'un murmure porter par le vent, paroles sans doutes hurlées au loin. Le professeur redoubla d'efforts dans son combat et parvient à distinguer au loin la silhouette massive d'un homme à travers les arbres, tournant tel un fauve autour d'une proie en hurlant son mécontentement.

« **Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais prendre ça avec le sourire ? Répond-moi ! On ne me jette pas aussi facilement et surtout pas sans conséquences. Si, tu ne veux plus être à moi, tu ne seras plus à personne, tu entends ?** » Un coup de pied vola et fit remuer quelque chose au sol. « **Est-ce que tu vas me répondre salope !** » Un éclair jaillit d'une baguette faisant sursauté la chose au sol, mais aucune réponse. Severus compris avec effroi de quel sortilège il se servait et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Devant le peu de coopération de la jeune femme qu'il devinait être à terre, il sentit ses genoux flancher. Et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Allait-il réellement perdre une deuxième fois un être aimé ? « **Reste là, Amour...** » murmura-t-il à l'animal qu'il tenait encore contre lui et qu'il posa à l'abris derrière un arbre avant de s'approcher en catimini par derrière un Alesto bouillonnant de rage. **« Ma récompense sera grande, quand elle saura que je t'ai enfin ôtée de son chemin. Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il en soit autrement...** **J'aurais aussi voulu m'amuser un peu plus avec toi, mais tu n'es pas très solide. Tu aurais dû rester mienne et en être heureuse, mais tu n'es qu'une idiotes et tu vas en payer le prix.»** Le grand blond soupira et leva à nouveau sa baguette. « **Avada...** »

« **STUPEFIX !** » Un éclair zébra dans le noir et atterrit sur le jeune homme qui vola dans les air pour atterrir contre un arbre. Son corps émit un craquement sinistre avant de retomber dans un bruit étouffé et sans grâce dans le coussin neigeux. L'auteur du sort quitta la couverture de l'arbre et se jeta littéralement au chevet de la sorcière étendue inconsciente dans la neige. « **Edelweiss ! EDELWEISS ! Réveille-toi, allez !** » Machinalement, l'homme en noir secoua le corps inerte de la jeune rousse avant de la serrer contre lui en constatant qu'elle était glacée et que la neige autour d'elle n'avait plus rien de blanc. Il posa une main dans la flaque poisseuse et compris que c'était du sang. Retournant son visage vers la jeune femme, il reprit de plus belle. « **Reviens, je t'en prie... je t'en supplie...** ». Un temps sembla mourir durant lequel, Severus Rogue n'était plus que désespoir et sanglots muets, avant qu'il n'entende quelqu'un ricaner dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs charbons se changèrent en tempête maritime, prenant une teinte dur qu'ils n'avaient que rarement arborés et il se releva d'un bond, animé par la rage. « **Incarcerem !** » Il s'approcha alors du tortionnaire de la Serdaigle, plus sombre que jamais et pointa sa baguette vers le centre du crâne de ce dernier. « **Je t'avais promis la souffrance, si tu lui causais le moindre tord... il est temps que je tiennes parole, on dirait, Alesto... Endolo...** »

« **SEVERUS !** » tonna la voix du vénérable directeur de Poudlard derrière lui, pourtant la terreur des cachots ne bougea pas d'un cil. « **Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter.** »

« **Vous voyez ce qu'il a fait ! Et vous voudriez que je le laisse entier ?!** » Tonna-t-il sans lâcher Alesto des yeux et sans accordé le moindre intérêt supplémentaire à son mentor. « **Il le mérite... Il l'a...** »

« **Miss Devonshire a encore besoin de vous, Severus... Il n'est pas encore trop tard, malgré ce que vous pensez. Les aurores sont en route et je suis persuadé qu'ils lui trouveront un traitement à la hauteur de son crime.** » Une main glissa sur son épaule et Rogue tourna vivement la tête vers son origine, découvrant également avec stupeur la présence de Minerva McGonagall.

« **Il faut l'emmenée à Poppy, toute de suite, Severus.** » Lui dit-elle et il acquiesça. Se détournant momentanément de sa possible victime, il fit volte-face lorsque ce dernier se remit à rire.

« **Muselé par le directeur, comme toujours, professeur.** » gloussa l'homme à terre avant de ravaler un hoquet de surprise en voyant son ancien directeur de maison faire volte-face, le visage déformé par la haine et la rage.

« **Sectum Sempra !** » Et Alesto se mit à hurler, puis à hoqueter alors que Rogue chargeait dans ses bras le corps inanimé de l'être aimé. « **Vous n'avez qu'à le soigné si ça vous chante.** » Et il transplana aussi sec.

« **J'emmène le fléreur, Albus. Est-ce que cela ira ?** » demanda la sous-directrice en serrant contre elle le dit animal toujours emballé dans sa protection de tissus noir et qui avait fermé les yeux fatigué par ses efforts pour sauver sa bien-aimée maîtresse.

« **Je sais parfaitement quoi faire Minerva... Allez-y. Severus aura besoin de soutien aux vues de la gravité de la situation... Il pourrait faire des bêtises et nous ne le voulons sûrement pas.** »

« **Allez-vous le laisser souffrir un peu au moins ?** » Murmura-t-elle en confidence au vieil homme avec gravité. Minerva se découvrit soudainement des élans de sadisme, mais remisa cela sur le fait qu'on venait de porter atteinte très gravement à un être devenu cher.

« **Je ferais ce qu'il doit être fait...** » répondît-il sur un ton énigmatique avant que le bruit familier du transplanage ne résonne. Rester seul avec le jeune homme qui se tortillait en tous sens, le directeur s'approcha de la baguette d'Alesto rester au sol et s'en saisit.

« **Pitié...** » marmonna le blond toujours en sang et ligoter comme un paquet.

« **En avez-vous seulement eu pour cette jeune femme ? Pourquoi en aurais-je pour vous ?** »

« **Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore...** » articula-t-il entre deux gémissements.

« **Et j'ai fait des choses qui vous ferait frémir, croyez-moi... Endoloris !** »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« **Dehors, j'ai dit !** » Cria la médico mage en poussant le maître des potions hors de son infirmerie, aidée par McGonagall qui tentait de raisonné son collègue.

« **Ne m'obligez pas, Severus, à user de la force !** » Les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur eux et plusieurs déclics indiquèrent qu'elles étaient désormais closes à quelconque visiteurs. Le potioniste se libera de la poigne de Minerva et mit un coup de pied rageur dans les portes avant d'arpenter l'espace tel un lion en cage. « **Calmez-vous ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains...** »

« **Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne veux plus... je...** » tenta-t-il de se justifier avant de se laisser tomber sur un des bancs en bois bordant les murs de l'infirmerie.

« **Vous l'aimez oui, je sais, mais vous ne serez d'aucune utilité là-bas.** » La vieille dame empoigna le visage de l'ancien mangemort pour qu'il la regarde. « **Allons, réveillez-vous mon garçon ! Vous voulez l'aidée, alors faites ce que vous savez faire le mieux... Il faut des potions à Poppy, alors qu'attendez-vous ?** »

Lentement, l'homme s'apaisa et soupira avant de retirer les mains de son ancienne enseignante et maintenant collègue de son visage. « **Vous avez raison, Minerva...mais, je n'y arriverais pas...** »

« **Seul »** termina la doyenne **« Mais je vais venir avec vous. Je n'étais pas si incompétente en potion à mon époque, vous savez. Et puis, je veux garder un œil sur vous. Allons-y.** » Avec délicatesse, elle entraîna l'homme au cœur brisé jusqu'à son laboratoire où dans le plus grand professionnalisme, ils commencèrent à préparer quelques potions et cela dura toute la nuit.

Au matin, ils quittèrent les cachots les bras chargés de potions pour l'infirmerie et y trouvèrent Dumbledore en train d'attendre également. McGonagall fût la plus rapide pour prendre la parole : « **Quelles nouvelles, Albus ?** »

« **Monsieur Bagman est actuellement écroué à la prison du Ministère, où il fait l'objet d'une surveillance très rapprochée en attendant l'enquête, le procès et son jugement. Il risque déjà l'allée simple pour Azkaban pour usage de sortilège impardonnable sur un autre être humain. Les aurores souhaitent interroger miss Devonshire dès que possible et je leur ai dit que...** » raconta Albus.

« **Qu'elle se trouve dans le coma.** » Trancha la voix de la médicomage qui surpris tout le monde en ouvrant les portes, le front encore couvert de sueur. « **Son fléreur s'en sort mieux qu'elle.** » Elle arrêta la marche du groupe d'une main impérieuse. « **J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu sachez-le, mais je crains qu'il ne faille l'emmenée à Sainte Mangouste. Elle a subi pas moins d'une quinzaine de Doloris et la dernière fois que quelqu'un a survécu à ça... Enfin... Il se peut qu'elle ne soit plus jamais dans son état normal et si, cela se faisait, elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Elle en gardera des séquelles, c'est certains.** »

« **Quel genre de séquelles ?** » Osa demandé la directrice des Gryffondors.

« **Je ne sais pas... peut-être des troubles du sommeils, peut-être des pertes de mémoire ou des peurs irrationnelles... voir pire. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'elle soit tombé inconsciente suffisamment vite que pour que son cerveau se soit protégé et ai limité les dégâts.** » Une vague noire bouscula la médicomage et vient s'écrouler à genoux au chevet de la patiente allongée sur le dos, les bras repliée sur sa poitrine et le visage aussi figé que le marbre. À son chevet, collé contre sa hanche, un autre convalescent au pelage gris posait sur elle un regard bienveillant et attentif, mais pas dénué du même désespoir que le maître des cahots désormais devenu la proie de larmes incontrôlables. À tâton, il chercha la main inerte de la jeune femme et la serra avec la force du désespoir.

« **Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… J'avais promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien…** » Le cri plaintif du fléreur accompaga ceux du potioniste dévasté. « **Ne me laisse pas… s'il te plait…** »

L 'air sévère, Poppy Pomfresh fit mine de retourner dans son domaine pour faire revenir à la raison son collègue, mais fût arrêté de concert par Dumbledore et McGonagall.

« **Non, laissez-le… laissons-les…** » Et d'un geste de la main, le vieux sorcier fit se refermer les portes sur le triste spectacle avant de repartir l'air songeur vers son bureau.


	22. Chapter 22: And save me from the dark

_Chapitre 22: … And save me from the dark._

Il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté pour certains, qu'une éternité était passé pour d'autre. Qui était le plus proche de la vérité, ça nul ne le sait. À l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh avait fait déplacé le lit du professeur intérimaire dans une petite chambre adjacente qu'elle gardait pour des cas graves et pour lesquels un isolement était requis. Ainsi, elle évitait que les élèves ne se montre trop curieux et elle palliait à la demande expresse de Dumbledore de garder la jeune femme dans les murs de l'école. Ce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement absurde, si vous vouliez son avis. Miss Devonshire, selon elle, serait bien mieux surveillée et prise en charge à Sainte Mangouste et ce même si plusieurs spécialistes avaient depuis été dépêcher à Poudlard à la demande même d'Albus. Tout cela pour s'assurer que le maître des potions assurerait ses cours au lieu de rester planter devant le lit de la jeune femme jour et nuit. Au lieu de quoi, la terreur de Poudlard se montrait encore plus désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire avec ses élèves et séjournait à l'infirmerie à chaque pause et toutes les nuits depuis presque un mois entier, quand on ne l'obligeait pas à renflouer le stock de potion de la médicomage. Le vieux fauteuil inconfortable à côté d'Edelweiss semblait être devenu sa seconde demeure et il fallait parfois faire appel à beaucoup de tact pour l'en faire partir. Ensuite, il y avait le fléreur que la vieille guérisseuse de l'école avait bien tenté de refiler aux parents de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'il soit constamment enfermé et puis, par question d'hygiène surtout. Rien n'y avait fait. Le jour de la tentative d'enlèvement, l'animal avait déployer toutes ses forces et sa hargne pour qu'on le laisse en paix veiller sur le corps statique de sa maîtresse. Enfin, il y avait également les parents de la jeune femme qui venaient presque tous les jours, espérant sans doute un miracle et qui repartaient toujours avec les larmes aux yeux. Poppy avait vu Artémis Devonshire fondre en larmes et se jeter dans les bras du professeur Rogue pour le remercier d'avoir tenté de sauver sa fille. Il avait fallu beaucoup de retenue à l'ancien mangemort pour ne pas violement la repousser et ne pas fondre en larmes également. Il avait maudit jusqu'aux os le vieux Dumbledore d'avoir osé révéler son implication dans l'affaire. Monsieur Devonshire s'était contenter de lui serrer la main en le remerciant silencieusement avant d'emmener sa femme hors des murs de l'infirmerie. Depuis, Severus Rogue évitait l'infirmerie aux heures où ils savaient que les Devonshire se montraient au grand soulagement de madame Pomfresh.

Ce soir-là, le locataire des cachots ne se rendit pas au dîner dans la grande salle et quitta ses quartiers avec une petite caisse contenant les potions demandées par le vieux cerbère de l'infirmerie, un air las parcourant ses traits. Il avait effectivement évité la mort à la jeune femme ou l'avait-il plutôt retardé. Il n'avait lui-même plus tellement d'espoir de revoir les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se posé à nouveau sur lui. Pénétrant dans l'antre du dragon, il posa son chargement sur le large bureau de la médicomage et l'observa un instant écrire dans son énorme registre.

« **Vous tombez à point nommé, j'avais justement une potion à donner à miss Devonshire**. » lui dit-elle sur un ton tout à fait neutre.

« **Vous m'envoyez ravi…** » grinça-t-il avant de soupirer, ses yeux noirs diriger vers la porte en chêne close.

« **Vous devriez me laisser l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.** » Le lourd registre se referma dans un bruit sourd et mat. Le professeur sentit alors le regard de glace de la médicomage se fixer sur lui.

« **Ce n'est pas moi qui vous l'ai interdit, il me semble.** » répondit-il sur un ton des plus glacial. Bien sûr qu'il préférait également que la jeune femme reste ici et pas uniquement par soucis de facilité. Il ne l'avouerait jamais volontairement, mais il avait bien plus confiance dans les capacités de Poppy Pomfresh que dans celles de n'importe quel médicomage de Sainte Mangouste. Sans compter sur le fait que c'était lui qui fournissait les potions que la malade ingérait et cela le réconfortait un rien.

« **Non, mais c'est en partie à cause de vous, si Albus exige qu'elle reste ici.** » La médicomage se saisi sèchement de la caisse amenée dans le but dans inspecté minutieusement le contenu.

« **Et l'autre partie de la faute revient à qui selon vous ?** » La questionna-t-il en la regardant enfin. Madame Pomfresh l'observa un long moment, les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère. « **Moi, je parierais que l'autre partie vous revient. Albus a confiance en vous, plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire.** » Et dans une envolée de cape, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre isolée en marmonnant les dents serrées : « **Et il n'est pas le seul.** ». Il ne vit pas Poppy Pomfresh se retourner effarée par ces paroles, car si elle n'était plus toute jeune, elle avait toutefois conservé une ouïe bien affutée.

Rogue s'approcha de la porte en chêne massif et l'ouvrit alors après avoir poussé un nouveau soupire et ne s'attendant pas à trouver une quelconque présence autre que celle du fléreur au chevet de la patiente à cette heure de la journée. Pourtant, se trouvait encore là les parents de la jeune femme qu'il s'était promis de ne plus recroiser après l'incident d'ordre affectif avec la mère de celle-ci.

« **Navré, je venais simplement m'assurer que les potions de nutrition faisaient leur travail. Je vous laisse.** » Arriva-t-il à mentir, malgré sa légère contrariété passagère et bien vite réprouvée. Les Devonshire avaient après tout plus de légitimité à se trouver là que lui. Il amorça son demi-tour lorsque Richard, le père de la jeune femme, se leva pour le rejoindre.

« **Professeur, un mot en particulier, je vous prie...** » demanda ce dernier en posa sa main sur la poignée de porte en bronze. L'intéressé cacha sa surprise et acquiesça en silence, s'éloignant quelque peu de la chambre, dans l'intimité du fond de l'infirmerie à l'abri des oreilles de Poppy et de madame Devonshire.

« **Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Devonshire ?** » Lança à brûle pour poing l'homme en noir afin de ne pas éterniser cette entrevue qui ne lui disait déjà rien qui vaille.

« **J'aimerais savoir quels genres de sentiments vous lie à mon enfant, monsieur.** » Le quadragénaire qui lui faisait face avait dit cela sur un ton des plus sérieux, mais particulièrement détacher également. Réprimant un hoquet de surprise et dissimulant cette dernière derrière son masque habituel, Severus se sentit très mal à l'aise face à cette question et ne savait pas réellement sur quel pied danser, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le trahir.

« **Plait-il ?** » Finit-il par argumenter faute de mieux et sachant pertinemment que cela n'était pas la réponse franche attendue. Lui qui n'était pas un coutumier de tourner autour du pot, voilà qu'il commençait à le faire. Richard soupira un grand coup, ce qui fit comprendre à la chauve-souris des cachots que si les géniteurs de la Serdaigle étaient encore là à cette heure, c'était uniquement parce que le paternel voulait lui parler.

« **Je vais être franc avec vous et j'en attends autant de votre part.** » Le plus âgé croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air de défi qui n'offrait pas la moindre échappatoire. « **Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans cette histoire et cela vous concerne. Edelweiss a toujours soutenu que vous étiez particulièrement désagréable avec elle en cours, ce qui d'après ce que je sais ne lui était pas exclusivement réservé, mais voilà que vous lui sauvez la vie tel un preux chevalier. Sans douter de votre... sens des responsabilités, vous auriez très bien pu vous décharger de ce sauvetage sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui somme toute vous ressemblerait mieux.** » Le Serpentard se mordit férocement l'intérieur des jours pour ne pas répliquer face à cela. Non, mais le prendrait-il pour un lâche ? « **Et je ne parle pas de lâcheté, je ne vous crois pas être ce genre d'homme ou tout du moins je l'espère. Je pose là le fait que vous ne repreniez jamais que pour vos élèves et que vous auriez pu demander à un de vos autres collègues de se charger du cas d'une Serdaigle. J'ai appris également que vous aviez accepté d'être son maître pour la poursuite de ses études et après m'être renseigner sur ce que cela implique, j'avoue être profondément perplexe. Vous, qui la harassiez tant en cours au point qu'elle en ai les larmes aux yeux de rage quand elle en parlait, vous avez accepté un tel engagement ?** » Une fraction de seconde, le maître des potions voulu baisser les yeux, mais se ravisa pour continuer de fixer son vis-à-vis, les onyx contre les émeraudes. « **J'en viens au fait, que non content de sauver ma fille, je sais que vous veillez également sur elle la nuit, comme en témoigne la cape noire dont vous l'avez recouverte hier soir et qui est toujours là à l'heure où nous parlons. Détails insignifiants s'il en est, certes. Ma femme est persuadée que vous faites cela pour soulager madame Pomfresh ce qui serait vraisemblable vu votre qualification, mais pas quand on fait la somme de toutes ces coïncidences qui n'en sont probablement pas. N'oublions pas qu'Amour semble particulièrement vous tenir en haute estime. Alors, répondez-moi franchement, est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, je me tromperais en supposant que vous nourrissez des sentiments pour ma fille ?** »

Pendant un instant, le sinistre professeur de potion se sentit redevenir un petit enfant prit la main dans un sac remplis de bonbons et baissa les yeux presque honteux. Il acquiesça en regardant le mur avec une grande attention, n'osant plus croiser le regard du père de l'être aimé de peur d'y lire le dégoût qu'il devait probablement lui inspirer en se demandant comme un homme aussi peu avenant, acariâtre et de sinistre réputation pouvait avoir des sentiments aussi déplacés.

« **Je suppose que vous êtes également l'homme qui l'a rendu morose durant toutes les fêtes de fin d'année ?** »

« **Elle vous a parlé de ça ?** » Répondît-il sur un ton neutre en tâchant de rester maître de lui-même. Richard Devonshire haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« **Elle a seulement dit qu'elle s'était disputé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et que c'était trop compliqué à expliquer. Edelweiss est une jeune femme très secrète, même avec nous vous savez.** » Le cœur de pierre de la terreur de Poudlard se serra en entendant sous quelle dénomination elle l'avait présenté secrètement à ses parents. Mélange de joie et de tristesse.

« **Sachez, monsieur, que je n'ai jamais chercher à séduire de quelques façons que ce soit votre fille. J'ai fait au mieux pour ne pas céder mes sentiments que je juge particulièrement déplacés. Mais en cette heure, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire et quand j'y succombe c'est à l'abris des regards. Je comprends tout à fait votre désapprobation et je ferais en sorte que tout reste parfaitement platonique avec votre fille à son réveil.** » Fût tout ce qu'il trouva à dire sur un ton parfaitement monocorde en écrasant à grand coup de semelle de chaussure son cœur qui hurlait son désaccord.

« **Qui vous a dit que je désapprouvais ?** » lui demanda l'homme brun en décroisant les bras. « **Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve totalement et je pense que vous le comprenez. Chaque père veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son enfant. Nous nous imaginons tous que notre fille se mariera avec un beau jeune homme de bonne famille qui la mettra à l'abris du besoin, qui la rendra heureuse et qui veillera sur elle comme sur un trésor inestimable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Vous êtes un homme raisonnable, sensé également, mais vous comprendrez sans doute mieux cela le jour où vous aurez une fille à votre tour. »** L'homme sombre acquiesça à nouveau et suivit le père de famille qui entre ouvrit la porte pour regarder le corps inanimé de sa fille, ses longs cheveux auburn entourant son visage blanc comme marbre. **« Depuis le jour de sa naissance, j'ai aimé ma fille d'un amour incommensurable. Je m'en suis voulu pour tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver alors, m'injuriant que j'étais un père indigne qui ne savait pas veiller sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Encore une fois, je n'étais pas là...** » Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue fade de quadragénaire qui sembla prendre dix années de plus en quelques secondes. « **Mais vous, vous étiez là.** » Severus fronça les sourcils devant ce constat qui annonçait une suite qui lui semblait tarder à venir. Allait-il réellement lui dire qu'il bénissait une relation encore inexistante, bien que réclamée à cor et à cris par la belle endormie. « **Alors, tant pis, si vous n'êtes pas le fringuant jeune homme que je rêvais de voir à son bras. Celui qui correspondait à cette description l'a mise dans cet état. Tant pis, à toute ces chimères, puisque le constat s'impose que c'est vous qu'elle aime et que c'est vous qui prenez soin d'elle depuis qu'elle a quitté la maison en septembre. Aimez-la, protégez-la, mais surtout ne la faite plus souffrir avec vos états d'âmes vis-à-vis de votre différence d'âge, de votre vie passée. La vie m'a appris que lorsqu'Edelweiss se donne, il faut prendre, car elle ne s'ouvre pas facilement. La seule condition que j'y mets...** » Richard se retourna et fixa Severus dans les yeux. « **C'est de ne jamais lui faire du mal gratuitement. Je peux entendre que vous lui brisiez le cœur si c'est pour la protéger, mais si c'est pour jouer d'elle... Je vous trouverais et je vous le ferais payer au centuple. Cela vous convient-il, professeur Rogue ?** »

« **Tout à fait, monsieur Devonshire.** » Trancha la voix froide et dure du professeur de potion en se raidissant face à la menace à peine voilée, mais qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il avait fait la même promesse à ce petit enfoiré de Bagman, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu la mettre pleinement à profit. Le père de la jeune femme acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et pénétra dans la chambre, suivit par le maître des potions. Monsieur Devonshire s'approcha de son épouse et lui caressa tendrement l'épaule.

« **Ma chérie, si nous rentrions ?** » murmura-t-il en regardant les yeux bleus embué de larmes de son épouse se tourner vers lui. Cette dernière acquiesça, se leva avec une lenteur affligeante et alla poser un baiser sur le front de son unique enfant avant de quitter la pièce avec la même apathie qu'ordinaire. Une main forte se resserra sur l'avant-bras du sombre professeur et une voix lui dit alors en catimini : « **Prenez soin d'elle surtout.** » Et la porte claqua peu après, laissant Severus Rogue seul avec son désespoir, une jeune femme inanimée et un fléreur endormi. En silence, le maître des potions analysait ce qui venait de se passer. Pouvait-il réellement prêter foi aux paroles du père d'Edelweiss ? N'agissait-il pas sous le coup de l'émotion, comme un marchandage dans l'espoir que sa fille revienne à la vie ? Espérait-il qu'en donnant sa bénédiction à un couple qu'il jugeait hétéroclite, cela changerait la donne ? Ceci lui semblait tellement incongru, car rien ni personne ne pourrait faire ce travail à la place du temps et pourtant Merlin savait que Severus souhaitait de tout cœur que la jeune femme lui revienne. Toutefois, le constat s'imposait, lourd et sans appel, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà pour faire avancer les choses et cet état de fait lui laissait un goût âpre dans le fond de la gorge. Planté là, droit comme un 'i', devant le lit à la peinture défraîchie de la patiente, l'homme en noir ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Poppy Pomfresh venait d'apparaître, les bras chargés d'une kyrielle de flacons différents. Ils échangèrent un intense regard lourd de sens, de gravité et de non-dit. L'ancien Serpentard fit demi-tour pour laisser à la médicomage la quiétude nécessaire à la réalisation des soins de la patiente, devenant pour un temps le préposé aux soins d'hypothétiques élèves souffrants.

C'est d'ailleurs au chevet d'une jeune Gryffondor de deuxième année que madame Pomfresh retrouva son trop souvent indésirable visiteur et le soulagea de sa basse besogne du moment, qui consistait à tenir les cheveux de la jeune fille atteinte d'un sortilège provoquant un flot continu de régurgitation de limaces. Le directeur des verts et argents se retira donc dans la minuscule chambre et en verrouilla la porte pour la nuit. D'un mouvement las, il se défit de sa longue cape noire et la posa sur le vieux fauteuil de la pièce, lui aussi avait connu des jours meilleurs. Tournant le dos au lit de l'ancienne Serdaigle, l'obsidienne de ses yeux se perdit dans la contemplation silencieuse du paysage nocturne, baigné par la lumière de la lune. Tant de choses avaient changé pour lui et en lui. Il y a quelques semaines encore, il s'accrochait à l'idée que sa vie serait plus simple s'il restait à jamais seul. Il se murmurait que ces sentiments déplacés étaient pure trahison pour la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimée. Pourtant ce soir, il était là dans cette petite pièce a veillé le sommeil non naturel d'une jeune femme en s'accrochant corps et âme au mince espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux à nouveau, avec le sentiment de mourir un peu plus chaque jour qui passaient sans qu'un mouvement de cils ne paraisse. Comment en était-il arrivé là… Ses mains reposaient à présent sur l'appui de la fenêtre en pierre, son dos s'était vouté sous le poids des remords et des regrets. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage d'affronter ses sentiments ? Peut-être serait-elle encore éveillée à lui tenir compagnie de la plus exaspérante des façons, mais également de la seule façon qu'il appréciait. Ah, ce soir, il n'avait plus besoin de son masque pour se sentir vieux… Ce soir, son esprit rendait les armes et la raison perdait la guerre. Les sentiments et son cœur étaient seuls victorieux. Dans un lent mouvement de demi-tour, le professeur de potion se tourna vers le lit de la belle endormie. Il s'avança à pas mesurer vers le pied du lit et saisit entre ses doigts le barreau transversal en métal. Le froid métallique s'insinua dans ses mains, comme au plus profond de son âme. Ses yeux vides fixaient le visage de marbre de la jeune femme, il en détailla chaque trait. De son nez droit et discrètement retroussé, ses pommettes hautes autrefois rosées et toujours parsemée de taches de rousseurs, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses dont il se souvenait de la couleur purpurine, désormais trop pâles à son goût. Ses paupières closent qui lui barrait l'accès aux deux azurs qu'étaient ses yeux, douceur tranchant avec le feu de ses cheveux. Edelweiss même dans une semi-mort, lui paraissait d'une beauté irréelle, dont il n'acceptait pas encore d'être l'heureux détenteur. Pourtant la clé de son cœur, elle la lui avait bien donnée. « **Tout cela est ma faute…** » commença-t-il en serrant d'avantage la barre métallique entre ses doigts. « **Si, nous ne nous étions pas brouillé pour des broutilles découlant de mon incapacité à oser t'aimer… j'aurais été là et il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur toi… Pardonne moi, Edelweiss… pardonne moi.** » Tous ces jours à veiller en silence, étranglant ses sanglots et étouffants ses larmes, le maître des potions en était trop las pour les réprimander encore. Lentement, il fit mouvement pour contourner le lit d'hôpital. « **Il est temps de faire un choix… ne nous torture plus d'avantage. Si, j'ai mille fois mérité mon tourment, tes parents ne peuvent en supporter plus, Edelweiss. Je t'en supplie, met fin à ce cauchemar d'une façon ou d'une autre. Reviens à nous…** » D'un mouvement souple, il s'assit au bord du lit et s'empara avec délicatesse d'une des mains de la sorcière. « **Reviens emplir nos vies de la joie de te contempler. Eclaire à nouveau mes jours, apaise mon âme comme toi seule savait le faire. J'ai honte… Honte de m'être ainsi accroché aux fantômes du passé alors qu'un ange me tendait les bras avec insistance et que la jalousie me consumait quand je le voyais s'éloigner de moi, que je le repoussais avec ténacité. Mais je te jure, que si tu décides de revenir, je saurais t'aimer comme nul autre ne le ferait, car sans toi j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'aura vraiment plus aucun sens, aucune saveur, aucun intérêt… S'il me faut te reconquérir, je m'y emploierais. Je me dévouerais tout entier à tout bonheur, mais pardonne d'avance ma maladresse et mes impairs, je ne suis pas doué avec les choses de l'amour et du romantisme… Mais, si tu ne peux nous revenir…** » Il releva ses yeux noirs sur le visage impassible de la jeune femme. « **Alors va… Va rejoindre le monde merveilleux qui t'attend de l'autre côté et daigne m'y attendre avec encore un peu de patience et je t'y rejoindrais dès que mon rôle dans tout ceci sera achevé. Soit un nouvel ange au paradis attendant l'âme damnée qui est la mienne. Quel que soit ton choix, je l'accepte, mais choisi pour l'amour du ciel, pour l'amour que je te porte…** » Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue pâle de Severus Rogue et alla se perdre dans le tissu bleu nuit de sa redingote. Il porta la main inerte de la rousse à ses lèvres et les y posa délicatement avant de la reposer à sa place. Il installa les draps blancs sur le corps de la jeune femme et termina de la border en ajustant sa cape laissée là depuis des jours pour s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas froid. Enfin, il prit place dans l'inconfortable fauteuil pour la nuit, se couvrant lui-même de son autre cape pour se tenir chaud. Amour quitta son trou pour venir se lover contre lui et lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Alors que la nuit avançait et qu'on n'entendait guère plus que la respiration calme du potioniste, le miracle attendu eu lieu et la jeune femme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour la première fois, prenant une immense respiration. Tout ce temps, elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer dans un étroit cercueil alors qu'il s'agissait de son propre corps. Incapable qu'elle était de parler, elle entendait néanmoins tout ce qui avait pu se passer autour d'elle. Le fléreur sursauta sur les jambes de Rogue, réveillant ce dernier qui pesta pour la forme. L'animal sauta sur le lit pour s'enquérir du retour à la vie de sa maîtresse, faisant réalisé à l'homme de la pièce que ses prières avaient été entendue.

« **Edelweiss… Merlin soit loué…** » dit-il en s'approchant caressant tendrement, révérencieusement la joue de la jeune femme qui le fixait désormais de ses yeux vairons. Le détail l'étonna un instant, même s'il fût balayé par l'émotion du moment.

« **Ce n'est pas… ta faute…** » articula-t-elle avec difficulté venant chercher la main chaude se son ancien professeur de la sienne malgré ses maigres forces. « **Pas ta faute… Tu m'as sauvée… et Amour aussi…** »

« **Chut… repose toi, je veille sur toi…** » Et il posa un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit en lui tenant la main. Il la regarda fondre dans les bras de Morphée au son apaisant des ronronnements d'Amour qui, semble-t-il, n'avait jamais été aussi fier du nom qu'il portait. « **À demain, chère** **ange…** »

* * *

 _Je tenais à platement m'excuser pour les longs mois d'attentes, mais comme vous êtes nombreux à le savoir, mes études sont prenantes. De plus, je l'avoue, j'ai eu une perte d'inspiration durant ce chapitre, beaucoup d'hésitations afin de ne pas assassiner le personnage de Rogue (ça je m'en chargerais dans une autre fiction xD)_

 _La fiction a dépassé les 2000 lues et je n'en reviens toujours pas. *_* Donc deux milles fois merci 3_

 _La suite, vous la connaissez. N'hésitez pas à voter, à commenter! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre! J'espère que la suite arrivera bientôt._


End file.
